Más que solo deseo
by Vilandra04
Summary: El futuro del famoso chef Vegeta Ouji está planificado hasta el último detalle: una esposa que se convierta en una madre como la suya y que esté dispuesto a emprender con él el difícil camino que les espera para concebir un hijo. Solo se interpone un obstáculo en su camino, un obstáculo muy sexy: Bulma Brief, la dueña de un local de striptease que desea cambiar su vida.
1. Claro que es el

_Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, en donde Bulma es la dueña de un local de striptease que no ha tenido una vida fácil. Hace 3 meses tuvo un encuentro con un hombre que lo cambió todo para ella. Vegeta Ouji es un reconocido chef con un anhelo secreto que lo consume, una necesidad casi tan grande como el deseo que siente por una bailarina de striptease que no entra para nada en sus planes._

 _Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

 _«Voy a hundirme en ti tan profundamente que no podrás olvidarme jamás»._

Bulma Brief se estremeció al recordar aquella brusca promesa, rememorando cómo se había perdido entre músculos tensos y placer.

Vegeta Ouji.

Incluso el nombre le provocaba una dolorosa punzada de deseo en el vientre. Él había convertido su promesa en realidad. No le había olvidado ni siquiera un momento.

La noche que Vegeta había pasado en su cama había sido asombrosa y mágica. Y, teniendo en cuenta que hacía ya mucho tiempo que ella había dejado de creer en los cuentos de hadas, aquello ya significaba algo. Sentirse envuelta en su dura fuerza fue como estar en el Paraíso. Aquella noche, bajo la intensa mirada de él, no solo se había sentido una mujer deseable, sino única. Aquella intimidad… Oh, Dios, la había arrebatado. Había sido mucho más que enloquecer de placer, él le había mostrado un aspecto del deseo totalmente nuevo. Sus profundos ojos oscuros ardían mientras la penetraba con poderosos envites; su pelo, oscuro y en forma de flama, sus fuertes brazos la habían rodeado como un velo que dejara a un lado la realidad, quedando solo anhelos susurrados y jadeantes respiraciones mientras la hacía alcanzar un orgasmo tras otro.

Vegeta había llevado su cuerpo a extremos incendiarios a los que ella jamás hubiera creído que la pudiera llevar un hombre. Y lo hizo una y otra vez. Durante seis horas. Sin descanso, sin quedar nunca satisfecho. Ávido, codicioso, extraordinario.

Bulma había mantenido suficientes relaciones sexuales en su vida como para saber que habían compartido algo más que sexo.

Y a la mañana siguiente… nada. Él no le dejó ni una nota ni una explicación. Unos días después le envió un ramo de flores disculpándose por cualquier incomodidad o dolor que le hubiera podido causar. Ella se enfadó mucho cuando recibió las flores, aquel gesto tan impersonal le dolió un poco… aunque no le había sorprendido demasiado.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Dadas las pocas posibilidades que tenía de ver de nuevo a Vegeta, Bulma rompió sus reglas y le llamó. Dos veces. Él no le había devuelto las llamadas personalmente. Fue su ayudante quien se puso en contacto con ella para decirle que mantendría su palabra. Nada más.

Bulma no significaba nada para él. Sí, antes de la noche que pasaron juntos ya sabía que no la respetaba. Se habían conocido unos años antes en una despedida de soltero; ella había sido la _stripper_ del evento y él un amigo del novio. De alguna manera, Bulma había esperado que si la volvía a ver en otras circunstancias, Vegeta cambiaría la idea que se había hecho sobre ella.

Qué estupidez.

Pero a pesar de todo, él era todo lo que ella buscaba en un hombre: atractivo, triunfador y sexy… Y no pensaba renunciar a él sin luchar.

—Buenas noches, jefa. —Broly Gassu lanzó un largo silbido de admiración cuando ella entró por la puerta trasera del club y se detuvo al lado del escenario. La miró de arriba abajo—. Estás estupenda.

—Hola, Broly —saludó al gigante rubio (Broly en su forma supersayayin)—. Tu trabajo es vigilar a los clientes, no a mí.

—Aún no hemos abierto el local y no hay nadie a quien meter en vereda. Además, estoy harto de ocuparme de niñatos borrachos y casados salidos. ¿De qué color es el liguero que llevas debajo de esa faldita negra?

El gorila del club había sido agente de alguna agencia estatal, aunque nunca había mencionado cuál. No hablaba mucho de sí mismo. Bulma no sabía por qué había comenzado a trabajar allí. Pero en los pocos meses que llevaba con ella, se había convertido en alguien indispensable. Había días en los que el negocio, sencillamente, le necesitaba.

Era una lástima que Broly no fuera lo que necesitaba su corazón.

Bulma le lanzó una mirada de reproche desde debajo de las pestañas.

—Nunca lo sabrás.

—Oh, vamos… Haz feliz a un amigo.

Bulma bajó la vista a la entrepierna del hombre.

—Parece que ya eres suficientemente feliz.

Broly le guiñó un ojo y le brindó una amplia y provocativa sonrisa.

—Solo por ti.

Era un tipo apuesto, tan fuerte que podría ser portada de una revista de culturismo. Además era irónico, gracioso y responsable. Pero después de pasarse el día trabajando en «Las sayas sexys», el club más notorio de la Capital del Norte y del que ella era propietaria, además de intentar poner en marcha al mismo tiempo un nuevo restaurante, cuando caía rendida en la cama no era en Broly en quien pensaba. Aquel honor recaía en Vegeta Ouji.

Y ahora, tres meses después, él iba a volver.

 _«Siénteme. Siiiiiií. Eres tan estrecha, es tan bueno. Así, cariño. Córrete otra vez para mí»._

La voz de Vegeta resonaba en su mente, pecado puro envuelto en terciopelo, tierna como la miel. Incluso los recuerdos hacían que creciera el deseo en su interior. Pensar en lo ocurrido aquella noche siempre tenía el poder de deslumbrarla y aturdirla. No había dejado de desearlo ni un momento.

—¿Hola? Tierra llamado a Bulma.

Se había olvidado de Broly.

—Lo siento. El restaurante absorbe todos mis pensamientos estos días.

Él clavó en ella aquellos ojos verdes que veían demasiado.

—¿Lavar los platos y confeccionar menús hace que te sonrojes? ¿Qué tengas esa mirada que dice «quiero follar»?

—¿Por qué no vas a encargarte de un par de borrachos?

—Prefiero estar contigo.

Broly cruzó los brazos sobre el ancho pecho. Los bíceps se hincharon bajo la camiseta negra que se ceñía a su cuerpo como un guante. Lo cierto es que era impresionante. Y la deseaba; no es que se hubiera molestado en ocultarlo precisamente. Ella se sentía fatal por ello.

—¿Cómo se llama? —suspiró Broly.

—¿Quién?

—El hombre que te ha hecho poner esa mirada de deseo. No sé si quiero descuartizarlo o estrecharle la mano.

—No hay nadie en mi vida. —Lo que en realidad era cierto. Dejando aparte aquella noche salvaje con Vegeta, llevaba años sin mantener relaciones sexuales.

—Mentirosa.

Llegados a ese punto de la conversación, Broly solía bromear diciéndole que con él sería más feliz que con cualquier otro. Esa noche no lo dijo.

—Eres demasiado especial para estar sola. Las chicas te adoran. Eres justa con todo el mundo y trabajas muy duro. Eres más dulce de lo que tú misma piensas. Ni siquiera me has pedido que mate al gilipollas de Freezer cuando viene a crear problemas. —La miró fijamente—. Has trabajado mucho últimamente. Necesitas un descanso.

Si no tenía cuidado, la preocupación de Broly la haría llorar. Sería muy fácil dejarse llevar por la autocompasión, pero también una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Bulma puso los brazos en jarras.

—No puedo.

—Quizá deberías aplazar algunas semanas la inauguración del restaurante.

—¿Por qué?

Broly ya no pudo contenerse. Se acercó a ella y le acarició cariñosamente el brazo con una de sus enormes manos.

—Hace solo dos meses que murió tu madre.

Bulma se puso tensa.

—Hacía catorce años que no la veía.

—Eso no importa. Todavía lamentas su pérdida.

Y lo hacía con reacciones muy diversas. Cólera, pena, tristeza, furia y, sobre todo, una profunda necesidad de echarle en cara que no hubiera hecho nada para ayudarla o comprenderla, de exigirle el apoyo que siempre había necesitado.

Junto a su tumba había visto la razón de la falta de entendimiento entre ellas: Zarbón. A pesar de los años transcurridos, de estar a más de cincuenta metros y de las gafas de sol de doscientos dólares con las que ocultaba sus ojos, seguía siendo evidente que era tan cabrón como cuando era un chaval. Al menos él no la había visto. Si lo hubiera hecho, sabe Dios lo que hubiera ocurrido.

Bulma dejó de pensar en ello.

—Broly, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero he dedicado demasiado tiempo y energía a esta inauguración como para retrasarla. He invertido casi todo mi dinero en ese restaurante. Además, ¿qué ganaría recordando a mi madre?

Él le acarició los hombros en un gesto de consuelo.

—Ayer saliste de aquí a las tres de la madrugada y Lázuli me dijo que a las ocho ya estabas de vuelta. Cariño, tienes que dormir. Todo el mundo necesita tiempo para superar una pérdida de ese tipo.

Ella prefería no hacerlo.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Algún día serás un gran marido.

—¿Es una proposición?

Bulma soltó un bufido.

—¿Tengo pinta de querer tener una casa con una valla blanca? Venga, a trabajar.

—Sí, señora. —Se despidió con un gesto y se dio la vuelta, aunque al momento se giró de nuevo—. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Ha venido a verte un amigo tuyo. Dijo que era cocinero, un _chef_.

—¿Vegeta Ouji? —suspiró ella.

—Sí. Me dijo que teníais una cita. No parecía demasiado feliz. ¿Es el tipo que te ayudará esta semana con el restaurante?

La pregunta de Broly quedó flotando en el aire sin respuesta. En lugar de ello, Bulma miró detrás de Broly, hacia la puerta principal del club.

 _¡Boom!_ Vegeta estaba allí. Un metro setenta de altura. Una figura elegante y fornida. Al verlo sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago. Bulma tragó saliva y se permitió el placer de comérselo con los ojos. El pelo negro negro en forma de flama, su mandíbula fuerte, su ancho torso y los vaqueros se ceñían a sus músculos en los lugares adecuados. Y, aquellos ojos, oscuros y ardientes… Una urgente necesidad la atravesó. El corazón comenzó a latirle a toda velocidad, fuera de control. Se le humedecieron las palmas de las manos. Sintió que se mareaba de excitación.

Broly la sostuvo. El guardaespaldas le deslizó sus poderosas manos alrededor de la cintura para ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio y luego miró a Vegeta por encima del hombro.

—Tienes que estar de coña, ¿no será él, verdad?

 _«Oh, sí. Claro que es él»._

—Cállate, Broly. —Se acercó a la puerta con decisión.

Por fin. Vegeta Ouji estaba allí. Bulma ocultó una astuta sonrisa. Ya no iba a poder seguir ignorándola. Ella se aseguraría de eso.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí este capítulo. A pesar de las intenciones de Vegeta, el reencuentro es inevitable. Bulma sabe que solo necesita una oportunidad._


	2. No Puedo Estar cerca de ti

_Hola, gente. Muchas gracias por interesarse en esta historia. Publicaré todos los lunes y jueves. En este capítulo todavía no hay sexo propiamente dicho, pero sí escenas y lenguaje de alto contenido sexual. Como ya cumplí 18, recién estrenados, puedo leerlos. ¿Y tú?_

 _Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **Alerta: LEMON**

 **POV Vegeta**

¿Se había empalmado alguna vez con solo mirar a una mujer que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación antes de conocer a Bulma Brief? Mejor no pensar en la respuesta.

No tenía que preguntarse qué había debajo de esa pequeñísima falda, lo sabía. Unos muslos de ensueño con un liguero de algún color provocativo pensado para volver loco a cualquier hombre. Un tanga de encaje que revelaría mucho más de lo que cubría. Y debajo… la sensación y el sabor de sus pliegues resbaladizos e hinchados rugieron en su memoria y le hicieron hervir la sangre como si le hubieran inyectado algún combustible en las venas.

Tenía que trabajar con ella durante una semana. Santo Dios. ¿Cómo iba a evitar no recordar una y otra vez aquel encuentro que quería olvidar pero no podía?

«Eres un profesional. Tu obligación es cocinar, no tocarla». Además, no es que no tuviera más cosas en las que pensar. Las negociaciones que llevaba a cabo para realizar un programa para la televisión por cable estaban a punto de cerrarse y tenía que hacer la corrección de su último libro de cocina. No tendría demasiado tiempo libre durante esa semana y el poco que le quedara, lo ocuparía como fuera.

Era evidente que Bulma también sabía bien cómo ocupar su tiempo.

Aquel hombre enorme que tenía al lado y al que había besado en la mejilla hacía un momento, el que llevaba ceñida a un torso ancho y poderoso una camiseta de «Las sayas sexys», ¿sería un camarero?, ¿un guardaespaldas? Fuera lo que fuera, el gorila le había lanzado a Bulma una mirada tan posesiva que Vegeta no pudo dejar de notarla; luego el hombre lo miró con una furia casi palpable.

Aplastando los irracionales celos que se apoderaron de él, Vegeta se dijo a sí mismo que si Bulma quería tirarse a su empleado, era asunto suyo.

Aplacó el violento deseo de descuartizar al hombre.

Entonces, Bulma dio un paso en dirección a Vegeta, y luego otro.

—Señorita Bulma —gritó una mujer con voz aguda—. ¡Su turno!

Bulma se detuvo. Cerró los ojos. Suspiró. Entonces, como si aquella vacilación no hubiera ocurrido, ella le dirigió a él una fría mirada azul, le indicó una silla delante del escenario y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de las bambalinas. Vegeta no pudo evitar seguir con los ojos el balanceo de sus curvilíneas caderas como atraído por un canto de sirenas. Mierda.

De haber estado solos, nada hubiera impedido que Vegeta la tocara. Nada.

Pero a menos que quisiera volver a dejarse llevar por su lado salvaje e incontrolable, tenía que recordar la temeraria promesa que se había hecho: no tocarla y renunciar a ese trabajo.

A regañadientes, Vegeta se dirigió con paso tranquilo al escenario y se sentó en la silla que Bulma le había indicado. En cuanto ella terminara de hacer lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer y hablara con él, le diría que no podía cumplir su parte del trato. Estaba dispuesto a pagarle por las molestias.

Porque si se quedaba, su polla le metería en problemas. Vegeta acabaría por desnudarla y colarse debajo de su falda en menos que canta un gallo. Y eso sería malo. Debía recordar que estaba buscando a una mujer tranquila, alguien dócil y familiar a quien le gustaran los niños tanto como a él y le ayudara a mantener a raya a su bestia interior. Bulma Brief, la diosa de las _strippers_ , no era, definitivamente, esa mujer.

De repente, la música comenzó a retumbar en los altavoces, con un gran estruendo y una cadencia provocativa y ardiente. Era la versión de Christina Aguilera de "Fever". Cada nota que sonaba hablaba de sexo. Sexo caliente, sudoroso y sin restricciones.

El tipo de sexo que le gustaba, el que había tenido con ella. El que le gustaría volver a tener.

Se colocó la camisa sobre el regazo para ocultar la erección y observó cómo Bulma se contoneaba encima del escenario, con su cortísimo pelo azulado con flequillo y una chaqueta corta de lentejuelas rojas. Él se moría por ver lo que llevaba debajo. La manera en que se movía era una invitación y… una promesa.

Bulma se colocó con sus altos tacones justo delante de él y comenzó a contonear las caderas, trazando un sensual círculo. La vio ponerse la palma de la mano sobre la piel desnuda del abdomen dorado y comenzar a bajarla. Y la siguió bajando… muy lentamente. Vegeta contuvo el aliento hasta que, finalmente, ella se tocó.

 _«Oh, Dios…»._

Se deslizó los dedos entre las piernas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera disfrutando de un éxtasis absoluto.

Vegeta tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar.

Con una sacudida, Bulma enderezó la cabeza y volvió a mirarle a los ojos; los de ella eran como dos rayos láser azules que le estremecieron de los pies a la cabeza.

Maldición, desfilaron ante él nueve semanas de citas con secretarias parroquiales, decoradoras y maestras de primaria. Ninguna de esas mujeres le había provocado una erección. Durante ese tiempo, se había despertado más de una vez en mitad de la noche sudando, con la polla en la mano y el nombre de Bulma en los labios. Y ahora, tras cinco minutos en su presencia, estaba ya a punto de estallar.

Tenía que pensar en otras palabras que empezaban con la letra efe, como por ejemplo futuro y familia. Por desgracia, con Bulma cerca, el deseo de follar con ella otra vez iba a echar a perder todas sus buenas intenciones.

En ese momento, ella se acarició los pechos y coqueteó con su cintura. Luego se quitó la corta chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo descuidadamente, exponiéndose ante un Vegeta que hubiera jurado que le veía las sombras de las areolas de los pezones a través del _top_. Ella pasó por encima de la chaqueta y se contoneó hasta la barra vertical que había en el centro del escenario. Cuando la agarró con las dos manos y se onduló hacia ella, apretándola entre los muslos, Vegeta pensó que se iba a asfixiar.

Ella continuó mirándolo fijamente mientras danzaba alrededor de la barra.

La música siguió sonando, desgranando notas que evocaban sensualidad y provocación. Bulma continuó con el espectáculo. Se metió un dedo en la húmeda boca y se lo chupó. Vegeta notó que su miembro se hinchaba aún más con otro aluvión de sangre al recordar su boca en torno a él, su lengua lamiéndole el glande con habilidad, provocándole e incendiándole por completo. Aun meses después, podía sentir el látigo de aquella lengua, la seda caliente de su boca. Se estremeció.

Con una provocativa sonrisa, Bulma se sacó el dedo de la boca y dibujó el valle entre sus grandes pechos con la húmeda punta del dedo. Luego apretó uno con la palma de la mano, ofreciéndoselo con una invitación al pecado en su hermoso rostro.

Santo Dios, no era de extrañar que hubiera levantado un imperio ella sola, allí, en la Capital del Norte. Aquella mujer era pura sensualidad y hacía muy bien su trabajo. Ningún hombre en sus cabales podría resistirse a algo tan intenso y provocador y seguir cuerdo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Vegeta vio que el empleado de Bulma, el mismo al que ella había besado antes en la mejilla, se acercaba sigilosamente al escenario. Con un rápido giro de cabeza, Vegeta observó que el gigante de la ceñida camiseta negra estaba tenso y jadeante y que lucía una enorme protuberancia que decía por sí sola lo excitado que estaba.

Vegeta deseó poder decir que aquello no le importaba. Pero hubiera mentido.

Entonces, cuando volvió a mirar al escenario, estuvo a punto de olvidarse hasta de su propio nombre.

Bulma estaba de espaldas y se había inclinado por la cintura; le miraba por encima de un hombro casi desnudo de una manera que le dejó aturdido. Vegeta se agarró a los brazos de la silla, deseando levantarse, subir al escenario, tumbarla en el suelo e introducirse en su interior en ese mismo instante.

El tirante del pequeño _top_ se le había deslizado por el brazo. Y aquella indecente y minúscula falda… Al estar inclinada se le insinuaba el inicio de las nalgas desnudas que asomaban intermitentemente por debajo de la seda negra. El liguero era rojo. El tanga —que apenas se veía— hacía juego con él.

Bulma se pasó juguetonamente los dedos por la espinilla, el muslo y luego los hizo desaparecer por debajo de la faldita. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y separó los voluptuosos labios emitiendo un silencioso gemido de placer. Vegeta se tensó.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Entonces, Bulma deslizó las manos por las ondulantes caderas y cogió la falda. Tiró de la prenda negra y ésta revoloteó hasta el suelo. Dos bellísimas nalgas, separadas por la tira roja de encaje del tanga, le hicieron sentir una nueva oleada de lujuria y se le hizo difícil respirar.

Bulma tenía un trasero impresionante. Pero él ya lo sabía. Vegeta cerró los ojos para impedir que la tentación de la piel desnuda se burlara de él. En vez de eso le golpearon los recuerdos de esas increíbles seis horas que pasaron juntos. Le había permitido que la tomara de todas las maneras que quiso. Recordó la húmeda estrechez cerrándose sobre él. Las gotas de sudor que les cubrían mientras se sumergía en ella. Los gemidos.

Cristo, tenía que detener aquella oleada de lujuria; al menos el tiempo suficiente para decirle a Bulma que no iba a quedarse.

Rogando que cesara pronto aquella tortura, Vegeta abrió los ojos. Y se quedó sin respiración.

Bulma le brindó una pícara e invitadora sonrisa mientras tiraba bruscamente del _top_ para revelar un sujetador rojo que apenas le cubría los pezones. Unos pezones duros y rosados. Recordaba demasiado bien cómo se habían derretido en su boca.

Vegeta se removió en la silla, casi como si fuera un niño revoltoso. Estaba muy excitado, tenía la polla tan sensible que solo sentir la textura de la tela contra el glande hacía que estuviera a punto de correrse.

Tenía que irse de allí. A la mierda cualquier conversación educada. Le enviaría un correo electrónico con una explicación, porque si se quedaba se olvidaría de todos sus buenos propósitos y la follaría hasta perder el sentido.

Mientras se levantaba, Vegeta repasó mentalmente una lista de cocineros —todas mujeres, por supuesto— a las que pagaría de buena gana para que ayudaran a Bulma esa semana. Era una lista corta, solo algunos nombres. Él le enviaría las recetas…

El sujetador rojo cayó al suelo a los pies de Bulma.

Tenía los pechos grandes, tan blancos como el resto de su cuerpo, y se bamboleaban graciosamente con cada giro, con cada paso. Aquellos pezones, que tan bien recordaba, le hacían señas como diciendo: «cómeme, cómeme».

«Vete de una vez», se exigió a sí mismo.

Las piernas no le respondieron.

Bulma siguió bailando mientras bajaba los escalones, sosteniendo sus pechos en alto como si se los ofreciera. Pasó junto a su excitado empleado, al que le dirigió una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cara. Vegeta se tensó cuando el gigante musculoso intentó cogerla entre sus brazos. Pero Bulma fue demasiado rápida y se zafó de sus manos, corriendo… hacia Vegeta.

La humedad que brillaba en la parte delantera de su tanga le hizo sentir una opresión en el vientre. Vegeta apretó los puños cuando ella siguió bailando cada vez más cerca…

Bulma se dejó caer de rodillas ante él y levantó la vista. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella jadeaba con fuerza. A pesar de los vaqueros que le cubrían, él sentía su aliento en la polla. Tenía los testículos a punto de estallar y ni siquiera la había tocado.

Era imposible no alargar la mano, no enredar los dedos en sus cabellos y acercar más la boca de Bulma. Pero cuando lo hizo, solo agarró el aire. Ella ya se había alejado con aquel divino cuerpo que le hacía olvidarse de que tenía cerebro.

La música siguió sonando _in crescendo_ hasta el final mientras ella se dejaba caer en el escenario, con las piernas abiertas, las rodillas dobladas y los pechos cubiertos con las manos. Arqueando la espalda… como si estuviera preparada para él, para que la poseyera.

Vegeta dio un paso hacia ella. Pero se obligó a detenerse y a respirar hondo.

Jamás había sido masoquista, y no pensaba empezar a serlo ahora.

A su lado, el musculoso gorila aplaudió y silbó ruidosamente, como un hombre poseído.

—Eso sí que ha sido todo un espectáculo, jefa. ¡Maldita sea!

Bulma se levantó y sonrió. Tenía los brazos a los costados como si no le importara nada estar desnuda ante su empleado y el cocinero.

Se recordó a sí mismo que ella se ganaba la vida de esa manera. Que exhibía su cuerpo ante desconocidos con los que sabe Dios qué más hacía. ¿Por qué iba a importarle quién le viera los pechos?

—¡Gracias! Es el número que he preparado para el aniversario.

—Pues si necesitas que alguien babee a tus pies, me ofrezco voluntario —dijo el guardaespaldas, guiñándole un ojo.

—Lo recordaré.

Bulma recogió la chaqueta del suelo y se la puso, cubriéndose los pechos con las solapas. O por lo menos intentándolo. La prenda no tenía botones ni broches, así que estaba prácticamente abierta cuando bajó los escalones, dejando a la vista el escote y las abundantes curvas de sus pechos.

—Señor Ouji, me alegro de verte. —Le tendió la mano.

¿En serio esperaba que la tocara? Vegeta se preparó para la corriente eléctrica que le atravesaba cada vez que rozaba a esa mujer. Pero nada le hubiera podido preparar para la brutal descarga que le recorrió cuando le estrechó la mano.

—Señorita Brief, tenemos que hablar. ¿Podríamos hacerlo en algún lugar más tranquilo? ¿Un lugar más… —Vegeta recorrió con los ojos al guardaespaldas, que les miraba con curiosidad— privado?

—Broly —dijo ella, chasqueando los dedos—. Ponte a trabajar. Ya son las cuatro, ¿verdad? Es hora de abrir la puerta. —Entonces volvió a mirar a Vegeta—. Sígueme.

¡Cómo si él se hubiera podido resistir a seguirla cuando ella le mostró aquel provocativo trasero mientras se alejaba de él! Imposible.

La siguió fuera de la sala por un pasillo pintado de negro. Las luces rojas del escenario quedaron a su espalda, dando un aire gótico a la parte de atrás en contraste con la zona pública. Llegaron hasta el fondo, donde había una elegante habitación pintada de blanco. Un remanso de paz con fotos en blanco y negro en las paredes. Las flores de seda y el sillón del escritorio daban un alegre toque de color rojo.

Bulma sostuvo la puerta para que él entrara y cuando lo hizo, la cerró. Él se dio cuenta de que no se oía ningún sonido del club. Ladeó la cabeza, escuchando el silencio.

—Esta habitación está aislada acústicamente —le confirmó ella, apoyando la cadera en el borde del escritorio en una actitud relajada que, de alguna manera, exudaba sexo—. Es muy difícil concentrarse en la contabilidad, a las dos de la madrugada, con la música de Pussycat Dolls resonando en los oídos.

Un comentario muy racional, pero no tenía nada que ver con el objeto de aquella reunión.

—Mira, yo…

—Antes de centrarnos en otros asuntos, ¿puedes darme tu opinión sobre el número? Hace dos años que no bailo en una barra. Estoy algo desentrenada.

¿Hacía dos años que no bailaba en la barra? Vaya… Vegeta no solía frecuentar los clubs de _striptease_ , así que no podía comparar, pero pensó que sufriría un ataque cardíaco si alguna vez veía bailar a Bulma cuando ella considerara que estaba en forma.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

La joven frunció el ceño.

—Eres el único que me ha visto, además de Broly, y él no es demasiado objetivo. Necesito una opinión masculina. ¿Te ha gustado?

 _«Si solo fuera eso»._

—Hum… ha estado bien.

—¿Bien?… —Bulma suspiró—. Tiene que resultar espectacular. ¡Maldita sea! Esta noche es el quinto aniversario de «Las sayas sexys» y prometí actuar. Ya no lo hago nunca. Intentaré esforzarme más después, cuando represente el número. Gracias por tu sinceridad.

Cómo se esforzara más, la mitad de la audiencia se correría en los primeros treinta segundos.

—¿Qué tal te han ido las cosas? —La sonrisa de Bulma iluminó toda su cara, toda la habitación. Maldición, incluso iluminó a Vegeta.

—Genial. He estado muy ocupado. ¿Y a ti?

—Oh —Bulma puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Ha sido una locura! No sabía que poner en marcha un restaurante fuera tan difícil. Por supuesto, sé lo que cuesta abrir un negocio, pero me queda mucho que aprender. De todas maneras, me alegro de que estés aquí. Hace mucho tiempo que espero ver cómo te pones manos a la obra. —Bulma le lanzó una pícara sonrisa—. Me refiero en la cocina, por supuesto.

La temperatura corporal de Vegeta aumentó de nuevo. Como no se fuera pronto de allí, ella vería cómo se ponía manos a la obra en la cocina y en cualquier otro lugar donde pudiera follarla. Pero ¿cómo podía comunicarle sus intenciones sin que se enfadara? Definitivamente le había hecho una promesa a ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Bulma—. ¿Quieres una copa?

No. Lo que tenía que hacer era irse de allí antes de que su polla tomara el control y le hiciera olvidar el hecho de que necesitaba encontrar a una mujer aceptable que quisiera tener un hijo tanto como él. Bulma… ella era sexy, decidida, femenina, le volvía loco; pero no encajaba en su ideal de madre. Si terminaba recurriendo a la adopción, los trabajadores sociales le echarían una mirada y saldrían corriendo espantados. Incluso aunque ella quisiera tener hijos —que ¿por qué iba a querer?—, no creía que estuviera dispuesta a recurrir al banco de semen más cercano ni a someterse a una fecundación _in vitro_. Querría concebir a sus hijos de la manera tradicional.

Había pasado el sarampión en la adolescencia, lo que había provocado en él indeseados efectos secundarios. Los médicos le habían dicho que poseía tan pocos espermatozoides, que la probabilidad de dejar embarazada a una mujer era prácticamente nula. Entonces tenía diecisiete años y la noticia le provocó una reacción agridulce. Por un lado una profunda tristeza al saber que no tendría hijos y por otro, una exultante alegría al darse cuenta de que sus novias y él no tendrían que tomar medidas contraceptivas.

Pero después de algunos años, el tema le comenzó a preocupar. Regresó al médico con veintisiete años y se sometió a nuevas pruebas. A pesar de haber mantenido relaciones sin importancia con otras mujeres, comenzó a desear tener mujer y familia propias. El médico aplastó aquella posibilidad con rapidez. Vegeta incluso llegó a tomar unas pastillas de citrato de clomifeno durante unos meses para intentar mejorar su recuento espermático. Los análisis revelaron que sí, tenía más posibilidades que antes de tener hijos, pero éstas seguían siendo muy inferiores a las de cualquier otro hombre.

No volvió a someterse a más análisis. ¿Para qué molestarse en repetir algo tan humillante y devastador?

Vegeta tenía treinta y cinco años, debería haber superado ya esa fase inmadura de vivir para follar; esa clase de obsesión que hace olvidar cualquier pensamiento lógico. Bulma no iba a proporcionarle lo que más quería en la vida, así que no le quedaba más remedio que controlar la polla.

Maldita sea, nunca antes había deseado ser impotente en vez de estéril. Le gustaba el sexo.

—No, gracias. Bulma, no puedo quedarme.

—¿Te vas? Bueno, no importa. Estoy segura de que estarás cansado. Podemos ir al restaurante mañana por la mañana. Está a solo unas manzanas de aquí. He encargado todas las provisiones que tu ayudante…

—Me refería a esta semana. No te puedo ayudar.

—¿Te ha surgido otro compromiso? —El tono controlado de su voz indicaba que estaba enfadada aunque su expresión no reflejara nada.

Vegeta podía mentirle, pero no quería hacerlo. Si lo hacía, la estaría insultando y ella no se lo merecía.

—Es por lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.

—Mantuvimos relaciones sexuales, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con cocinar para mí?

Vegeta cambió el peso de pie. Mierda, aquello no estaba saliendo cómo él quería.

—Mira, siento lo que te hice…

—¿Lamentas haberme llevado al orgasmo tantas veces que perdí la cuenta? Sigo sin encontrarle la lógica a todo esto.

 _«¿Cómo diantres iba a encontrársela si no la tenía?»._

Vegeta se pasó la mano por el pelo y emitió un gruñido.

—Maldita sea, me volví loco. Literalmente me enterré en ti. No fui ni tierno ni considerado contigo. Y te pido disculpas. Y estoy seguro de que no te pedí permiso antes de… —Santo Dios, ni siquiera podía hablar con ella de sexo anal sin empalmarse otra vez—. Bueno, no sería buena idea que me quedara.

Bulma tiró de las solapas de la chaqueta en un inútil intento por cubrirse los pechos. Pero lo único que consiguió fue ofrecerle una vista mejor de su escote y que se le pusiera más dura la polla.

—¿Y te pareció que me importara?

Él tragó saliva.

—Ni siquiera sé si me pediste que me detuviera y no lo hice. ¿No lo entiendes? No recuerdo haberte oído. Si me quedo aquí esta semana, no puedo garantizarte que no vuelva a perder la cabeza. No quiero hacerte daño.

—No soy de cristal —le aseguró ella con un susurro que hizo que le atravesara un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Hay otra persona.

Pero tres citas no constituían una relación y, observando los exuberantes atributos de Bulma y su cuerpo de _playmate_ , Vegeta no hubiera podido recordar la cara de Zangya ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Tenía pensado casarse con Zangya. O con alguien como ella. Sencillamente, Bulma no era el tipo de mujer que imaginaba como madre cuando lograra ser padre.

—Me da igual quién sea, solo espero que comprenda que tienes un trabajo que hacer aquí. Si yo puedo olvidarme de lo que pasó y centrarme en el restaurante, tú también.

Vegeta la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza con una mirada voraz.

—Ni siquiera me has tocado y ya no estoy centrado.

Él atravesó la estancia, le cogió la mano y la apretó contra su dolorida erección. Al instante todo fue mejor… y peor. Santo Dios, quería que ella moviera la mano, que se desnudara, que se introdujera su miembro en la boca, en su cuerpo.

Antes de perder el control, apartó la mano de Bulma.

—Eres la mujer más sexy que he conocido y no soy capaz de contenerme cuando estoy contigo. No puedo quedarme.

Bulma respiró hondo expandiendo el pecho. Caramba, justo lo que no necesitaba. Pero no pudo marcharse cuando ella se apartó del borde del escritorio y se acercó a él con actitud felina.

—Primero, para que tu preocupación tuviera algún sentido, tendría que estar dispuesta a mantener otra vez relaciones sexuales contigo. Te aseguro que hoy no lo estoy. Y ya puestos, creo que tampoco mañana. En segundo lugar, me prometiste que cocinarías en mi restaurante durante una semana. Ya he anunciado que serás tú el que estará aquí. He invertido un año de trabajo y todos mis ahorros en ese lugar. Si este restaurante no funciona, me veré obligada a volver a bailar desnuda para ganarme la vida.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Conseguiré que me sustituya alguien cualificado para ello. Entiéndelo.

 _«No puedo estar cerca de ti y no pensar en sexo»_

—Me diste tu palabra y yo confié en ti. ¿De verdad me vas a dejar colgada?

* * *

 _Hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo. El próximo lunes veremos si Vegeta se anima o no a 7 días con esta sensual estríper._

 _Esta historia está basada en un libro de Shayla Black, conocida por sus historias de contenido sexual. Es una adaptación al tercer libro de una saga, del que he eliminado las connotaciones a gustos sexuales de los restantes personajes, o de estos mismos en los libros previos (sexo compartido, sumisión y dominación, etc.). No me gustan mucho este tipo de prácticas (ni ver ni leer sobre ellas), por eso esta adaptación es muy libre, con pensamientos y situaciones agregadas y otras eliminadas. No obstante, como el primer encuentro sexual entre nuestros Bulma y Vegeta se produjo en un libro anterior, tengo intenciones de agregarlo próximamente en un flashback. No se lo pierdan..._

 _Además, estoy escribiendo una nueva historia (también VegetaxBulma), enteramente mía, que publicaré semanalmente a partir de marzo. Vegeta es un policía y Bulma una víctima de secuestro... ¿o no?_


	3. Acaso no posees un poco de control

_Hola, amigos. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia. Recién estoy aprendiendo cómo es esto de publicar en este sitio, así que perdonen los errores y omisiones, como la obvia pero necesaria de que los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de Akira Toriyama._

 _En el capítulo anterior, Vegeta se debatía entre los deseos que siente por Bulma y sus intenciones de mantenerse alejado de ella._

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

La música retumbaba en los oídos de Vegeta.

Cuando sonaron los últimos acordes y Bulma se dejó caer de manera sugestiva al lado de la barra de _stripper_ con su tanga de encaje —y nada más— Vegeta se puso tan duro que casi le dolía.

En el momento en el que la música murió, la multitud que llenaba el club prorrumpió en un atronador aplauso. Vegeta apretó los dientes. En ese momento, cada hombre del local estaba empalmado gracias a la mujer que él se moría por llevar a la cama. Una y otra vez. La mujer a la que no debería tocar.

Después de más de dos minutos de vítores y aplausos, los clientes del club se sentaron. Con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios y, tras ponerse aquella pequeña chaqueta de lentejuelas roja que apenas le cubría los pezones, Bulma agarró el micrófono.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche —dijo ella todavía jadeante—. Habéis sido vosotros, con vuestro entusiasmo, los que a lo largo de los últimos cinco años habéis hecho de «Las sayas sexys» un lugar especial. No sabéis cómo me alegro de que hayáis decidido compartir con nosotros esta velada.

Bulma pestañeó, enardeciendo a la multitud. Vegeta quiso vomitar. No, no era cierto. Lo que quería era sacarla de allí, echársela al hombro y prohibirle que volviera a subirse a ese escenario para desnudarse en público.

Suspiró. Comportarse como un cavernícola no era su estilo. Y Bulma no era suya. Jamás lo sería.

¿Por qué demonios se había dejado convencer para quedarse cocinar durante toda la semana? Ah, sí. Se sentía culpable. Se había comprometido a ello. No era culpa suya que él no hubiera podido —que todavía no pudiera— controlarse. Dado que ella habla invertido todos sus ahorros y su futuro en ese nuevo restaurante, él le debía las siete clases magistrales que le había prometido. Aquellos asombrosos pechos, las acusadoras preguntas que Bulma le había hecho con tanta dulzura y sus propios recuerdos habían obrado en su contra. No había podido librarse.

Después de agradecer la asistencia de la multitud durante un rato más, ella se bajó del escenario y se abrió paso entre sus admiradores. Broly, el gorila, le consiguió una silla sin dejar de revolotear a su alrededor con aire protector. Con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, resultaba muy amenazador. Pero no lo suficiente para disuadir a los más fervientes admiradores. Éstos se acercaron todo lo que pudieron y, algunos, incluso le deslizaron billetes en el tanga. Ella les apartó las manos con una pícara sonrisa, pero aquello no les detuvo.

Un tipo con una camiseta de la Universidad de la Capital del Norte se abrió paso entre el gentío y se acercó a Bulma, plantándole un beso en la boca. Ella no se apartó, aunque le puso las manos en los hombros. Unos instantes después, Broly empujó bruscamente a aquel tipo y lo mandó hacia la puerta con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno. Acto seguido el gorila se acercó más a Bulma, anunciando que ella era suya por todos los poros de su piel.

Negándose a mirarlos durante más tiempo, Vegeta maldijo para sus adentros y reconoció la amarga verdad. Ella le había tomado el pelo. La noche que pasó con Bulma, ésta le había jurado que hacía casi dos años que un hombre no entraba ni en su cama ni en su cuerpo. Entonces la había creído. La había sentido demasiado estrecha.

Viendo aquel tumulto de gilipollas babeantes, sabía que no era posible que su cama hubiera estado vacía más de dos días.

Pero no importaba si Bulma se acostaba con el gorila, con todos sus clientes o con toda la población masculina de la Capital del Norte. Vegeta había hecho un trato y lo cumpliría. Además, mantendría las manos alejadas de ella durante una semana, no importaba lo encantadora que fuera. Tenía un futuro en el que pensar y, si Dios quería, pronto tendría también una esposa y un hijo.

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

A las tres de la madrugada, cuando finalmente estuvieron cerradas las puertas del club y todos se hubieron marchado, Vegeta y Bulma se quedaron solos.

Ella se permitió saborear durante un momento el hecho de que, si todo iba bien, había realizado el último _striptease_ de su vida. Jamás tendría que volver a exhibir su cuerpo para poder comer. Lo había hecho durante catorce años. El restaurante representaba el futuro, el billete para una vida mejor. Trabajaría lo duro que fuera necesario para no tener que volver a enseñar los pechos a unos desconocidos. Vegeta era justo lo que necesitaba para tener éxito. Menos mal que lo había convencido para quedarse.

Por el bien del restaurante… y por el suyo propio.

Él permanecía erguido a su lado, tan tenso como un tambor. Bulma sonrió. Aquel delicioso y nervioso _chef_ no tenía ni idea de lo que se le venía encima.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir ahora al restaurante? —le preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Ver el lugar me servirá para estructurar los platos, para sentir el influjo de la comida. Es necesario que conozca al personal, aunque ya he hablado con tus cocineros y con el gerente por teléfono, todos han seguido mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Ya hemos previsto el menú de esta semana. ¿Te has encargado de comprar la lista de suministros que envié?

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada descarada.

—Tienes unos gustos muy caros, señor Ouji.

—Es una inversión productiva, recuperarás el dinero, señorita Brief.

Ella sabía que él mismo se aseguraría de ello. No quería deberle ni una puñetera cosa cuando se largara. Pero Bulma había previsto que las cosas ocurrieran de otra manera. Se había prometido a sí misma que a finales de semana poseería a Vegeta en cuerpo, mente y alma.

Condujeron, cada uno en su coche, hasta donde estaba situado el restaurante. Bulma no quiso tener en cuenta que él se había negado a ir en el mismo vehículo que ella.

En cuanto llegaron, Bulma sacó las llaves del bolso y abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro, se acercó a la esquina y accionó el interruptor de las luces de ambiente. Había luces más intensas, por supuesto, pero ¿para qué encenderlas? No servían a sus propósitos.

Bulma observó su obra. Era… simplemente elegante. Un ventanal ocupaba una de las paredes, el resto eran paneles de madera oscura sobre las que había distintos detalles en dorado, marrón y tierra, salpicados con algunos toques de color borgoña y chocolate. El amplio espacio tenía una atmósfera acogedora y expectante, como si esperara a los clientes. Había sillas y mesas por todas parles, en unas cuantas se había colocado la vajilla de porcelana china y la cristalería, así como las servilletas de lino, para que ella se hiciera una idea de cómo quedaba. En la pared del vestíbulo había un letrero donde se podía leer el nombre del restaurante, _CC_. Siempre que lo veía se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

Miró a Vegeta por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y estudiaba el restaurante con mirada especulativa. A Bulma le palpitó más rápido el corazón mientras esperaba su respuesta. No tenía sentido que deseara su aprobación con tanta intensidad… pero no podía evitarlo.

—Y bien, ¿qué te parece? —dijo ella respirando hondo.

 _—_ _CC_ —murmuró él—.

 _—_ _Me gusta. ¿Tienes la intención de ofrecer cenas a grupos? ¿O te inclinarás más por las cenas íntimas?_

—Pensaba ofrecer las dos cosas.

Él volvió a recorrer las mesas con la mirada.

—Pues si quieres ofrecer cenas románticas, algunas mesas tienen que estar más alejadas de las destinadas a los grupos; yo las colocaría en las esquinas, son más acogedoras. La cafetería y el comedor… —Señaló hacia el centro de la estancia, donde un tabique a media altura separaba ambas zonas— están demasiado próximos. Resultará difícil separar los dos ambientes cuando la gente que está en el comedor puede ver a la que está bebiendo, riéndose y fumando. Mira al techo, ¿hay extractores de humo?

Era algo que Bulma había pensado, pero no le gustaba dividir el espacio. Aunque él tenía razón.

—No hay zona de fumadores.

—¿Ni siquiera en la cafetería? Perderás algunos clientes.

—Merece la pena. Quiero que la cafetería sea para que la gente se tome un aperitivo mientras espera su mesa, no para clientes que no vayan a cenar aquí y que solo busquen marcha o ligues. Para eso ya está el club.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Ella tomó nota mental de desplazar las mesas más pequeñas a las esquinas y de llamar al contratista para arreglar el tema del tabique.

—¿Dónde está la cocina? —preguntó él.

Bulma se mordisqueó los labios y se dirigió a una esquina, donde encendió más luces. Ella entendía de juegos y seducción, pero de restaurantes… de eso sabía él, y ahora era Vegeta quien rezumaba seguridad en sí mismo. Bulma lo agradeció. Se había esforzado mucho para que la cocina del _CC_ resultara un lugar adecuado, un sitio en el que un _chef_ de la categoría de Vegeta se sintiera orgulloso de cocinar.

Mientras recorrían el pasillo, tuvo conciencia de que Vegeta tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Notó que le rozaba los hombros con la mirada, que le abrazaba la cintura y que no era capaz de apartarla de su trasero. Ella sentía el rastro ardiente que iba dejando en su piel.

—La cocina no se ve desde el comedor. Bien pensado.

Cuando llegaron a la estancia, cubierta de acero inoxidable en su mayor parte, ella encendió más luces.

—He oído que a la gente no le gusta ver la cocina mientras está comiendo.

Una vez más, Vegeta cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, estudiando lodo el local y asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

—Es muy agradable. Una zona de trabajo amplia y bien situada. Una cocina de doce fogones. ¿De gas?

—Por supuesto.

—Es el número de fogones adecuados. Y cuatro fregaderos. Están muy bien colocados los utensilios en las paredes. ¿Y los calientaplatos?

Bulma indicó un estante debajo de las encimeras y otro en el pasillo, donde los platos esperarían hasta ser llevados a las mesas.

—Muy bien. Y has instalado una gran cámara frigorífica. —Miró hacia la otra esquina, se acercó y abrió la puerta—. Tiene un buen congelador y mucha capacidad.

—Al final siempre se queda corto. —Ella sonrió.

—Mmm. —La miró como si estuviera combatiendo el deseo de devolverle la sonrisa—. ¿De qué material es este suelo? —dijo dando un golpecito en el suelo con la punta de la bota.

—De corcho. No se resbala, es fácil de barrer y fregar y es blando, lo que viene bien para la gente que tiene que estar mucho tiempo de pie.

Por fin, él la miró. Era evidente en su cara lo impresionado que lo había dejado.

—¿Lo has pensado todo tú sola?

—La mayor parte. El contratista también me ha echado una mano. Algunos clientes de «Las sayas sexys» tienen negocios de restauración y les pedí consejo. El resto… investigué a fondo. Quería que todo resultara perfecto.

Algo cambió en la expresión de la cara de Vegeta. Se tensó mientras su mirada oscura se volvía huidiza y algo lejana.

—Pues has tenido éxito.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué había dicho para que desapareciera cualquier atisbo de calor de su rostro? ¿Era por haber mencionado a «Las sayas sexys»? ¿Acaso ahora la consideraba poco más que una prostituta?

Bulma alzó la barbilla. Conocía a los hombres. Incluso aunque Vegeta dijera que ella no era su tipo, sabía que le excitaba. Eso ya era algo.

De nuevo, él se centró en los negocios.

—¿A qué hora estará aquí el personal mañana?

—¿Te va bien a las doce?

—Perfecto. —Vegeta se dio la vuelta.

—Ya has aprobado los menús. ¿Necesitas ver algo más esta noche? —preguntó ella jugando con las llaves y preguntándose cómo recobrar la armonía que habían compartido solo unos minutos antes.

«Paciencia —se dijo a sí misma—, ciñete al plan. La noche todavía es joven».

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Vegeta siguió a Bulma hasta el aparcamiento vacío del restaurante. La buena iluminación conseguiría que los clientes se sintieran seguros. Sin embargo en ese momento, a él le disgustaba profundamente porque podía ver cada movimiento de las tentadoras caderas de Bulma mientras ésta se dirigía al coche. Se puso duro de nuevo.

Había ido en el 4x4 desde el club de _striptease_ para no tener que estar confinado con ella en un espacio tan pequeño el tiempo que les llevaría recorrer tres manzanas. No se veía capaz de responder de sí mismo ni siquiera esos cinco minutos. En la cocina del _CC_ ; le había asaltado el deseo de ponerla encima de una de esas encimeras de acero inoxidable y follarla hasta que perdiera el sentido. Así que, debía agradecer el comentario que ella había hecho sobre «Las sayas sexys» y los favores que, probablemente, habría tenido que ofrecer a sus leales clientes a cambio de los consejos. Solo de pensarlo tuvo que apretar los dientes, notando que se le revolvía el estómago. Se cabreó.

«Maldita sea, Bulma es una _stripper_. No es el tipo de mujer que se pasa dos años sin sexo». Había sido un idiota al creerla cuando se lo había susurrado temblorosamente en la cama tres meses atrás. Se dedicaba a excitar a los hombres. Y era muy buena. No podía estar furioso con ella por conseguirlo con él, Bulma no había ocultado nunca lo que era. Pero estaba enfadado con ella y, también, furioso consigo mismo porque le importara tanto.

En el aparcamiento había tres coches. Cuando apretó el botón del mando a distancia para desbloquear la puerta del conductor, la observó hacer lo mismo con su pequeño deportivo negro. Vegeta apretó los puños. Ahora, Bulma se iría a su casa, se despojaría de aquella minúscula falda, de ese _top_ blanco, del sujetador rojo y de los puñeteros zapatos de tacón aguja. Aunque ella no tuviera cabida en lo que él esperaba del futuro, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era seguirla. Ayudarla a librarse de cada una de esas prendas y hundirse en ese cuerpo perfecto y apretado.

Vegeta tragó saliva.

«Mantén la bragueta cerrada. Cocina y cierra la boca y, dentro de siete días, podrás largarte de esta ciudad. ¿Acaso no posees un poco de control sobre ti mismo?».

En el aparcamiento resonó un fuerte grito y le arrancó de sus pensamientos.

Bulma.

* * *

 _Gracias a todos por leer este nuevo capítulo. El próximo jueves sabremos qué motiva los gritos de Bulma._


	4. Créeme, estarias más segura sola

_Hola, gente. Aquí... muy feliz. Hoy he leído muchos nuevos capítulos de mis historias favoritas. ¡Qué alegría cuando llega un mail que avisa de la actualización! Espero que se sientan igual de felices al recibir el aviso de este nuevo capítulo._

 _En la entrega anterior, a Vegeta no le quedó otra que aceptar cumplir su promesa de ayudar a Bulma en la inauguración del CC. Después de los festejos del aniversario de_ « _Las sayas sexis_ » _, Bulma llega a Vegeta a que conozca el restaurante. A la salida del local, Vegeta escucha el grito de Bulma..._

 _Desgraciadamente, los personajes no me pertenecen. A Akira Toriyama se le ocurrieron primero. ¡Maldita seas, Akira! (es chiste: ¡Bendito seas, Akira!; Dragon Ball For Ever)._

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

A Vegeta se le detuvo el corazón y saltó del coche, corriendo como un loco por el asfalto. Ella chocó directamente contra su pecho. La sostuvo contra su cuerpo, agarrándola por los hombros desnudos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó con rapidez.

Bulma respiró temblorosamente.

—¡Cabrones!

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera preguntarle a quién se refería o qué quería decir, ella se volvió hacia el interior de su coche en busca de algo. Un momento después, le mostró un largo cuchillo de sierra con un papel clavado en la punta. La luz de los faroles hacía que la palabra «puta», escrita con lápiz de labios rojo intenso, brillara ante los ojos de Vegeta.

La sorpresa fue enorme, pero se transformó en furia rápidamente. Era irónico, él mismo lo había pensado hacía solo un momento. Pero jamás se le ocurriría decirlo en voz alta, y mucho menos escribirlo en una nota y dejársela clavada en el asiento del descapotable.

—¿Quién puede haberlo hecho? —dijo con una profunda rabia vibrando en su voz.

Ella tiró el cuchillo sobre el asiento del acompañante y le lanzó una mirada de cautela por encima del hombro.

—Quien sabe.

Vegeta la hizo girarse hacia él y apretó los dientes.

—¿Quién / puede / haberlo / hecho?

Bulma lo miró con cara de asombro.

—Mira, esto no es nada nuevo. Este tipo de cosas me ocurren a menudo.

«¿A menudo?». Aquello le enfureció aún más. Vegeta se acercó más a ella con el ceño fruncido amenazadoramente. Puede que a Bulma no le preocupara, pero a él sí.

—¿Qué ha dicho la policía al respecto?

—¿La policía? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Esto solo es… una gamberrada. Quizá lo haya puesto un cliente del club que se haya enfadado porque no le presté la suficiente atención. Sí, es lo más probable.

«Y también lo podían haber hecho en serio. Aquello no era para tomárselo a broma».

—¿Y si esto proviene de una mente lo suficientemente enferma para hacerte daño? ¿Desde cuándo recibes cosas de éstas?

—Como ya te he dicho, pasa de vez en cuando. Pero hace ya tiempo que…

—Entra en mi coche. —Terminó por decir Vegeta, sabiendo que no era lo más prudente quedarse en un aparcamiento oscuro ofreciendo un blanco perfecto. Puede que no fuera guardaespaldas profesional como Broly, el gigante musculoso que se acostaba con ella, pero había pasado suficiente tiempo con su primo Goku y su socio, Gohan, para saber que quedarse allí, a la intemperie, era algo que no debían de hacer.

—¿Qué? —le dijo ella llena de incredulidad—. No pienso dejar aquí el coche.

—Te voy a llevar a casa. Vas a llamar a la policía y a denunciar los hechos para que puedan investigarlos.

Bulma vaciló, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

—Vegeta, me parece encantador que te preocupes de esta manera, pero…

—Entra en el coche de una puta vez.

Ella palideció y él maldijo por lo bajo. Tenía que controlar su carácter. Pero aquel estado de frustración sexual al que estaba sometido, unido a la angustia que sentía por esa amenaza, hacía que le resultara muy difícil. ¿Acaso alguien tenía derecho a asustarla e insultarla? Vegeta cerró los puños y deseó poder incrustárselos a quien fuera que la estuviera amenazando.

Bulma suspiró y Vegeta se preparó para una discusión, pero ella se dirigió al 4x4.

—De acuerdo.

Le abrió la puerta y la observó deslizarse en el interior con su cadera balanceándose a un ritmo hipnótico. Parecía tranquila y reservada a pesar de que acababa de ser amenazada. ¿Sería solo una fachada?

Meneando la cabeza, se dirigió al asiento del conductor. Cuando se sentó, ella estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Lamento llamarte tan tarde, Piccolo. Quería hacer una denuncia. Alguien ha forzado mi coche…

Bulma le relató los hechos al policía con rapidez y frialdad. Vegeta solo oyó un murmullo en respuesta, más en tono condescendiente que preocupado, y frunció el ceño. ¿Es que nadie se iba a tomar en serio lo sucedido?

Le arrebató el móvil y escupió un saludo.

—Tome huellas dactilares. Es verdad que Bulma ha tocado el cuchillo, pero podría encontrar más huellas en él. Quienquiera que lo haya hecho forzó la cerradura del coche.

—Parece una gamberrada. Algunos jóvenes no saben dónde están los límites…

—¿Que hayan clavado una nota con la palabra «puta» en el asiento le parece una gamberrada? ¿Lo encuentra gracioso?

Piccolo se aclaró la voz.

—No, no lo es. Pero no creo que nadie haya querido hacerle daño.

Vegeta hizo rechinar los dientes.

—¿Suele solucionar todos sus casos antes de visitar la escena del crimen?

Por fin, el sheriff se puso serio.

—Lo investigaré.

—Hágalo.

Bulma se puso al teléfono.

—Gracias, cariño, te lo agradezco mucho.

Cuando finalizó la llamada, Vegeta abandonó el aparcamiento con rapidez. Apenas podía hablar.

—¿Cariño? Ese hombre ni siquiera quería investigar lo que ha sucedido y ¿le llamas «cariño»?

Ella encogió los hombros.

—Es una costumbre de esta ciudad. Se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre.

—¿De veras? —la desafió—. ¿No será más bien una cuestión de «éste es mi cliente»? ¿Es uno de los tipos que te vio actuar esta noche?

Bulma tragó saliva.

—Invité a las fuerzas del orden locales, incluyendo al sheriff Piccolo. De esa manera, la posibilidad de que los gamberros se descontrolen y me destrocen el club se reduce considerablemente.

Vegeta se aferró con fuerza al volante.

—Eso es que sí.

Combatió el deseo de golpear algo como le pedía el cuerpo e inspiró hondo. Durante la noche que pasaron juntos había sido fácil no pensar en que Bulma tenía más amantes. Habían estado solos envueltos en la quietud de la casa. Nada de teléfonos, ni de clientes, ni de psicópatas dejando amenazadores «regalitos» en el coche. Solo ellos dos e interminables horas de placer. Santo Dios, había sido un maldito ingenuo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué importancia tiene que Piccolo y los chicos estuvieran allí?

La breve respuesta fue «ninguna».

—Si quieres preocuparte por algo —continuó ella—, hazlo por tu habitación en el hotel. Son casi las cuatro de la madrugada, es probable que hayan cancelado tu reserva y se la haya ofrecido a alguno de los turistas que han llegado para el festival que comienza mañana.

Él frunció el ceño. Después de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, ¿Bulma estaba preocupada por él?

—Di el número de la tarjeta de crédito para garantizar que me registraría esta noche.

Una misteriosa sonrisa de Mona Lisa jugueteó en las comisuras de la boca de Bulma. Algo que le volvió a poner duro. Maldita sea, ¿cómo lo conseguía?

—Eso no sirve de nada por aquí. Estoy segura de que, al no aparecer después de que cerrara el club, creyó que la habitación estaba disponible. Pero si no me crees, llámale.

Presionó algunas teclas del móvil y se lo pasó.

—¿Tienes en la agenda el número del dueño del hotel? —Solo se le ocurría una razón y era algo que le horrorizaba solo de pensarlo. ¿Sería también cliente de ella?

«Dios, necesitaba golpear a alguien, mucho».

—Algunos de los clientes de fuera de la ciudad necesitan a menudo un lugar donde dormir la mona. El Palacio de Karim es el mejor hotel de la zona, y me suele echar una mano.

A Vegeta le gustó la explicación. Pero aún así, seguía haciéndose preguntas. ¿Acaso no había muchas _strippers_ que se sacaban un dinero extra haciendo otro tipo de cosas?

Con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, Vegeta miró a Bulma. Su rostro parecía dulcemente pálido bajo la luz de las farolas que entraba a través de las ventanillas mientras recorrían la calle a toda velocidad, una vía llena de casitas de ladrillo rojo que llevaba hacia una vecindad de casas más grandes y elegantes. A pesar de haber estado allí solo una vez, recordaba exactamente cómo llegar a casa de Bulma. La imagen de la casa, decorada siguiendo la filosofía zen, estaba grabada a fuego en su cerebro.

—Vegeta Ouji al teléfono. Quería avisar de que llegaré dentro de unos minutos para registrarme. ¿Dispongo todavía de la habitación?

El hombre del otro lado de la línea se aclaró la voz.

—Bueno, cómo no ha aparecido por aquí, he pensado que…

Vegeta esperó, pero notó que perdía la paciencia otra vez al ver que el propietario del hotel parecía haberse quedado mudo.

—¿Qué pensó? ¿Le ha dado mi habitación a otra persona?

—Esperé hasta las dos y media y usted me aseguró que estaría aquí antes de medianoche. Llegó gente con críos, estaban muy cansados, y…

—¿Tiene otra habitación? —Cerró los ojos y apretó el teléfono contra la oreja.

—Estoy completo. Es la primera vez en este año, pero es que el festival atrae a mucha gente. Al parecer este año viene a tocar gente buena de verdad.

Vegeta se contuvo y contó hasta diez.

—¿Y mañana?

—No me quedará libre ninguna habitación hasta el martes. Hay un par de hoteluchos siguiendo la carretera… —dijo Yayirobe con evidente antipatía—. Pero también estarán completos. Y le aseguro que no permitiría que durmiera allí ni mi perro. La limpieza deja mucho que desear.

A Vegeta le iba a estallar la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrado a viajar a ciudades cosmopolitas. Se alojaba en el hotel Crillón cuando viajaba a París, en el Dorchester cuando iba a Londres, en el Península en Tokio y en el Beverly Wilshire en Los Ángeles. El que se hubiera quedado sin habitación en el Palacio de Karim, a las cuatro de la madrugada, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Oprimió el botón y finalizó la conversación. En lugar de ceder al deseo de tirar el móvil por la ventanilla, se lo devolvió a Bulma con rigidez.

—Tienes razón.

—Pensé que sería mejor ahorrarte el viaje hasta allí. Conozco a estas personas muy bien.

Y ellos la debían de conocer también muy bien, ya que sin duda eran más hombres a añadir a la lista de los que la habían visto desnuda.

Vegeta suspiró. Tenía que dejar de importarle quién la había visto desnuda. Si no se controlaba, acabaría por querer arrancarle la cabeza a la mitad de la población masculina de la ciudad a lo largo de la semana siguiente. Se la había tirado una noche. Lo que ella hubiera hecho antes —o después— no era asunto suyo.

¿Dónde demonios iba a dormir esa noche?

—Tengo una habitación libre en casa —le propuso Bulma con voz queda—. Está limpia y es tranquila…

—No quiero ser una molestia. —Porque si se alojaba en su casa, acabaría dentro de ella otra vez.

La última vez, cuando había pasado la noche con ella, había sido insaciable. Durante seis horas. No había habido nada demasiado caliente, demasiado lascivo, ni demasiado íntimo. Ella le había correspondido con el tipo de deseo que le hacía arder, avergonzar y disfrutar a partes iguales. Vegeta había tomado todo lo que ella le ofreció… y todavía más. Luego había vuelto a empezar. La había poseído de todas las maneras posibles una y otra vez. Sin condón. Algo que no había hecho desde hacía más de una década.

Y los recuerdos de aquella noche increíble con Bulma le arrebataban cualquier brizna de control.

—No será una molestia. Yo tengo una habitación y tú necesitas una cama.

Bulma alargó la mano suavemente sobre la de él cuando movió el cambio de marchas. Aquella caricia le tensó los testículos y le hizo hervir la sangre.

—Además —murmuró ella—. Quizá… tengas razón. Si lo que ha sucedido esta noche no es una broma, entonces será mejor que no esté sola. ¿No crees?

 _«Créeme, estarías más segura sola»._

Pero sería un auténtico bastardo si se lo dijera. Le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

—Será un placer quedarme en tu casa.

 **POV Bulma**

Vegeta mentía como un cosaco. Pero ella no se quedaba corta. Le había ofrecido a Yayirobe una gratificación para que no estuviera disponible la habitación que Vegeta había reservado y dudaba mucho que, a pesar de todo, alguien intentara hacerle daño esa noche.

Mientras recorrían las oscuras calles de la ciudad en el 4x4 de Vegeta, se sintió muy cansada, aunque llena de anticipación. Por fin iba a estar a solas con el hombre que deseaba, en su casa; en el mismo lugar donde ya habían hecho el amor apasionadamente. Aunque parecía que a Vegeta ese hecho no le alegraba demasiado.

Ese hombre era una incógnita. La lujuria que brillaba en sus ojos era inconfundible. De hecho, parecía que fuera a estallar en llamas cada vez que la miraba. Pero también era evidente su desprecio. Y le intrigaba la cólera que demostró al ver la nota en la que alguien la llamaba «puta».

—Si no es una gamberrada, ¿quién se molestaría en clavar esa nota con un cuchillo en el asiento de tu coche?

Lamentablemente, la lista era larga.

—Vegeta, déjalo. Será mejor esperar a saber qué averigua Piccolo.

—No. —Él le lanzó una mirada de impaciencia—. Si la persona que lo hizo nos visita mientras dormimos, me gustaría tener una idea de a quién me enfrento.

—No te preocupes. Si realmente creyera que estoy en peligro, llamaría a Broly. O a Gohan. Tu primo y él son los mejores y, además, Gohan es un viejo amigo. Fue quien me obligó a instalar el sistema de seguridad que tengo en mi casa. Es de lo mejorcito.

Vegeta apretó los dientes y el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Te he dicho que yo te mantendría a salvo esta noche y así será. Contesta a mi pregunta.

Era como un perro que no quería soltar a su presa, algo que la llenó de esperanza. Quizá ella le importara un poco. Incluso aunque fuera algo que iba contra el sentido común y los deseos de Vegeta.

—En primer lugar podría ser cualquier novia o esposa celosa a la que no le guste la cantidad de tiempo que su hombre pasa en mi club. Es más frecuente de lo que crees.

—Las mujeres no suelen usar cuchillos.

No. Le habían desinflado las ruedas, le habían cubierto la casa de huevos y le habían enviado más notas insultantes de las que podía contar. Las mujeres despreciadas solían dar la cara y rara vez le provocaban molestias.

—¿Qué me dices de tus antiguos amantes? —le dijo, inmovilizándola con una mirada ardiente—. ¿Y de los actuales?

Bulma cerró los ojos. Por supuesto; él asumía que había muchos. Ya se había enfrentado a algo parecido, no debería doler tanto. Pero, maldita fuera, dolía.

—La noche que pasamos juntos te dije que llevaba dos años sin acostarme con nadie. Y no me he acostado con otro hombre desde entonces.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza; parecía como si estuviera intentando contener los pensamientos que le atravesaban la mente.

—Bulma, puedes estar en peligro. Necesito que me digas la verdad.

Girándose en el asiento, la joven le miró intentando controlar su temperamento.

—Te he dicho la verdad. Que no me creas no significa que yo haya mentido.

—Vamos —gruñó él—. ¿No hay ningún cliente que quiera hacer algo más que ver esos hermosos pechos desnudos? ¿Ningún contratista que te haya hecho un favor y quiera algo a cambio?

Bulma contuvo la cólera cerrando los puños.

—No actúo así.

Él vaciló.

—¿No fuiste tú la que estuvo de acuerdo en follar conmigo hace tres meses para que fuera tu _chef_ invitado esta semana?

«No es eso, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera porque te deseaba… y esperaba que luego quisieras mantener una relación conmigo». Pero de ninguna manera pensaba abrirle ahora el corazón. Él la había abandonado al amanecer y después le había mandado un impersonal ramo de flores. Y ahora la trataba como si fuera una prostituta.

Pero si Bulma sabía de algo, era de hombres. Sabía que Vegeta sentía algo por ella. Y pensaba conseguir que lo admitiera.

—Tú eres diferente.

—Por supuesto —bufó él, deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo.

Pero Bulma ya había tenido suficiente. Alzó la barbilla y se volvió pura mirarlo fijamente.

—Mis únicos errores han sido ser tan estúpida como para creer que realmente eres un encantador caballero sureño y querer saber cómo era hacer el amor con alguien que no me considerara una prostituta. Ha sido una tontería. Ya me he dado cuenta de que eres como cualquier otro y no el hombre educado y caballeroso que pareces. ¿Tratas así a todas las mujeres?

Él apartó la mirada y apretó el volante con más fuerza. Respiró hondo, intentando controlarse. Bulma se dio cuenta de que a Vegeta no le gustaba hablar de cómo se había comportado aquella noche. Tal vez él no había querido desearla y le avergonzara haberlo hecho. Quizá todavía era así.

—Te he preguntado sobre tus amantes. Aceptaré tu palabra de que hace dos años que no te acuestas con nadie.

—Pero no me crees.

—¿Y qué me dices de tus actuales amantes? ¿Broly?

Aquello no era asunto de Vegeta. A Bulma aquella conversación le parecía una mierda. La lógica le decía que sería mejor que olvidara cualquier estúpida fantasía de llegar a mantener una relación feliz con él. Él no había hecho el amor con ella con aquel fervor porque sintiera la química que ardía entre ellos. Lo había hecho porque ella había sido su primera experiencia de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado. Quizá debería limitarse a mantener relaciones sexuales con él y no perder el tiempo en emociones sin sentido.

Pero su corazón no quería darse por vencido.

—Broly jamás intentaría matarme. Quienquiera que haya hecho esto, no es alguien que haya pasado por mi cama. Es alguien que está cabreado conmigo.

Vegeta observó que la joven encogía los hombros, luego miró al frente cuando el semáforo se puso en verde.

—¿En quién piensas?

—Esta noche, te habrás fijado en un joven de cabello largo negro y ojos azules que se abrió camino para darme un beso. Se llama Lapis, no sé su apellido. Comenzó a frecuentar el club hace seis meses. Se ha convertido en un cliente habitual. Es un niño rico y gasta mucho dinero. Parece pensar que eso le da algunos derechos especiales.

—¿Le has aclarado las cosas? —La voz de Vegeta sonaba peligrosamente tensa.

—Le he dejado todo bien claro. Broly también lo ha hecho. Le hemos llegado a sacar a patadas y le he dicho que sus insinuaciones amorosas no son bien recibidas. Pero no se rinde.

Vegeta apretó el volante con más fuerza.

—¿Te ha insultado alguna vez?

Bulma negó con la cabeza.

—Suele ser muy gráfico con respecto a lo que desearía hacerme; unas auténticas guarradas, todo hay que decirlo, pero jamás ha recurrido a los insultos. Eso es más el estilo del concejal Freezer.

—¿Un concejal municipal? ¿Un representante electo del pueblo te ha llamado «puta»?

¿No estaba siendo Vegeta un poco inocente?

—Por supuesto. Su programa electoral se basa en la rectitud y la moralidad, así que, si fuera capaz de conseguir clausurar «Las sayas sexys» sería considerado un héroe. Muchos ciudadanos se sentirían felices si eso ocurriera. Y ésa es la cruzada de Freezer desde que resultó elegido hace dieciocho meses. Al principio no era tan vehemente, pero como las elecciones están a la vuelta de la esquina, está presionando más.

—¿Cómo?

—Organiza protestas delante del club, publica algunos artículos en el periódico local sobre la guarida del pecado que hay en la ciudad y la basura que se puede encontrar allí dentro. Recientemente colaboró con un periodista para ponerme una trampa e intentar demostrar que era una prostituta que se vende por dinero. —Bulma soltó un bufido—. Le dije lo que pensaba con un vocabulario muy gráfico.

Por fin, Vegeta detuvo el coche delante de su casa. Bulma salió de un salto y le hizo una seña para que esperara en el interior del vehículo. Se acercó a la puerta jugando con las llaves y lanzándolas al aire, abrió la puerta principal, desconectó la alarma y se acercó a la puerta del garaje para abrirla oprimiendo un botón. Vegeta introdujo el vehículo en el garaje y salió del coche con una maleta de mano. Parecía tenso y nervioso.

—He pensado que será mejor que aparques dentro. No quiero que te destrocen el 4x4 ni que haya habladurías. Vamos.

Él asintió con la cabeza clavando la mirada en ella. Bulma cerró la puerta del garaje. Daría cualquier cosa por saber qué pensaba Vegeta. La tensa conducta del hombre y su incansable y visible erección le decían que, aunque era evidente lo mucho que lo deseaba, haría cualquier cosa para evitar acostarse con ella. Y después del interrogatorio al que la había sometido esa noche, ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacerle sufrir.

* * *

 _Ya rompe las pelotas la actitud de Vegeta, ¿no? Solo consuela saber que está sufriendo mental y físicamente (si saben a qué me refiero...)._

 _En la próxima entrega, Bulma comienza sus avances seductores hacia un Vegeta que está cada vez más al límite. Se viene lemon... super lemon_


	5. Dios… esto es el Cielo… y el Infierno

_Hola, gente. Aquí va una nueva entrega. Prometí lemon… no que Bulma y Vegeta estuvieran juntos… todavía. ¡Cayeron! Ja ja._

 _En el capítulo anterior, Bulma recibe una cobarde amenaza a la salida de su restaurante, pero no le da importancia… no es la primera vez. Vegeta se molesta por la liviandad con la que ella y la policía toman la intimidación y se preocupa por su seguridad. A todo esto, él perdió la reserva de habitación y no tiene donde quedarse (buaaaa, pobrecito), pero Bulma le ofrece una habitación en su casa. Sabiendo que es MUY MALA IDEA, Vegeta acepta; de paso, podrá cuidar que nada malo le pase a su anfitriona._

 _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Alerta: LEMON**

 **POV Vegeta**

 _Cerré la puerta del dormitorio con la respiración jadeante. Pero no había sido subir las escaleras lo que me había provocado tal desasosiego respiratorio, sino que ella hubiera subido delante de mí. La faldita se ceñía a su trasero. El excitante liguero rojo asomaba de vez en cuando por debajo de la prenda, insinuando las nalgas desnudas, visibles a cada paso._

 _Maldición, tenía tantas ganas de acostarme con ella que apenas podía pensar. Pero liarse con Bulma sería igual que tomar drogas: estúpido y potencialmente nocivo._

 _La semana anterior, había salido con Zangya por tercera vez. Zangya era maestra de primaria en la Capital del Sur. No había estado mal. Era una mujer dulce y apacible, con el cabello ligeramente naranja y los ojos azules (ni tan intensos ni hermosos como los de Bulma, pero bonitos). Le gustaba la música clásica y no soportaba las blasfemias; no me avergonzaría presentársela a mi familia ni al pastor. Sería la esposa ideal. Una madre perfecta y hogareña, igual que la suya. Eso es lo que quiero. Necesito pensar en ella esta semana y no en Bulma._

 _Y después del jueves, jamás volveré a ver a esta stripper increíblemente sexy otra vez._

Una vez dentro de la habitación de invitados de Bulma, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y revisó la lista de contactos. Allí estaba el nombre de Zangya. Necesitaba con desesperación recargar fuerzas oyendo su dulce y tranquila voz, pero no podía despertarla a las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Le haría demasiadas preguntas que no podría responderle. Vegeta temía decirle cosas que no debía en lugar de centrar la conversación en la escuela en la que daba clases y en las actividades de la iglesia. Bulma lo había excitado de tal manera, que dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de tener el suficiente control para responder a las preguntas de su "inocente e insulsa novia". Las necesidades de su parte más oscura se ponían del lado de la sangre que le hervía en las venas. Todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos una satisfacción.

Así que necesitaba actuar ya.

Se ducharía. Lo necesitaba con desesperación. El agua helada le enfriaría la piel, le tranquilizaría, le ayudaría a respirar con normalidad… Rebajaría su lujuria a unos niveles que le permitieran dormir.

Y dejaría de pensar en la mujer sexy y provocativa que yacía en su cama, a menos de diez metros de él.

Cogió el pantalón del pijama de la maleta de mano y salió al oscuro pasillo en dirección al cuarto de baño. Una suave luz salía por la rendija de la puerta del dormitorio de Bulma e iluminaba el pasillo. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía ignorarla. Pero cuando se metió en el cuarto de baño, buscando a ciegas el interruptor de la luz, no pudo evitar mirar por encima del hombro hacia la puerta entreabierta.

Y vio una pierna deliciosamente blanquecina.

Vegeta contuvo el aliento cuando un millón de imágenes de Bulma en la cama le bombardeó la mente. La vio con los brazos y las piernas abiertos para él, recordó las provocativas bromas y las roncas palabras de aliento que habían anulado cualquier tipo de lógica. Santo Dios, sentir aquella boca rodeando su erección fue la experiencia más asombrosa… Hasta que la penetró y perdió la cabeza. Entonces, ella le llevó todavía más allá y él se dejó llevar sin contención de ningún tipo, disfrutando las asombrosas sensaciones. Bulma se entregó durante seis horas completas sin importar lo que él quisiera hacer. Nadie le había afectado antes de aquella manera. Y tampoco después.

Quedarse en la misma casa que ella era tan peligroso como rociarse con gasolina antes de saltar por encima de una hoguera.

De repente, ella se retorció en la cama. La imagen de la perfecta pierna cambió cuando Bulma se movió, permitiéndole ver además la tensa pantorrilla y el interior del muslo.

Sólo unos centímetros más a la izquierda y, si ella se hubiera quitado las bragas, aparecería ante sus ojos aquel hermoso sexo mojado que no podía olvidar. Incluso ahora, se le hacía la boca agua al recordar el sabor que degustó una y otra vez aquella noche.

Bulma gimió. Luego se movió agitadamente de nuevo.

 _«Maldición, ¿acaso ella está…?»._

—¡Sí! —gritó ella. Y él se quedó sin aliento.

Sí, se estaba masturbando.

 _«Vete al cuarto de baño. Cierra la puerta. Aléjate de ella »._

Se repitió aquel buen consejo como si fuera una letanía, conteniendo la respiración, intentando oírlo por encima del latido del corazón y de la sangre que le inundaba el pene.

—¡Oh, sí!

Aquel ronco susurro hizo imposible que la sangre que le ardía en las venas se enfriara. Tenía que verla. Tenía que hacerlo. Sí, puede que ella fuera perjudicial para él, puede que Vegeta no quisiera ser uno más de los muchos que pasaban por su cama, pero Bulma era la tentación personificada. Jamás había conocido a otra mujer mejor equipada para conducir a un hombre al pecado.

 _«Es sólo un paso más…»._

Vegeta dejó los pantalones del pijama en la encimera del cuarto de baño y se acercó más al dormitorio de Bulma, dando un respingo cuando los vaqueros le rozaron la erección. Pero un solo paso fue suficiente para verle también las caderas. Eran preciosas, pero él quería observar cómo ella se daba placer. Quería ver cómo lo hacía, cómo alcanzaba el placer, cómo arquearía el cuerpo al llegar al éxtasis.

Maldición, se sentía como un pervertido, pero no había forma de que pudiera detenerse ahora.

Dio un paso más, y luego otro, hasta que se quedó justo detrás de la rendija de la puerta.

Entonces vio algo que le hizo estallar en llamas. Bulma sólo llevaba encima el liguero, sin medias y los puñeteros zapatos de tacón de aguja. Se acariciaba un pecho con una mano y la otra se la deslizaba entre los empapados pliegues.

 _«Dios… esto es el Cielo… y el Infierno»._

Vegeta se tambaleó y tuvo que agarrarse a la pared para sujetarse. Se la quedó mirando fijamente. Sintió como si sus testículos y su miembro estuvieran en llamas.

 _«Mierda, mierda, mierda…»._

Bulma movía los dedos alrededor del clítoris. Estaba totalmente mojada. La vio apretar los muslos y arquear la espalda. Vegeta emitió un jadeo, inmóvil. Ardiendo.

Ella se volvió a mover de manera agitada, separando las piernas todavía más. Entonces, se metió los dedos en la anegada y estrecha abertura y se estremeció entre gemidos.

Vegeta se apoyó en la manilla de la puerta. Santo Dios, lo único que él deseaba en ese momento era entrar allí y aliviarla, tomar aquel dolorido clítoris en la boca y satisfacerla con la lengua; zambullirse profundamente en su sexo con profundas embestidas. Una vez que ella se hubiera corrido por lo menos media docena de veces y le hubiera calmado el deseo más inmediato, Vegeta se entregaría a ella, usando toda aquella deliciosa lubricación para deslizarse hasta su trasero y meterse en él, empujando muy despacio, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Un repentino gritito interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella susurró algo, pero él no pudo entender las palabras. Deseó hacerlo… desesperadamente. Necesitaba saber qué había dicho. ¿En qué estaría pensando Bulma mientras se masturbaba? ¿En quién?

Ignorando la vocecita que retumbaba en su cabeza y que decía que no era más que un estúpido al que le gustaba coquetear con el peligro, abrió un poco la puerta para ver mejor. La pequeña lámpara de la mesilla de noche derramaba la luz sobre Bulma, su piel blanca, su azulado cabello brillante y el sexo casi sin vello.

Una vez más, ella dijo algo, pero él no lo entendió. El suspenso le mataba. Qué ansiedad. ¿Sería Broly el nombre que pronunciaban sus labios? ¿Sería otro?

—Tómame… —gimió ella con suavidad.

Dios… él deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Se pasó la mano por la cara y luego volvió a mirar a Bulma otra vez. No podía mantenerse alejado de ella. Era, simplemente, imposible. Ella era su debilidad. Su droga.

Vegeta intentó contener la lujuria. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que pensar en casarse con Zangya —o con alguien como ella—, no podía pensar en Bulma; solo en la esposa que haría todos sus sueños realidad. Tenía que mantener su erección fuera de esa ecuación.

 _«Date la vuelta. Dúchate. Duerme. Olvídate de Bulma»._

Apretando los dientes, Vegeta levantó un pie y dio un paso atrás. Pero no se pudo alejar. Ella había aumentado el ritmo de los dedos sobre el clítoris. Arqueaba las caderas. Tenía la piel sonrojada y el aire olía a mujer excitada. Tenía los pechos húmedos de sudor. Era la criatura más hermosa y sexy que hubiera visto nunca. Y que nunca vería. ¿Cómo iba a poder alejarse de allí?

—Tómame. Sí. ¡Sí! —gimió ella durante un buen rato, alcanzando el orgasmo—. ¡Vegeta!

—…

¿Había dicho su nombre? La sorpresa le dejó paralizado. Dios, estaba a punto de correrse en los vaqueros.

Bulma se quedó desmadejada sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. Vegeta estaba inmóvil, excitado, con el miembro latiendo y el corazón acelerado.

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos y lo vio. El deseo crepitó entre ellos. De repente, una audaz sonrisa curvó aquella boca exuberante… Poco antes de que ella arqueara las caderas, ofreciéndose a él.

—Por favor…

Vegeta se sintió golpeado por una sensación lacerante y ardiente. O se iba o la poseía como un poseso… eran las únicas opciones. Acostarse con ella sería el Paraíso, pero no serviría para ayudarle a lograr el futuro que anhelaba.

Con una maldición, se alejó del dormitorio y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta. Se apoyó contra la hoja casi jadeando. Pero la imagen de Bulma dándose placer se había quedado grabada en su cerebro y la manera en que había dicho su nombre reverberaba en su cabeza.

 _«¿Cómo podía desear tanto a alguien que era tan malo para él?»._

Negando con la cabeza, abrió el grifo. De una manera u otra necesitaba aliviarse ya. Si quería resistirse a Bulma iba a tener que recurrir a su propia mano. De otra manera jamás se dormiría y se sentiría mucho más tentado a ir al dormitorio para poseerla de todas las maneras que conocía.

Dejó caer la ropa con rapidez y se metió bajo la ducha sin comprobar siquiera la temperatura del agua. Estaba helada, pero Vegeta tenía demasiado calor para que le importara.

Movió los hombros bajo el chorro y cerró la mano sobre su erección, intentando imaginar a Zangya… el pelo naranja, los ojos color azul pálido, el olor a vainilla. Sabía que era una chica amable y tierna, ansiosa por tener familia. ¿Cómo sería desnuda? ¿Qué clase de amante sería?

Vegeta no podía imaginarse acostándose con ella.

Pero el sexo no lo era todo. Le gustaba su sentido del humor y su amistad, su dulzura y… la idea de acostarse con ella le parecía aburrida.

Una imagen de Bulma atravesó su mente. Su erección se estremeció en su mano y se la acarició con ansiedad, con avidez.

¿Por qué Bulma? Por supuesto, era la mujer más sexy del planeta, y del todo el puto universo. Había que estar ciego para no percibir su belleza, el suave balanceo de sus caderas, aquellos ojos azules que tentaban a un monje al pecado. Pero ese día había visto otras facetas de Bulma que no conocía.

Era lista y decidida. Su restaurante era una prueba de ello. Había hecho un gran trabajo como empresaria al abrirlo a pesar de no saber demasiado del negocio. Y era valiente… demasiado para su propio bien. ¿Cómo podía considerar lo del cuchillo una gamberrada? Él no lo hacía. Pero Bulma lo había manejado todo muy bien. Nada de histerismos, ni una lágrima. Era una mujer tranquila. Y comprendía a la gente que la rodeaba: Piccolo, Yayirobe, Broly, incluso a las chicas del club. Parecía saber exactamente qué decir en cada momento para obtener el mejor resultado.

Todo aquello sólo hacía que la deseara más. Pensar en apartarla había sido un poco más fácil cuando solo la había considerado sexo, el mejor sexo de su vida eso sí. Ahora… la veía de una manera totalmente distinta. «Maldición».

Vegeta se masturbó más rápido, notando que su miembro se estremecía. Se pasó el pulgar por el glande y gimió de placer. Tensó los muslos y apretó los dientes, recordando la manera en la que Bulma había bailado esa tarde en el ensayo, como si lo hiciera sólo para él. La recordó masturbándose, acariciándose para alcanzar el orgasmo, y entonces la volvió a escuchar invitarle a su cama.

En su mente oyó otra vez a Bulma rogándole que la tomara. El placer creció. Movió la mano más deprisa sobre su carne turgente, con un ritmo y una presión casi brutales. La necesidad le tensaba los testículos y subía por su erección. El orgasmo no estaba muy lejos… Y cualquier pensamiento sobre Zangya y otras candidatas aburridas había desaparecido.

En ese momento el deseo creció y ardió. Explotó, y Bulma estaba en la mitad de la tormenta. Apretó los labios y gimió cuando el orgasmo le atravesó con furia, oprimiéndole los testículos, tensándole el vientre. El semen saltó en la bañera de porcelana y desapareció por el desagüe, arrastrado por el agua.

Vegeta se apoyó en la pared, relajado pero vagamente insatisfecho. Sí, se había corrido, pero su cuerpo todavía ardía de deseo. La mano no era una buena sustituta del cuerpo de esta mujer.

Se soltó el miembro y cerró el grifo. Maldición, ahora se sentía peor. No estaba poseído por la lujuria, pero sí muy confundido. Y deprimido. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

«Deseas algo que no te conviene tener», se burló la vocecita de su cabeza. Le gustaría poder gritarle que se callara… pero tenía razón.

Apartó la cortina de la ducha con impaciencia. Para su sorpresa, Bulma estaba a solo cincuenta centímetros de él, con la cadera apoyada contra el lavabo y una toalla en la mano. Parecía furiosa y… dolida.

—¿Qué? ¿Te lo has pasado bien, solo?

* * *

 _Guauu. Ahora sí que la jodiste, Vegeta. Ella se te ofrece y te vas y te masturbas en el baño. ¿What?_

 _En la próxima entrega de_ « _Más que solo deseo_ » _, Bulma tendrá que escuchar la explicación de Vegeta (explica esto, maldito puritano idiota)._


	6. Lo que deseo no es lo que necesito

_Hola, gente feliz y radiante. Sé que todos esperan leer "la explicación de Vegeta". Hombres, a veces es mejor no explicar nada._

 _Recapitulando: Vegeta desea a Bulma más que a nada pero piensa que ella no es la mujer que pueda someterse con él a los procedimientos que les permitan tener un hijo. Bulma creyó ver en Vegeta al hombre que su cuerpo siempre había estado esperando, uno que le hacía sentir como nunca antes. Ella está dispuesta a conquistarlo; él está dispuesto a resistir, y así se lo demostró anoche cuando ella le ofreció otra noche de increíble sexo y él huyó a masturbarse en el baño de su casa._

 _¿Qué harían ustedes en lugar de Bulma?_

 _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama_ _._

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

Bulma seguía furiosa seis horas después mientras golpeaba el saco de boxeo que colgaba del techo en la habitación donde entrenaba. Le dio un par de patadas y soltó un gruñido, luego le propinó un gancho de derecha.

¿Qué coño se creía Vegeta? Se le había ofrecido —algo que jamás había hecho con nadie— y él se había largado a masturbarse en la ducha. Por supuesto, el muy idiota habría pensado que lo había hecho porque era un hombre, no porque la considerara especial ni porque pensara que entre ellos podría existir algo más que sexo fabuloso.

Maldito mono estúpido.

Otra patada, otro puñetazo. El sudor cubría su cuerpo. Pero la tensión no se iba.

Antes de que hubiera invitado a Vegeta a quedarse, él había mencionado que estaba saliendo con alguien. Imaginarlo con otra mujer la enervaba. La hacía sentirse insegura. ¿Se estaría acostando Vegeta con esa mujer? ¿Desearía a su novia más de lo que la deseaba a ella? ¿Estaría enamorado de ella?

Tenía que saberlo. Colgarse por un hombre cuyo corazón pertenecía a otra era algo que no tenía sentido y que sólo la haría avergonzarse.

Sonó el móvil que estaba encima de la mesita, junto a la ventana. Dando un último puñetazo al saco de boxeo, cruzó la estancia y lo cogió. Lo abrió y vio que era Broly quien la llamaba.

—Hola, justo ahora estaba pensando en ti.

—¿De veras? —Parecía que eso le hacía feliz.

—Estaba golpeando el saco de boxeo e imaginando que era tu cabeza —bromeó ella.

—Qué graciosa —canturreó él—. Mira, sé que es temprano, pero deberías pasar por el club.

Bulma se quedó paralizada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Broly vaciló… y eso era algo que él nunca hacía. A aquel hombre no le gustaba andarse con rodeos. Bulma le confiaría su vida, que él dudara no podía ser bueno.

—Sencillamente deberías pasar por el club —dijo él tras un silencio.

Había pasado algo gordo.

—Maldita sea, ¿me das una hora?

—Cuanto antes vengas, mejor.

Colgó el teléfono y maldijo mientras abandonaba la habitación y recorría el pasillo. Se dio de bruces con Vegeta.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, retrocediendo. Era eso o caerle a golpes. Se permitió echarle una ojeada. Estaba con su pelo en punta levemente despeinado y tenía los ojos somnolientos, y Bulma se dio cuenta de que se había perdido algo espectacular: despertarse a su lado después de una increíble sesión de sexo.

La sangre le hirvió en las venas una vez más.

—Buenos días.

Un educado saludo… pero faltaba la pasión que ella quería oír cuando él dijera esas palabras, con la cabeza junto a la suya sobre la almohada, poco antes de que la besara hasta hacerla perder el sentido y de dar así la bienvenida al día juntos, envueltos en el placer.

Todo lo contrario a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Bulma recordó con desagrado la noche anterior. En vez de deprimirse otra vez, ahuyentó aquel pensamiento.

—Tengo que darme prisa. —Bulma sostuvo en alto el móvil—. Me acaba de llamar Broly. Le he dicho que estaría en el club dentro de una hora. Si necesitas más tiempo para estar listo, llamaré a taxi para que me recoja.

—Yo te llevaré.

—No importa si…

—Te he dicho que te llevaré yo —repitió él, deslizando la mirada por la cara encendida de la joven y la camiseta húmeda de sudor.

¿Estaría todavía enfadado por lo sucedido la noche anterior, o era por haber mencionado a Broly?

—Genial. Nos vemos en la cocina dentro de treinta minutos.

Pasó junto a él. Quería llegar a su santuario, su dormitorio, y a la privacidad que proporcionaba una puerta cerrada para no tener que contener el dolor que le suponía el rechazo de Vegeta.

Él la agarró por el brazo, reteniéndola.

—Sobre lo que sucedió anoche… lo siento. No era mi intención espiarte. La puerta estaba abierta y…

—No era una invitación —mintió ella. Con la verdad sólo habría obtenido otro desaire—. Lo mismo que la puerta del cuarto de baño de invitados, la de mi habitación no cierra bien. Ésta es una casa vieja. Pero agradezco las disculpas. Yo también siento haber entrado mientras te duchabas sin que me hubieras invitado. Sólo quería asegurarme de que tenías una toalla y…

Él hizo una mueca.

—Mira, no voy a mentir. Entre nosotros hay una química asombrosa. Jamás me he sentido tan atraído por nadie.

Y no parecía que eso le hiciera feliz.

—Pero no me deseas a mí. Sólo mi cuerpo. —Y eso dolía mucho.

Él le apretó el brazo.

—No, eso no es cierto. Ayer descubrí cosas de ti que me gustaron mucho. —Vegeta suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Lo que pasa es que… lo que deseo no es lo que necesito. Así que me sentiré irritado y frustrado durante toda la semana. Me atraes muchísimo desde un punto de vista sexual, pero estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto.

 _«Lo que deseo no es lo que necesito»._

Estúpido. Y lo que necesitaba era no hacer el amor con ella.

¿Pensaría Vegeta que era imposible tener una relación con alguien que poseía un club de striptease? Podía ser. Pero ella seguía deseándole. Quería que la poseyera. Que ardiera por ella. Porque anhelaba a Vegeta con todo su ser. Aquella sonrisa provocativa, su talento, la manera en que la había hecho sentir especial aquella noche. Y no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

—¿Es por la mujer con la que sales?

—Sí.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo un monosílabo podía hacer tanto daño?

—Si la has elegido a ella, estoy segura de que es una gran chica. —Liberó el brazo—. Me voy a arreglar.

Cuando se alejó a toda velocidad por el pasillo, Vegeta la siguió y la apretó contra la pared.

—Lo es. Y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tú eres diferente.

 _«En otras palabras, no es una stripper»_

—Estoy segura. Genial. Nos vemos abajo en treinta minutos. —Se coló entre la pared y el duro cuerpo de Vegeta, corrió hasta su dormitorio y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Una vez dentro del cuarto de baño de su dormitorio, cerró la puerta con llave y se apoyó contra ella. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas. Se las secó con un gesto de frustración.

Jodidamente imposible. Ella destrozaba las relaciones, nunca la dejaban a ella. No, no era eso. En realidad jamás había mantenido una. Desde que cumplió los quince años, su vida había sido una continua lucha por sobrevivir, por tener algo que comer y un lecho sobre la cabeza. Había conocido a mucha gente a lo largo de los años, pero nunca de una manera romántica. Por lo visto, Vegeta estaba siendo honesto con ella. Había conocido a alguien que le convenía más.

¿Cómo diantres podía luchar contra aquello? ¿Debería intentarlo siquiera? Probablemente no, pero algo en su interior la impulsaba hacia él, lo necesitaba.

Vegeta había confesado que la deseaba más que a nadie. Eso ya era algo. Quizá hubiera más entre ellos que una intensa química y ésa era la manera que tenían sus cuerpos para empujarles a intentarlo. Era posible que esa otra mujer fuera mejor para él porque Vegeta la conocía…

Bulma se dio cuenta que no la conocía como persona, que sólo habían pasado una noche juntos. Tenía que intentar seducirle. Eso era todo. Debía usar la ventaja que tenía. Pero además debía permitir que la conociera de verdad. A ella no le resultaba fácil dejar caer sus defensas. Entregar su confianza era un lujo caro y una tontería, pero a menos que quisiera renunciar a Vegeta, era lo único que podía hacer. Bulma tenía que hacerle ver que era mucho más que un cuerpo.

 **POV Vegeta**

El silencio en el interior del 4x4 pesaba como una losa. Bulma se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Unas gafas de sol le protegían los ojos de la intensa luz solar e impedían que él leyera su expresión.

Lo que ella pensara no debía importarle, pero lo hacía. Aunque ella no había dejado traslucir ninguna emoción cuando él había mencionado su relación con Zangya, sospechaba que sus palabras le habían dolido. Vegeta se sentía fatal. Quería decirle algo… pero ¿qué? Se iría de allí dentro de seis días y lo más probable es que no volviera a ver a Bulma Brief nunca más. Era mejor de esa manera.

Pero… se había vuelto a poner una minifalda —esta vez blanca—, con un liguero negro. Cuando le vio las medias negras con costura atrás, casi se traga la lengua. Los zapatos rojos parecían decir directamente «fóllame», al igual que el top que se ceñía a sus exuberantes pechos y a su estrecha cintura.

Ahora mismo ni siquiera podía recordar el aspecto que tenía Zangya. Y estaba bastante seguro de que si a ésta le clavara alguien un cuchillo en el asiento con una nota que pusiera «puta», se pondría histérica.

Vegeta maldijo para sus adentros.

—Dado tu trabajo, has debido de recorrer medio mundo —dijo Bulma, iniciando la conversación.

Cuando se topó con un semáforo en rojo y se detuvo, la miró. Bulma se lo había pensado mucho antes de hacerle esa pregunta. ¿Adónde quería ir a parar?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué te ha gustado más?

—Estamos hablando de viajes, ¿verdad?

 _«Y no de lo que hablamos antes en el pasillo»_

Ella se puso tensa y se apoyó en el respaldo, apartando la mirada de él. Esto no iba a ningún lado.

—Sólo te estaba dando conversación.

Pero ¿por qué? No era el tipo de mujer a la que le gustasen las charlas sin sentido.

—¿Y de verdad quieres saber mis impresiones sobre los viajes? ¿Nada más?

—Da igual. —Bulma giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla, harta de su actitud.

Él se quedó cortado. Quizá aquélla fuera la manera que tenía Bulma de hacer las paces, de demostrar que no le guardaba rencor. Si era así, él acababa de rechazarla de pleno. Idiota. No podía permitirse el lujo de acostarse con ella, pero no tenía por qué ser cruel.

—Barbados. Me gusta su clima cálido. Hay unas playas preciosas. Nadar entre las tortugas es una experiencia inigualable.

Ella no dijo nada.

—Asistí a una escuela de cocina en París. Es una ciudad maravillosa. Aunque los inviernos son demasiado fríos para mí. Pero no hay nada mejor que sus cafés escondidos, sus calles y su cultura.

Ella le brindó una tensa sonrisa.

—Tendré que creerte.

Cuando Bulma giró la cabeza para volver a mirar por la ventanilla, él frunció el ceño. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Hablar sobre viajes se había vuelto aburrido de repente? ¿O es que no había estado en París? La verdad resultó evidente y la miró de reojo antes de que el tráfico reclamara de nuevo su atención. ¿Cada cuánto cruzaban las strippers el océano, en especial las que poseían sus propios negocios? Y ahora, había invertido sus todos sus ahorros en un restaurante elegante.

Entonces, ¿por qué había iniciado aquella conversación? No creía que quisiera realmente hablar de viajes. ¿Estaría intentando conocerle?

Considerando la manera en que se la había tirado sin ningún tipo de control, de haberla abandonado después, disculpándose con un impersonal ramo de flores, y de mantenerla a distancia hacía tan sólo un rato, ella debería haberse comportado con él como una bruja. Muchas mujeres lo hubieran hecho. Bulma había intentado buscar un tema de conversación neutral.

Y ahora él sentía una profunda curiosidad por aquel ángel sexy que tenía sentado a su derecha.

—Cuéntame algo sobre ti —le pidió con suavidad.

Ella alzó los hombros.

—Ya conoces lo más importante. Tengo veintinueve años y estoy a punto de inaugurar un restaurante.

—Quiero saber más cosas. ¿Te criaste aquí?

Bulma clavó la mirada en el regazo repentinamente. Se mordisqueó el labio con actitud pensativa.

—No. ¿Te criaste tú en la Capital del Sur?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo crecí en la Capital del Oeste. No me has dicho dónde lo hiciste tú.

—No, no lo he hecho —convino ella.

Vegeta quiso seguir presionándola, pero ya habían llegado al club. Y notaba cuando alguien no quería seguir hablando de un tema. ¿Por qué demonios no quería decirle donde había nacido?

En cuanto él aparcó el coche, Bulma se bajó y se encaminó a la puerta trasera del club. El sol matutino se reflejaba en la gastada superficie negra, iluminando a Broly. El hombre parecía muy tenso. Cuando divisó a Vegeta le lanzó una mirada encolerizada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó ella, acercándose e intentando pasar junto a él.

Broly la agarró por los brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Luego le acarició la cara con la mano e inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que sus alientos se rozaran.

Al verlo, Vegeta se puso tenso. Gritó una orden mental para que Broly apartara las manos de ella. Pero había dos hechos innegables: en primer lugar, Bulma no era suya, así que no podía decirle a nadie que no la tocara; en segundo, ella no estaba rechazando a Broly precisamente.

El hombre le susurró algo que Vegeta no pudo oír. Ella asintió con la cabeza llena de ansiedad, Broly vaciló, la besó en la frente y la cogió de la mano, intentando llevarla hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Vegeta a Broly.

Éste le miró por encima del hombro.

—Soy el responsable de su seguridad y me la tomo muy en serio. Vete a hacer comiditas.

Si fuera un hombre con menos control sobre sí mismo, Vegeta se habría lanzado encima de aquel idiota a pesar de que Broly poseía bastantes más centímetros que él. Aun así, Vegeta estaba convencido de que habría conseguido propinarle unos cuantos puñetazos. Pero ¿por qué hacer justo lo que quería aquel idiota?

—¿Acaso quieres comer otra cosa?

Bulma se interpuso entre ellos con una expresión de cólera.

—¿Queréis parar de una vez? Vegeta, al parecer entró alguien en el club después de que cerráramos ayer y antes de que Broly llegara hoy a las diez.

Vegeta se quedó helado. Qué coincidencia que la misma noche alguien clavara un cuchillo con una nota en el asiento de su coche y minutos después allanaran el club. Vegeta había pasado bastante tiempo con Gohan y con su primo. Ninguno creía en las coincidencias y Vegeta estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

—Entraron por una ventana del piso de arriba. Piccolo ya ha pasado por aquí con los chicos, pero no han encontrado nada. Broly está intentando averiguar cómo han podido desconectar la alarma. Voy a tener que llamar a Gohan para que me lo explique.

—Gokú me dijo que Gohan y Videl están visitando a su madre fuera del estado—dijo Vegeta.

Broly apretó los labios.

—Maldita sea.

—Llamaré a Gokú a ver qué averiguo —se ofreció Vegeta.

Bulma clavó en él sus ojos azules.

—Gracias.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Broly la arrastró al interior. Allí reinaba una extraña quietud. No había nadie dentro. A Vegeta no le gustaron nada las vibraciones que sintió.

—¿Podría ser que alguien entrara durante el espectáculo de anoche y se colara arriba para dejar entrar a alguien después de cerrar? —sugirió Bulma.

Broly negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre lo registramos todo antes de irnos. E incluso aunque lograra haberse escondido, al abrir la ventana habría saltado la alarma.

—¿No encontraste nada fuera de lugar? —preguntó Vegeta—. ¿O más mensajes?

—Vegeta, dudo mucho que ambas cosas estén relacionadas.

—Pero no puedes estar segura.

 **POV Bulma**

Poco antes de las once y media, Bulma y Vegeta salieron por la puerta de atrás del bar y se subieron al 4x4 para dirigirse al restaurante. Era un día nublado, húmedo y caluroso de septiembre y en el interior del restaurante hacía mucho calor y estaba demasiado oscuro. Bulma encendió las luces y puso en marcha los ventiladores. Luego miró a Vegeta con impaciencia.

—El contratista vendrá a las dos para arreglar la pared divisoria que sugeriste. Dice que habrá acabado para las seis. ¿Alguna cosa más? —La joven se dirigió a la cocina, encendiendo las luces a su paso—. ¿Quieres que nos dediquemos a ultimar los detalles de la inauguración? Será mañana.

Vegeta continuó con el tema anterior.

—¿Por qué iban a entrar en el club?

Ella suspiró.

—No lo sé. A veces los borrachos hacen cosas muy raras. No puedo perder el tiempo ahora pensando en eso. Ése es el trabajo de Broly. Y el tuyo es ayudarme a organizar una inauguración que los deje a todos con la boca abierta. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Deberías tomarte en serio esta amenaza. —La agarró por los hombros, haciendo que se girara hacia él.

Bulma arqueó una ceja. Vegeta parecía agitado y respiraba con rapidez. Ella parpadeó, lanzando una mirada lenta y sugerente a la erección masculina. Definitivamente estaba excitado. La joven contuvo una sonrisa.

—Lo haría, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de ignorar que mañana es la inauguración del restaurante para centrarme en unos extraños acontecimientos. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste en mi casa? «Lo que deseo no es lo que necesito» —Bulma le brindó una sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos, haciendo que sus pechos sobresalieran por el escote del top.

Como ella esperaba, Vegeta clavó allí los ojos. Luego tragó saliva.

—No deberías ignorar el peligro por estar furiosa conmigo.

Bulma se preguntó por qué a él le importaba tanto lo que ella hiciera. «Interesante cuestión…».

—No lo hago. Me limito a constatar los hechos.

Dicho eso, se zafó de su agarre y se giró. Bulma sospechaba que Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a controlarlo todo siempre y a ser él quien dijera la última palabra. Y por tanto, no le gustaría que ella le diera la espalda, en especial si la imagen que le mostraba al hacerlo incluía una minifalda de cintura baja que se ceñía a sus nalgas y que dejaba apenas expuestas un par de alas que tenía tatuadas en la parte baja de la espalda.

Balanceando las caderas, se acercó a la encimera de acero inoxidable, acarició la superficie lisa… y esperó. Apenas lo escuchó recorrer los pasos que los separaban antes de que le metiera los dedos en el pelo y la hiciera levantar la mirada hacia él.

—Deja de provocarme —gruñó él.

—Deja de decirme lo que debo de hacer.

Vegeta apretó los labios y le tiró del pelo con fuerza. Bulma se limitó a lanzarle una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa provocativa.

Algo en aquella discusión aceleraba al máximo la sangre en las venas de Bulma. El caballeroso chef sureño tenía un lado oscuro y ella quería verlo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Vegeta le cubrió la boca con la suya.

La empujó contra la encimera al tiempo que le hacía separar los labios, penetrando en aquella cálida caverna y succionando su aliento. Le metió la lengua entre los labios, poseyéndola, saboreándola, marcándola. En un instante, el cuerpo de Bulma quedó envuelto en llamas y la sangre le hirvió en las venas. Se aferró a la camisa blanca y almidonada de Vegeta, cogiéndola por el cuello para acercarlo más.

Vegeta era justo como recordaba: delicado y fuerte como acero cubierto de seda, envolvente… y mucho más. Jamás había sentido esa dolorosa necesidad mientras un hombre la besaba, jamás había querido tener a uno más cerca.

Le pasó las manos por el cuerpo, sintiendo la curva de sus hombros, cada músculo de su pecho. Deslizó la palma por los marcados abdominales y siguió bajándola. Arrastró la mano —oh, ahora muy despacio— sobre el erecto miembro de Vegeta. Él contuvo el aliento y dejó de besarla, endureciéndose todavía más bajo su caricia.

Ella sonrió y buscó el botón del pantalón.

Él gimió.

—Bulma, no podemos…

Ella le acarició de nuevo con la palma de la mano y le apretó la erección. Luego abrió el botón con un suave movimiento. Le bajó la cremallera y le liberó. Entonces le pasó el pulgar por el sensible glande.

—Santo Dios. —Él contuvo el aliento—. No podemos…

Bulma no dijo nada, sólo se puso de rodillas…

 _«A ver si puedes con esto»._

* * *

 _Bueno, hasta aquí una nueva entrega. Bulma no planea rendirse y Vegeta, bueno, no tiene cómo defenderse… ¿verdad?_

 _En el próximo capítulo… veremos si Vegeta puede con esto…_


	7. Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto

_Hola, Gente. Con un par de días de retraso pero aquí estoy de nuevo. En el capítulo anterior, Bulma le dejó claro a Vegeta que ella puede ser una chica muy persistente y de armas tomar. Vegeta hace lo humanamente posible por resistir, pero no la tiene fácil. Veamos cómo culmina la escena en la cocina del restaurante. ¿Les parece que la primera vez (en este relato) sea en una cocina? A ver si tienen suerte._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera detenerla, Bulma le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y cogió su erección entre sus dedos. Él sintió una sacudida como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe. Santo Dios, Bulma era fuego puro, potente y abrumador. Vegeta sintió que se ahogaba al sentir aquella mano apremiante, cerró los dedos sobre el pelo dorado de Bulma y se tensó cuando le tomó entre sus labios.

—Bulma… —susurró.

«Maldita sea. Tenía que detenerla. Pero la deseaba demasiado, ¿tan malo sería dejarse llevar?».

Hacía semanas que no se acostaba con nadie. Después de la noche que pasó con Bulma, ella había invadido sus pensamientos. Había dejado a un lado cualquier impulso sexual y había apostado por el futuro, para conseguir una esposa que fuera el tipo de madre devota que había sido la suya.

Ahora, la mujer que había anhelado desde aquella noche salvaje estaba de rodillas ante él y, que Dios le ayudara, no poseía suficiente fuerza de voluntad para impedir que tomara su palpitante erección en la boca.

—¿Lo deseas? —susurró ella.

—¡Sí! —bramó él, intentando controlarse sin conseguirlo—. Sí.

Ella abrió más la boca y se inclinó hacia delante. De repente se detuvo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Se burlaba de él. Aquello había sido lo que había desencadenado todo tres meses atrás, lo que había convertido lo que debería haber sido una noche de sexo normal en una maratón inolvidable que él no tenía palabras para describir. Había deseado marcarla, hacerla suya por completo. Y como Bulma no se anduviera con cuidado, iba a recibir lo mismo en aquella cocina.

—Chúpamela —le ordenó con voz baja y ronca.

Bulma le dirigió otra de sus juguetonas sonrisas.

—Sí, señor.

Aquella palabras hicieron que a Vegeta le hirviera la sangre en las venas. Santo Dios, iba a hacerle perder el control por completo. Aquello no era prudente y él lo sabía. Pero en aquel momento, no le importaba. Lo único que quería era sentir la boca de Bulma rodeándole, notar su lengua acariciándole y verla arrodillada a sus pies.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa mujer?

Ella se acercó y separó más los labios. Vegeta afirmó las piernas, preparándose para sentir su lengua, con todo el cuerpo tenso de lujuria y perdido en la necesidad de poseerla. Entonces ella respiró justo encima del glande y él se estremeció. Las sensaciones lo envolvieron y contuvo el aliento tambaleándose.

Ella sacó la lengua. Era lo más jodidamente erótico que él hubiera visto nunca. «Más cerca, más cerca…».

—¿Hola? —se oyó una voz femenina en el comedor—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Se escuchó un taconeo sobre el suelo de madera en dirección a la cocina, un sonido que por fin se abrió paso en la mente anegada de lujuria de Vegeta.

«¡Maldita sea!».

Bulma se apartó y se puso en pie. Le lanzó una mirada de deseo al miembro de Vegeta y le acarició la cara con suavidad.

Incluso el roce de aquella mano en la mejilla hizo que saltaran chispas en su interior, y Vegeta maldijo para sus adentros, apartándose. Se abrochó los pantalones y se colocó la camisa.

A pesar de lo doloroso que era, quizá debería agradecer aquel alivio temporal. Quienquiera que fuese quien hubiera llegado, le había impedido cometer un terrible error. Porque él no hubiera sido capaz de deternerla.

—Vegeta… —le dijo Bulma con expresión apenada.

—Ve a ver quién es —ladró él.

Ella suspiró y salió de la cocina. Vegeta se quedó detrás de una de las encimeras, con la respiración alterada, esperando a que su miembro se relajara. No podía pasarse toda la semana con una erección como ésa.

¿Por qué permitía que Bulma lo impulsara a realizar algo temerario que no era bueno para él? ¿Por qué se lo permitía?

Un momento después, ella regresó con una de las cocineras. Él recordaba su currículo; la joven parecía competente y estaba entusiasmada con el trabajo. Y lo consideraba una estrella, algo que le hizo menear la cabeza. A pesar de haber publicado un montón de bestsellers sobre cocina y de poseer una reputación bien merecida en el mundillo culinario, a Vegeta no le gustaba la fama. Gracias a Dios, la mujer no dijo nada cuando le miró.

El resto del personal apareció en los siguientes minutos y Vegeta les fue saludando según llegaron. Les asignó las tareas y prepararon algunos platos en equipo para asegurarse de que cada uno sabía cuál era su función, resolviendo de esa manera los problemas que pudieran surgir antes de abrir las puertas. La noche siguiente sería la inauguración, aunque sólo acudirían los invitados de Bulma.

Un momento después, ella se disculpó para ir a reunirse con el contratista en el comedor. El aroma a comida flotó en el aire envolviendo a Vegeta. Se volvió para mirar al eficiente equipo de cocineros que Bulma había contratado sin ayuda, y se quedó impresionado una vez más. Era una mujer muy lista.

Y sentir admiración por ella no era nada bueno. Ya la deseaba tanto que apenas podía concentrarse. Si permitía que le atrajera por algo más que su cuerpo, sería una estupidez por partida doble. Pero Vegeta se temía que ya fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Qué ocurriría después de que salieran del club? ¿Cuándo se encontraran en su casa a solas?

 **POV Bulma**

Concluidas las tareas, Bulma se subió al 4x4 de Vegeta en el aparcamiento del restaurante. El pesado silencio entre ellos la puso nerviosa. Definitivamente, Vegeta emitía vibraciones que decían que no quería continuar lo que había sido interrumpido. Pero la erección había surgido de nuevo en el instante en el que se quedaron solos, inconfundible e incansable.

Bulma meditó sin dejar de dar golpecitos en el suelo con la punta del pie. Lo que ella deseaba era envolverle entre sus brazos y seducirlo otra vez. Pero bueno, las vibraciones eran muy fuertes y ella no era estúpida. Vegeta estaba al límite. Después de que consiguiera meterle de nuevo en su cama, esperaba que se relajara y pudieran conversar. Hasta entonces, lo único que podía hacer era continuar bromeando y negando sus propias necesidades.

Alargó la mano y le tocó el hombro.

—Ha estado muy bien. El personal parece muy ilusionado. Gracias por dedicarme esta semana.

Vegeta se estremeció a su tacto, luego se relajó.

—Tenía que cumplir el trato. Era algo que te debía.

—Lo cierto es que siento que lo hagas por obligación. No me gusta nada que la gente haga las cosas a disgusto. —Era la verdad por mucho que doliera. Aunque de todas maneras esperaba que él no le preguntara el porqué—. Si no hubiera anunciado que estarías aquí en la inauguración y no hubiera invertido todos mis ahorros, no te habría insistido.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de desconcierto.

—Después de la manera en que… Después de aquella noche, no merezco tu compasión. Sé que fui muy brusco contigo.

—Vegeta, no soy una frágil florecilla.

—No —convino él de inmediato—. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que sospechaba. Pero eso no quita que fui un grosero. No me siento orgulloso de lo que hice esa noche. Lo… Lo siento.

—A mí me gustó. No lo siento en absoluto. —Las palabras de Bulma fueron ásperas y apasionadas—. Y tampoco quiero que lo lamentes tú.

Él no dijo nada. Parecía que estaba considerando cuidadosamente su respuesta.

—Apenas me conocías. Habíamos hablado, ¿cuántas? ¿Dos veces antes de esa noche?

En realidad eran tres. Pero la primera vez, ella había estado haciendo… striptease. No les habían presentado. Las otras dos veces habían sido encuentros fortuitos.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que juntos seríamos la bomba. No me equivocaba.

Ocultando una sonrisa, Bulma se volvió hacia la ventanilla. No creía que Vegeta fuera a hacer más hincapié en ese tema. Y ella tenía que mantener una actitud juguetona y casual. Él no estaba preparado todavía para escuchar cómo impactó en su corazón la noche que pasaron juntos, la manera en que la hizo estremecer la intimidad que habían compartido.

«Ninguna mujer me ha dado nunca tanto placer. Podría ahogarme en ti para siempre. Acaríciame, cariño. Síiiii…».

Al acercarse al club, Bulma archivó sus recuerdos. Vegeta detuvo el coche en silencio y lo aparcó. Cuando ella puso la mano sobre la manilla de la puerta, él le sujetó la muñeca, deteniéndola.

—Somos buenos en la cama, nadie puede negarlo. Pero eso es todo.

Una docena de respuestas atravesó la mente de Bulma; no podía rebatirle su declaración porque, de hecho, lo único que habían hecho juntos era eso, sexo. Además, contradecirle en esos momentos sólo serviría para que se empecinara más en sus convicciones. Y eso sería contraproducente. Tenía que jugar con las cartas que tenía a su alcance.

—Jamás he dicho que fuera otra cosa que sexo.

Antes de que él pudiera responderle, ella se zafó de su mano y salió del 4x4. Entró en el club por la puerta de atrás con Vegeta pisándole los talones.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no estás siendo totalmente sincera?

Negándose a parecer desconcertada, ella siguió caminando.

—Ni puedo ni quiero responder a eso. Tengo que ocuparme del negocio. Si quieres irte a casa, le diré a Broly que me lleve él en cuanto cerremos el club.

Justo en ese momento, apareció el encargado de la seguridad del club. Tenía barba de un día, una camiseta color caqui con una imagen sugerente de Bettie Page —en bikini y con medias de red— y una sonrisa traviesa. Se acercó a ella, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y le acarició la cadera con la mano. Luego enterró la cara en el cuello de Bulma y la olisqueó.

—Mmmm, estoy más que dispuesto a darte un revolcón, cariño.

Bulma arqueó una ceja. Pero el numerito de Broly era algo que le venía bien.

Vegeta apretó los dientes.

—Esperaré y te llevaré yo a casa.

Como mostrarse molesta por el despliegue de cariño no disuadiría a Broly, Bulma se limitó a sonreír.

—Genial. Tengo que asegurarme de que todas las chicas han cogido la ropa correcta. Ayer por la noche fue un desastre. Debemos agradecer que la clientela estuviera demasiado borracha como para fijarse.

Broly volvió a rodearla con el brazo.

—Espera. Tengo que darte una mala noticia. Tu mayor detractor está allí fuera con un montón de amigotes.

—¿Freezer? Puff… —suspiró—. ¿Y qué quiere ahora? Es evidente que busca atención, claro, pero ¿qué quiere esta vez exactamente?

—Lo de siempre. Quiere cerrarte el negocio en nombre de la moralidad.

—¿Se refiere al concejal del que me hablaste? —preguntó Vegeta—. ¿Está protestando delante del club?

—Lo hace con asquerosa regularidad. —Bulma se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Como si no tuviera suficientes cosas de las que preocuparse. Al día siguiente era la inauguración del restaurante, Vegeta estaba sorprendentemente nervioso y ella tenía que estar en óptimas condiciones para conseguir atraer su atención. Lo último que necesitaba era que Freezer le diera el coñazo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, cariño? —le preguntó Broly con suavidad.

Él sabía que aquella tontería la molestaba. La había pillado llorando una vez después de que Freezer la hubiera insultado de manera muy desagradable.

—¿No sería mejor ignorarle? Nos arriesgamos a que consiga que la gente le haga el boicot al restaurante.

—Ésa es la pregunta del siglo —dijo Broly con una desagradable sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que suele hacer? —preguntó Vegeta.

—Estupideces. —Lo último que ella quería era que Vegeta viera como el concejal la llamaba «furcia del demonio». Eso sí que se le quedaría grabado en la mente.

—Hoy es peor que nunca —admitió Broly—. Ha traído consigo a la prensa local.

«¡Maldita sea!». ¿Que había hecho ella para merecer eso?

—Está tratando de conseguir que la gente no vaya al restaurante.

—Eso es lo que creo yo también.

—No ha conseguido que clausuren el club —señaló Vegeta—. Quizá nadie le haga caso.

—Tiene muchos seguidores y cada vez adquiere más poder. Siempre que Freezer monta un numerito de los suyos, me baja el saldo en la cuenta corriente. Los hombres casados entre treinta y cuarenta años son los que me reportan más ganancias y sospecho que son los que están siendo coaccionados por sus mujeres para que se mantengan alejados de aquí, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Al final siempre vuelve todo a su cauce, pero temo que con el restaurante no ocurra lo mismo. Esperaba que no se viera afectado por este tipo de cosas, pero ahora…

—¿Quieres decir que algunos hombres podrían llevar a sus mujeres al restaurante sólo para verte a ti?

Vegeta cayó en la cuenta de las implicaciones.

—A mí o a otras de las chicas. Algunas de las bailarinas han decidido cambiar de profesión y trabajar de camareras.

—¿No ganan menos dinero de esa manera?

—Sí. Pero algunas son lo suficientemente listas para saber que no pueden seguir haciendo striptease durante el resto de sus vidas, así que prefieren trabajar de camareras para ganarse la vida mientras estudian algo de provecho. —Encogió los hombros—. Es difícil, pero lo pueden lograr. Si yo lo conseguí, ellas también pueden hacerlo.

La sorpresa de Vegeta fue evidente.

—¿Fuiste a la universidad mientras… bailabas?

Santo Dios, ¿acaso pensaba que su única aspiración en la vida era hacer striptease?

—Obtuve dos licenciaturas. En Comunicación y en Administración de Empresas. Además, el año pasado terminé un máster en Administración de Empresas. No sólo sé bailar en la barra, señor Ouji. Tengo un negocio, es mi obligación saber qué tengo entre manos. Ahora voy a ver si consigo que Lord Freezer se largue.

Bulma se dirigió hacia las escaleras, estaba irritada y se notaba. No debería sorprenderla que Vegeta no viera más allá de su físico. La primera vez que la vio sólo llevaba un tanga y acababa de salir de una tarta. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de mejorar su imagen ante él desde entonces.

—¿No ibas a salir a enfrentarte con el concejal? —Vegeta parecía confundido.

—Sí, pero ¿piensas que voy a enfrentarme a un hombre que me insulta de la peor manera vestida de este modo?

* * *

 _Bueno, Gente. Hasta aquí la historia de hoy. Capítulo doble esta semana y sí o sí lemon real antes del fin de semana. ¿De acuerdo? No se atormenten. Deseo que Vegeta se rinda porque empiece a ver que hay mucho más que un cuerpo bonito detrás de nuestra querida Bulma. Además, apareció Freezer encarnando a un concejal puritano que para mí tiene deseos ocultos, además de destruir a Bulma. Nos vemos el jueves._


	8. Sólo veía su cuerpo, pero cómo no verlo

_Hola, Amigos. Aquí el primero de los dos capítulos prometidos para hoy. En el capítulo anterior, Vegeta y Bulma ven interrumpido su interludio oral en la cocina. ¡Maldita sea! Vegeta descubre que Bulma es mucho más que una bailarina y que es acosada, además de por la persona que le clava cuchillos en el auto, por un concejal puritano que quiere verla humillada y destruida. ¿Qué creen? Vegeta, ¿lo permitirá?_

 _Los personajes son de DBZ, propiedad del grande de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Vegeta observó a Bulma. Tenía la bragueta abultada —como siempre que estaba con ella— cuando la vio desaparecer en el piso superior de «Las sayas sexys». La cabeza le daba vueltas.

¿Tenía dos licenciaturas? Y, ¿había realizado un máster? Decir que no se lo imaginaba era ser comedido. Sospechaba que detrás de los ojos azules de esa mujer había una gran inteligencia. Pero tanta ambición le asombraba. Fuera o no la dueña de un negocio eran muchos estudios para una bailarina de striptease.

Pero ahora también era la propietaria de un restaurante.

¿Sería el restaurante parte de un plan para cambiar de vida? Y, ¿qué había dicho de las demás bailarinas?

Irritado, Vegeta miró a Broly. El hombre tenía clavados los ojos en las escaleras vacías y prácticamente babeaba. Vegeta sabía que Broly la deseaba. Maldita sea, a pesar de lo que le dijo Bulma, no le extrañaría que fueran amantes. Pero la expresión de Broly hablaba de algo más que admiración. Ese hombre sentía algo por ella. ¿Sería mutuo?

Una repentina punzada de celos golpeó a Vegeta en medio del pecho. Cerró los puños. ¿Estaría ella enamorada de aquella masa de músculos?

No importaba. Él tenía preguntas y Broly respuestas. Si el gorila y ella hacían arder las sábanas o mantenían una relación más profunda, no era asunto suyo… por mucho que le molestara.

—¿Dónde estudió Bulma?

—¿A ti qué coño te importa?

Vegeta se encogió los hombros como si el tema no le importara.

—Curiosidad.

—En la universidad de la Capital del Norte. Se graduó con honores. Es tan lista como sexy. Es difícil no pensar con la polla cuando ella está presente. —Broly le clavó una aguda mirada—, ¿verdad?

Totalmente cierto…

—¿Las camareras del restaurante…? ¿Estudian mientras trabajan?

—Casi todas. Cada cierto tiempo, Bulma les habla a las chicas de la vida que les espera cuando dejen de hacer striptease. Si quieren estudiar, ella les ayuda a conseguir una plaza en la universidad y a solicitar una beca. Les alienta a que aspiren a más. Sólo hay un par de chicas que prefieren seguir en el club porque el horario les permite estar más tiempo con sus hijos.

Santo Dios. No se imaginaba que Bulma fuera tan comprensiva. Aquello hacía que la comenzara a considerar de una manera totalmente distinta.

—¿Esas mujeres no sacarían más dinero bailando y luego… haciendo otras cosas con los clientes?

—¿Trucos de alcoba? —Broly arqueó una ceja—. Tienes suerte de que Bulma no te haya oído. Te desollaría vivo si lo hiciera. Esas cosas no ocurren aquí, y punto. No puede impedir que alguna de las chicas esté dispuesta a entretener a los clientes fuera de las instalaciones, pero suele acabar despidiendo a las que lo hacen, no crean más que problemas.

Aquella respuesta dejó noqueado a Vegeta.

¿No sólo tenía estudios, sino también principios? ¿Estaba tan ensimismado en el sexo abrasador y en aquellas minifaldas que llevaba, que no había visto a la mujer que escondían?

A pesar de lo mucho que odiara admitirlo, sí.

Pero ¿importaba? Por mucho que la deseara, no podía tenerla. No tenía aspecto de madre. Vegeta ni siquiera podía imaginarla como esposa. Bulma era imposible de domesticar y él quería a una mujer que se sintiera feliz en casa cuidando de los niños. Ella no era la respuesta.

—¿Has dicho que Freezer está ahí fuera?

Broly esbozó una tensa sonrisa.

—Acompañado de toda la prensa local. Alguien debería de pararle los pies. Bulma no necesita esa mierda, en especial en este momento.

—¿Por el estrés que supone la inauguración del restaurante?

—Por eso y por lo de su madre. Bulma no ha sido la misma desde que murió su madre.

—¿Ha muerto su madre? ¿Cuándo?

—Hace dos meses. Una pena.

Aunque todavía vivían en Florida y no los veía demasiado a menudo, Vegeta hablaba con frecuencia con sus padres. Los quería mucho y le destrozaría que les ocurriera algo. De hecho, si llegara a pasar, no sería ése el momento que elegiría para poner en marcha un nuevo negocio.

—¿Se llevaban bien?

—No.

La respuesta de Broly fue automática y seca. Y su expresión decía que no pensaba decirle nada más.

—Por lo tanto el numerito de Freezer es lo último que necesita. —Broly apretó los dientes—. Van a humillarla todo lo que puedan.

No si Vegeta podía evitarlo.

 **POV Bulma**

Unos minutos después, Bulma salió al exterior bajo los débiles rayos del sol. El aire húmedo y caluroso de septiembre le producía una sensación opresiva y se alegró de haberse recogido el pelo. Con tanta humedad, el cabello sólo le daría más calor. Además se había cambiado su ropa sexy por otra más elegante.

Colocó una mano sobre los ojos para protegerlos de los rayos del sol y echó un vistazo a la acera de enfrente. Sí, allí estaba Freezer con un montón de seguidores que la observaban con expresiones fieras y pancartas en alto. Entre la multitud vio a un par de hombres que habían asistido al espectáculo la noche anterior. Los miró y arqueó una ceja. Ellos apartaron la vista… pero levantaron las odiosas pancartas. Por supuesto. Fuera de las paredes del club, ella no era una persona, sino una mujerzuela.

Comenzaron a destellar los flashes y se escuchó un coro de gritos, Bulma frunció el ceño y les miró. Periodistas. Entonces se quedó sin aliento.

Rodeaban a Vegeta.

Freezer comenzó a gritar.

—¡Aquí está Jezabel! Fotografíenla. Hablen a la buena gente de la Capital del Norte de cómo se dedica a mostrar y a vender su cuerpo a desconocidos.

Bulma suspiró. Más de lo mismo. ¿No se aburriría nunca aquel retrasado mental de andar soltando ese tipo de memeces? En «Las sayas sexys» no se ejercía la prostitución.

Ante los gritos del concejal, las cámaras se giraron en su dirección. Cuando la enfocaron, Bulma se parapetó detrás de sus gafas de sol y abrió la boca para decir ante los periodistas el comunicado que había preparado.

Pero Vegeta fue el que habló.

—Muchas gracias por venir. No puedo expresar el placer que siento por ser el cocinero invitado en la inauguración del restaurante CC. No dudo que se convertirá en el restaurante más elegante de toda la Capital. He supervisado personalmente el menú de esta semana y aplicado las recetas de mis libros. Allí se podrá disfrutar del sabor auténtico. Tanto la comida como los vinos serán de la mejor calidad.

—¿Cómo es que colabora con el restaurante de la Srta. Brief? —preguntó un periodista.

Bulma se mordió los labios. De todas las preguntas que se podían hacer, ésa era la única que él no podría responder con honestidad sin que la opinión pública la lapidara.

—La señorita Brief y yo tenemos amigos comunes y nos conocimos hace algunos meses. Es una mujer muy inteligente. Algo más que evidente en la elegancia que se respira en el restaurante CC. Ayer estuve en ahí y hoy he conocido al personal. Y estoy muy impresionado.

Bulma parpadeó. Vegeta debía de estar enfermo. Que dijera ese tipo de cosas, estuviera o no delante la prensa, era asombroso.

—¿Qué tipo de cocina se servirá en el restaurante? —preguntó otro periodista.

Vaya, parecía que la prensa se había rendido ante un poco de encanto y mucha labia, y que ya no era su objetivo llamarle mujerzuela. Por supuesto, tener a una celebridad como Vegeta en la ciudad era algo que no sucedía todos los días, aun así…

—¿A quién le importa eso? —gritó Freezer—. Ella no es más que su puta y él ha permitido que le lleve por el camino del pecado. Recemos para salvar su alma. ¡Es culpa de ella! —Freezer señaló con un dedo a Bulma—. ¡Condenemos a la amante del diablo! ¡Quiere que esta Capital se convierta en un mundo de corrupción y desenfreno moral!

—Se servirán algunos platos nuevos en los que he estado trabajando —continuó Vegeta como si Freezer no hubiera abierto la boca—. Habrá un aperitivo a base de raviolis de berenjena, seguidos de carne con cebollitas y queso feta, regado todo con un maravilloso borgoña que les hará la boca agua. El postre es una sorpresa. Toda la carta es asombrosa, les invito a asistir a lo largo de la semana y comprobar por sí mismos las especialidades del restaurante CC. No quedarán desilusionados. Las primeras cien reservas recibirán uno de mis libros de cocina dedicado.

Bulma se quedó pasmada.

¿Libros? Eso era muy generoso por su parte.

Después de eso, los periodistas siguieron acosando a Vegeta con una pregunta tras otra y él los mantuvo encandilados con su deslumbrante encanto. Parecía en su salsa. Entonces la miró. Lo vio agrandar los ojos de sorpresa y contener el aliento.

«Mmm. ¿La combinación de la falda negra con la blusa blanca y los zapatos de salón quedaría demasiado ridícula?».

Aunque la expresión de Vegeta no le respondió a esa pregunta. Él se recobró con rapidez de la sorpresa y le hizo señas.

—Aquí está la hermosa dama que responderá mejor que yo a todas sus preguntas. Bulma Brief ha trabajado de una manera incansable para que el CC sea toda una realidad. No quiero acaparar su atención. Bulma, ¿por qué no les hablas un poco sobre tu maravilloso restaurante?

A Bulma le picaron los ojos. ¿Serían lágrimas? ¡Maldita sea! Lo eran. Vegeta había hecho algo… agradable por ella. Y la prensa lo adoraba.

Ella también. Parpadeó para borrar las lágrimas.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó como Freezer y sus seguidores se mantenían en un furioso silencio. Regocijándose por dentro, se acercó a Vegeta, llena de gratitud. Pero por ahora lo único que pudo hacer fue darle las gracias mentalmente.

Más tarde le demostraría exactamente lo que su ayuda había significado para ella.

 **POV Vegeta**

A Vegeta le dolía la cabeza. Era un dolor provocado por apretar tanto los dientes; le subía por las sienes y la nuca y le estallaba en la frente. El origen estaba a sólo un metro del él, vestida de nuevo de manera descarada, paseándose por el club con una sonrisita provocativa.

Después de que Freezer se fuera con el rabo entre las piernas, había comenzado el espectáculo en «Las sayas sexys». Ahora Bulma le estaba sonriendo al grupo de hombres que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Vegeta no podía oír la conversación, pero le bastaba con ver la manera en que ella cruzaba sus largas piernas, frotando una contra otra mientras estaba sentada en la silla con una mirada tímida. Los hombres —tuvieran la edad que tuviesen— parecían haberse tragado la lengua. Igual que Vegeta.

Broly permanecía detrás de la silla en actitud protectora. Era su trabajo. Pero cuando uno de los hombres se acercó a Bulma para intentar robarle un beso, el gorila lo agarró por la ropa en menos que canta un gallo y le apartó bruscamente. Después, Broly puso la mano posesivamente sobre el hombro de la joven.

—No os paséis, chicos. Ya conocéis las reglas. —Broly parecía muy feliz de recordárselas.

Pero aquello no disuadía a la audiencia de Bulma. Un hombre se dejó caer de rodillas ante ella y le echó el aliento en los muslos sin apartar la mirada de sus piernas… antes de subirla a los pechos.

Ahora a Vegeta no sólo le latía la cabeza, sino que le hervía la sangre. Aquel gilipollas que se la comía con los ojos, no dejaba parte de su cuerpo sin mirar. ¿Acaso no sabía que era una mujer con sentimientos?

«¿Y no has pecado tú de lo mismo?», Vegeta ignoró la vocecita. «Hipócrita. Tú también solo veías su cuerpo, pero cómo no verlo».

Cuando Broly cogió a aquel despojo humano y lo apartó de los pies de Bulma, poniéndolo de pie y conduciéndolo a la puerta, las cosas se pusieron todavía peor, pues otro hombre apoyó una mano en el respaldo de la silla y comenzó a susurrar marranadas al oído de Bulma.

Ella se vio atrapada en la silla. Broly estaba deshaciéndose del otro tipo. Y Vegeta ya había tenido suficiente.

Conteniendo un gruñido, salió disparado hacia Bulma, dispuesto a emprenderla a puñetazos con quien hiciera falta. Pero Broly se le adelantó y cogió al acosador por el cuello de la camiseta.

—Conoces las reglas, Lapis. No puedes acercarte tanto.

¿Lapis? ¿Éste era el tipo que ella había mencionado después de haber encontrado el cuchillo en el coche?

En ese momento, Broly levantó a Bulma en brazos, se sentó en la silla y se la puso en el regazo. Tenía una mano en el muslo y la otra en la cintura de la joven. Y no dejaba los dedos quietos. Que si le rozaba la curva del pecho con el pulgar, que si le metía la otra mano por debajo de la falda…

Bulma no parpadeó ni luchó contra él.

Aquella intimidad no parecía fingida, puesto que Bulma sonreía tan contenta mientras Broly le tocaba el culo. Seguramente eran amantes.

Vegeta miró el reloj. Maldición. Eran sólo las nueve. No iba a ser capaz de aguantar aquello durante cinco horas más sin vomitar. O sin pegar a alguien. O sin cogerla por la cintura y decirles a todos que era suya.

En ese momento le vibró el móvil en el bolsillo y lo sacó, agradeciendo la distracción. Era Goku.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Hola a ti también, primo. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Vegeta cerró los ojos e intentó controlarse.

—Lo siento. Tengo los nervios de punta. Pensé que revisarías hoy el sistema de seguridad de Bulma.

—Estoy en ello. Tengo que hablar contigo un momento. ¿Puedes acercarte a la puerta de atrás?

Goku no era de los que hablaban, sino de aquellos a los que les había comido la lengua el gato, así que esa petición inquietó a Vegeta. Pasaba algo y no era bueno.

—Ahora voy —respondió con irritación, feliz de perder de vista a Broly y a Bulma.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Goku golpeó la puerta trasera. Era casi imposible oír algo con la música de fondo, pero Vegeta le escuchó y la abrió. El hombre con corte de palmera entró en el club con la cara tensa y una mirada penetrante.

«Un hombre podía salir del ejército, pero el ejército del hombre…».

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Vegeta.

—¿Podemos hablar en algún sitio privado? —le preguntó Goku, mirando a su alrededor con inquietud.

Vegeta vaciló.

—Ven conmigo.

Cuando atravesaron el local, Vegeta se sintió agradecido de que el gentío que rodeaba a Bulma fuera tan numeroso que no le dejara ver cómo Broly la seguía manoseando. Siguió andando, se detuvo frente a la barra y deslizó sobre la superficie un billete de cincuenta dólares.

—Dame toda la Heineken que se pueda pagar con esto.

El camarero, que le habían presentado ese mismo día, encogió los hombros, metió el dinero en la caja y puso ocho botellas de cerveza en fila sobre la barra.

Vegeta le dio cuatro a su primo y luego cogió el resto.

—Vamos.

Goku arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada mientras seguía a su primo a la oficina insonorizada de Bulma. Vegeta cerró la puerta de una patada, puso los botellines de cerveza sobre el escritorio y abrió uno. Se lo ventiló en tres tragos.

—¡Kamisama! —Goku lo miró sorprendido—. ¿Estás bien?

¿Qué diantres podía responder a eso?

—Un día de mierda.

Goku dejó las cervezas sobre el escritorio y se sentó en una silla. Parecía tenso. A Goku le preocupaba algo mucho más importante que los estúpidos celos que él podía sentir por culpa de una mujer que ni siquiera era suya.

—No importa. ¿Qué me querías decir?

Goku cogió una cerveza, la abrió y… siguió perdiendo el tiempo.

—La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar. Quería hablar contigo antes. —Tragó saliva—. Pero esta mañana hemos estado visitando a la familia de Milk.

Era mucha distancia para que se tratara de una visita de cortesía.

Deke se inclinó hacia delante, dejó la cerveza a un lado y le lanzó a Vegeta una mirada de disculpa.

—Quería decírtelo yo mismo. —Tragó saliva de nuevo—. Voy a ser padre. Milk está embarazada de seis semanas.

* * *

 _Bueno. Vegeta celoso de Broly. Sin novedades por ese campo. Les cuento que elegí a Broly como contraparte de Vegeta en esta historia porque, después de nuestro príncipe y de su primogénito Trunks, Broly en su versión supersayayin legendario es quien les sigue en mi rating personal de personajes hot hot hot de DBZ. Pueden no estar de acuerdo, pero para historia me sirve así. Como todas supusimos, Vegeta defiende a Bulma, pero sigue siendo un pelín hipócrita porque él también consideraba a Bulma una prostituta. A ver cuándo abrimos esa mente, Príncipe Pináculo de la Raza Más Poderosa del Universo. Y para complicar las cosas, su primo Goku va a ser padre, lo único que él desea más que nada. ¡Diablos!_


	9. No me conoces en absoluto

_Hola, Gente Linda. Va el segundo capítulo de hoy. Sé que todos están deseando que pase algo ya, de una p... vez, pero soy mala persona, así que tendrán que esperar. Pero hoy les traigo una de esas escenas que más me gustan... no se pierdan el intercambio de verdades del final... Les prometo que les va a encantar..._

 _Los personajes son de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Bulma mientras Vegeta aceleraba de camino a casa en medio de la noche.

Las tres de la madrugada no era la mejor hora para mantener una conversación íntima, pero Vegeta exudaba unas vibraciones negativas que jamás había sentido en él. Parecía sombrío y agitado y, aunque ella sabía que él no tenía intención de hablar, Bulma era consciente de su dolor y no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

—No me pasa nada —escupió él.

—¿Así que te saltas los semáforos en rojo por placer?

Vegeta se puso tenso.

—Joder. Lo siento. No me he dado cuenta.

—¿Te ha dicho Goku algo desagradable?

Vegeta apretó las manos sobre el volante.

—Goku aún no ha terminado de revisar la instalación de seguridad. Me llamará por teléfono cuando lo haga.

Buena respuesta. Vegeta era muy hábil evadiendo cuestiones de las que no quería hablar. No obstante, quizá lo que le irritaba tanto no tuviera nada que ver con su primo.

—Mira, si estás de mal humor por lo que ha sucedido antes en la cocina…

—No importa. Lo hecho, hecho está, pero no volverá a pasar.

«Seguro». Bulma cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Sabes que te digo, _chef_ de pacotilla, que no creo que tu novia te satisfaga.

—No la metas en esto.

—Si sé de algo, es de hombres. Y si estuvieras satisfecho con tu novia, lo que ocurrió hoy, no hubiera ocurrido.

—No pasó nada.

—Casi pasó.

Vegeta guardó silencio durante un buen rato. Bulma maldijo para sus adentros. Le estaba presionando demasiado. Quizá hubiera sido mejor dejar esa conversación para el día siguiente.

—Hace poco tiempo que salimos juntos. No hemos… El sexo no es importante en nuestra relación.

Lo que traducido quería decir que no se había acostado con esa mujer. ¿Cómo era posible siendo Vegeta tan sexual como era? Bulma se sintió más feliz de lo que debiera ante ese hecho.

—¿Y qué hacéis cuando estáis solos? ¿Jugar al _Scrabble_?

—Déjalo, ¿vale? —gruñó él.

«Por ahora…».

—Vale. Gracias por ayudarme con Freezer hoy. No he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte que salieras en mi defensa.

—No es más que un hipócrita santurrón intentando crear problemas donde no los hay para beneficiarse él mismo. Hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera.

Quizá fuera cierto. Pero si Vegeta sólo la despreciara, no se hubiera molestado. Debía de sentir algo más. Lo único que tenía que hacer era averiguar qué era y obligarle a que lo reconociera.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me atrae de ti? —dijo ella con suavidad—. Que tienes buen corazón.

—Bulma…

—Sí, lo sé. Y ahora lo he jodido todo y no quieres hablar sobre ello.

Maldita sea, debería haber sido más sutil. Bulma sabía que tenía que controlar sus emociones y usar la cabeza, o él se le escabulliría otra vez.

Transcurrió otro rato en silencio, luego Vegeta la sorprendió con una pregunta:

—¿Qué le ocurrió a tu madre?

—¿Quién te ha dicho…? —suspiró—. Este Broly… no sabe cuando tener la boca cerrada.

—Dos meses no son suficientes para superar una cosa así.

Bulma vaciló. ¿Debía responderle con sinceridad y abrir la compuerta que contenía su dolor? ¿Callarse y rechazar un entendimiento mutuo y la posibilidad de mostrarle cómo era ella en realidad debajo del liguero?

—No nos llevábamos demasiado bien. Su muerte no va a alterar mi vida. Era mi madre, sí, y sé que debería sentirme más afectada… Y, de alguna manera, supongo que es así. Cuando me enteré sólo sentí sorpresa y rechazo. Estuve enfadada durante algunos días pero ahora me siento… entumecida.

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada tierna.

—Todavía lo estás asimilando.

—Supongo que sí. Jamás había perdido a nadie. —Bulma se rodeó con los brazos.

Cuando pensaba en la muerte de su madre, le roía las entrañas una apremiante sensación de vacío. Pero no era capaz de llorar. Quizá habían pasado demasiados años. Quizá todavía sintiera demasiado rencor hacia ella.

—Lo siento. —Vegeta borró la distancia que les separaba y le cogió la mano.

Bulma se la apretó. Ahora que había hablado con alguien sobre su madre, se sentía reconfortada.

—¿Sabes qué creo que es lo que me molesta? Que se haya muerto sin haber tenido tiempo de resolver lo que pasó entre nosotras. Ahora jamás solucionaremos las cosas.

—¿Lamentas haberte mantenido alejada de ella?

Ésa era una pregunta difícil.

—Sí y no. Desearía que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otra manera, pero no pudo ser.

Vegeta le soltó la mano y centró la atención en conducir. Bulma sintió una punzada de anhelo cuando él retiró los dedos. ¿Por qué ansiaba con tanto ardor a ese hombre que la deseaba mucho más de lo que quería y muchísimo más de lo que la respetaba?

—Sé que no es asunto mío, pero… ¿a tu madre no le gustaba tu trabajo?

Bulma esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

—No se puede decir que hacer _striptease_ sea un trabajo, sino una manera de ganarse la vida. Y no. No supo nunca a qué me dedicaba. Me ha venido bien hablar con alguien, pero no se puede hacer nada. Las cosas son así, jamás podré hablar ya con mi madre.

—¿Es tu madre una de las razones por las que ayudas a otras _strippers_ a tener mejores expectativas de vida?

—No. Lo hago por mí misma. No me importa lo que piensen, pero si puedo, quiero que estas chicas mejoren su situación y aspiren a más. Y para eso, necesitarán toda la ayuda que se les pueda ofrecer.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso suena a jornadas de dieciocho horas.

—Muy a menudo.

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada calculadora.

—Pero en ti es algo habitual, ¿verdad?

—Como ya te dije en alguna ocasión, soy la propietaria del negocio. Y muy ambiciosa.

Bulma supo que él la entendía.

—Por eso el restaurante es un negocio más… ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Más convencional? ¿Más respetable?

—Es sólo un restaurante —protestó ella.

—Ambos sabemos que no es así.

Bulma tragó saliva. Vegeta había descubierto sus aspiraciones con mucha rapidez, pero le daba miedo admitir en voz alta que él tenía razón. ¿Se reiría de ella? ¿Qué sucedería si el restaurante no funcionaba y tenía que volver a hacer _striptease_? ¿Qué sucedería cuando fuera demasiado mayor para ello?

—No me avergüenzo de lo que soy —le dijo.

Vegeta la comprendía, pero no del todo… y ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Deseaba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus corazones palpitando al mismo ritmo. Quería su amor y, sí, también su respeto. Vegeta podía ser tan exigente en cuestión de sexo como quisiera, pero no esperar que por ello Bulma le entregara su alma en una bandeja de plata. Él estaba examinando a fondo un pasado del que ella jamás hablaba. Con nadie. Hablar de ello no iba a cambiar nada. Y ¿acaso necesitaba el dolor que sentía cuando removía toda aquella mierda?

Vegeta la miró con una expresión muy solemne.

—Lamento tu pérdida. Espero que encuentres la felicidad que te mereces.

 **POV Vegeta**

Cuando llegaron a casa, Bulma bajó del coche antes de que él le abriera la puerta y le dijera una sola palabra. Ella le ocultaba algo. Vegeta comenzaba a conocerla… pero había partes de ella que Bulma le ocultaba por completo. No debería importarle. No iba a quedarse allí y no podía volver a ser su amante… ni siquiera una vez.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía aquel acuciante deseo de saberlo todo sobre ella?

Estaba dolida. Era patente en su voz, en su expresión. En el pasado, su madre le había hecho daño y, lo que fuera, había dejado su huella. Además, Bulma era orgullosa. A pesar de ser bailarina de _striptease_ , se había preocupado de tener estudios. Y ayudaba a otras chicas en su situación a hacer lo mismo.

Pero ¿por qué quería ser él el caballero que matara sus dragones?

Vegeta se dirigió a la casa, sólo unos pasos por detrás de ella. Tenían que hablar… él no estaba preparado para darse por vencido. Tenía que saber más cosas de ella.

El móvil vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó mientras maldecía entre dientes. Era Goku.

Apretó el botón verde para hablar.

—Dime…

—No son buenas noticias, tío. Esto es demasiado sofisticado. Es obra de alguien que sabe mucho de seguridad. Han manipulado los sensores de las ventanas del piso de arriba del club. Después programaron el centro de control para poder saltarse la alarma cada vez que quisieran.

Así que el culpable no era un borracho ni alguien que quisiera gastarle una broma.

—Mierda.

—Ya lo he reprogramado otra vez y he puesto un chivato. Si alguien se acerca al dispositivo, sonará una alarma. Cuando Gohan vuelva le diré que eche un vistazo, a ver si podemos hacer algo más para que el lugar sea seguro.

—Gracias.

—No pierdas de vista a Bulma. Alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias para poder hacerle daño. O sabe del tema o tiene dinero suficiente para contratar a alguien que sepa. Lo que me hace preguntarme qué es lo que pretende hacer en realidad.

Vegeta se preguntó lo mismo mientras maldecía para sus adentros.

—No la perderé de vista, en especial hasta que Gohan esté de regreso. —¡Justo lo que necesitaba para poder controlarse! Pero no podía preocuparse de eso ahora, no cuando la seguridad de Bulma estaba en juego.

—¿Necesitas que te preste algo?

Las armas no eran una de las aficiones de Vegeta, pero Goku se había asegurado de que fuera eficiente y preciso con ellas. Vegeta no tenía licencia para llevar armas en la Capital del Norte, pero la situación era demasiado peligrosa para andar preocupándose por ese tipo de tecnicismos legales.

—Dame un par de días y te mandaré lo que necesitas.

—Gracias. Saluda a Milk de mi parte y felicidades por el bebé.

La noticia de la próxima paternidad de Goku casi le había noqueado y dejado sin respiración. Ahora Goku tenía todo lo que Vegeta quería. Milk y su primo ni siquiera habían intentado concebir y… Vegeta suspiró. Se alegraba por ellos. Pero sentía una profunda desesperación por sí mismo.

Y no quería hablar sobre el tema. Ni tampoco pensar en ello. Su incapacidad para tener hijos ya era lo suficientemente dolorosa sin necesidad de recrearse más en la cuestión.

—Quizá deberías… someterte a nuevas pruebas. Hace mucho tiempo que te hiciste las últimas.

Años, pero nada podía cambiar el hecho de que tenía una cantidad de espermatozoides ridículamente baja. Era innecesario pasar por la humillación de eyacular de nuevo en un bote de plástico.

—Hay otras maneras. Hace poco me enteré de que existe una técnica que permite seleccionar el esperma para realizar fecundación _in vitro_. También estoy pensando en la adopción. O quizá acabe liándome con alguien que ya tenga hijos… Tengo muchas opciones.

—Es verdad. Tienes muchas opciones.

—Ya lo resolveré. Mientras tanto, ocúpate de tu dulce esposa y dale recuerdos de mi parte.

—Lo haré.

Aquella semana no podría hacer nada para lograr que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Hasta que regresara a casa, tenía que conseguir mantener a Bulma a salvo sin romper la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo.

Lo más importante de todo era descubrir quién era el acosador de Bulma. Sus sospechas recaían sobre Freezer, el rey de los hipócritas. Y en Lapis, el niño de papá que tenía dinero a espuertas y no parecía conocer el significado de la palabra «no».

Pero ¿y Broly? ¿Sería capaz de provocar una situación así con el fin de que Bulma necesitara tenerlo más cerca? Desde luego era tan ladino como para hacerlo, pero después del despliegue que había presenciado en el club, Vegeta no entendía por qué iba a necesitar hacerlo. Broly ya la tocaba cuándo y dónde quería.

En cuanto Vegeta se metió el móvil en el bolsillo, maldijo por lo bajo: debería haber revisado la casa antes de que Bulma entrara. Si alguien había podido acceder al coche y al club, lo lógico era que después se fijara en la casa… que hiciera el ataque más personal.

Por suerte, allí no parecía haber nada raro. Vegeta subió las escaleras de dos en dos con el corazón acelerado. Llegó a arriba con rapidez. Se veía luz tras la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio de Bulma. Entró.

La cama estaba deshecha, había muchos objetos femeninos sobre el tocador y un libro en la mesilla. Nada fuera de lugar.

Pero llamó su atención el rastro de ropa. Desperdigados de cualquier manera sobre el brillante suelo de madera vio el top, la faldita blanca, las medias de seda, el liguero y un sujetador de encaje. Con el corazón latiendo todavía más rápido siguió el rastro hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño. En la manilla había un tanga con la palabra DIOSA escrita por delante. Vegeta se acercó y miró hacia adentro.

Y se quedó sin respiración.

Bulma se había recogido su hermoso pelo azul de manera casual y había llenado de espuma la bañera de hidromasaje. Estaba apoyada en el borde y se enjabonaba sensualmente su blanquecina piel con una esponja exfoliante de color rosa. Tenía los ojos cerrados y suspiraba.

Al instante, Vegeta tuvo una erección tan dura como el acero.

Ya sabía que Bulma estaba a salvo y que no había entrado nadie en su casa. Sabía que tenía que irse. Pero al igual que la noche anterior, cuando no pudo marcharse antes de verla alcanzar el orgasmo, ahora tampoco pudo moverse.

De repente, ella abrió los párpados y clavó en él sus ojos azules.

—¿Quieres algo?

Aquélla era una pregunta capciosa. «¡Sí!». De hecho, temía haber alcanzado un punto en el que no sólo la deseaba, sino que la necesitaba.

Vegeta respiró entrecortadamente. No. Se había acabado aquello de follar por follar. Lo único que pasaba es que no mantenía relaciones sexuales desde… ella.

Pero… Si la hubiera conocido hoy y ella fuera el tipo de mujer que pudiera ser la madre que tenía en la mente, se hubiera apresurado a llevarla a la cama y acostarse con ella lo antes posible. Ya no es sólo que la deseara, es que comenzaba a gustarle mucho. Y eso era todavía más peligroso.

Y aquellos rosados y duros pezones que se movían justo bajo la superficie del agua, no le ayudaban a aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Bulma, no me hagas esto. —Santo Dios, apenas reconocía su propia voz—. Por favor…

Ella arqueó una ceja y deslizó la esponja sobre un pecho, por encima del pezón, y se humedeció los labios. Vegeta se tambaleó y se agarró a la manilla de la puerta. La seda que se había rozado contra el sexo de la joven durante todo el día le llenó la mano. Ella estaba en todas partes, le freía el cerebro, le hacía hervir la sangre. Lo tenía en vilo todo el día y el deseo que sentía por ella estaba a punto de hacerle perder el control.

—¿Qué es lo que no debo hacer? Estás en mi cuarto de baño.

Vegeta cerró los puños y contó hasta diez mentalmente con los ojos cerrados.

—La próxima vez, cierra la maldita puerta.

—Estoy acostumbrada a vivir sola. Si no te gusta lo que ves, no entres.

Bulma se estaba haciendo la tonta.

Maldiciendo, Vegeta abrió los ojos.

—Deja de jugar conmigo o no te gustará lo que ocurrirá después.

Porque Vegeta se sentía como una olla a presión a punto de explotar. Lo que hizo con ella la noche que pasaron juntos era un juego de niños al lado de lo que la necesidad que atravesaba sus venas le impulsaba a hacer ahora. Cómo se dejara llevar por sus impulsos, que Dios les ayudara a los dos.

Bulma le lanzó una mirada tranquila y considerada.

—Entonces, vete.

Él respiró hondo y miró al techo.

—Eso intento.

—Yo te ayudaré —le propuso Broly, haciendo patente su presencia detrás de Vegeta.

Cuando Vegeta se dio la vuelta, el hombre abrió la puerta por completo, entrando en el cuarto de baño. Gimió al ver que Bulma estaba tomando un baño.

—Santo Dios, eres preciosa, cariño. ¿Por qué uno no tiene a mano una cámara cuando la necesita?

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí? —le exigió Vegeta—. ¡Fuera!

Broly le lanzó una mirada encolerizada por encima del hombro.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo tú?

—Me alojo aquí desde que Yayirobe me dejó sin habitación. —Vegeta cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Cómo has entrado?

El gorila le lanzó una sonrisa petulante.

—Tengo llave.

Esas dos palabras hicieron que Vegeta se estremeciera. Sí, él había sospechado que Broly y Bulma eran amantes, pero aquello lo demostraba.

Si Bulma permitía que Broly se quedara, Vegeta no podría soportarlo. No podría quedarse allí sabiendo lo que estaban haciendo y… lo que era peor, oyéndoles. Irse era la única opción que le quedaba.

Pero no lograba obligarse a marchar, a permitir que ella compartiera la cama con Broly.

El otro hombre pasó a su lado y agarró una toalla. La sostuvo en alto.

—Sal de ahí, Bulma. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Bulma le lanzó una mirada de impaciencia.

—¿Ahora?

Broly asintió con la cabeza.

—Intenté ponerme en contacto contigo para decirte que venía hacia aquí.

—Creo que me he dejado el móvil en el coche de Vegeta. —Suspiró—. ¿Por qué no me dejáis tranquila un rato?

A pesar de la protesta, Bulma se puso en pie. El agua resbaló por su suave piel; por sus perlados pezones. La imagen agudizó el deseo de Vegeta. Fue como prender fuego a la gasolina, el impulso sexual destrozó cualquier pizca de sentido común.

—Ven —le exigió Broly.

—Ella está conmigo —gruñó él.

Negando con la cabeza, Bulma le dirigió a Vegeta una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Debe ser importante. No creo que Broly tarde demasiado.

¿Qué era importante? ¿La necesidad de Broly por tirársela? ¿Acaso la urgencia del guardaespaldas sería mayor que la de él?

Maldita sea, Vegeta no se podía creer que Bulma hubiera elegido a aquel cavernícola musculoso en vez de a él. ¿Después de haberle atormentado de manera implacable? ¿Después de casi haberle hecho sexo oral hacía sólo seis horas, elegía a Broly?

Bulma salió de la bañera y permitió que Broly la envolviera en la toalla, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Le lamió una gota de agua del hombro y emitió un gemido.

«¡Maldito gilipollas!». Vegeta agarró la puerta, resistiendo a duras penas el deseo de darle a Broly un puñetazo en la cara.

Pero ¿cómo pegarle a un hombre porque la mujer que ambos deseaban le hubiera elegido a él? De estar furioso con alguien, debería ser consigo mismo por desearla tanto.

—Que os jodan a los dos. De todas maneras parece que es lo que vais a hacer. —Vegeta dio un portazo y se dirigió afuera, a la noche.

Sintiéndose muy poco orgulloso de sí mismo, Vegeta permaneció al otro lado de la calle mirando hacia la casa a oscuras de Bulma con una botella de whisky en la mano, esperando. Llevaba allí casi una hora; eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada, estaba medio borracho y más enfadado que nunca.

Ella había elegido a Broly. Quizá ahora estaban follando como conejos mientras él vagaba por el parque, duro como una piedra, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar en el lugar de Broly. Y todo porque Vegeta la había rechazado, más de una vez, como el jodido idiota que era.

Para empeorar las cosas, había escuchado un mensaje de Zangya un poco antes. En lugar de sentirse aliviado, oír su tono agudo y feliz había sido como una ardiente punzada en su mente. Lo había invitado a ir con ella a un picnic dominical el fin de semana siguiente. Y lo único que había sentido había sido miedo.

¿Qué le sucedía?

Bulma Brief.

Había sido necesario que saliera de la casa, que se la cediera a Broly y estar casi borracho para darse cuenta de que lo mejor sería tirársela otra vez para poder sacársela de la cabeza. Por supuesto, aquella opción ahora ya no era posible, puesto que ella estaba ocupada.

Gracias a Dios que le había comprado aquella botella al camarero del club después de que Goku se fuera.

¿La dejaría Broly satisfecha? ¿Se le daría bien el sexo oral? ¿O lo suyo sería follar sin más? Vegeta hizo una mueca al imaginar los atributos sexuales de Broly. Lo único que dudaba era que Broly tuviera más resistencia que él con ella. Vegeta sabía que en eso ganaba al gorila y, prácticamente, a cualquiera.

No es que estuviera orgulloso de no haber parado durante las seis horas que compartió con Bulma… Ni siquiera recordaba haberle preguntado qué sentía. La tomó una y otra vez, de manera implacable, hasta que ella fue esclava de la necesidad y el deseo.

De repente se encendió la luz del porche de la peliazul y se abrió la puerta principal. Broly salió y ella lo siguió. El pelo le caía sobre la espalda y llevaba un camisón de raso blanco que hacía que se transparentaran sus muslos desnudos.

El guardaespaldas se dirigió a su vehículo, pero se dio la vuelta antes de llegar. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de Bulma y la atrajo contra su enorme cuerpo, acariciándole la cabeza. Ella apoyó la frente en su hombro; parecía absolutamente relajada entre sus brazos.

Vegeta apartó la mirada y tomó otro trago de whisky. El líquido le cayó como una bomba incendiaria en el estómago. ¿O lo que ardían eran sus entrañas porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza la jodida imagen de Bulma follando con Broly?

Ahora no podía negar la verdad. Estaba tan celoso que apenas veía. Menuda ironía ¿verdad?

Bulma se apartó. Broly murmuró algo y la besó en la frente. Ella asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Si se habían pasado una hora prendiendo fuego a las sábanas, ¿por qué no se daban un beso como Dios manda?

Finalmente, el hombre se subió al vehículo negro y se marchó. Bulma le observó doblar la esquina. Luego clavó los ojos en el 4x4 de Vegeta.

—¿Vegeta?

«Maldita sea». Debería haberse largado, debería haberse ido a algún lugar donde no tuviera que verla con Broly, donde ella no supiera que los había estado observando. Pero no, estaba demasiado ocupado ahogándose en alcohol y celos para pensar correctamente.

Emitió un suspiro y se apartó del árbol. Observó la delgada figura de Bulma mientras la brisa jugueteaba con su pelo sedoso, le pegaba la tela a las caderas y le erizaba los pezones, que se clavaron en el escotado camisón.

Lo más probable es que Broly acabara de satisfacerse entre esos muslos, y Dios era testigo de que eso era justo lo que Vegeta quería hacer en ese momento. La deseaba y le importaba una mierda ser plato de segunda mesa.

Estaba bien jodido.

Por fin, se dejó ver en el charco de luz de la farola.

Bulma contuvo el aliento y luego se tapó la boca con la mano. Clavó la mirada en la botella que él sostenía en una mano.

—Estás borracho.

Vegeta deseó que fuera cierto. Negó con la cabeza.

—No será por no intentarlo.

—Venga, vamos adentro e intentemos dormir un poco. —Se giró hacia la puerta.

Él la siguió con rapidez. Una vez dentro del vestíbulo, la cogió por el brazo.

—¿No vas a decirme nada más?

Ella le dirigió una mirada encolerizada.

—Nadie te dijo que te fueras.

—¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarme y mirar cómo follabais? —Vegeta cerró la puerta de golpe, haciendo que los envolviera un profundo silencio. Justo en ese momento se le ocurrió algo terrible— ¿Querías que te folláramos los dos juntos?

Bulma se revolvió para zafarse de su mano y le dio un bofetón.

—¡Maldito seas! Ya estoy harta de que busques las maneras más sarcásticas e insultantes posibles de llamarme puta. A ver si tienes cojones de decírmelo a la cara. ¡Vamos! ¿A que piensas que me acuesto con todo lo que lleva pantalones?

—¿No acabas de acostarte con Broly?

Ella apretó los labios y una expresión de dolor cruzó por su rostro durante un momento antes de transformarse en furia.

—Pues mira, por haberte largado, te vas a quedar con la duda.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras. Vegeta no pudo soportarlo. Debería dejarla en paz, aquella cólera que le consumía no era normal, no era propia de él. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Ella supo al instante lo duro que estaba, pero ¿qué demonios?, siempre estaba duro cuando Bulma estaba cerca. Y si ella todavía no lo sabía, que se fuera dando cuenta.

—¿Te has acostado con él o no?

Vaya, si hasta le temblaba la voz. Vegeta no quería que la respuesta de Bulma le importara, pero no tenía sentido intentar engañarse a sí mismo.

Bulma intentó zafarse de él, pero la sostuvo con firmeza. Cuando ella se rindió, la giró para enfrentarse a ella.

—¿Lo has hecho?

—No me conoces en absoluto, y esa pregunta lo demuestra. Incluso aunque te dijera la verdad, no me creerías. Lo único que quieres oír es que me abracé a él en el cuarto de baño y que de ahí fuimos al dormitorio, para que él pudiera chuparme los pechos mientras yo le montaba como si fuera una amazona. Y que luego me folló desde atrás. ¿Es eso lo suficientemente descriptivo para ti?

Vegeta cerró los ojos para no ver la imagen que describían aquellas palabras. Dios, necesitaba más Jack Daniel's.

La apretó con más fuerza.

—¿Es eso lo que ha ocurrido?

—Te simplificaría la vida, ¿verdad? Así podrías considerarme una auténtica mujerzuela. Oh, y follarme, por supuesto. Total, ya lo hacen todos los demás, ¿no es cierto? Claro y, después, podrías largarte con viento fresco sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento porque no soy más que una puta. Pues bien, ¿sabes qué te digo? Que te vayas a la mierda. —Bulma le clavó el codo en el estómago.

Vegeta soltó un gruñido y se dobló sobre sí mismo, agarrándose el estómago, mientras le lanzaba una mirada encolerizada.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Bulma! Yo…

—¿Tú qué?

¿Qué había estado a punto de decir? ¿Importaba en realidad? La había insultado de la peor manera… y aún no sabía lo que quería saber. Además, acababa de darse cuenta de que le daba un miedo atroz dejarla subir y que se encerrase en el dormitorio y no volver a tener la posibilidad de tocarla otra vez.

—No lo sé —admitió, finalmente.

—¡En eso tienes razón! —gritó ella—. No lo sabes. No sabes nada sobre mí. ¿Has pensado alguna vez que debajo de todo este maquillaje y de esta ropa provocativa hay una mujer que tiene sentimientos auténticos que no tienen nada que ver con el sexo? ¿Has pensado alguna vez que quizá quisiera que me vieras como una mujer normal en vez de cómo una _stripper_ o un polvo fácil? ¿Que quizá significaras algo para mí? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Claro que no.

Bulma respiró hondo y luego soltó un sollozo. Aquel sonido produjo un vacío en el pecho de Vegeta. Dios, jamás había tenido intención de hacerle daño.

—Lo siento.

—Olvídalo. Ya no importa.

Aquellas palabras le provocaron un pánico tremendo.

—¡Espera! Yo…

—No. —Ella dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él—. Ni lo pienses. Piccolo no me devolverá el coche hasta el miércoles, pero le diré a Broly que venga a buscarme hasta entonces. Hablaré mañana con Yayirobe para que te prepare una habitación. No creo que me cueste demasiado, ya que fui yo la que le dije que ocupara la que tenías reservada.

Oh, Santo Dios. Vegeta notó una brusca opresión en el estómago y, por fin, demasiado tarde, lo entendió todo… Bulma había querido que estuviera con ella. Que pasaran juntos algún tiempo. Quería descubrir qué había entre ellos, si sólo era sexo o si existía algo más. Y él sólo le había mostrado un silencioso desprecio. La había tratado como si fuera basura. Pero incluso aunque él se enamorara de ella como por arte de magia, Bulma no tenía cabida en su futuro.

Vegeta tomó otro largo trago de la botella.

—Soy… Lo siento.

—Lo entiendo. En tu mente pertenecemos a mundos diferentes. Me has puesto en mi lugar y no volveré a dejarlo, te lo aseguro. —Enderezó la espalda y se dirigió a las escaleras, aunque se volvió hacia él antes de subir—. Y sólo para aclarar las cosas, Broly vino a contarme algo sobre el allanamiento del club. Después de cerrar, se dedicó a investigar en el piso de arriba. Al parecer, mi acosador dejó otra nota de «amor» clavada con un cuchillo, pero esta vez en la almohada del dormitorio que tengo allí. Y en esta ocasión no me llamaba «puta»; decía que me tenía reservado algo realmente bueno.

* * *

 _Ok. Me encantó esta entrega. Me encanta que Bulma lo ponga en su lugar. Si Vegeta no hace algo, la va a perder. Ah, me olvidaba: en el próximo capítulo lemon. Sí o sí. Que me parta un rayo si no._


	10. Ya te siento en todo mi cuerpo

_Buena semana, Gente Linda. Ahora sí, con puntualidad inglesa va una nueva entrega de esta historia. En el capítulo anterior, Vegeta sufre un ataque de celos marca Cañón cuando Bulma recibe una visita nocturna de Broly. La tensión entre ambos y los celos explotan en una discusión en la que Bulma le planta un par de verdades. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Desea su cuerpo pero la desprecia por su pasado y por un presente promiscuo que ni siquiera tiene? Bulma está a punto de rendirse... Quizá no vale la pena tanto esfuerzo, quizá Vegeta en realidad no lo vale._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **Atención: LEMON (sí, esta vez es verdad)**

 **POV General**

Bulma subió las escaleras.

«Un escalón tras otro. El dormitorio está ahí mismo. Entonces podrás cerrar la puerta y llorar».

No quería que Vegeta viera sus lágrimas. Ya le había dado demasiado poder sobre ella. Y él lo había usado a placer para hacerle daño.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le exigió él. Un momento después, él la seguía escaleras arriba y la agarraba del brazo, haciéndola girar para que lo mirara—. ¿El mismo pervertido que te dejó la nota en el coche irrumpió en el club?

—Y me amenazó. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi seguridad. Ése es el trabajo de Broly, por eso ha venido esta noche. Ahora, si me perdonas…

Bulma intentó que Vegeta la soltara. El calor y el olor almizclado del hombre inundaban sus fosas nasales. Aquellos ojos ardientes y la fuerza de su musculoso cuerpo le debilitaban las rodillas.

Jamás se había considerado una de esas estúpidas mujeres que se ataban a una relación destructiva con alguien que sentía más desprecio que afecto por ellas. Pero al parecer, su corazón era tan débil como el de cualquier otra.

Una píldora difícil de tragar.

—Vegeta, suéltame.

Él negó con la cabeza con una expresión de angustia.

—No puedo.

En medio de las sombras, Bulma vio que los ojos de Vegeta brillaban con intensidad antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia ella. Santo Dios, deseaba besarle. Todo su ser —músculos, huesos, sangre— le urgía a que uniera su boca con la de él. A que le tocara. A que le diera lo que le pidiera.

Pero ¿por qué Vegeta actuaba así de repente?

«Porque cree que Broly acaba de poseerte».

Bulma se dio la vuelta y se mordió el interior de la mejilla para ser capaz de negarse. Sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. Cuando los labios de Vegeta le acariciaron la mejilla los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No me hagas esto —le imploró Vegeta al oído, apretándola con fuerza contra él. Bulma olió el aroma de la hierba recién cortada en su ropa y el del whisky en su aliento. Él le enjugó las lágrimas con una caricia llena de desesperación. Bulma sintió que se debilitaba.

Dios, ¿cómo podía querer que la abrazara un hombre que la despreciaba de aquella manera? Se suponía que era demasiado lista para dejarse atrapar en ese juego.

—No puedes desearme sólo porque pienses que Broly me posee —sollozó—. No soy el trofeo sexual de esa competición que tenéis entre vosotros dos. Debes… soltarme…

Ella intentó liberarse, maldiciéndose para sus adentros, primero por haber alentado la estúpida esperanza de que podría seducir a Vegeta y, después, por tener la absurda idea de que él podría sentirse atraído or ella. Lo más probable es que él quisiera a alguien como su noviecita: una mujer sana, con un brillante futuro y un pasado limpio. Alguien que no arrastrara una larga lista de amantes y que no hubiera comerciado con el sexo.

Si era eso lo que él le pedía a una mujer, Bulma no tenía nada que hacer.

Vegeta le ahuecó la cara con las manos y la acercó de nuevo a la suya.

—Yo no te considero ningún trofeo, te lo juro. Sé que no soy quien para decirte lo que tienes que hacer. —La acercó todavía más e, incluso en la oscuridad, ella observó el dolor que le deformaba los rasgos—. Estaba celoso. Tanto que los celos me comían vivo. No soportaba pensar que le dabas a él lo que yo deseo con tanta desesperación.

«¿Está celoso?». Entonces quizá ella le importara algo…

—Me ofrecí a ti… más de una vez. —Las palabras eran acusatorias.

—He intentado comportarme como un caballero. ¿Vale? Quería controlarme y no caer sobre ti como un poseso. No quería que pensaras que soy un cavernícola ni un demente. No quería perder el control. Sé lo que le pido al futuro y no nos veo juntos en esa estampa. Pero… —el dolor se reflejaba en su voz; luego suspiró entrecortadamente— no puedo ignorar ni negar por más tiempo lo que siento. Estoy muy preocupado por ti, sí. Me aterroriza pensar que ese psicópata quiera atraparte y hacerte daño. Haré lo que sea necesario para protegerte.

«Lo que sea necesario». Aquello sonaba como si ella realmente le importara. Sí, le dolía oírle decir que ella no encajaba en su futuro, pero estaban en el presente… Las palabras de Vegeta le envolvieron el corazón, derribando la presa que contenía sus emociones. Bulma estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

—Vegeta…

—Ya no puedo pasar un momento más sin tocarte. Lo necesito más que respirar.

Una cruda sinceridad se reflejaba en los rasgos de Vegeta cuando se inclinó sobre ella otra vez y le tocó la barbilla. Sus caricias y su mirada decían cuáles eran sus intenciones. Bulma no fue capaz de rechazarle.

Le enredó los dedos en el pelo y lo atrajo hacia ella. Sus bocas se encontraron, jadeantes, y unieron sus labios con un gemido. El sabor a alcohol y deseo hizo explotar los sentidos de Bulma. Vegeta la rodeó con los brazos y la alzó contra él, como si de repente fueran un solo ser.

El instinto la llevó a rodearle con las piernas. Y él la sostuvo con una mano debajo del trasero mientras le daba otro beso abrasador.

Vegeta se estaba dejando llevar por un ardiente deseo, evidente en la forma en que fusionó sus bocas. Nunca la habían besado de esa manera tan íntima. Vegeta la saboreó como si quisiera paladearla por completo, como si quisiera grabársela en la mente. Y Bulma le devolvió el beso con el mismo fervor, aunque ya lo conocía de memoria desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La joven sabía de sobra que aquel abrazo no significaba para Vegeta lo mismo que para ella. Era evidente que él la deseaba… por lo menos en ese momento. Pero ¿qué sentía en realidad por ella? ¿Nada?

¿Habría llegado Bulma demasiado lejos para que eso le importara?

El día siguiente llegaría demasiado pronto y, con él, un montón de recriminaciones. Pero hasta que amaneciera sólo existiría el placer. La sensación de unión.

Vegeta la siguió besando mientras subía la escalera hacia el dormitorio, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran a cada paso. Bulma contuvo el aliento ante aquella ficción increíble. Él estaba allí de verdad. Con ella. Lo abrazó, todavía con más fuerza, y gimió contra su garganta, besándole en el cuello y en la mandíbula hasta encontrar de nuevo su boca. La de él la estaba esperando, abierta y voraz. Ella se derritió contra él.

Un momento después, el mundo giró sobre su eje. Se encontró tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama, con Vegeta encima de ella sosteniendo su peso con los brazos. Jadeaba y la miraba, iluminada por la luz de la luna.

—Te he deseado desde el momento en el que te vi en el club.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, en la que relucía la verdad y una cruda pasión. Cada palabra que había dicho era sincera, a pesar de lo que pensara de ella. A pesar de que creyera que se había acostado con Broly esa misma noche. A pesar de los largos meses vacíos desde aquella noche que habían pasado juntos.

—Yo también —confesó ella.

De hecho, había anhelado a Vegeta desde que se había despertado sola hacía tres meses y se había dado cuenta de que él no regresaría.

—Te he echado de menos —farfulló ella—. Es probable que no quieras oírlo y sé que estás con alguien y que…

—No esta noche. Ahora mismo sólo estamos nosotros dos. —Le apartó el pelo de la cara—. He pensado muchas veces en ti… Desde el primer momento en que nos tocamos, hace ya tres meses, has sido una fiebre que no puedo aplacar.

Puede que no fuera una declaración de amor, pero para Bulma era suficiente. Él sentía algo por ella. Y si era honesta consigo misma, tampoco sabía qué sentía ella. Jamás había pretendido enamorarse hasta que conoció a Vegeta.

—Quédate conmigo —susurró ella.

—Nada podría hacer que me fuera ahora.

Vegeta poseyó su boca profundamente, deseando cada caricia de sus labios, cada roce de su lengua.

Unos minutos después, él se incorporó para desabrocharse la camisa. Bulma le ayudó con rapidez, rozándole la piel suave y elástica con el dorso de los dedos. Él estaba ardiendo. Entre las sombras, ella encontró el intrigante rastro de músculos que bajaba del ombligo al sexo de Vegeta. Recordó haberlo seguido con la lengua, haciéndole gemir y estremecerse.

No pudo resistirse a hacerlo de nuevo. Apretó la boca contra aquel punto de su abdomen.

—Estás jugando con fuego —susurró él con la voz ronca.

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bulma.

—Me encanta quemarme.

Con un gemido, ella lamió el camino que conducía a aquel tesoro, saboreando con la lengua el gusto picante de su piel, el leve indicio a sudor, a masculinidad absoluta. Era adictivo.

Él se tensó, enredó los dedos en el pelo de Bulma y la acercó más.

—La primera vez que hiciste esto, casi me hiciste perder la cabeza. Y ahora te deseo todavía más. Santo Dios…

Ella sonrió contra su estómago y luego se deslizó por su pecho, mordisqueándole, desabrochando el resto de los botones de la camisa. Por fin, tuvo ante sus ojos las tetillas marrones, duras como piedras. Las miró con codicia.

—No lo hagas —la avisó él con suavidad—. Mi autocontrol… pende de un hilo.

—Pues descontrólate —lo animó con un susurro y una mirada ardiente, justo antes de cerrar la boca sobre una de ellas y succionarla.

Él emitió un gemido ronco y áspero.

Excitada, Bulma le rozó suavemente la tetilla con los dientes y la succionó de nuevo mientras acercaba los dedos al botón de los vaqueros.

Él la agarró por las muñecas y le apartó las manos.

—No lo hagas, no a menos que me quieras tener dentro de ti en sólo diez segundos. Soy como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar.

—Me gustaría tenerte ya en mi interior —le dijo con honestidad—. He pensado mucho en ti… La noche que pasamos juntos fue increíble. Necesito volver a sentir lo mismo.

Vegeta respiró entrecortadamente.

—No quiero hacerte daño. La última vez fui demasiado rudo, demasiado exigente…

—Fue perfecto. Quiero que sea igual.

Él se quedó inmóvil. Algo atravesó su expresión. ¿Aceptación? ¿Deseo?, fuera lo que fuera, hizo que a Bulma le latiera el corazón en el pecho de una manera enloquecida.

Notó que él se levantaba de la cama. Ella se incorporó llena de ansiedad. ¿Había interpretado mal su expresión? ¿Vegeta se marchaba?

Pues no, se quitó la camisa, exhibiendo los anchos y bronceados hombros, los músculos tensos y unos abdominales que la dejaron sin aliento. Santo Dios, él era… demasiado. Demasiado sensual, demasiado listo, demasiado cautivador y poseía demasiado talento. Y la deseaba ahora mismo.

Vegeta se desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros y bajó la cremallera, luego se deshizo de los pantalones y la ropa interior con brutal eficacia. Se quedó desnudo, con los puños cerrados a los costados y el torso subiendo y bajando agitadamente. La mirada de Vegeta se fundió con la de ella, inmovilizándola con el deseo que se leía en ellos, haciendo que se consumiera en llamas y que su sexo latiera de necesidad.

Ningún hombre había conseguido que se sintiera así, sólo Vegeta.

—Si te hago daño, deberás encontrar la manera de detenerme —le dijo.

Y ésa era otra razón por la que tenía unos sentimientos tan profundos por él. Sintiera lo que sintiese por ella, quería que Bulma estuviera a salvo. Podría haber pasado de todo, dada la profesión y la vida que ella llevaba, pero él no dejaba a un lado su bienestar.

La mujer que poseyera su corazón sería tratada como una reina, y Bulma deseó poder ser ella.

—No lo harás.

Un duro destello brilló en aquellos ojos oscuros.

—Ponte de pie.

Bulma se estremeció, sus entrañas palpitaban de anticipación y deseo cuando le obedeció. Vegeta se agachó ante ella y le acarició las piernas, dibujando con los dedos una línea desde la curva de las nalgas hasta las pantorrillas.

Se estremeció al sentir las manos de Vegeta sobre ella, y sus caricias, llenas de suave demanda, le debilitaron las rodillas. Bulma estaba llena de anhelo e impaciencia.

—Vegeta…

Sin avisarla, él agarró el borde del camisón y tiró. Un tirón en cada hombro fue la única advertencia antes de que la prenda resbalara por su cuerpo, formando un etéreo charco de tela a sus pies.

Se quedó desnuda de repente.

El roce del frío aire de la noche le erizó los pezones. ¿O fue debido a la ladina sonrisa de Vegeta? Sintió un estremecimiento en el vientre cuando él curvó las manos sobre sus pantorrillas y la obligó a separar las piernas. Entonces notó su boca, cálida y húmeda sobre las espinillas y los muslos. Bulma comenzó a jadear, intentando sujetarse al pelo de Vegeta, necesitando sentir la suavidad de los mechones en los dedos.

Él se incorporó y, al hacerlo, la besó en el ombligo.

—Tiéndete de espaldas.

Ella comenzó a hacerlo pero se vio alzada sobre la cama de repente, al parecer Vegeta estaba demasiado impaciente para esperar. Bulma se abrazó a él cuando se apoderó de su boca, besándola con una urgencia que le robó el aliento y la capacidad de pensar.

Entonces la depositó sobre la cama y bajó la mirada hacia ella, desnudo y con su miembro totalmente erecto. Aquellos ojos oscuros como el pecado amenazaban y prometían a la vez un placer diferente a cualquier cosa que ella hubiera sentido antes. Lentamente, él deslizó la mirada por sus pechos, donde se demoró un rato, antes de seguir bajándola por su vientre para detenerse vorazmente en su sexo.

—Separa las piernas.

Ella había visto antes aquella faceta dominante de Vegeta. Pero tuvo el presentimiento de que iba a experimentarla a otro nivel. Su voz sombría la hizo temblar. Una mirada a su cara le confirmó la seriedad de sus palabras… y le robó el aliento. Bulma apenas podía contener el corazón en el pecho. Pero hizo lo que él le ordenó y separó un poco los muslos.

—Más.

La expresión de Vegeta exigía que se abriera y se mostrara ante él, vulnerable en todos los aspectos. Bulma no dudó que él tomaría todo lo que estaba dispuesta a darle, y que entonces, como había hecho la última vez, la obligaría a darle todavía más hasta que estuviera escocida e irritada y sublimemente saciada. Separó las piernas un poco más.

—Más —gruñó él.

Ella le obedeció con la respiración entrecortada. A pesar del estremecimiento que la recorrió, no podía negarle nada.

Abrió más las piernas, hasta que los músculos del interior de los muslos protestaron. La necesidad era una oleada de calor brillante que le recorría las venas. Sentía un profundo vacío en su interior. Todo su cuerpo suplicaba que la llenara con su miembro y con toda la enardecida pasión que le acompañaba.

Él la asió de las caderas y deslizó las manos hasta el hueco de la espalda; entonces se detuvo. Ante aquella orden silenciosa, ella se arqueó hacia él, doblando las rodillas y ofreciéndole los pechos.

—Perfecto —murmuró él.

Se colocó encima de ella y le rozó los pezones con su torso, haciendo que le hormigueara todo el cuerpo.

Vegeta apretó los labios contra los de ella antes de trazar una sofocante línea de besos desde el cuello y las clavículas hasta llegar a sus pechos. Mientras le acariciaba uno, le devoraba el otro haciendo que se sacudiera sin control. Le succionó duramente un pezón mientras ella le sentía plenamente entre las piernas. A la vez, le apretó con fuerza el otro pecho.

Ella gimió y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, deseando que nunca acabara esa noche. Aquel hombre le hacía sentir más que cualquier otro. Más femenina, más desinhibida, más preparada para lo que él quisiera.

—Los adoro —murmuró él, dedicando su atención al otro pecho—. Recuerdo cómo se te hinchan los pezones cuando los succiono. ¿Luego los sientes más sensibles?

—Sí —gritó ella, recordando la devoción que había mostrado con la boca durante casi una hora—. Todavía te sentía ahí al día siguiente.

—Quiero que mañana también me sientas.

Estremeciéndose, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Por favor.

Vegeta gimió mientras capturaba el pezón con la boca y tiraba de él con fuerza, mordisqueándola suavemente. Bulma se vio atravesada por un estremecimiento. Entonces él le mordió suavemente la curva del pecho y luego el otro seno, antes de repetir de nuevo todo el proceso.

Era más rudo que antes, más exigente. Cuando Bulma sintió que ya tenía sensibles las puntas, él no mostró ninguna señal de parar. Y sospechó que, incluso en el caso de que quisiera pedir clemencia, no encontraría ninguna. Suponía que él necesitaba marcarla un poco esa noche, probarse a sí mismo que poseía una parte de ella que Broly no tenía. En vez de asegurarle que era él quien poseía todo lo que ella podía entregar, le abrazó, alentándole con una súplica silenciosa.

Vegeta movió la mano libre por su hombro, por la curva de la cintura, por la cadera… directo hacia los muslos separados.

Ella movió la cabeza.

—¿Estás mojada?

—Lo estoy siempre que tú estás cerca.

Vegeta coqueteó con su ombligo. Trazó pequeños círculos con el pulgar sobre su piel hasta llegar tan cerca del clítoris que Bulma quiso gritar.

—Tócame —gimió.

—Mmm, por supuesto. Estoy deseando hundirme en ti. Estabas tan apretada la última vez… me oprimiste, me succionaste. Cuando me rodeaste gritando mi nombre… fue tan ardiente… fue inolvidable.

Bulma sólo podía gemir mientras esperaba que la tocara por fin donde más lo necesitaba. Pero él se limitó a juguetear con ella.

El deseo de Bulma creció y se multiplicó. La necesidad retumbó en su vientre. Se sentía hinchada, necesitada, a punto de implorar. Pero él sólo le rozó los pliegues con los nudillos, dándole un único toquecito en el clítoris.

Bulma se quedó sin aliento.

—Vegeta…

—Quiero oírte decir mi nombre esta noche. Mi nombre y el de nadie más.

Bulma pensó que apenas se acordaba de su propio nombre en ese momento, así que como para acordarse del de otra persona.

—Sí —sollozó—. Sí…

Durante unos interminables minutos Vegeta le acarició y moldeó los pechos. Le tironeó con fuerza de las puntas, se los succionó, ensalzando cómo se hinchaban, cómo enrojecían, erizándose cada vez más. Bulma tenía los pezones tan duros, tan sensibles que se aferró al cabello en forma de flama de Vegeta, sujetándose a él mientras se ahogaba en el deseo.

Él hizo rodar el pulgar sobre la tensa cima de uno y luego del otro, se apartó y los miró.

—Así, erguidos y bien trabajados. Preciosos.

Ahora que ya no la tocaba, Bulma deseaba ardientemente que siguiera haciéndolo. Pero aquello no era suficiente para calmar la implacable mordedura de la necesidad, y deslizó sus propias manos por el abdomen hacia los pliegues mojados buscando alivio. Necesitaba detener ya aquel dolor.

Antes de que ella alcanzara su destino, Vegeta le sujetó las muñecas.

—No. Soy yo quien dice cómo y cuándo. Esta noche no te darás placer a ti misma.

—Pero…

Bulma no llegó a terminar la frase. Él capturó y poseyó su boca con fuerza, profundizando el beso cada vez más. Entonces Vegeta deslizó los dedos en la mojada hendidura y los zambulló en el interior. Ella gimió de placer contra los labios de Vegeta.

—Dios —exclamó él—. Eres tan buena…

Jugueteó con los dedos dentro de ella, como si recordara perfectamente cómo hacerla gritar. La tocó justo en aquel sensible lugar que tenía en su interior y, entonces, comenzó a alternar los movimientos, presionando y rozando, al tiempo que le acariciaba también el inflamado clítoris. Un fuego imparable comenzó a originarse en ese punto, creciendo y retorciéndose. Una vez más él sofocó sus gritos con un beso. Ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros y él gimió. Entonces, Vegeta le dirigió una sonrisa depredadora, una insinuante promesa sexual y sus dientes brillaron en la oscuridad.

—Ah sí… ¿Quieres correrte?

No necesitaba preguntar, sabía la respuesta. Pero quería que fuera ella quien se la diera. Le gustaba hacerle confesar su deseo. Y ella no tenía manera de ocultarlo.

—¡Sí! Por favor…

En lugar de continuar, él retiró los dedos y la acarició superficialmente sin llegar a penetrarla de nuevo.

—Estás muy hinchada. Me oprimirás como un puño.

Se acercó más a ella hasta cubrirla con su cuerpo, apretándola contra el colchón con el pecho, separándole los muslos para acomodar las caderas. Urgiéndola con las manos a abrirse todavía más.

La anticipación sofocó a la peliazul. Quería sentir a Vegeta en su interior, que estuviera tan dentro de su cuerpo que él no recordara a otra mujer y no quisiera salir jamás.

—Esta noche no tendrás tiempo de pensar en nadie más que en mí —prometió él.

De todas maneras, ella no pensaba en otro aunque él no la creyera. Todavía.

—Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte, pero… —Le acunó la cabeza entre las manos y ella se perdió en aquella mirada oscura—. Tengo que estar dentro de ti.

Bulma intentó asentir con la cabeza, pero él la abrazaba demasiado fuerte; estaba inmovilizada bajo el exuberante calor del cuerpo de Vegeta y su propio deseo. Jadeó, muerta de necesidad y de anhelo…

—Mírame —le exigió él.

Bulma había cerrado los ojos. No sabía cuándo. No importaba… Los abrió y sus miradas se encontraron, y también sus corazones. Aquella sensación de conexión, de pertenencia, la inundó. No podía liberarse de aquella mirada oscura y brillante más de lo que podía librarse de su deseo por él.

«Ya te siento en todo mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo es posible que esté ocurriendo otra vez?».

A partir de entonces, no pudo pensar en nada más. Él la aferró de las caderas y se impulsó hacia delante, enterrando su miembro tan profundamente en ella como pudo. Bulma gruñó ante la deliciosa intrusión. Ya se sentía llena por él y sabía que todavía no se había introducido del todo. Él tensó la espalda. Maldijo entre dientes y retorció la pelvis.

—Siempre estás tan apretada —gimió Vegeta—. Santo Dios, me matas. Relájate un poco, mujer.

La mirada de Vegeta era como jarabe oscuro y espeso, la tranquilizaba y la conmovía, la envolvía. Ella se concentró en relajarse, en permitirle entrar.

Vegeta salió y luego entró de nuevo, un poco más profundo. Ella contuvo el aliento ante aquella dura embestida, recreándose en el dolor.

—Así —Vegeta tenía la voz ronca. Le clavó los dedos en las caderas—. Tranquila. Te va a gustar mucho.

Bulma sintió que él estaba a punto de perder el control. Y ella apenas podía esperar a que lo hiciera.

Se contorsionó bajo él, arqueándose, tomándole un poco más. Después de meses sin sexo, aquello era ardiente, pero tan…, oh, tan bueno. Nadie le había hecho nunca el amor como Vegeta. Nadie le había hecho sentir el acto en el corazón.

—Sí —gimió él, introduciéndose todavía un poco más.

Por fin, se deslizó hasta el fondo y se enterró dentro de ella por completo.

La sensación de que estuviera totalmente insertado en su cuerpo desató en Bulma una nueva oleada de necesidad y le produjo una opresión en el pecho. Sin apartar la mirada de la de él, la hermosa peliazul recordó la primera noche que pasaron juntos y se vio inundada por un montón de húmedos recuerdos de placer.

Pero cuando él se retiró casi por completo, lo que sentía ahora alcanzó un nuevo nivel.

Vegeta sacó los brazos de debajo de su espalda y le puso las manos en los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él. Entonces, con un rugido, empujó con fuerza. Una y otra vez. A partir de allí ella se perdió.

El pecho de Bulma se inundó de calor cuando la sensación explotó en su sexo. Lo rodeó con las piernas intentando aprisionarle con más fuerza, intentando acercarle más. Él gimió, jadeó, hundiéndose en ella más y más, hasta el fondo.

Vegeta comenzó a moverse más rápido, con un ritmo más duro. La mirada de sus ojos era como sus embestidas, jamás vacilaba. Cada pensamiento y cada sensación fluyeron entre ambos una y otra vez. Y Bulma supo que él también podía leer en ella. En cuanto el cuerpo de la peliazul respondía, él se ajustaba a esa reacción, penetrando y explorando sin parar.

Santo Dios, ella estaba comenzando a perderse. La fortaleza que la envolvía, el ánimo y el dolor, la cautela y el miedo, todo aquello que la había mantenido entera durante años estaba a punto de desaparecer. Sí, se había corrido antes con Vegeta, pero esto… Esto era algo que ella tenía en su interior y que jamás había compartido con nadie. Él no sólo iba a hacerla explotar de placer, iba a robarle el alma sin pedirle permiso ni disculparse.

Bulma se tensó. ¿Podría darle tanto de sí misma?

—Vegeta… —La joven cerró los ojos.

Era demasiado íntimo. Demasiado auténtico. Demasiado profundo. Sólo existía él. ¿Por qué no se había acostado con nadie desde que lo hizo con Vegeta? ¿Y por qué tampoco lo había hecho antes de hacerlo con él? Porque nadie más le hacía disfrutar así. Hasta entonces, el sexo había sido para ella algo a medio camino entre una obligación y una función corporal. Incluso si se hubiera acostado con cada cliente del club, sólo Vegeta podría hacerla sentir de esa manera, llenarla de algo tan insistente, dulce y ambicioso, una y otra vez.

—¡Mírame! —le exigió él, moviéndose implacablemente.

Y aquella voz apremiante… e imposible de ignorar. Bulma se mordió los labios y se preparó para las sensaciones antes de hacer lo que le ordenaba. Clavó los ojos en aquella mirada oscura mientras él seguía embistiendo con fuerza.

La energía volvió a crecer, se retorció en su interior. Y Bulma explotó.

Le clavó las uñas en la espalda, gritó su nombre, se rompió en un millón de pedazos. Su corazón palpitó por él, su alma se perdió por completo ante aquel impaciente placer. Él la guió a través de la cúspide del orgasmo sin dejar de moverse, retirándose un poco cuando ella estuvo tan sensible que no pudo evitar gemir.

Esta vez, como la otra, Vegeta continuó penetrándola sin parar para sumergirla en un placer más profundo todavía...

 _Horas después…_

El sol matutino iluminó las cortinas y creó charcos de luz en el suelo. Conteniendo el aliento, Vegeta se impulsó en el caliente sexo de Bulma una vez más mientras ella le montaba. Ella gimió y se aferró a él, clavándole las uñas en el pecho. Parecía flotar sobre él y se la quedó mirando; parecía una ninfa sensual, núbil, imponente, hecha para el placer. Hacía ya mucho rato que la contención y las buenas intenciones se habían convertido en cenizas. De nuevo, él había perdido cualquier atisbo de control. Cuando se ahogó de nuevo en el feroz placer del orgasmo, se había quedado atrapado. Hambriento de más.

El brillante pelo azulado se le pegaba desordenadamente en la cara y la nuca.

La rodeó con los brazos, poniéndole una mano en la curva del final de la espalda y la otra en la nuca. La sujetó firmemente controlando el arco que formaba su cuerpo. Una vez más tenía el tentador pezón a la altura de su boca y lo aprisionó con los dientes, mordiéndolo justo con la fuerza precisa. Ella gimió y comenzó a palpitar en torno a su miembro.

—Córrete otra vez.

Durante toda la noche él le había exigido que alcanzara el placer y ella lo había hecho con absoluto abandono. Nunca era suficiente. Ahora mismo, Vegeta necesitaba volver a verla abrir la boca y gemir al alcanzar el éxtasis. Deseaba con frenesí que lo apresara en su sexo y oírla gritar su nombre.

Ella había disfrutado sin parar durante horas, tenía la carne hinchada hasta tal punto que cada envite era un logro. Vegeta la había llevado al orgasmo tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. Él mismo se había dejado llevar tres veces por el fogoso placer, inundándola cada vez, deleitándose con una primitiva necesidad de marcarla que él ya no intentaba comprender. Un extraño alivio lo atravesaba cada vez que se derramaba en su interior. No, no la podía dejar embarazada, pero le daba igual.

—Vegeta —sollozó Bulma.

Una agónica sensación de victoria lo atravesó, seguido por otro demente deseo de marcarla. Le succionó de nuevo uno de los pezones y luego el otro. Su sexo estaba abrasadoramente apretado a su alrededor. El que ella estuviera tan cerca de correrse otra vez lo urgía a continuar.

Le apresó la boca con la suya, forzándola a separar los labios y hundirse en su boca todo lo posible. La cadencia del beso se correspondía con el ritmo de los empujes, mientras los dos se esforzaban por alcanzar un cataclismo tan poderoso que probablemente los devastaría.

Él lo persiguió con temerario abandono.

Estaba agotado, pero también furioso. A pesar de las horas que se había pasado explorándola, no había llegado a saborear sus jugos con la boca mientras ella gritaba su éxtasis. Mañana. No, hoy mismo, un poco más tarde. Pero esa noche, en cuanto se había sumergido entre esos pliegues mojados, sólo quiso observar como ella se corría una y otra vez entre sus brazos.

—Córrete otra vez, mujer. Para mí.

Vegeta le movió las caderas hasta que se apretaron todo lo posible contra las suyas, entonces la deslizó arriba y abajo de su erección, friccionándole a la vez el clítoris. Bulma se movió con él, sus gemidos se transformaron en quejidos y luego en súplicas, entonces…

—¡Vegetaaaa! —gritó ella mientras su sexo se ceñía en torno a él. Él usó todas sus fuerzas para sostenerla y seguir moviéndose a la vez.

El placer era demoledor, abrasador, más allá de cualquier cosa que él hubiera experimentado o imaginado antes. Las sensaciones que le recorrían explotaron en sus testículos y, entonces, estalló en un orgasmo feroz.

Vegeta la apretó con más fuerza, agarrándola del pelo firmemente y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. «¡Oh, joder!». Aquello era demasiado. Lo iba a dejar sin sentido. El placer creció, se hinchó, grande como una montaña, poderoso como un terremoto.

—Bulma —dijo sin aliento—. Oh, Dios mío. Joder. No puedo… Oh, Dios… —Se fusionaron en todos los aspectos posibles, de la manera más primitiva. Le cubrió la boca con la suya y buceó en aquel dulce calor.

El orgasmo alcanzó el cenit.

Mientras se disolvía en un placer que envolvió también su corazón, Vegeta la sostuvo con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su cuello mientras la tormenta se propagaba en su interior.

—¡Sí! Bulma, sí…

El latido de su corazón retumbó en sus oídos y sólo pudo sentir aquel éxtasis cegador. Y a Bulma.

Unos minutos después, el cansancio le alcanzó. Y la amarga verdad atronó en su interior. Ella seguía siendo una bailarina de _striptease_ que, probablemente, tenía otro amante. Y él todavía tenía que encontrar una esposa adecuada. Pero la deseaba más de lo que jamás hubiera deseado a otra mujer.

Lentamente, Vegeta levantó la cabeza mientras Bulma le acariciaba el pelo y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Mírame —le pidió.

Ella se mordió los labios, luego le miró con la cara encendida de satisfacción.

A Vegeta se le tensaron las entrañas. Incluso ahora, que casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, ella le seguía haciendo hervir la sangre en las venas.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Ella apretó los labios y una mirada de cautela asomó en sus ojos.

—Follando.

¿Sólo eso? ¿De verdad? Porque durante largos minutos —durante horas más bien— él había olvidado al resto de las mujeres del mundo. Había querido hacerla suya y no soltarla jamás.

Una aguda alarma comenzó a resonar en su mente. Vegeta sabía que debía decir algo…

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el cansancio le reclamó.

* * *

 _Finalmente... después de tantos amagues y promesas incumplidas... LEMON... crudo y básico... y largo (como la nochecita que gozaron los personajes). Finalmente, nuestros Bulma y Vegeta tuvieron acción... y ahora... las consecuencias. ¿Es sólo sexo para Bulma? ¿Es sólo deseo para Vegeta? Podrán avanzar en esta relación con tantos obstáculos en el medio: Broly, Zangya, los acosadores de Bulma, la infertilidad de Vegeta... ufff, no será fácil. Pero es inevitable preguntarse cómo será la mañana después. Nos vemos el jueves. La próxima semana estreno una nueva historia 100% Vilandra04:_ « _Inesperada_ » _. No se la pierdan._


	11. Enamorada de alguien que no me quiere

_Buenas, Gente Bella. Casi no llego. Aquí una nueva entrega de esta historia. En el capítulo anterior, el número 10, finalmente Bulma y Vegeta pasaron una noche juntos... una intensa y acalorada noche juntos. Ahora llegarán los remordimientos... ¿de Vegeta?, ¿de Bulma? ¿Qué? Acaso no están enterados de que el sexo SIEMPRE tiene consecuencias... ilusos._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

—¿Vas a contarme qué demonios te ha ocurrido? —ladró Broly.

«Me he enamorado de alguien que no me quiere».

Bulma se estremeció al pensar eso. Se puso a descorrer las cortinas que ocultaban las ventanas del restaurante para dejar entrar los rayos del sol mientras intentaba encontrar qué decir.

—Nada —dijo finalmente, mirando a Broly.

Vaya mentira. La noche más apasionada e impactante de su vida reducida a una manida palabra. Si no estuviera ya en el infierno, aquel vocablo la hubiera mandado de cabeza.

Él arqueó una ceja castaña.

—Tienes unas ojeras tan profundas que parece que acabaras de venir de Europa y tuvieras _jet-lag_. En cuanto llegamos al club, te encerraste en el dormitorio. Te he oído llorar. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que has pasado la noche con ese maldito cocinero. Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

—Llorar no significa nada. —Pero Vegeta no la amaba. Sólo habían estado follando, y ella sentía una pena tan profunda que no sabía cómo soportarla.

—Ni siquiera lloraste cuando te enteraste de la muerte de tu madre y, ¿lo haces por ese malnacido? Venga, cariño. Nunca me llamas a las ocho y media de la mañana a no ser que sea una emergencia. Mientras te tomabas el café, le eché un vistazo a la habitación de invitados. La cama estaba intacta. Dudo mucho que la haya usado alguien durante los últimos días. Y sólo hay otra cama. —Broly cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la miró con irritación—. Teniendo en cuenta eso, que me hayas llamado justo después de amanecer es muy significativo. ¿Quieres decirme de una vez qué mierda ha ocurrido?

Aquel hombre era demasiado observador.

—No.

—¿Has hecho el amor con él?

Y había sido asombroso y brutal. ¿Para qué negar lo evidente?

Bulma se acercó a la siguiente ventana y descorrió las cortinas.

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo Broly apretando los dientes—. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

—Broly, déjalo ya.

—¡Ni hablar! Si te ha hecho daño, si te ha forzado de alguna manera, le descuartizaré…

—No. Los dos somos adultos y ambos consentimos, y no voy a decir nada más al respecto.

Broly atravesó la estancia y la rodeó con los brazos. Lo cierto es que en ese momento él era su mejor amigo y sería muy fácil confiarle lo que sentía. Pero no sería justo.

—No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo —susurró él—. Cuéntame qué ha pasado. Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Ella le acarició la mejilla con la mano.

—No puedes. Pero te aprecio más de lo que te imaginas.

Él suspiró y la apretó entre sus brazos, apoyando la frente en la de ella. Sería muy fácil acostarse con Broly para intentar olvidar aquellos abrumadores sentimientos por Vegeta. Pero a Bulma nunca le había gustado ese tipo de juegos, no les veía sentido.

—Nena, necesito algo más. Me muero por ti.

Antes de que ella pudiera responderle, se abrió de golpe la puerta del restaurante. Bulma boqueó y se giró, dispuesta a decirle a quien fuera que el negocio no estaría abierto al público hasta la noche siguiente. Pero no era un desconocido. Era Vegeta quien estaba en la puerta.

Y parecía muy furioso.

El instinto de conservación de Broly debía de ser prácticamente nulo porque, en lugar de soltarla, la retuvo entre sus brazos. Ella le empujó en el pecho y le dio un codazo. A regañadientes, él la dejó marchar, mascullando una maldición.

—¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? —preguntó Vegeta.

Broly cruzó los brazos y le lanzó una mirada encolerizada.

—Mi trabajo, ¿y tú?

—¿Desde cuándo tu trabajo consiste en meterte bajo las bragas de Bulma?

—Lo cierto es que lleva tanga.

Bulma contuvo el aliento.

—¡Broly!

Vegeta apretó los dientes y cerró los puños. Aquella situación iría de mal en peor a menos que ella hiciera algo para evitarlo.

—Ya basta. Broly, ¿podrías dejarnos solos unos minutos?

—Yo no me muevo si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que te haga daño.

Vegeta se puso rígido y cruzó la estancia.

—Jamás le he hecho daño. Nunca se lo haría. Sin embargo, estoy más que dispuesto a hacértelo a ti.

—Adelante, idiota.

—¡Basta! —gritó Bulma—. Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no necesito esto. —Le lanzó a Broly una mirada implorante—. Estaré bien. Por favor…, me harías un favor inmenso si fueras a recogerme el vestido.

Broly apretó los dientes y, enfurecido, sacó las llaves del bolsillo de los vaqueros.

—Si necesitas algo, si te toca un solo pelo, llámame. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. La devoción de Broly casi la hacía llorar. ¿Por qué no le podía amar a él? La vida sería menos complicada.

Pero para ella, nunca nada había resultado fácil.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Él se acercó con una expresión seria dejando patentes su dedicación y preocupación. Entonces le tomó la cara entre las manos y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Un segundo después desapareció.

Bulma se quedó a solas con Vegeta. El silencio era ensordecedor.

—Llegas pronto —dijo ella para romperlo—. Ya están listos la mayoría de los preparativos de la cocina, así que deberías…

—Cállate. —La miró con frialdad—. Cuando me desperté solo, me preocupé por ti, pero te ha faltado tiempo para volver a sus brazos antes de que la cama se enfriara, ¿verdad?

Bulma se paseó por la estancia. ¿Qué se estaba imaginando Vegeta? ¿Acaso la creía capaz de saltar de sus brazos a los de Broly? Allí estaba ella, temiendo haberse enamorado de un hombre que jamás podría corresponder a su amor, mientras él pensaba que ella había corrido a liarse con otro. Eso sólo confirmaba que, por muy íntimo que le hubiera parecido el encuentro de la noche anterior, por mucho que sus sentimientos se hubieran hecho más profundos, los de él seguían siendo los mismos. No podía enamorarse de alguien que no la respetaba. De alguien que la dejaría dentro de cinco días y que jamás miraría hacia atrás.

—¿No habíamos quedado en que nosotros sólo follábamos? —le desafío ella.

Él se acercó y la agarró del brazo.

—Maldita sea, ¿respóndeme?

—¿Me crees capaz de saltar de tu cama a la de él? ¿Que soy tan insaciable que con lo que hicimos anoche y esta mañana no ha sido suficiente para mí?

Vegeta no dijo nada durante un buen rato, sólo la miró.

—No quiero pensarlo. Santo Dios, mujer. Te me has metido bajo la piel. Ha sido asombroso. Esperaba despertarme esta mañana y poder hacerlo otra vez. Pero no has llegado a dormir a mi lado, ¿verdad? Me he despertado hace un rato y ya te habías ido. Y ahora me entero de que has estado con Broly durante las últimas… —miró el reloj— tres horas. Entro aquí y te está abrazando. Y te besa antes de irse, por Dios.

—¡Sólo fue un beso de amigos! —se defendió ella.

—Sí, claro, de amigos —gruñó Vegeta—. Estoy seguro de que lo que siente por ti es puramente platónico.

—Yo no controlo sus sentimientos, sólo los míos. Y yo, aunque te parezca mentira, sólo siento algo platónico y amistoso por él.

—Dame una razón para creerte —le suplicó con los ojos—. Pareces exhausta. Y lo que oigo al entrar es que te dice que necesita más porque se está muriendo por ti. ¿Qué es lo que le has dado antes?

Bulma cerró los ojos. Quizá estuvieran hablando los celos de Vegeta… al menos en parte. Por otro lado, él jamás la vería de otra manera por mucho que ella quisiera, a no ser que le expresara sinceramente sus sentimientos y le dijera lo casta que era con otros hombres. Si no, él jamás la consideraría otra cosa que una prostituta.

—Voy a ser absolutamente sincera contigo. Durante los últimos tres meses sólo he mantenido relaciones sexuales dos veces y las dos han sido contigo. ¿Puedes decir tú lo mismo?

Vegeta se mantuvo callado y tragó saliva. En sus oscuros ojos había un brillo culpable. Aquella callada respuesta le produjo un punzante dolor y frunció la boca con amargura.

—Hace tres meses mantenía una relación.

Sí, se acostaba esporádicamente con un insulso prospecto de esposa y madre, cosa que no pudo continuar después de la increíble noche con Bulma. En esa única oportunidad posterior, debió imaginarse a la peliazul para poder cumplir con ella, y una vez embalado, a ella le había asustado la ferocidad y la intensidad del encuentro.

De repente, Vegeta frunció el ceño.

—¿Broly y tú estáis saliendo juntos?

No importaba lo que ella dijera. Jamás se creería la verdad.

—Vamos a hacer un trato: tú me cuentas todos los detalles de tu relación sexual posterior a nuestro encuentro y, a cambio, yo te cuento mis secretos, ¿vale?

Él se cernió sobre ella.

—No hay nada que contar.

Bulma sabía de sobra que él estaba mintiendo.

—Entonces ¿no te acostaste con ninguna mujer después de abandonar mi cama?

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos y tensó los rasgos, haciendo que a ella se le contrajera el estómago. A él le avergonzaba aceptar que la había invocado en su imaginación para poder completar el acto.

—Esto no va de lo que yo hice o dejé de hacer.

—Entonces explícame por qué sí va de lo que yo hice o dejé de hacer con Broly.

—Hace tres meses, no nos hicimos ninguna promesa —le indicó él.

—Y tampoco nos la hicimos anoche —le respondió ella—. Una noche de sexo no te da derecho a conocer los detalles de la relación que tengo con Broly. Y después de mantener esta conversación, me doy cuenta de que pasar la noche contigo ha sido un error que no volveré a cometer.

En los ojos de Vegeta apareció una llamarada de furia y se paseó por la estancia.

—Ni lo sueñes. Has intentado seducirme desde que llegué. Pues, misión cumplida. Pero que la noche haya acabado no quiere decir que lo haya hecho lo que hay entre nosotros.

Las palabras de Vegeta contenían una promesa y Bulma se estremeció. A pesar de lo mucho que todavía le deseaba, no podía continuar con eso. La noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que cuanto más tiempo estuviera entre sus brazos, más se le rompería el corazón.

Durante meses, ella había soñado con mantener una relación romántica con él. Quería de él algo más que sexo. Ahora sabía, sin ningún género de dudas, que Vegeta no tenía las mismas pretensiones.

—De eso nada, Romeo. La noche pasada estuvo genial, pero tú mantienes otra relación y yo no tengo cabida en tu futuro. —Bulma encogió los hombros—. Ya te has aliviado la picazón. Sigue tu camino.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —gruñó él—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes tú una nueva picazón? ¿Es eso lo que ha hecho Broly esta mañana? ¿Rascártela?

Bulma comprendía que él pudiera pensarlo. Si un hombre se hubiera largado a toda prisa de su cama y lo hubiera encontrado en los brazos de otra mujer, incluso aunque sólo estuviera consolándola, ella se sentiría confundida y herida. A pesar de los celos de Vegeta y de lo que sintiera por ella, lo que había entre ellos no sería nada duradero. Y si seguía compartiendo su cuerpo con él, jamás recuperaría el corazón porque, cualquier cosa salvo los mismos sentimientos por parte de Vegeta, la aplastaría.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Broly. Sí, he intentado seducirte con todas mis fuerzas, pero me avisaste de que mantener relaciones sexuales contigo no sería inteligente por mi parte. Admito que tenías razón. —Miró el reloj—. El personal del restaurante llegará dentro de cinco minutos. Necesitas tiempo para prepararte. Esperamos una nutrida clientela esta noche.

Un momento después, oyó la puerta de un coche. Broly había regresado en un tiempo récord. Bulma pasó junto a Vegeta y se dirigió a la puerta del restaurante.

Él la agarró por el brazo y la retuvo.

—¿Adónde vas?

Ella se zafó de él y siguió caminando hacia la puerta. Vegeta no la quería, pero tampoco quería verla con otro. Bulma se negaba a jugar al perro del hortelano. Esperaba que el regreso de Broly sirviera para poner una distancia entre ellos.

Le lanzó a Vegeta una sonrisa forzada.

—Quizá haya llegado el momento de permitir que me rasque otro —dijo con sarcasmo.

* * *

 _Ummm. Nuestra Bulma anda con picazón y Vegeta quiere ser el único que la rasque pero aunque ella se lo jure y prometa, él está dispuesto a no creerle nada. Bulma quiere el amor de Vegeta, y sólo tiene su desconfianza y su desprecio, unidos a unos celos incontrolables. ¿Qué pasará en la inauguración del restaurante? ¿Volverán a intentar algo contra Bulma? Este capítulo quedó corto, pero bonito. Espero les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima semana._


	12. Hay celos cuando hay sentimientos

_Buena semana, Gente Feliz y Radiante. Aquí una nueva entrega de esta historia que hemos intitulado «Más que solo deseo». En los capítulos anteriores, Vegeta se rindió al gran deseo que siente por Bulma (como si hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad). Después de una apasionada noche juntos y que Vegeta le dejara claro que lo que compartían era solo sexo, Bulma acepta finalmente que está enamorada de Vegeta, y que de continuar con esta relación saldrá lastimada. Vegeta está furioso de la relación que ella tiene con Broly, y Bulma pretende usar esas dudas para alejarse de Vegeta antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Finalmente, hoy es la inauguración del CC, el restaurante de Bulma._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

La cena de inauguración del restaurante tocaba a su fin. La velada había sido perfecta. La tarde, húmeda y calurosa, había dado paso a una noche más fresca y Bulma había abierto las puertas que daban al patio, por lo que también había gente en el exterior. La comida había resultado impecable y la ayuda que ella había contratado, perfecta. No había habido carne poco hecha ni verduras recocidas. Los camareros habían sido eficientes. Los asistentes sonreían y había recibido un montón de reservas para la noche siguiente.

Desde un punto de vista profesional, Vegeta no podía ser más feliz.

Desde un punto de vista personal, las agudas punzadas de los celos provocaban una furia que él intentaba disimular como podía.

Se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta de la cocina, remoloneando en el pasillo, buscando a cierta hermosa peliazul con la mirada. Allí estaba. Iba de una mesa a otra con un gracioso contoneo de aquel primoroso cuerpo envuelto en un elegante y femenino vestido negro de corte clásico. Llevaba unos pendientes de brillantes y una pulsera a juego. Se la veía sofisticada y refinada. Totalmente acorde con la atmósfera del local.

Desde que la vio, él tenía una rugiente erección.

Sonriendo con gracia, Bulma se detuvo ante la siguiente mesa para conversar con los ocupantes y aceptó el abrazo de la pareja. Luego cogió en brazos a una niña pequeña que le tiró de un mechón del pelo del flequillo. Ella sonrió y besó la frente de la criatura.

Ver aquel gesto de cariño hizo que Vegeta se estremeciera. Se tragó una emoción que sólo podía calificar de anhelo puro. Santo Dios, era un deseo imposible. Que a Bulma le gustaran los niños no quería decir que quisiera tener uno propio. Ni que fuera el tipo de madre abnegada que había sido la suya. Además, incluso aunque Bulma resultara tener mucho instinto maternal, no era lo que él necesitaba. Y el camino que le esperaba hasta conseguir ser padre no era fácil.

Además, como tan irónicamente le había dicho, era Broly quien le rascaba ahora la picazón. Y Vegeta estaba solo… intentando no dejarse llevar por la confusión y el dolor que le aplastaban.

Un momento después, Bulma siguió su periplo, ahora bajo las luces del patio exterior, deteniéndose a saludar a un matrimonio más mayor. A no más de dos metros de ella, Broly la observaba sin pestañear.

¿Qué habrían hecho durante toda la tarde? Si era lo que Vegeta se temía, era culpa suya. ¿Acaso no la había apartado él con sus acusaciones y su comportamiento? ¿Por qué demonios no se había limitado a divertirse el tiempo que les quedaba y a disfrutar de una semana de sexo elemental?

Porque lo que había entre ellos no tenía nada de elemental. No podía tocar a Bulma y no sentir nada.

Y eso le asustaba.

Alguien le hizo señas llamando su atención, y vio a Milk que le brindaba una sonrisa indecisa y le saludaba con la mano.

«Está embarazada».

Sintió una punzada de envidia. Goku tenía la vida que Vegeta deseaba y una esposa que, aunque era una arpía gritona e insoportable, jamás le negaría su cuerpo ni le diría que se rascaría la picazón con otro hombre. Milk comprendía los imprevisibles despistes de Goku y tenía paciencia de sobra para que él aprendiera a comportarse. Y Bulma… ¿qué pensaría si supiera que Vegeta no podía tener hijos? ¿Se encogería de hombros? ¿O quizá pensaría que eso le hacía menos hombre?

Con un suspiro, Vegeta se dirigió hacia donde estaban Milk y su primo.

Goku se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

—Buen trabajo. La comida ha sido increíble. Siempre cocinaste maravillas cuando vivíamos juntos, pero hoy te has superado a ti mismo.

—Todo ha estado delicioso —convino Milk con una sonrisa.

Vegeta estrechó la mano de Goku y saludó a Milk con un seco abrazo.

—Gracias. Y enhorabuena.

Se obligó a mirar a Milk al decir esas palabras. Se alegraba por ella. Y por Goku.

—Gracias —murmuró ella—. Estamos muy ilusionados.

—Como debe ser.

Goku resplandecía de alegría.

—Me esforzaré por ser un tío al uso y malcriar como un loco a ese niño travieso.

—Serás un tío maravilloso, estoy segura de que lo malcriarás de mala manera —aceptó la pelinegra.

—¿Has terminado ya? —preguntó Goku.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza.

—El último pedido salió de la cocina hace diez minutos.

—Bien. Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.

—Voy a aprovechar para ir al baño —dijo Milk—. Ya he ido tres veces. Es lo que me espera. Espero que Bulma esté bien.

Vegeta buscó entonces con la mirada a la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Estaba en el patio y el aire nocturno jugaba con su brillante cabello, haciendo que él deseara tocarlos.

Pero tenía que centrarse.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con su activa vida sexual, Bulma tenía un acosador. Pensando en eso, a Vegeta le alegraba que Broly cumpliera diligentemente con su trabajo, incluso aunque no le agradaba que el otro hombre la mirara como si fuera la cena y el postre, todo en uno.

Goku le miró y luego observó a Bulma. Después volvió a mirarle a él.

—¿Qué hay entre vosotros dos?

Vegeta iba a evadir la pregunta, pero se detuvo. Evitar esa conversación no haría que desapareciera lo que había entre Bulma y él. Y necesitaba hablar y desahogarse. ¿Por qué no sincerarse con su primo?

—No lo sé. Ella es… —Se frotó la frente, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Se me ha metido bajo la piel.

—¿Ese tipo es su guardaespaldas? —Goku señaló a Broly con la cabeza.

—Sí.

El de cabello alborotado arqueó las cejas.

—Pues parece como si quisiera hacer bastante más que proteger su cuerpo.

—Estoy seguro de que ya lo hace. —¿Por qué sino dejaría ella que la besara? ¿Por qué tendría una llave de su casa? ¿Por qué no le importaba que la viera desnuda? ¿Ni que la tocara en público?

Inclinándose sobre la mesa, Goku clavó los ojos en Vegeta durante un buen rato. Vegeta tragó saliva seguro de que su primo podía leer en él como en un libro abierto.

—A menos que me equivoque mucho, te has vuelto a acostar con Bulma recientemente.

¿Tan transparente era?

—¿Y qué?

—¿De verdad quieres hacerme creer que no te importa que ese gorila también se acueste con ella?

Vegeta cerró el puño sobre el mantel. Sabía que se estaba delatando, pero demonios, de todas maneras Goku lo conocía muy bien.

—Me reconcome por dentro. En algunos momentos, he llegado a querer romperle cada hueso de ese miserable cuerpo.

—¿Bulma es algo más que sexo para ti? —Goku parecía asombrado.

A pesar de lo mucho que Vegeta quería evitar esa pregunta, no lo podía hacer. De hecho, él mismo se lo preguntaba.

—No lo entiendo. Bulma no es lo que necesito. Tiene mala reputación, una absoluta falta de modestia y es demasiado independiente. Y, probablemente, tenga multitud de amantes —gruñó—. No puedo imaginar que sea feliz teniendo hijos y viviendo en las afueras.

—Pero ¿se lo has preguntado?

—No —admitió.

—Quiero que me respondas a una cosa. ¿Alguna vez sentiste celos de que otra mujer que compartiera tu cama tuviera otros amigos o incluso novios o esposos?

Vegeta se lo pensó, pero lo tenía claro.

—No.

—Cuando Milk estaba con su ex, yo no soportaba ver cómo la tocaba —admitió Goku—. Cada vez que lo veía hacerlo, me daban ganas de matarlo. ¿Es eso lo que sientes cuando ves a Broly con Bulma? ¿Te molesta porque es él? ¿Y si Bulma estuviera conmigo? ¿O con Gohan? Es un buen amigo suyo, estoy seguro de que se habrán acostado juntos en alguna ocasión. De hecho, hace algunos años…

—¡Cállate ya, joder! —gruñó Vegeta.

La imagen de Gohan besando a Bulma fue como una patada en el estómago.

Lo cierto era que no quería que nadie la tocara.

—Bueno, vale. —Goku levantó las manos en gesto de rendición—. Pero créeme, los celos sólo aparecen cuando uno tiene sentimientos hacia una mujer, en especial cuando esa mujer es tan hermosa—. Se puso en pie cuando su esposa se acercó. —¿Todo bien?

—Sí, muy bien. —Entonces, Milk miró a Vegeta con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

No. Salvo que Goku acababa de hacer que se diera cuenta de que sentía por Bulma algo más que lujuria. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

«Los celos sólo aparecen cuando uno tiene sentimientos hacia una mujer».

—No, nada. —Se esforzó por sonar sincero… Y supo que no lo había conseguido.

 **POV Bulma**

Poco después de medianoche, Bulma cerró las puertas del restaurante. Se había quitado un peso de encima. La velada había sido un éxito rotundo y todos los asistentes habían dicho que la comida y el servicio eran espectaculares. Todo había ido sobre ruedas y ella pensaba, por fin, que tenía un futuro que no implicaba desnudarse ante desconocidos. Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

—¿Estás lista para marcharnos? —preguntó Broly, revoloteando alrededor de Bulma como lo había hecho durante toda la noche.

—Yo la llevaré a casa —dijo Vegeta, apareciendo detrás de ella.

—Es mi trabajo. —Broly cruzó los brazos y compuso una expresión petulante.

Vegeta le ignoró. La miró a ella con solemnidad.

—Me gustaría llevarte a casa. Tenemos que hablar. —Ella vaciló y él la presionó—. Por favor…

¿Qué querría Vegeta? Si iba con él se arriesgaba a sentir más angustia. Pero si se negaba, siempre le quedaría la incógnita. ¿Y si lo único que quería era continuar con la discusión anterior? O quizá quería volver a mantener relaciones sexuales. Se estremeció.

—Bueno. —Evitó mirar a Broly—. He recogido tus cosas, están en el vestíbulo de mi casa. Yayirobe te espera.

Entonces, Broly sonrió. Ella también observó el dolor en la cara de Vegeta. Pero en beneficio de su propia cordura sería mejor que Vegeta se alojara en el hotel de Yayirobe, aunque debería habérselo dicho cuando estuvieran a solas.

—Genial —masculló él.

Pero quería decir justo lo contrario.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ir con él? —preguntó Broly, que estaba buscando cualquier excusa para sustituir a Vegeta—. Puedo seguiros para asegurarme de que no te causa problemas.

—Es un cocinero, no un violador en serie —le respondió, lanzándole una mirada práctica—. Estaré bien. Mañana hablamos.

Broly frunció el ceño, se acercó más e intentó abrazarla. Vegeta fue más rápido y se adelantó, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Ella ignoró la expresión del guardaespaldas.

Una vez fuera, Bulma cerró la puerta del restaurante y dejó que Vegeta la condujera hasta el 4x4. Él mantuvo la mano en la cintura y a Bulma le temblaron las rodillas.

Cuando ya estaban en camino y el aire fresco de la noche le alborotaba su pelo corto, Bulma miró a Vegeta.

—Venga, suéltalo de una vez. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De todo.

Bulma tenía la molesta sospecha de que Vegeta iba a intentar convencerla para que le dejara colarse en su cama. Y en lo que a él se refería, ella era débil. Aunque deberían darle un premio por enfrentarse a él y mantener esa conversación, no sabía qué decir, pues admitir que albergaba profundos sentimientos sólo le conduciría a acabar desnuda y entrelazada con él.

—Estoy cansada y es tarde —se excusó—. ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?

—Pedir disculpas no lleva más que unos minutos.

Ella le miró, pero no dijo una palabra.

Él tragó saliva, su pelo oscuro y desafiante de la gravedad se ondulaba con la brisa de la noche. Era guapísimo, parecía inteligente e insensible. Y ella se sintió todavía más atraída por él.

—No parezcas tan sorprendida, por favor. He tenido horas para pensar sobre lo que ha sucedido antes. Me equivoqué al sacar la conclusión de que te fuiste tan temprano para estar con Broly. Además, no es asunto mío. Es tu amigo y trabaja para ti… —Vegeta encogió los hombros—. No voy a mentirte y a decirte que me gusta cómo te mira, porque estoy seguro de que sus pensamientos son muy poco profesionales. Ni te diré que no me saca de quicio imaginaros juntos. —Vegeta apretó el volante con fuerza—. Pero es asunto tuyo y no debo intervenir.

Así que una vez superada la cólera, Vegeta fue capaz de darse cuenta de que la había cabreado y, en consecuencia, quería disculparse. Claro que…

—En otras palabras, es asunto mío si me acuesto o no con Broly, pero aún así piensas que lo hago e intentarás no gruñirme por ello.

—No importa lo que yo piense. Es tu vida y no soy quién para decirte cómo vivirla. Dentro de cuatro días me iré. Prefiero pasar ese tiempo disfrutando y no peleándome contigo.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo? ¿Qué dejemos a un lado cualquier tipo de sentimiento y que nos dediquemos a follar como conejos durante esos cuatro días?

Santo Dios, ¿por qué no le daba una bofetada en la cara en lugar de clavarle lentamente un puñal en el corazón?

—Lo único que quería decir es que tú tienes razón. No he sido un monje desde que estuvimos juntos la primera vez y no está bien que pretenda que tú lo seas. No sé si Broly y tú mantenéis una relación. No es asunto mío. Lo único que digo es que me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, haciendo lo que quieras que hagamos, en vez de discutir. —Vegeta suspiró y le lanzó una enigmática mirada—. Eres una mujer fascinante. Quiero conocerte mejor.

«¿Realmente es tan buen tío o está jugando conmigo?». Ése era el problema. No conocía bien a Vegeta. ¿Se estaría disculpando sinceramente por haberse dejado llevar por los celos o estaba diciéndole lo que pensaba que ella quería escuchar, esperando que aquello la ablandara lo suficiente para desnudarse y abrirse de piernas para él? Fuera lo que fuera, él no había confesado ningún tipo de emoción… pero era la primera vez que le proponía algo parecido. ¿Les llevaría eso a alguna parte?

—Lo que realmente quiero oír es que no piensas que hoy me he acostado con Broly.

Vegeta encogió los hombros.

—No me debes explicaciones.

—No lo hago —convino ella—. Pero quiero saber qué es lo que piensas.

Puede que aquello no tuviera sentido, pero ella no podía soportar que él creyera que era el tipo de mujer capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Vegeta hizo una pausa. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, como buscando qué decir.

—Tienes demasiado que perder como para dedicarte a follar sin parar la tarde del día de la inauguración de tu restaurante.

Bulma estuvo a punto de llorar. Lo comprendía. La comprendía. Era un punto de partida.

Se mordió los labios para contenerse. Aquel maldito cansancio la ponía sensible y no quería.

Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

—Exactamente.

—Lamento haberte causado más preocupaciones.

—Siento haberme ido esta mañana sin avisar. Debería haberte dejado una nota o algo parecido, debería haberte dicho que…

¿Qué? ¿Que ella también se había quedado sobrecogida la noche anterior y que le había entregado su corazón?

—¿Que estabas demasiado nerviosa? —sugirió él.

Era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra. Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo. —La miró y frunció el ceño—. ¿Has cenado algo?

Ella pensó en lo que había hecho esa noche, luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y has comido?

No, había estado tan ocupada, asegurándose de que todo estaba perfecto para la noche, que no se había preocupado por comer.

—Me salté la comida.

—¿Tampoco has desayunado? —le preguntó en tono incrédulo.

Bulma dio un respingo. Había estado tumbada en su cama, en el club, llorando sin parar.

—¡Maldita sea! No te cuidas nada. ¿Has dormido algo después de salir de casa?

Porque Vegeta sabía muy bien que no había dormido nada la noche anterior.

Una vez más, ella negó con la cabeza.

Un momento después, se detuvieron delante de su casa. Él salió de un salto y rodeó el vehículo a toda velocidad para abrirle la puerta.

Ahora que se había relajado un poco, el cansancio se apoderó de ella y se tropezó al salir del 4x4, cayendo en brazos de Vegeta. Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y ella se permitió sentir la seguridad y el calor que transmitía, imaginando que realmente le importaba.

—Eso es —dijo Vegeta suavemente—. Sé que estás deseando echarme, pero tienes que dejar que me ocupe de ti.

Si lo hacía, acabaría otra vez desnuda con él en la cama, dejaría que penetrara profundamente en su cuerpo y que se adueñara un poco más de su corazón.

—Vegeta…

—No me harás cambiar de opinión. Dame las llaves. —Le tendió la mano.

Bulma vaciló. ¿Sería tan malo permitir que Vegeta se encargara de ella durante unos minutos? Siempre tenía que ocuparse sola de todo; había sido así desde el día que abandonó la casa de su madre. Pero en este momento, ceder y dejar que fuera Vegeta quien lo hiciera parecía una especie de fantasía ridícula y maravillosa.

Aunque temía lamentar la decisión, era demasiado tentadora para que le importara.

En cuanto cerró el puño con las llaves dentro, Vegeta se inclinó sobre ella y la tomó en brazos. Bulma se aferró a su cuello, y el olor más cálido a pino, almizcle y jabón inundó sus fosas nasales. Si él no la hubiera estado sosteniendo entre los brazos, se habría caído al suelo.

—¿Q-qué…? —farfulló—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta. Se detuvo delante de la central de la alarma para que ella pudiera desconectarla. Después de que cesara el pitido, Vegeta atravesó la cocina y la llevó hasta la salita, donde la dejó en el mullido sofá. Cogió la manta con la que ella se cubría cuando hacía más frío y se la puso encima de las piernas.

—¿Estás bien?

Estoy más cansada de lo que pensaba —murmuró. Santo Dios, estaba segura de que se quedaría dormida antes de quitarse la ropa. Y si pasaba la noche con el vestido puesto, lo estropearía.

Gimiendo, intentó levantarse. Vegeta hizo que se volviera a tumbar Sin fuerzas para resistirse, ella se reclinó sobre los cojines con una expresión enfurruñada.

—No vas a ningún sitio.

—Tengo que desvestirme. Y desmaquillarme.

—Puede ser, pero no ahora. Dame cinco minutos. Espérame aquí tumbada. Te prometo que no tardaré.

Bulma no tenía ni idea de qué pretendía hacer él, pero estaba demasiado cansada para discutir.

—De acuerdo.

Lo oyó alejarse mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Vegeta la sacudía con suavidad.

—¿Mujer?

—Mmmm—. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras él… ¿hacia qué?, ¿mirarla?

Entonces, el olor a comida le inundó las fosas nasales y le rugió el estómago. Abrió los ojos y se encontró al lado un plato con huevos, tostadas, fruta y yogurt.

Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca, él se puso el plato en el regazo y le lanzó una mirada severa.

—Vas a comer algo. Además, no quiero que vuelvas a pasarte otro día sin comer o dormir. Ahora, abre bien la boca.

Parecía que Vegeta hablaba en serio. Para sus adentros, Bulma se sintió encantada. ¿Estaba Vegeta intentando conseguir que se enamorara todavía más de él? Broly no cocinaría para ella ni siquiera en sus momentos más solícitos. Apenas sabía freír un huevo. Y vale, sí, cocinar era el trabajo de Vegeta, pero que lo hiciera después de que tampoco hubiera dormido él mismo y de llevar todo el día en pie, la conmovía.

—Puedo comer sola. —Bulma intentó coger el tenedor.

—Estoy seguro de que lo has hecho desde que cumpliste un año. Pero así me siento menos culpable por no haberte dejado dormir o por que no hayas comido. Déjame a mí.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con él. Podría haberle ordenado a alguien en el club que fuera a buscar una ensalada y haberse echado una siesta en cualquier momento si hubiera querido. Era una mujer adulta. Pero Vegeta insistía en cargar con toda la culpa.

Algún día, él haría muy feliz a alguna mujer. No ser ella casi la hacía gritar.

—¿Mujer?

Tentada, y demasiado cansada para discutir, abrió la boca. Sintió en la lengua la suave textura de los huevos con queso y especias. Oh, y cebollitas, tomate y setas, justo en su punto, que se derritieron contra su paladar. Vegeta le ofreció también una tostada y unas cucharadas de yogur con bayas. Un placer absoluto.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó ella entre mordiscos—. También estás cansado. Te sientes culpable, ¿verdad?

Él hizo una pausa, bajó el tenedor y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Lamento haberte enfadado y estropeado el día. Pero ocuparme ahora de tu bienestar no es algo que haga porque me sienta culpable.

Una insidiosa esperanza la aguijoneó. Bulma abrió la boca para seguir preguntando.  
Vegeta le puso el dedo en los labios.

—Shhhh, esta noche no. Hablaremos mañana.

Vegeta tenía razón. No iban a resolver nada ni a aclarar las cosas mientras los dos estuvieran tan cansados. Puede que no fuera de las que dejaban para mañana lo que deberían de hacer hoy, pero en ese momento tenía su lógica. Y además, quería disfrutar de aquella fantasía un poco más.

Asintió con la cabeza y abrió de nuevo la boca, y él le ofreció el siguiente bocado.

Cuando el plato estuvo casi vacío, Vegeta le puso un corto mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—¿Tienes más hambre?

—¿Tú no comes nada?

—Piqué algo en la cocina del restaurante. No tengo apetito. ¿Quieres comer algo más? —preguntó él.

Bulma se puso la mano sobre el estómago.

—Estoy llena.

Vegeta le brindó una tierna sonrisa y el corazón de la joven se aceleró.

«Qué fácil había sido enamorarse de él… y qué estúpido.»

—Vamos. —Vegeta la ayudó a levantarse. Cuando ella se tambaleó, él le miró los pies y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

Negando con la cabeza, Vegeta se arrodilló y le quitó los zapatos.

—«Ahhh…»—. El placer fue casi orgásmico. Bulma no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le dolían los pies. Estrenar zapatos era horrible, pero estaba tan cansada que había dejado de notar el dolor.

—¿Te duele? —murmuró Vegeta, alzándola de nuevo contra su pecho.

—Puedo andar —protestó ella.

Él la miró fijamente con aquellos ojos oscuros e inescrutables.

—Sí, pero no es necesario. Conecta la alarma.

Cuando pasaron ante la sofisticada central de alarmas, él se detuvo y ella tecleó el código. Una vez hecho, él se aseguró de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Peso demasiado para esto —insistió ella.

Vegeta se rió.

—No seas ridícula. Una vez, me pasé el verano cargando sacos de cuarenta kilos de grano en los muelles, acarreaba un saco en cada hombro. Llevarte en brazos de un lado para otro es como cargar con un niño pequeño.

Bulma sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su cercanía y preocupación. Santo Dios, aquello era el Paraíso. Pero acabaría pagándolo al día siguiente con el último trocito de su corazón. 

* * *

_Pobre Bulma. Cómo tomar una decisión si tiene a Vegeta en un clásico Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde. Por momentos actúa como si ella le importara, es atento y considerado, y después le salta la térmica y se comporta como un pusilánime que la cela maniáticamente y la desprecia porque no encaja en su idea de familia. ¿Se arriesgará a tener y luego perder o preferirá retirarse cuando todavía le queda algo de alma? ¿Y Vegeta? ¿Aceptará que es más que solo deseo lo que siente por ella?_

 _Se viene lemon doble, y estoy preparando los flashback a los momentos en que Bulma y Vegeta se conocieron y a la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Recuerden que la historia original no es mía. Es el tercer libro de una saga de Shayla Black, y yo lo he adaptado a una historia única y quitando y agregando situaciones para que la historia en sí tenga sentido sin las referencias a las historias de los otros personajes. Para que lo recuerden: Vegeta y Bulma se conocen en una despedida de soltero y tres meses antes de que se reencuentren para trabajar juntos en la inauguración del restaurante, ellos pasan una noche juntos que cambia la vida de ambos._

 _Gracias a todos por seguir la historia. Recuerden: capítulo con lemon el jueves y super lemon el próximo lunes. Además, el acosador de Bulma ha estado muy silencioso... ummm_


	13. No puedo alejarme, ya no

_Buen jueves, Gente Linda. Aquí con un nuevo capítulo de Más que solo deseo. En el capítulo anterior, Vegeta tiene una revelación gracias a la sabiduría de Goku (sí, ya sé... ¿Goku?). Después de la exitosa inauguración del CC, Vegeta lleva a una agotada Bulma a su casa, la carga en brazos, le hace de comer y le da la comida en la boca (ahhhhhhh)._

 _Hay lemon... intenso. Aunque los dos saben que lo que pasa entre ellos no les conviene (por distintos motivos), sus cuerpos tienen otras necesidades, otros deseos, y hasta ahora... mandan ellos._

* * *

 **Alerta LEMON**

 **POV Vegeta**

Vegeta se giró y se hundió en una cama muy confortable. Había un olor muy agradable, como a melocotones y a canela. «Mmm…». Y tenía a su lado un cálido cuerpo femenino, relajado como sólo permitía la confianza absoluta. Movió una mano tentativamente y se encontró una exuberante cadera bajo los dedos.

Su erección matutina le exigió mucho más.

Abrió los ojos y observó las paredes blancas, las cortinas suaves y las sombras de la mañana. Y la suave y rítmica respiración de la hermosa peliazul que le acompañaba.

Al instante, se tensó de deseo, ansiedad y confusión.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido el día anterior? Cuando se despertó, después de haber mantenido el mejor sexo de su vida, se dio cuenta de que Bulma no estaba con él en la cama. Ella no había respondido a sus llamadas al móvil y se sintió cada vez más inquieto. Cuando un poco después la encontró, por fin, en el restaurante, ella estaba entre los brazos de Broly, y Vegeta sintió tantos celos que comenzó a ver rojo.

Existían varias razones por las que no entendía su propia reacción. La principal era porque no le había mentido a Bulma cuando le dijo que creía improbable que se hubiera acostado con Broly. A Vegeta le había llevado su tiempo llegar a esa conclusión, pero sabía que era verdad. Bulma era demasiado inteligente como para arriesgar el éxito de la inauguración de su restaurante para estar con un hombre.

No es que aquello le proporcionara un gran alivio, pues dudaba mucho que la relación que Bulma y Broly mantenían fuera platónica. Pero tampoco era probable que si Vegeta no estuviera allí, el gorila ocupara su lugar, aunque era algo que podría ocurrir cualquier otro día.

Intentó ignorar la imagen que apareció en su mente mientras apretaba a Bulma contra su cuerpo.

Lo que Vegeta no lograba comprender era por qué le importaba tanto con quién se acostara Bulma. Recordaba todas las relaciones que había mantenido durante los últimos seis años y jamás había sentido deseos de agarrar a la chica y reservársela para sí mismo. Y ahora, sin embargo, era un impulso incontenible.

«Los celos sólo aparecen cuando se tienen sentimientos hacia una mujer».

Goku había hablado de sentimientos. Y Vegeta sólo tenía unos días para averiguar qué hacer con ellos. El día anterior, ella se había alejado de él. Él había notado la distancia que interpuso entre ellos. Aquella realidad le había hecho sentir un pánico irrefrenable que no comprendía. No era probable que volviera a ver a Bulma después de esa semana. ¿Por qué dejarla entrar en su vida cuando no tenía cabida en el futuro que había imaginado? Ni su aspecto ni su manera de comportarse encajaban en lo que él esperaba de la madre para sus hijos; desde luego, la suya no había sido así. Y si continuaba adelante con sus planes de recurrir a la medicina para tener un hijo, o aunque acudieran a un banco de semen, quedarse embarazada sería un suicidio profesional. Sí, vale, también era la propietaria de un elegante restaurante y podía hacerse cargo de este estando embarazada… Pero seguía pasando mucho tiempo en «Las sayas sexys». Además, la fecundación in vitro era precisamente lo que a uno se le venía a la mente cuando la tenía delante. Y ésa era su única alternativa para ser padre. Pero, al mismo tiempo, necesitaba tener sexo con ella para no volverse loco. Para que cuando volviera a la Capital del Sur pudiera centrarse en Zangya y en su sueño de paternidad.

El problema era que, en realidad, le gustaba Bulma. Como mujer y como persona. Y lo que había entre ellos no era sólo sexo.

Peor aún, la noche anterior él había sentido un extraño placer al encargarse de ella. Bulma trabajaba muy duro, atendía todas las necesidades que planteaban sus negocios y los empleados antes de ocuparse de sí misma.

Cuando él se hubiera ido, ¿quién se encargaría de ella?

Broly.

Santo Dios, sólo el nombre de aquel hombre le corroía por dentro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué demonios debería estar tan celoso de otro hombre cuando era él quien la tenía desnuda a su lado?

«Porque no va a durar».

Ignorando aquel feo pensamiento, se incorporó y miró el reloj que había sobre la mesilla. Las diez y dieciocho. «Guau», los dos estaban tan cansados que habían dormido más de nueve horas.

De repente, ella rodó lentamente hacia él y abrió los ojos. Tenía una mirada somnolienta y los ojos manchados con una sombra negra de rímel. Pero además de verse aún más hermosa, parecía vulnerable.

En cuanto lo vio, Bulma apartó la mirada con una expresión de pánico.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Maldición, se volvía a alejar, cuando lo que Vegeta quería era sentir que se fundía contra él otra vez, que le rodeaba confiada con los brazos, que le ofrecía los labios. Vegeta le acarició el hombro para tranquilizarla.

—Nada. Tenías hambre y estabas cansada. ¿Recuerdas que te di de cenar anoche?

De inmediato, ella se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza. Él sonrió.

—Luego te traje a la cama en brazos. Te quedaste dormida cuando estaba subiendo la escalera.

Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y lo miró entre los dedos.

—¿En serio?

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza.

—Como un tronco. Mascullaste algo sobre que no querías que se estropeara el vestido, así que te lo quité y te metí en la cama.

Bulma se retorció y parpadeó.

—Pero me has desnudado del todo.

—No sé lo que usas para dormir… y me gusta verte así.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y emitió un suspiro.

—¿Qué hora…? ¡Oh! —Bulma miró el reloj y maldijo por lo bajo—. Deberíamos estar en el restaurante a las doce. Creo que los demás llegarán a las dos.

—Bien. Entonces tenemos tiempo.

—¿Para qué? —le dijo entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

Tenía el cuerpo apretado contra el de él. No podía tener ninguna duda de que él la deseaba. Pero la expresión de Bulma decía que el sexo no ocupaba el primer lugar en su mente y Vegeta imaginó que todavía tenía que hacerle alguna pregunta sobre el día anterior.

—En primer lugar, para desayunar —le aseguró.

—¿Y qué más?

—Cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra.

Ella se sentó en la cama envuelta en las sábanas. La tela ocultaba sus exuberantes curvas, pero a la vez las resaltaba. Vegeta se volvió loco de deseo.

—Vamos a ahorrarnos tiempo y saliva. Contéstame a una pregunta. ¿Qué hay entre nosotros?

«Eso era ser directa». Vegeta la admiró de verdad por tener el valor de preguntar lo que realmente quería saber y no tomar el camino fácil.

—No lo sé. —Le respondió con sinceridad—. Lo único que sé es que me gustas, te deseo y sólo de imaginarte con Broly me vuelvo loco de celos.

Ella hizo una pausa.

—¿No te suele ocurrir?

Vegeta negó con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que en ninguna relación que él hubiera mantenido se había tomado tiempo para conocer a una mujer salvo para lograr sus propósitos. Un medio para alcanzar un fin, para conseguir que la mujer hiciera lo que él quería. Pero a Bulma quería conocerla porque le tenía absolutamente fascinado.

—A mí tampoco —admitió ella—. No suelo mantener… relaciones.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No sueles involucrarte sentimentalmente?

Bulma se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y se las apretó contra el pecho.

—Me cuesta mucho confiar en la gente. No suelo intimar demasiado con los hombres. —Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia—. Se supone que esta casa es mi lugar de retiro, mi refugio zen, de ahí las paredes blancas, las fotos en blanco y negro de naturaleza y corrientes de agua. Cuando vengo aquí es para evadirme, no para intimar con hombres.

Si no la entendía mal, ella estaba diciéndole que jamás había llevado allí a otro hombre. ¿Cómo encajaban Broly y las llaves? ¿Sería sólo una cuestión profesional? El hecho de que Bulma hubiera roto su propia regla dos veces con él decía mucho sobre sus sentimientos. El regocijo que sintió en el pecho al comprenderlo, le aterrorizó.

«Santo Dios, ¿acostarse con Bulma durante cuatro días serviría realmente para quitársela de la cabeza o sólo para estar más colgado por ella?»

—Yo he tenido pocos amigos íntimos, así que esta situación también es extraña para mí.

Es decir, que a ella, él le importaba. No es que fuera gran cosa, pero por algo se empezaba. La pregunta era… ¿adónde les conduciría eso? Vegeta no lo sabía.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no te involucres emocionalmente? —Quiso saber Vegeta.

—No me gustan las complicaciones y no creo en los finales felices. Todas las noches veo montones de hombres casados en el club. Darían lo que fuera por acostarse conmigo, o con alguna de las chicas, sin pensar ni un momento en su esposa. —Esbozó una amarga sonrisa—. Tú mismo estás engañando a tu novia. No soy estúpida, Vegeta. No quiero acabar con el corazón roto.

¿Fue por eso por lo que ella se largó sin despedirse la mañana anterior? ¿Porque él le afectaba emocionalmente? ¿Y por qué le agradaba tanto pensar que era así?

—¿Adónde nos conduce todo esto? —susurró él.

—Si fuéramos listos, lo dejaríamos ahora mismo.

No hasta que él estuviera preparado para hacerlo. Y a pesar de lo triste que parecía, no creía que fuera tampoco lo que ella deseaba.

Así que se acercó más y le rozó la boca con la suya.

—No creo que pueda comportarme de una manera inteligente en nada en lo que tú estés implicada.

Notó que ella contenía el aliento, y le deslizó los labios por el cuello, notando cómo le palpitaba el pulso.

—Vegeta… —Bulma le puso una mano en el hombro.

Él estuvo seguro de que tenía intención de apartarle pero, sin embargo, cerró el puño en su pelo y le acercó más, rozándole la mandíbula con los labios, mordisqueándosela de camino hacia la oreja.

Vegeta se estremeció. Santo Dios, ¿qué le hacía esa mujer? Cuando estaba con ella perdía la cabeza.

O, peor todavía, el corazón.

Bulma se puso de rodillas a su lado y lo empujó hasta que cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Vegeta se dejó hacer, gimiendo cuando ella arrancó la sábana y se colocó encima de él, depositando un rastro de besos ardientes sobre su pecho. Volvió a hacer aquello que le hacía en el pecho y, maldita sea si no estaba tan duro que ya no podía pensar.

Cuando ella le deslizó la mano por el abdomen y le rodeó el miembro con los dedos, él soltó un grito.

—¿Te gusta que haga esto? —le preguntó ella, como una tímida esposa, mientras le acariciaba la longitud con la punta de los dedos.

—Joder, sí.

—Todos te consideran un hombre muy controlado. Un perfecto caballero sureño. —Se rió—. Pero en la cama no eres un caballero.

Una vez más, le acarició de arriba abajo, apretándolo, haciéndole arder donde le tocaba. Cuando le pasó el pulgar por el glande, Vegeta arqueó la espalda y abrió mucho los ojos.

«¡Kamisama!».

Bulma le daba un nuevo significado al placer. Estaba seguro de que cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo estaba entre sus piernas. La presión era vehemente y cada roce acumulaba otra sensación sobre las que ya sentía.

Entonces, ella se deslizó hacia abajo.

—Ésa no es una buena idea —graznó él.

Pero le enredó los dedos en el pelo y la ancló entre sus piernas, guiándola hacia su enorme erección.

Ante el primer roce de su boca, el deseo se descontroló. Apretó los dientes.

—Oh, Dios mío.

Mirarla. Tenía que verla. Vegeta no quería perderse ni un momento mientras sentía su boca sobre él. Ella movió las pestañas, y sus vivaces ojos azules le golpearon en el corazón. Aquella dulce boca abierta para él, el hinchado labio inferior era el lugar perfecto para su miembro. La vio sacar la lengua un poco para lamerle el glande. Entonces, ella gimió y se humedeció los labios. Y él perdió la razón.

—Hazlo —le ordenó—. Métela en la boca ahora.

Pero Bulma se limitó a arquear una ceja y a lamerle los testículos, deslizando el pulgar de arriba abajo por la rígida longitud. Vegeta se vio atravesado por una nueva sensación, como si alimentaran una hoguera con gasolina.

—No me des órdenes. Si lo hago será cuándo y cómo yo quiera.

Vegeta le dio un tirón en el pelo. Bulma se estaba burlando de él, y eso no era una buena idea. Se tensó y apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras intentaba dominarse. Pero ella deslizó la lengua por su miembro otra vez y le rozó el sensible glande con los dientes. Él gimió de placer. Jamás había sentido antes un deseo tan doloroso, pero lo que ella le hacía era… Maldición…

Agarró su erección y la guió hacia la boca de Bulma.

—Hazlo ya —le ordenó con la voz apremiante y tensa. Ya se disculparía más tarde. Ahora mismo necesitaba sentir la húmeda seda de su boca calentando su miembro.

En el momento en que ella curvó la lengua en torno a su miembro, Vegeta contuvo el aliento. Una urgente sensación le atravesó y le bajó con rapidez por las piernas. El deseo consumió su cuerpo mientras Bulma movía la cabeza. Una bella estampa.

Lo introdujo hasta el fondo de la garganta antes de comenzar a succionar con fuerza. Vegeta casi perdió la razón. Luego ella le pasó la lengua por el glande y le clavó las uñas en los muslos. El deseo creció rápidamente, llevándolo hasta los límites del aguante y el control. Maldita sea, sólo treinta segundos y ya estaba a punto de estallar. Vegeta comenzó a jadear. Le tiró del pelo, intentando detenerla. Cada llameante sensación, cada abrasador escalofrío actuaba en su contra. Santo Dios, no iba a poder resistir ese placer durante mucho más tiempo.

Pero no, no se correría en su boca. Lo haría en su sexo. Tenía que ser allí. Se había convertido en su lugar favorito. A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba su boca y cada rincón de su cuerpo… necesitaba estar dentro de su parte más femenina, haciéndola alcanzar un orgasmo tras otro, antes de dejarse llevar él también por el éxtasis.

Pero primero, iba a darle a esa descarada un poco de su propia medicina.

La apartó de su erección. Ella intentó tomarle otra vez, gimiendo de frustración.

—No he terminado —gruñó.

—Por ahora, sí. Es mi turno.

La anticipación le inundó cuando la rodeó con los brazos y la alzó sobre su cuerpo, colocando los muslos de Bulma a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—¡Vegeta! —protestó ella.

Él no se molestó en responderle. El olor de su esencia lo envolvió, incrementando todavía más el deseo de probarla. La sangre le hirvió en las venas cuando la sujetó por las caderas. Levantó la cabeza, deslizando la lengua por los empapados pliegues de su sexo y buscando el clítoris. Estaba mojado, hinchado y duro. «Perfecto».

Cuando lo succionó entre los labios, ella emitió un agudo gemido y se agarró al cabecero como si tuviera que sujetarse para no caerse. Vegeta sonrió y pasó la lengua por aquel nudo de terminaciones nerviosas.

—Oh, Dios mío… Oh, Vegeta… —jadeó ella—. ¡Así! Más deprisa. No puedo…

Le rozó el clítoris con los dientes suavemente, con la presión suficiente para demostrarle que, de hecho, sí podía. Ella alcanzó el éxtasis al instante.

La peliazul gritó de placer, y fue el sonido más dulce que hubiera oído Vegeta jamás. La liberación de Bulma provocó una necesidad primitiva y una satisfacción diferentes a cualquiera que él hubiera sentido antes. Siempre le había gustado dejar saciadas a sus parejas, pero ahora era tan gratificante como frustrante. Increíble… pero no suficiente. Ni de lejos.

Vegeta paladeó los fluidos que brotaban de su cuerpo. Sin duda, los iba a necesitar más tarde. Pero ahora, él quería más en su lengua. Muchos más.

Inmovilizándola con una mano en su cadera, le deslizó la otra por el interior de los muslos, hasta introducir un dedo en su interior. El calor de Bulma lo envolvió al instante entre sus palpitantes músculos internos, todavía latiendo por el clímax.

—No quiero más jueguecitos. Te quiero dentro de mí de una vez.

No hasta que ella estuviera bien preparada. No hasta que él hubiera derribado aquel muro que se había erigido entre ellos. No hasta que ella se hubiera rendido a él por completo.

Vegeta no perdió el tiempo con palabras. Le deslizó los dedos en el sexo tenso y apretado. Santo Dios, cada vez que se introducía en su interior encontraba una deliciosa resistencia. Hoy era incluso mejor porque todavía estaba inflamada de su último encuentro.

Sumergió los dedos en su interior con un giro de muñeca. Unos segundos y algunas caricias después, encontró aquel suave y sensible lugar en su interior y lo frotó sin misericordia mientras buscaba de nuevo el clítoris con la boca.

Ella se quedó sin respiración, se aferró a las sábanas, arqueándose para intentar atenuar las sensaciones.

Vegeta notaba en los dedos y en la lengua que la carne de Bulma todavía se hinchaba y humedecía más. Ella comenzó a jadear y a gemir.

—Vegeta. Oh, Vegeta… Por favor. Es demasiado. Demasiado fuerte. ¡Ooooh!

En ese momento, él quería proporcionarle el tipo de placer que la devastaría, que destrozaría cualquier tipo de resistencia para siempre.

Capturó el clítoris con la lengua como si fuera un caramelo, haciéndolo rodar arriba y abajo, de un lado para otro. Ella tenía los músculos tensos y cerró los puños sobre el cabecero, envuelta en el frenesí mientras sus pliegues se hinchaban todavía más. Vegeta apartó la boca un momento para mirarle el sexo. ¡Sí! La carne latía con un encendido color rojo que exigía satisfacción.

Ella respiró hondo durante ese momento de alivio hasta que aquella dolorosa y estremecedora sensación la envolvió y le exigió la liberación.

Entonces gritó.

—¡Vegeta!

—No quiero detenerme, ¿y tú?

—No. Por favor, no…

Fue todo lo que él necesitó. Sonriendo ampliamente, volvió a sujetar el clítoris entre los labios y a succionarlo. La trabajó con dientes y lengua, chupando hasta que el cuerpo de Bulma se tensó por completo y comenzó a correrse y a gritar de una manera salvaje.

Vegeta se sintió lleno de satisfacción. Dios, le encantaba aquello.

Pero todavía no había acabado con ella.

La deslizó sobre su cuerpo hasta las caderas, y le separó más las piernas con las rodillas, sujetándose si anhelante erección con la otra mano.

—¡Un momento! —jadeó ella, intentando coger aliento—. ¿Y el condón? Ya se nos olvidó la última vez.

Él también había estado demasiado ocupado y abrumado para pensar en ello.

Vegeta vaciló.

—Estoy sano —dijo finalmente.

—Yo también, pero no estoy tomando la píldora…

Vegeta se incorporó sobre la cama y cubrió la boca de Bulma con la suya. No había necesidad de dejarle terminar esa frase. No importaba, y él no quería pensar en ese tema ni, mucho menos, confesar su esterilidad. Quizá debería ponerse un condón, pero penetrar a Bulma sin protección era una experiencia sublime que no quería perderse.

Por un segundo, ella se opuso al beso, pero Vegeta continuó devorándola ardientemente hasta que ella se unió a él, derritiéndose, moviendo la boca con la misma ferocidad.

Consumido por las llamas, la hizo bajar unos centímetros más, ofreciéndole su erección.

Penetrarla fue un poco más fácil esta vez, pero no del todo. Era tan ardiente y devastadora como esperaba. La fricción de su carne le hizo emitir un desgarrador gemido. Vegeta apretó los dientes para no explotar, en especial cuando ella contuvo el aliento y le tiró del pelo. Alejar aquella frenética sensación resultó todavía más difícil cuando Bulma se contorsionó encima de él. Vegeta no podía estar más profundamente en su interior.

Era asombroso. No, era jodidamente asombroso.

—¿Te gusta?

Bulma gimió una respuesta. Él sonrió. Entonces la alzó, retirándose lentamente.

Cuando volvió a penetrarla hasta el fondo, el placer le hizo hervir la sangre y provocó que su erección comenzara a latir. Era un éxtasis completamente abrumador. La deseaba de una manera insaciable e indiscutible. Le había hecho alcanzar un deseo tan profundo, que esperaba no convertirse en un ariete. Quería que Bulma se corriera otra vez. Aquello no era negociable a pesar de lo mucho que él necesitaba alcanzar el orgasmo.

Apretando sus caderas contra las de ella, comenzó a embestirla con unos envites profundos y duros, enterrándose por completo en su interior, ardiendo, sintiendo que ella latía alrededor de su polla. Un empuje tras otro, cada vez más duro y más rápido. El sexo no era sólo sexo. Era algo intenso e increíble. Contener el placer se hizo más difícil con cada estocada que asestaba dentro del cuerpo exuberante de Bulma, en especial cuando ella palpitó en torno a su miembro, jadeando y gimiendo.

—¡Sí! —gritó, arqueando el cuerpo contra él—. Vegeta… ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Oírla gritar su nombre le hizo perder totalmente el control. Quería estar dándole placer a Bulma durante horas… durante días. Pero el calor que le envolvía le hizo entrar en combustión, inflamándole como si fuera un líquido incendiario. La presión, la necesidad y el deseo estaban a punto de romper su contención. Pero aun así, se prometió que Bulma se perdería con él.

El pecho de la joven oscilaba de arriba abajo ante su boca, y él tomó la sensible punta con la boca y succionó. Ella arqueó la espalda, apretando el pezón contra la lengua de Vegeta.

Y allí, contra su piel, él susurró:

—Córrete…

—Sí —sollozó ella, ciñendo su erección con sus músculos internos.

Vegeta ya no pudo dominarse más. Le hormigueaba la espalda. Tenía los testículos tensos. Además, Bulma le mantenía preso con su sexo, ordeñándole con unas pulsaciones duras mientras le cubría la cara con unos besos desesperados y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Vegeta se aferró a ella cuando la llenó tan profundamente como era posible.

Por un momento, voraz e indefenso, imaginó a Bulma con su anillo en el dedo, a su lado en la cama todas las noches, en su casa, con su hijo creciendo en su vientre. Aquel pensamiento hizo astillas su autocontrol y el orgasmo lo inundó. Con la imagen bailando todavía en su mente, explotó e inundó el sexo de Bulma.

—Eres increíble, mujer…

Después del último estremecimiento, volvió a recuperar la razón. Qué fantasía tan jodidamente ridícula… por muchas razones.

En ese momento, Bulma se dejó caer sobre él. Aunque no debería, Vegeta disfrutó al sentir los latidos del corazón y el cuerpo saciado y laxo de la hermosa peliazul. Le pasó la mano de arriba abajo por la espalda húmeda, tranquilizándola.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y rodó a un lado para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Genial.

Ella sonaba más bien agotada y confundida, y él no podía olvidar que las últimas palabras que habían salido de su boca, antes de que él la sedujera, fueron que debían poner fin a lo que había entre ellos.

«No puedo alejarme, ya no...».

Ahora, existían pocas probabilidades de que eso ocurriera. Vegeta no había acabado con ella. No lograba sacársela de la cabeza. Aquella alocada fantasía sobre el futuro que había aparecido en su mente era la prueba más evidente. Pero ella ya estaba intentando escapar, dejando claro que Vegeta tendría que esforzarse más para volver a acostarse con ella los próximos tres días. Su mente ya barajaba varias ideas para conseguirlo. E iba a disfrutar con ello.

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

En el interior del restaurante, el personal de cocina estaba recogiendo los últimos servicios. Bulma había recorrido el local durante toda la noche, tanto el comedor como el patio, asegurándose de que todo estaba perfecto y los clientes satisfechos. Miró el reloj. Faltaban menos de diez minutos para cerrar las puertas y que finalizara la primera jornada auténtica —y exitosa— de su nuevo negocio.

Menos de diez minutos durante los cuales Vegeta seguiría sacando la cabeza de la cocina, buscándola con la mirada y haciéndole tiernas preguntas sobre su bienestar. Tanta ternura iba a destrozarle el corazón, y si él continuaba presionándola, Bulma no sabía lo que haría.

Necesitaba algunos minutos para sí misma. Entonces podría volver a mirarle con la armadura colocada en su lugar.

Cerró la puerta de la oficina, encendió la luz y respiró hondo. Vegeta la abrumaba. Era intenso y exigente aunque tenía un lado tierno; ella lo había visto. Pero tenía un secreto que le corroía por dentro. Algo que le atormentaba profundamente, y Bulma no sabía qué era.

Suspiró y se acercó al escritorio nuevo. Si el restaurante tenía éxito, se trasladaría allí, llevaría el portátil y los archivos. Nombraría a una de las chicas, por ejemplo a Lazuli que era la más responsable, gerente, y así podría pasar más tiempo en el restaurante. Había trabajado muy duro para lograr el éxito, para cambiar su vida. Pensar que nunca más tendría que desnudarse ante nadie era algo que la satisfacía enormemente. Y si lo lograba, podría decir que lo había hecho todo por sí sola.

Durante un momento, Bulma se preguntó qué habría pensado su madre sobre sus logros. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que se habría avergonzado de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con «Las sayas sexys» y hacer striptease y de todo lo que había tenido que hacer antes. La buena de Bunny siempre había tenido el talento natural que poseen las mujeres trofeo para esconder la cabeza como los avestruces, en especial antes de las diez de la mañana.

Y ya no importaba. Su madre había muerto y el futuro se extendía ante ella… Dejando a un lado el tema de Vegeta, su restaurante había funcionado bien esa noche. Era un principio alentador.

Hizo girar el mullido sillón del escritorio para hundirse en él y… soltó un grito agudo.

«Puta».

"Las letras rojas y grandes resaltaban en el sombrío papel blanco que alguien había clavado en el asiento de piel del sillón de oficina.

* * *

 _Bueno. Les avisé. Les dije que sería intennnnnnso. Pero hay más... aunque no fue muy claro que digamos, por los menos Vegeta reconoció que Bulma le gusta, como mujer y como persona, y si hay sentimientos o no, por lo menos está dispuesto a averiguarlo, pero le quedan 4 días... además, empezamos a vislumbrar algo de la historia de Bulma. Vegeta no conoce para nada a Bulma, su historia. Eso, ¿lo alejará o lo acercará más a la peliazul?_

 _En el próximo capítulo también habrá lemon, un poco más duro. Aclaro para que la gente de sensibilidad delicada se abstenga de leerlo... si, cómo no. Ja ja._


	14. Se acabó para siempre, Vegeta

_Hola, Felices Lectores de mi Fic. En el capítulo anterior, Vegeta y Bulma tuvieron un nuevo encuentro íntimo que en lugar de dar soluciones planteó más interrogantes a nuestro querido Príncipe. ¿Esta dispuesto a estar con Bulma y descubrir que pasa realmente entre ellos?, y eso, ¿implica cambiar sus planes?_

 _Bulma recibe un nuevo mensaje amenazador, esta vez en su oficina en el restaurante. La persona que intenta lastimar a Bulma está cada vez más cerca. Este capítulo será más largo pero muy importante. Nuevamente hay lemon... no es bonito pero sí necesario._

* * *

 **Alerta LEMON**

 **POV Bulma**

«Puta».

Había más palabras escritas flotando ante sus ojos. Bulma se estremeció y se apoyó en la mesa, intentando no mover nada, y leyó:

«Te acuestas con el cocinero. Me aseguraré de que jamás vuelvas a tentar a un hombre».

Bulma se estremeció. El acosador la seguía. Aquello era lo que más miedo le daba. Aquella persona estaba bien informada de su relación con Vegeta. Una mujer despechada no usaba esas técnicas de intimidación. Entonces, descartando la posibilidad de que fuera una mujer celosa, ¿quién le estaría haciendo eso? ¿Y por qué?

Un momento después, Vegeta entró corriendo en la oficina. La miró a la cara mientras la sujetaba por los hombros.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella bajó la vista hasta el asiento en un gesto elocuente que él siguió con la mirada. Un segundo más tarde, la furiosa voz de Vegeta inundaba la estancia haciéndola estremecer. La violencia que flotaba en el aire llenaba el pequeño espacio sin ventanas. El acosador se había colado en la oficina esa noche para amenazarla. Por tercera vez en tres días. Vegeta parecía dispuesto a matar a alguien.

—Maldición. Maldito sea. Tenemos que descubrir quién es. Cada vez se muestra más sádico y descarado.

De acuerdo.

—Llamaré a Piccolo.

Vegeta la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Realmente está haciendo algo para atrapar a este pervertido? ¿Ha hecho algún progreso en la investigación?

—Ni siquiera tiene los resultados de las pruebas que encontró en mi coche, así que…

Después de soltar otra retahíla de maldiciones, Vegeta volvió la mirada hacia la puerta abierta.

—¿Y Broly?

—Él tampoco tiene ninguna teoría al respecto.

—No. Me refiero a que si has pensado que podría ser él quien está detrás de todo esto.

«¿Qué?». Había contratado a Broly para mantener alejados del club a todos los indeseables y protegerla mientras estuviera allí. El guardaespaldas siempre había ido más allá del deber y revoloteaba a su alrededor en cualquier momento, casi como si fuera un novio posesivo. Aquello había funcionado bien. Desde que Broly trabajaba para ella, hacía poco menos de un par de meses, ya no ocurrían hechos desagradables en el despacho o el dormitorio del club, como encontrarse allí con un hombre desnudo o a un presunto violador.

—Broly no haría esto.

—¿Quién más está celoso de nuestra relación?

Pero vamos a ver… ¿aquello era una relación o sólo se dedicaban a follar?

«Veamos, es un chef famoso a nivel internacional y, dejando a un lado la última noche, te considera básicamente una prostituta, ¿tú qué crees?».

—Podrían haberlo hecho muchas personas —señaló ella—. Incluido Freezer; ya has visto lo pirado que está. Incluso podría ser Lapis. Me han dicho que anoche preguntó por mí en el club y que se cabreó mucho al enterarse de que no aparecería por allí. Al parecer exigió mi presencia de inmediato.

—¿Has visto a alguno de los dos aquí esta noche?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pero no me he fijado en todos los asistentes. No conozco a todos los clientes, podría ser cualquiera que haya frecuentado el club y le haya dado por pensar que soy suya o algo por el estilo. Me ha pasado antes.

Vegeta lo creyó inmediatamente. Era inevitable sentirse posesivo con Bulma.

—Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer sería descartar a los sospechosos más evidentes. —Vegeta tragó saliva y en su cara apareció una mirada aguda y determinada—. Te juro que como sea yo quien atrape al malnacido que está haciéndote esto, la policía tendrá mucha suerte si queda algo para identificarlo.

Bulma se lo quedó mirando fijamente. ¿Por qué estaba Vegeta tan preocupado? Vale, puede que no le gustara ver cómo amenazaban a ninguna mujer, pero…

—Esto no me gusta nada, pero lo cierto es que, hasta el momento, el acosador no ha hecho nada salvo amenazarme. Y, si Dios quiere, no hará nada más.

Vegeta frunció los labios y le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—Yo no apostaría por ello; va a por ti. Llama al namek, tiene que saber que esto no se trata ya de una gamberrada.

Broly se detuvo en ese momento en la puerta.

—Lo siento. Estaba con un problema en el aparcamiento. —Miró primero a Bulma y luego a Vegeta—. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

¿Sería posible que Broly estuviera haciendo eso porque se había negado a acostarse con él? ¿Estaría tan obsesionado con ella?

Bulma descartó la sospecha casi al instante. Él siempre había intentado ayudarla y se había ocupado de su seguridad. Había tenido un montón de oportunidades para quedarse a solas con ella y no había hecho nada para lastimarla o ponerla en peligro.

«Pero ¿quién, salvo él, tiene la certeza de que te acuestas con Vegeta?».

—Ven, míralo tú mismo —le dijo ella finalmente, alejándose del sillón. Bulma observó su expresión, estudiando si parecía sorprendido… o amenazador.

Él rodeó el escritorio; parecía algo incómodo y fuera de lugar, con la camisa medio abierta y la corbata color borgoña desanudada. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje hacía ya un buen rato debido al calor.

Broly miró el sillón con atención. Se puso rígido cuando vio la nota. Se acercó más para leerla y comenzó a maldecir sonoramente.

—Como atrape a ese hijo de perra lo voy a matar.

—Vaya, estupendo. Vegeta ha dicho lo mismo. Entonces iréis los dos a la cárcel y me tendré que ocupar yo sola del siguiente pervertido.

Vegeta y Broly se miraron. Los dos parecían muy apurados al saber que habían coincidido en algo.

—Llama a Piccolo—le ordenó Broly—. Quiero hablar con ese namek perezoso.

—¿Siempre hace su trabajo con tanta desidia? —preguntó Vegeta.

Fue Bulma quien respondió.

—No está acostumbrado a que yo le dé problemas. Se ocupa de otras cosas, como detener a vendedores de droga, ladrones y vándalos. Gente más a su alcance. No está acostumbrado a tener que realizar investigaciones.

—Voy a ocuparme de esto yo mismo —declaró Vegeta, sacando el móvil del bolsillo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del despacho.

—¿A quién estás llamando? —le preguntó Bulma.

Él no respondió.

Mascullando por lo bajo sobre lo difíciles que eran los hombres, lo siguió.

—¿Adónde vas? —inquirió Broly.

La respuesta pareció interesar a Vegeta, que se dio la vuelta y se la quedó mirando, bloqueando la puerta.

La sobrecarga de testosterona era tan potente que podía estallar en cualquier momento. Ojalá pudiera embotellarla. Todas las mujeres del mundo pagarían una millonada por sentirse tan ridículamente femeninas.

Ignorando ese pensamiento tan tonto, miró con atención detrás de Vegeta, al pasillo en penumbra, frustrada por la falta de visión.

—Tengo que despedirme de los últimos clientes, acompañarles a la puerta y darles las gracias por venir.

—Yo lo haré. —El ofrecimiento de Vegeta pareció más una orden—. Quédate aquí y llama a Piccolo.

—¡Son mis clientes!

—Se comieron lo que yo preparé. No voy a enredarme en jueguecitos semánticos cuando tu seguridad está en juego. —Entonces clavó los ojos en Broly, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia—. Ocúpate de que se quede aquí y protégela. Te juro por Dios que, como le toques un solo pelo de la cabeza, te partiré el cráneo en dos y cocinaré tus sesos con coñac mientras todavía te late el corazón.

Broly lanzó un gruñido.

—¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta de que Bulma vivía tranquila hasta que tú apareciste? Todo iba como la seda hasta que te entrometiste en su vida y lo jodiste todo.

—¿No estás demasiado celoso? ¿Acaso no soportas verme con ella? —le desafió Vegeta.

— Oh, Santo Dios. ¿Seréis capaces de conteneros diez minutos más? Cuando el restaurante esté cerrado y el aparcamiento vacío, podéis salir ahí fuera y solventar vuestras diferencias a puñetazos.

Vegeta la miró fijamente. Luego clavó los ojos en Broly.

—Ahora vuelvo.

En cuanto se fue, la desaprobación de Broly resonó en el tenso silencio.

—No lo comprendo. Si lo echaras, las amenazas desaparecerían.

—Puede que sí, puede que no.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Seguro. Pero le dejas quedarse. En tu casa. ¡En tu cama! Puede que sólo haya trabajado para ti un par de meses, pero sé que no eres de las que se acuestan con cualquiera y tampoco vas entregando tu corazón. ¿Le… amas?

Ella parpadeó ante la pregunta. ¿Había hablado alguna vez Broly de sentimientos? Casi nunca, al menos antes de que Vegeta llegara a la ciudad. ¿Estaría realmente celoso?

Bulma vaciló. Pensó en mentir. Pero si fuera él quien quería hacerle daño, castigarla, ¿por qué no lo había hecho ya?

Finalmente, se obligó a sostenerle la mirada.

—Sí —susurró.

 **POV Vegeta**

Vegeta esbozó su sonrisa más encantadora mientras acompañaba a la puerta a los últimos clientes. Meneó la cabeza, sonrió, firmó autógrafos y los fue empujando disimuladamente a la salida. Por fin, en sólo diez minutos, los echó y cerró con llave. Luego abrió el móvil que llevaba en la mano.

Marcó el número de su primo sin vacilar. Goku respondió al primer timbrazo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Cómo sabes qué me pasa algo?

Goku soltó un bufido.

—Jamás me llamarías tan tarde si todo fuera bien.

Vegeta suspiró.

—La persona que amenazó a Bulma en el club ha actuado de nuevo. Esta noche ha entrado al restaurante y la ha amenazado otra vez. La policía local pasa del asunto, no parecen capaces de llegar hasta el final. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Aunque pasado mañana tendré que ausentarme por un caso, le comentaré el asunto a Gohan cuando hable con él. Él también está preocupado por el bienestar de Bulma. Además, hablaré con Ten. Gohan y yo estamos tratando de convencerle para que deje el ejército. Necesitamos a alguien como él.

—¿Qué puede hacer en este caso? Necesito a alguien capaz de averiguar quién se oculta detrás de todas estas amenazas.

—Ten Shin Han es el mejor. Confía en mí. No tiene que caerte bien, sólo tienes que aceptar que él lo solucionará.

Por lo que Vegeta había oído, Ten era implacable y cauteloso cuando se encargaba de una misión.

—Haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Bulma.

—Llegaremos antes del mediodía, así podrás ponernos en antecedentes.

Vegeta cortó la llamada. A Bulma no le iba a gustar eso; Goku, Gohan y Ten Shin Han insistían siempre en controlarlo todo y le restringirían los movimientos, pero Vegeta quería que estuviera a salvo.

Cuando regresó al despacho, Broly estaba gritando a Piccolo por el teléfono. A Vegeta casi le cayó bien.

Bulma lo observó.

—Dile que me suelte.

Levantó ligeramente una muñeca. Estaba sujeta con unas esposas al cajón del escritorio.

Vegeta miró a Broly.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

El guardaespaldas sonrió.

—Bulma dijo que iba a salir a despedirse de sus clientes y que tenía que regresar al club.

—¡Ni hablar! —explotó Vegeta. ¿Es que Bulma no se daba cuenta de que si ese enfermo la atrapaba, la violaría en el mejor de los casos y, quizá, la torturaría y mataría?

—Iba a acompañarme Broly, al menos hasta que me traicionó. Pero tengo que pasar por el club. Lazuli me ha llamado por teléfono, hay problemas con una de las chicas. Además, es sábado por la noche, el día que más clientes hay. Las chicas pueden echar una mano, pero no ocuparse de todo.

Vegeta la entendía, pero el negocio no era tan importante como su seguridad.

—El único lugar al que este pirado no ha accedido todavía es a tu casa. Tenemos que ir allí. Llama a la rubia y soluciónalo por teléfono. Broly puede ocuparse del resto sin que tú te pongas en peligro.

—Es mi club. No puedo esquivar mis responsabilidades sólo porque a ti te dé la gana.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos.

—No vas a ir.

A Vegeta no le cupo la menor duda de que si Bulma hubiera tenido las dos manos libres, le hubiera arañado la cara.

—No eres mi marido ni mi novio. Has sido tú el que ha dicho que sólo «follamos» juntos, así que no vas a decirme adónde tengo que ir.

—Yo no apostaría por ello. ¿Qué ha dicho Piccolo?

Broly le puso al corriente de una conversación que, para Vegeta, no fue nada más que un montón de tonterías. En conclusión, y legalmente hablando, salvo un poco de vandalismo, el culpable no había hecho nada por lo que pudieran arrestarle.

Vegeta no podía contener la furia. Ya trataría con aquel polizonte perezoso más tarde. Ahora tenía que mantener a Bulma a salvo durante doce horas. Después, Goku, Gohan y Ten se harían cargo de aquel psicópata y él podría concentrarse en probarle a Bulma que lo que ellos hacían era mucho más que «follar»… incluso aunque no supiera qué es lo que era.

—Típico de Piccolo—dijo Bulma, encogiendo los hombros—. Ya que sois vosotros los que decidís qué puedo hacer, ¿me dejaréis al menos ir al cuarto de baño antes de irnos? Tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

Vegeta miró a Broly, que le devolvió la mirada. Hubo una silenciosa comunicación entre ellos a través de la cual parecieron llegar a la conclusión de que no podría hacer nada sin coche. No sería tan estúpida como para recorrer las seis manzanas que había hasta «Las sayas sexys» con un acosador acechándola.

—Claro. —Broly se levantó y, sacando la llave de las esposas del bolsillo de la camisa, la soltó—. Nada de trucos.

Bulma agitó la mano y le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—Esperadme aquí.

Pasaron cinco silenciosos minutos. Vegeta se removió inquieto, pero se trataba de una mujer y su ropa… Sabía por experiencia que tardaban mucho tiempo en vestirse. En especial si esa mujer usaba medias, liguero y zapatos de tacón. Ponerse todo eso llevaba tiempo. Además, Broly y él tenían un ojo en la puerta del cuarto de baño y el otro en la del restaurante. Bulma no podía ir a ningún lado.

Cuando Broly comenzó a tamborilear el pulgar en una de las sillas, Vegeta se dio cuenta de que estaba tan nervioso como él.

—Como le destroces el corazón, te mataré —dijo Broly de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo que hay entre Bulma y yo no es asunto tuyo.

Broly se levantó, irguiéndose en toda su estatura, quizá quince centímetros y veinte kilos más que Vegeta.

—¿De veras? Pues lo que hay entre Bulma y yo tampoco es asunto tuyo.

Vegeta apretó los dientes, resistiéndose a admitir que Broly tenía razón.

—Y cuando tú te hayas largado —prosiguió Broly—, yo todavía estaré aquí. Con ella. Todos los días y todas las noches. Puede que tú seas su juguete nuevo, pero te olvidará. Y yo la ayudaré a hacerlo.

Aunque no le sorprendían las palabras de Broly en lo más mínimo, fueron como una puñalada en el corazón. Escuchar la confirmación de sus sospechas —sus miedos— sobre la relación del guardaespaldas con Bulma dolía como el infierno.

Se tragó la afirmación de Broly. La entendió. En unos minutos, sería domingo. Vegeta tenía que irse antes de la mañana del jueves para poder estar el viernes en la Capital del Oeste, donde concluiría las negociaciones de su programa de cocina para la televisión por cable. También tenía previsto publicar en breve un libro de cocina, y su editor se debía estar preguntando por qué demonios no respondía a sus correos electrónicos.

Pero incluso aunque pudiera quedarse, ¿qué le diría a Bulma?

Cualquiera que fuera el camino que eligiera para ser padre, no lo lograría sin la mujer adecuada. Y, aunque Bulma estuviera de acuerdo en adoptar a un niño o en someterse a una fecundación _in vitro_ , tendría que pasar por muchas pruebas y por un embarazo. Además tendrían que encontrar la manera de hacer funcionar aquella relación tan apasionada y difícil.

¿Qué clase de madre sería? Seguramente no una como la suya. Y eso, presuponiendo que ella quisiera tener hijos. Después de que ella intentara decirle esa mañana que no estaba tomando la píldora, Vegeta estaba bastante seguro de que, por el momento, ser madre no entraba en sus planes. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que sentía algo profundo y nuevo por ella.

Era tan complicado.

Y aun así, no la podía dejar con Broly.

—Me tendré que esmerar para asegurarme de que no me olvida.

Broly soltó un gruñido.

—¿Eres tan jodidamente egoísta que quieres que te entregue su corazón a pesar de que vas a marcharte? ¿Quieres hacerla desgraciada?

No. Pero Vegeta no pensaba que Bulma quisiera de él algo más que sexo. Y odiaba pensar que seguramente quería lo mismo de Broly.

—¿Dónde coño se ha metido? —dijo Vegeta, cambiando de tema y dando unos pasos. Deseaba poder abrazarla en ese instante. La necesitaba ahora y no podía esperar ni cinco minutos más para poseerla en aquella enorme cama que ella tenía, deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo y olvidarse de todo lo que no encajaba entre ellos.

Broly encogió los hombros.

Vegeta miró el reloj y luego hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—¿Quince minutos para cambiarse de ropa?

El guardaespaldas miró también el reloj y, olvidándose de la cólera, frunció el ceño.

—¿No es demasiado tiempo?

«Sí». Y se imaginaba por qué.

—¿Hay ventana en el cuarto de baño?

Broly vaciló y se quedó inmóvil, aunque su mente iba a cien por hora.

—¡Joder! —Forzó la puerta del cuarto de baño con un hombro—. Se ha escapado.

Vegeta atravesó la puerta principal del restaurante. Broly le pisaba los talones y apenas se tomó tiempo para cerrar con llave.

—Maldita sea. Te lo juro, si aún no sabe lo que es una buena zurra, lo sabrá cuando haya terminado con ella —gruñó el hombre.

¿Y qué pasaría cuándo fuera Vegeta quien hubiera terminado con ella? Que Bulma sabría mejor que nadie por qué no debía desobedecerle cuando él tuviera los nervios de punta y se sintiera tan protector.

 **POV Bulma**

Unos minutos después, Vegeta y Broly entraron en tromba en el club. Bulma no se sorprendió de que la hubieran encontrado con tanta rapidez. Lo que sí le sorprendió era lo increíblemente enfadado que parecía Vegeta.

—Me parece que tienes problemas —indicó Lazuli, señalando a los dos hombres con la cabeza.

Bulma no pudo negar que su amiga tenía razón. El corazón se le aceleró como si hubiese estado dos horas bailando.

—Estaré arriba, en el dormitorio. Si preguntan por mí, envíalos al despacho.

—Broly sabrá de sobra donde te encuentras, pero tú misma —dijo Lazuli con una sonrisa juguetona, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Lo único que conseguirás es que estén más enfadados cuando te encuentren.

Bulma se encogió de hombros.

—Van a estar enfadados de todas maneras. Gracias de nuevo por recogerme en el restaurante. Tenía que venir a solucionar los incidentes de hoy.

—Desconcertar a los hombres siempre me causa placer.

Bulma no podía negar que esa noche había conseguido eso y más. Subió la escalera y entró en el dormitorio. Se cambió el vestido por una falda corta y un _top_. Se puso unas botas rojas por encima de la rodilla con altos tacones de aguja, preguntándose si hacerlo no sería como agitar un capote delante de Vegeta cuando éste la encontrara, pero no tenía tiempo para medias y liguero, así que eso tendría que valer.

Antes de que pudiera salir y bajar la escalera, Broly abrió la puerta de una patada. Ella miró detrás de él buscando a Vegeta, pero el guardaespaldas estaba solo. Así que Lazuli había tenido razón. Vegeta había creído las palabras de la _stripper_ , pero Broly la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber dónde estaría. Esa noche los problemas acudirían de uno en uno.

—¡Maldita seas! —dijo él, atravesando la habitación. Ella se quedó quieta, observándole.

Dio un paso atrás al ver la furia que ardía en sus ojos. La expresión que mostraba su rostro iba más allá de una simple molestia o preocupación. Estaba tenso como una cuerda a punto de romperse. Una rápida ojeada más abajo le demostró que, también, estaba duro en otras partes.

—Broly —intentó razonar con él—. Detente. Sabes que no puedes…

—¡Eres tú la que no puede! ¿No me has contratado para que te proteja? Pues no te escapes de mí cuando estés en peligro.

—Lazuli me recogió y me trajo aquí —confesó.

Era imprescindible aplacar la furia de Broly. Pero no parecía conseguirlo. Siguió avanzando hacia ella. La furia y el deseo estaban grabados en su cara, y a Bulma se le detuvo el corazón.

—Broly, no…

El guardaespaldas aplastó los labios contra los suyos, sofocando la protesta. Ella intentó zafarse, pero él le tiró del pelo e intentó separarle los labios con la lengua. Luego se la metió en la boca mientras ella intentaba resistirse.

Necesitaba aire. Y cordura. Y los necesitaba ya. Maldita sea, se negaba a ser maltratada por alguien que consideraba su amigo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de aplacar su cólera.

Después de examinar sus opciones, le mordió la lengua.

Él interrumpió el beso y dio un paso atrás.

—¡Joder!

—No hoy —gruñó Vegeta, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Broly—. ¡Aparta tus putas manos de ella! ¿Eres tú quien está detrás de todas esas amenazas?

—¿Tú qué crees? Sólo me faltaba esa pregunta tan estúpida.

Bulma se interpuso entre ellos. No iban a pelear en su dormitorio.

—Ya basta.

Broly la miró a ella y luego a Vegeta, antes de volver a clavar los ojos en Bulma.

—Hablaremos después.

—Te lo aseguro —le prometió ella. Tenía que dejarle bien claro que consideraba inadmisible tal comportamiento. Nunca le había hecho daño. Nunca la había besado de aquella manera, contra su voluntad. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Celos. La misma emoción dominaba la cara de Vegeta. El guapísimo cocinero miró a Broly con el ceño fruncido cuando éste salió dando un portazo.

Dejándola sola con él.

Vegeta alargó la mano y, con un audible clic, echó el cerrojo a la puerta. Entonces clavó la mirada en el provocativo escote de Bulma y en los pechos, apenas cubiertos por un pequeño y apretado _top_ blanco. Luego soltó una maldición al mismo tiempo que bajaba los ojos a la corta falda negra y a las botas rojas. Una nueva furia inundó el rostro de Vegeta. Al igual que Broly, su cuerpo estaba duro… por todas partes. A diferencia de Broly, sin embargo, si Vegeta la tocaba ahora, ella estallaría en llamas. Y no pensaba tolerar que él usara el sexo para manipularla o controlarla.

—He estado a salvo todo el rato. Jamás me pondría en peligro. Me trajo Lazuli. Tengo nociones de autodefensa y un aerosol de pimienta en el bolso.

Vegeta soltó un bufido.

—Nunca podrías evitar que un hombre te hiciera esto.

Estaba a tres pasos de ella pero, al momento siguiente, había invadido su espacio personal, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la aplastaba contra la pared, adueñándose de su boca bruscamente.

Bulma quiso ser fuerte. Lo quiso con todas sus fuerzas, pero Vegeta tenía un efecto asombroso sobre ella. Y no pudo evitar ofrecerse a él.

El sabor de su beso, la intensidad… No se sintió obligada cuando él devastó su boca, sino deseada. Cuando Vegeta le acarició las mejillas y gimió, se sintió necesitada. Cuando le desgarró el _top_ y se deshizo del sujetador, notó que se estremecía y que perdía el control. Sentía la posesión de Vegeta en los huesos. Él no debería de haber despertado su deseo, mojándola… pero se trataba de Vegeta. Y cualquier cosa que él hiciera, hacía que le deseara.

En cuanto estuvo desnuda de cintura para arriba, él se inclinó sobre sus pechos y los succionó, primero uno y luego el otro. Ella se arqueó hacia él, enterrando los dedos en el sedoso cabello oscuro. Los pezones se irguieron bajo la lengua de Vegeta cuando él los chupó con voracidad.

Le zumbó todo el cuerpo y movió las caderas con desasosiego, presionándose contra él, invitándole a entrar. Cuando estaba con Vegeta no tenía cabida la vergüenza; jamás. Cualquier cosa era buena para seducirle. Sí, estaba furiosa. Y le leería más tarde la cartilla, le diría que ningún hombre podría decirle jamás lo que debía hacer, pero ahora no podía detenerle. El deseo de Vegeta era semejante al de ella, como si los acontecimientos se hubieran escapado a su control y el tiempo que les quedaba juntos pasara con demasiada rapidez.

—No vuelvas a huir—dijo él, arrancando la boca de la de ella, con los labios separados y la respiración entrecortada—. No quiero que te quedes sola con Broly.

—No me habría hecho daño.

Los ojos de Vegeta ardieron.

—Puede que no, pero te habría follado. Y, maldita sea, yo no pienso compartirte. Mientras estés conmigo, no le ofrecerás este dulce cuerpo a nadie más que a mí.

Las palabras flotaron en su mente, agradables y perturbadoras a la vez. Antes de que Bulma pudiera asimilar sus sentimientos y responder, Vegeta metió la mano debajo de la falda y le arrancó el tanga lanzándolo al suelo de madera. Entonces le pasó el dedo a lo largo de la hendidura, presionando sobre el clítoris hinchado.

Las sensaciones la inundaron dejándola débil. Santo Dios, qué le hacía ese hombre… Sólo tenía que tocarla un momento y ella se mareaba. Apretó los puños contra la pared. Comenzó a atravesarla un deseo incómodo e innegable. A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba que tuviera tal poder sobre ella, no podía evitarlo.

—Así —canturreó él dulcemente—. Mojada. Siempre mojada para mí.

Vegeta le introdujo dos dedos en la estrecha abertura. Ella siempre estaba preparada para él. A pesar de estar algo inflamada por la reciente actividad, se derritió contra él, absolutamente dispuesta para cualquier cosa que él le exigiera.

No era posible que él pudiera creer que estaría tan dispuesta para cualquier otro.

—Broly no…

—No quiero oírte hablar de él —atronó Vegeta, penetrándola profundamente con el dedo anular.

Ella contuvo el aliento al sentir que él le frotaba sin piedad el punto G.

—No quiero oír hablar de Broly y punto. He visto cómo le besabas… —Vegeta respiró hondo, como si intentara controlarse.

—Vegeta…

—¡No! Mientras estés conmigo, maldita sea, no te acostarás con él.

Las palabras de Vegeta penetraron por fin la neblina de placer que envolvía a Bulma.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué puedo reanudar mi tórrido romance con él en cuanto te largues?

Él jadeó más profundamente. Sus ojos negros se hicieron más oscuros, si era posible. Exudaba peligro. Se le enrojecieron las mejillas y su expresión se hizo más tensa mientras le aferraba las caderas con fuerza. Estaba furioso y excitado, parecía un guerrero a punto de luchar, de reclamar su propiedad.

Santo Dios, ella deseaba que la reclamara para siempre, que no sólo quisiera acapararla hasta su marcha, tres días después. ¿Es que para él no era más que un polvo fácil?

Vegeta no respondió, amoldó su boca a la de ella una vez más y la besó con una ferocidad que le robó el aliento. Bulma intentó no dejarse llevar, pero él se apretó contra su cuerpo y su mente fue arrasada por un torrente de implacable deseo. Un momento después, él se inclinó y le rozó el pezón con los dientes. Ella se arqueó y gritó.

—Separa las piernas.

Bulma vaciló. Sabía a donde conducía aquello… pero también sabía que casi no les quedaba tiempo juntos. La fantasía de conseguir que se enamorara de ella en una semana, sólo era un deseo imposible. Él se iría pronto y ella no podría detenerle. Lo único que podía hacer era almacenar recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos ante aquel agridulce anhelo y se dejó llevar. Vegeta le mordisqueó el otro pecho y bajó los brazos, cogiéndole un muslo con cada mano e inmovilizándola contra la pared. Un instante más tarde, Bulma notó que el miembro de Vegeta indagaba entre sus pliegues. Apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cuándo se había desabrochado él los pantalones antes de que se sumergiera profundamente en su interior. La resistencia que ofreció el hinchado sexo de Bulma fue anulada por el húmedo deseo y el irreprimible anhelo de conquistarla.

Jugueteó con ella durante unos tortuosos minutos, introduciendo y sacando su erección suavemente. Por fin, la penetró hasta el fondo. Ahora que estaba rodeado por el interior de Bulma y tenía el control, Vegeta la inmovilizó con una brillante mirada.

—Bien sabe Dios que no puedo impedir que Broly esté contigo una vez que me haya ido si tú quieres, pero ahora… ahora eres toda mía, y me aseguraré de que sepas a la perfección el nombre de quién debes gritar.

—No estoy con él —confesó ella boqueando, sin ganas de andarse con rodeos—. Jamás lo he hecho. Le contraté para que me protegiera, eso es todo.

Vegeta contuvo la respiración, parecía poseído por el deseo. Entonces negó con la cabeza.

—Da igual.

Porque ellos sólo tenían sexo. Cierto… Broly no era la causa de que ella no le importara. Ésta era sólo una excusa conveniente. Esa certeza aplastó algo en el interior de Bulma.

En ese mismo momento, Vegeta comenzó a moverse, incrementando su deseo.

Él subió las manos desde los muslos de Bulma a su cadera y la alzo un poco más, luego comenzó a penetrarla con unas estocadas tan rápidas y profundas que ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros.

—¡Vegeta!

Una frenética necesidad hacía que se le enrojeciera la piel, que le burbujeara la sangre. Vegeta estableció un veloz ritmo que la dejó sin aliento. Impulsó las caderas contra las de ella, friccionando su clítoris de tal manera que los pensamientos, las objeciones y el pesar desaparecieron de su mente. Tan pronto como las sensaciones se adueñaron de la situación, el deseo creció sin parar hasta que ella ya no pudo respirar.

La explosión estalló en su corriente sanguínea de una manera repentina y devastadora. Bulma gritó su nombre y luego le mordió en el hombro, aferrándose a él con más fuerza que nunca.

—Más —le exigió él, sin flaquear el ritmo.

Entonces, Vegeta apretó los labios otra vez contra su boca, envolviéndola en un beso interminable que la capturó por completo, una comunión de bocas que la cautivó totalmente. No sabía dónde comenzaba ella y dónde terminaba él, y no le importaba. Ya se había dado cuenta de que le había entregado una parte de sí misma y no podía remediarlo.

Y él se iría en unos días y jamás volvería.

Aquel pensamiento la atormentó cuando él se apartó de la pared y, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo, se inclinó sobre la cama. La dejó sobre el colchón y siguió penetrándola profundamente.

—Separa más las piernas. Dobla las rodillas. Quiero entrar en ti hasta el fondo.

La voz de Vegeta era casi un gruñido irreconocible. No le dio tiempo a negarse antes de que él le abriera los muslos todavía más. Gimió cuando él se hundió por completo. Santo Dios, era perfecto. Vegeta sabía exactamente cómo dejarla sin control.

Las extremidades le pesaban, los pensamientos se le dispersaban y un delicioso placer envolvió su cuerpo otra vez. Una urgente presión asaltó de nuevo su clítoris mientras él continuaba penetrándola con un ritmo duro y profundo. Ella se quedó pronto sin aliento y comenzó a palpitar a su alrededor, casi estallando de febril necesidad.

Él la alzó por las caderas y la hizo bajar sobre su miembro mientras empujaba hacia arriba. Con dureza. Impulsando su pelvis contra la de ella y, oh, Santo Dios, la incipiente tormenta se concentró en el interior de Bulma creciendo más allá de lo que ella podía resistir.

Antes de que alcanzara el clímax, él se retiró y la hizo ponerse a cuatro patas sobre las manos y las rodillas; volvió a entrar en ella desde atrás sin perder ni un instante. Le dio un azote en el trasero, provocando una caliente picazón que hizo que Bulma contuviera el aliento. En ese momento, Vegeta apoyó el pecho húmedo contra su espalda, la rodeó con un brazo; y comenzó a juguetear con su clítoris.

—¿Broly te hace sentir esto? —le susurró Vegeta al oído mientras la explosión crecía, ascendía y se multiplicaba en su interior. Dejó de acariciarle el clítoris y ella gimió en señal de protesta. Vegeta le mordió el cuello, salió de ella y se hundió hasta lo más profundo.

Las sensaciones crecieron todavía más mientras Vegeta maldecía y se introducía en ella una y otra vez. Bulma le acompañó en cada movimiento, empujando contra él en cada envite.

Un millón de descargas la recorrió como una tormenta. El orgasmo se propagó desde el clítoris hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Bulma se aferró a una silla y gimió.

Vegeta gritó cuando su clímax se acercó también. El sonido vibró en el cuerpo de Bulma, haciendo que le zumbaran los pezones y que se estremeciera de los pies a la cabeza. Él siguió moviendo el dedo mientras su erección comenzaba a palpitar, empujándola de nuevo al borde. El éxtasis la inundó y la envolvió de nuevo, haciéndola perder la cordura mientras el cataclismo explotaba en su interior. Ella gritó al sentir un placer tan brutal que le dejó la mente en blanco, le oprimió la garganta y casi consiguió que el mundo desapareciera. Un momento después, Vegeta eyaculó en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Maldita sea, se habían vuelto a olvidar del condón.

Bulma cerró los ojos. No podía pensar ahora en eso. No podía pensar en nada… salvo en que Vegeta la había arruinado para cualquier otro hombre y en que había creado un conveniente abismo entre ellos dos utilizando una inexistente relación con Broly.

Iba a ser ella la que tuviera que detener aquello. Bulma ya no podía seguir «sólo follando» con él. Le destrozaba el corazón.

Sin esperar a que Vegeta se moviera, ella se escurrió bajo el cuerpo de él, y se levantó con las piernas temblorosas. Sin decir palabra, cruzó la estancia y buscó en los cajones un sujetador limpio y otro _top_ , notando en todo momento la mirada de Vegeta clavada en la espalda.

Y cuanto más pensaba Bulma en lo que acababa de ocurrir, más enfadada estaba.

Salir de allí ya no era una elección, sino una necesidad. Tenía que pensar. Sola. Antes de que él volviera a nublarle la razón y consiguiera que lo deseara de nuevo. En esos momentos se sentía una tonta sin pizca de cerebro. ¿Cómo podía dejar que Vegeta tuviera tal control sobre su cuerpo cuando resultaba evidente que la consideraba tan poca cosa? Lo que compartían era una llama viva, abrasadora y destructiva. Y Bulma no podía estar en medio del fuego sin quemarse.

Miró a Vegeta, sostuvo con firmeza la ropa limpia contra el pecho y apretó los dientes.

—Esto es todo, Vegeta. Es… —Se apartó, negándose a llorar frente a él—. Ya no puedo aguantarlo más.

—Bulma, yo… lo siento. Estaba enfadado y… —graznó en el silencio, poniéndose rápidamente en pie con el pantalón desabrochado y la camisa cerrada—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntó con sarcasmo—. No hay nadie más que tú. No me acuesto con Broly, pero tú te niegas a creerme. Aunque tampoco tiene importancia. No me quieres para ti, pero tampoco quieres que me tenga él. Me haces sentir como un hueso que deseen dos perros al mismo tiempo, y no porque signifique algo para ti, sino porque tienes que buscar alguna excusa que te permita seguir considerándome una prostituta. No pienso seguir aguantando toda esta mierda.

—Eso no es verdad. Me haces sentir cosas que…

Vegeta se pasó las manos por el pelo, buscando las palabras.

«Excusas —pensó ella—. Pero ya no más».

—Hasta aquí hemos llegado. No pienso soportarlo más. Le diré a Lazuli que me lleve a casa a las cuatro. Será mejor que no estés allí cuando llegue. Y puesto que tanto el restaurante como el club están cerrados los domingos, no quiero volver a verte hasta el lunes. ¿Entendido? No quiero hablar contigo ni que me vuelvas a tocar.

Vegeta aún no había dicho ni una sola palabra cuando ella desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Aquel silencio hizo que se le volviera a romper el corazón. Las lágrimas hacían que le picaran los ojos. Mantenía todo lo que le había dicho, pero una parte de Bulma deseaba importarle lo suficiente como para que luchara por ella. Pero no iba a ser así. Tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas. A los quince años aprendió que los cuentos de hadas eran mentira. ¿Por qué había olvidado aquella valiosa lección?

Después de asearse, se puso un tanga limpio y se cepilló el pelo, maravillándose de la imagen de la mujer ruborizada de labios hinchados que le devolvía el espejo. Se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida. Qué experiencia más miserable.

Volviéndole la espalda al espejo, pasó con rapidez junto a Vegeta y se dirigió a la puerta. Él la siguió.

—Siento haberte hecho daño, no quería hacerlo. —El arrepentimiento ensombrecía su cara y parecía inseguro y contrito al mismo tiempo.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿El idiota? ¿Has pensado alguna vez en volver a verme después del jueves?

En la cara de Vegeta apareció una expresión de culpabilidad. Apartó la mirada.

—No.

Bulma sintió que el dolor la inundaba de nuevo.

—Ya me he hartado de que me trates como a una cualquiera. Y ya que tienes tantas ganas de considerarme una mujerzuela… no te costará nada olvidarme.

Dicho eso, le dio la espalda y salió dando un portazo. En cuanto abandonó el dormitorio, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas. Nunca más. Después de que se fuera jamás volvería a poner los ojos en él. Sería lo mejor, a pesar de que la había tratado con desprecio, si lo veía de nuevo, se derretiría a sus pies. Suplicaría su afecto.

Maldita sea, se negaba a caer en la tentación de postrarse ante nadie, en especial ante un hombre que no la apreciaba.

«Se acabó para siempre, Vegeta».

Recorrió el pasillo, bajó la escalera y se ocultó detrás del perchero.

—¿Bulma?

Oyó que Lazuli la llamaba, pero ahora no podía responderle. Levantó una mano y corrió a su despacho, donde abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe antes de encender la luz.

Apretó los párpados para contener las lágrimas, se dirigió al sillón y se dejó caer en él. Un segundo y un sollozo después, abrió los ojos para coger un pañuelo de papel.

Lapis estaba ante ella. El universitario que ella creía estaba atrás de las amenazas y a quien ella había rechazado en más de una oportunidad.

Estaban solos, encerrados, y él parecía muy cabreado... y excitado.

* * *

 _Ok. Todos odiamos un poco a Vegeta en este capítulo. Me temo que pronto Bulma realmente se canse y lo mande a volar. Me digo a mí misma que hablan los celos, pero de todas maneras no tiene derecho. Quiero que sufra... y lo hará._

 _En el próximo capítulo, Bulma se encuentra sola ante un tipo que la desea de manera enfermiza... eso no puede ser bueno; sabremos un poco más del pasado de Bulma y un hecho lo cambia todo para Vegeta._

 _Las cosas se salen de control... y Bulma sufrirá más... todavía._


	15. Adiós

_Hola Gente Bella. Aquí una nueva entrega de esta historia. Los celos enloquecen a Vegeta. Le hacen hacer y decir cosas horribles. Bulma ya no soporta su desprecio y ha decidido rendirse._

 _Después de la discusión y el encuentro con Vegeta, Bulma huye de él y cae en las garras de Lapis, un ferviente y psicópata admirador, que la encuentra sola y desata una pesadilla para todos los implicados en esta historia, especialmente para la peliazul._

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Vegeta clavó la mirada en la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. El portazo todavía resonaba en su cabeza.

La cólera de Bulma había sido tangible y predecible.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y sintió que el cansancio se le filtraba hasta los huesos. A pesar de cuanto la deseaba, la necesitaba y la anhelaba, ver a Broly besándola había sido como un puñetazo en las entrañas. La bestia de los celos había gritado en el fondo de su pecho, pugnando por salir, exigiendo el cuerpo y la sumisión de Bulma. Y cualquier otra cosa que ella quisiera darle. Ni siquiera podía poner nombre a todo lo que necesitaba de ella. Pero desde luego, no era distancia.

Sí, Bulma había permitido que Broly la besara, pero Vegeta sabía que de ellos dos, era él quien la había cagado. Después de lo sucedido esta noche, de perder el control de esa manera, se merecía todo lo que le había dicho y mucho más.

Pero ahora que Bulma se había ido, él tenía que enfrentarse a la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza: ¿Por qué se ponía tan celoso cada vez que pensaba que tenía otro amante? Era evidente que no tenía futuro con ella. ¿Por qué no disfrutar del sexo y nada más?

«Porque sientes cosas por ella. Sabes que no es sólo sexo y eso te asusta terriblemente».

Se tambaleó junto a la cama y luego se dejó caer en ella. ¿Sería posible?

Discutían y tenían sexo con el mismo ardor, con la misma intensidad. Pero Bulma era así: determinada y valiente. Digna de imitar. Inteligente. Pragmática. Y no le tenía miedo a nada… Pero también aquel lado vulnerable que le había dejado vislumbrar sólo en un par de ocasiones. Bulma le ocultaba una parte de sí misma que él se moría por conocer. Todo lo referente a ella le fascinaba. A pesar de dedicarse a ese negocio, Bulma era… auténtica. Más auténtica, de hecho, que cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido antes.

Pero no encajaba en el futuro que él tenía planeado.

Además, ella no era suya y nunca lo sería. Tenía que dejar de actuar como un asno aunque acabara destrozado en el intento. Le había exigido que se mantuviera alejado de ella hasta que se fuera de la ciudad. Y, aunque no sabía cómo, lo conseguiría. Era lo mejor y se lo debía. Tenía que aprender a olvidarla. O a vivir con la herida abierta.

Un momento después alguien golpeó la puerta. Vegeta se incorporó y atravesó la estancia para abrir. Era Broly.

No sabía qué pensar de ese hombre. Por un lado, trataba a Bulma con la familiaridad de un amante; como si fuera más que un amigo con derecho a roce, pero ¿era cierto realmente? Bulma había jurado que no se acostaba con él, y Vegeta se inclinaba a creerla, quería creerla.

—¿Dónde está Bulma? —Broly tomó nota de la cama arrugada, de la apariencia desarreglada de Vegeta y de las destrozadas prendas de vestir de Bulma esparcidas por el suelo. Entonces apretó los dientes—. Maldita sea. ¿Le has hecho daño? ¿Dónde demonios está?

¿Cómo responder a eso?

—No le he hecho daño… físicamente.

—Pero le has roto el corazón, maldito bastardo santurrón.

Broly se acercó con el puño cerrado. Vegeta lo vio venir, pero no se apartó. El puñetazo fue fuerte y le acertó de pleno en la barbilla, el dolor le atravesó ruidosamente la cabeza.

Se frotó la mandíbula lastimada y le lanzó a Broly una mirada furiosa.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, aún no había cerrado la puerta y yo ya me sentía como si me hubiera pasado un trailer por encima. Me puso en mi lugar y me hizo sentir una mierda.

—Bien. Bulma puede parecer muy fuerte, pero en el fondo es muy frágil. No le muestra sus emociones a nadie, pero desde que tú apareciste por aquí, son más que evidentes en su rostro. Y parece muy abatida.

Vegeta agachó la cabeza. La había tratado como a una vulgar mujerzuela, había hecho el amor con ella para poder quitársela de la cabeza y luego la había acusado de acostarse con otro. Era cierto que se había sorprendido por su inteligencia —jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que una bailarina de _striptease_ pudiera tener dos carreras universitarias—, sin embargo, si fuera cualquier otra mujer se habría limitado a admirarla y no se hubiera comportado de esa manera. Quizá no había forzado su cuerpo, pero había menospreciado sus sentimientos.

Vegeta merecía el puñetazo y mucho más.

—No ocurrirá de nuevo.

—Puedes jurarlo —gruñó Broly—. Amo a esa mujer y tú la tratas como si fuera basura. ¿Sabes lo difícil que me ha resultado apartarme y no hacer nada?

Vegeta estaba seguro de que le habría resultado tremendamente duro. A él no le había gustado ver cómo Broly la besaba, pero si se hubiera visto forzado a hacerse a un lado y quedarse mirando cómo otro hombre la seducía y la trataba mal, se habría vuelto loco y habría destrozado al adversario. De repente, admiró el control de Broly.

—Sólo puedo decir que lo siento. Me limitaré a cocinar en el restaurante y me mantendré alejado hasta que me vaya el jueves.

—Será lo mejor. Pero ahora tenemos que encontrar a Bulma. Lázuli la vio salir hace unos minutos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Vegeta cerró los ojos. Creía que no podía sentirse peor, pero se había equivocado. Constatar una vez más que le había hecho daño fue como pasarse una cuchilla afilada por el corazón.

Broly se interrumpió, sin terminar su acalorada arenga.

—Y después de que la encontremos, gilipollas, se abrirá la veda. Como le causes más dolor, voy a disfrutar mucho destrozándote con mis propias manos.

Por lo general, a Vegeta le hacían gracia las amenazas. Pero… asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuando salió, ¿te dijo adónde iba?

—No. —Le había dicho otras cosas.

Broly vaciló, apretando los dientes y los puños.

—El malnacido de Lapis estaba en el local hace quince minutos. No salió y tampoco está en el baño. Tiene que estar en algún sitio. Lo he buscado por todos lados pero no le encuentro. Solo espero que no haya ido detrás de Bulma.

El miedo sacó a Vegeta de su estupor. Corrió hacia la puerta.

—Tenemos que encontrarla.

Asintiendo bruscamente con la cabeza, Broly salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó la escalera con Vegeta pisándole los talones.

—¿Lázuli no vio adónde se dirigía?

El guardaespaldas negó con la cabeza.

—Está buscándola por algunas de las zonas privadas. Quiere asegurarse de que está bien. Nosotros miraremos en el despacho.

Vegeta se percató de que lo más seguro era que ella hubiera ido allí. Si estaba tan trastornada, buscaría la privacidad de la estancia insonorizada para poder llorar a solas. Y una puerta con cerrojo.

Vegeta tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¡Corre! —le gritó a Broly.

Unos segundos después, estaban delante de la puerta del despacho. Estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Vegeta tenía el corazón en un puño. Tanto Broly como él golpearon la puerta y gritaron su nombre.

Nadie respondió.

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le exigió Bulma, levantándose.

El universitario era un chico de su altura, atractivo, de ojos azules y cabello negro hasta los hombros. Ella sabía que estaba obsesionado con ella desde hacía meses, y siempre evitaba encontrarlo a solas. Y allí estaba, encerrado con él, notablemente borracho y excitado.

Y ella se había dejado el bolso con el spray de pimienta arriba, en el dormitorio.

«Tranquila. Intenta razonar con él».

Lapis se rió y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. La miró con una lasciva violencia que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Voy a tener ese cuerpo que tan descaradamente meneas continuamente delante de mis narices. Permites que el gorila de Broly te toque y sé que ese cocinero de mierda ha sido tu sombra esta semana. Ahora me toca a mí.

Bulma agrandó los ojos.

—¿Qué sabes tú de Vegeta?

¿Habría sido él quien escribió las notas?

Lapis se burló.

—Lo que cualquiera que tenga ojos. Es obvio por la manera en la que se miran. Además, estuve en el piso de arriba, justo delante de la puerta, hace veinte minutos, cuando se estaban divirtiendo. Cariño… —Sonrió y se desabrochó los vaqueros—. Yo lo haré mejor.

El miedo y la repugnancia le revolvieron el estómago, pero tenía que permanecer calmada. Conseguir que se largara de allí. No sería una víctima pasiva.

—No voy a acostarme contigo. No me acuesto con los clientes, en especial con mocosos universitarios que se piensan que pueden tener todo lo que quieren. Así que abre la puerta y lárgate.

Él se acercó, la agarró del brazo y se lo retorció en la espalda.

—Soy lo suficiente hombre para hacerte gritar de placer.

A Bulma se le puso un nudo en la garganta y la adrenalina corrió por sus venas. Se retorció para liberarse, pero Lapis le apretó la muñeca con fuerza y le subió el brazo por la espalda. Ella se puso de puntillas. Como se lo subiera un poco más, le dislocaría el hombro, o se lo rompería.

«¡Maldita sea!».

—Maravillosas botas —comentó él—. No sabes lo caliente que me pondrán mientras te hago mía. ¿Qué llevas debajo de la falda?

Usando una mano para inmovilizarla, Lapis la empujó hacia delante, aplastándole la cara contra el escritorio. Un profundo dolor le atravesó la mejilla cuando se la golpeó contra la superficie de la mesa. Sintió otro pinchazo en la cintura, justo debajo de la caja torácica, al clavarse la esquina del tablero. Se quedó sin aliento.

Mientras ella intentaba soportar el dolor, Lapis aprovechó para levantarle la falda, dejando el tanga a la vista, que rozó con la mano. Ella se estremeció.

—Maravilloso. Vaya que eres impresionante. La espera ha merecido la pena.

Le arrancó el tanga y el aire frío erizó la piel recién expuesta. Bulma se estremeció.

Aquello no estaba ocurriendo. No podía ocurrir.

«Santo Dios. Oh, Dios mío».

Tenía que detenerlo. No sería la víctima de Lapis. Tenía que clavarle el codo en el estómago, darle una patada… lo que fuera. Él la mantenía inmóvil con la amenaza latente de romperle el brazo y, de momento, la tenía sometida; pero a Bulma no le importaba que se lo rompiera si así conseguía liberarse.

Lapis se inclinó sobre ella, tirándole del pelo y apretándole la mejilla ya lastimada contra el escritorio. Por fin, le soltó el brazo, pero lo mantuvo en el mismo lugar con la presión de su cuerpo. Aún así, era la oportunidad que Bulma estaba esperando y tenía que utilizarla.

Lapis le puso una mano en el final de la espalda y le pasó un dedo por la hendidura entre las nalgas.

—Me encantas. Cada parte de ti. Prepárate, cariño. No será rápido.

Bulma le escuchó la respiración agitada. Sintió la humedad de su lengua en su cuello y se estremeció, intentando bloquear la realidad, pero el agudo dolor no se lo permitió. Aquello se estaba poniendo demasiado feo.

—Oh, sí. ¡Te deseo tanto! Casi no puedo esperar. —Apartó el dedo—. Pero antes tengo que verte.

Bulma esperó a que Lapis se apartara y le diera la oportunidad de liberar su brazo o de poder hacer otro movimiento. Él cerró el puño sobre la fina tela de algodón del _top_ y desgarró la prenda. Para su completo horror, le arrancó también del sujetador. Entonces, sus pechos desnudos rozaron contra el frío escritorio y ella siseó.

Lapis apresó de nuevo la muñeca de Bulma entre sus cuerpos y ella notó que se la rodeaba con el sujetador. Entonces, buscó la otra. Maldita sea, iba a atarla con su propia ropa. Pues no… ¡de eso nada!

Sin importarle si le rompía el brazo o se lo dislocaba, se giró. A él le sorprendió el movimiento y le soltó la mano. No podía perder esa oportunidad. Gracias a Dios que tenía las uñas bien afiladas.

Bulma alargó el brazo y acertó de pleno. Al primer intento encontró los testículos y se los apretó sin piedad.

Él gruñó e intentó liberarse, pero ella siguió apretando y se incorporó del escritorio, sin dejar de mirarle.

—¡Maldita seas! Me las pagarás.

Enfurecida, Bulma estrujó más, haciendo que Lapis se doblara sobre sí mismo.

—Tú me las pagarás a mí.

Le clavó el tacón en un pie. Aunque él llevaba puestas unas deportivas, Bulma supo que había acertado de pleno cuando él aulló y comenzó a saltar sobre el otro pie. Entonces, sólo por diversión, le retorció los testículos.

Lapis gritó como una niñita. Y ella sonrió.

De repente, él se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre ella, con el puño en alto. Bulma intentó esquivarle y le soltó para correr hacia la puerta. Pero Lapis la atrapó por el brazo antes de que lograra llegar, haciéndola caer otra vez sobre la mesa. El ruido que produjo su cabeza al chocar contra el escritorio resonó en la estancia. El dolor la dejó sin aliento.

Pero aquello no fue suficiente para Lapis. La alzó y la volvió a dejar caer, pero esta vez contra el suelo. Bulma sintió un inmenso dolor en las sienes. Estaba mareada. En ese momento, él le agarró la mano, la dobló contra el antebrazo… y apretó. Ella escuchó un chasquido y el dolor fue tan intenso que le subió una corriente hasta el hombro. Bulma gritó; él sonrió.

—Pensaba ser tierno contigo. Te he deseado tanto tiempo… pero te haces la puritana conmigo, así que vas a recibir lo que merece una puta como tú.

Le cogió los brazos y se los subió por encima de la cabeza. Bulma gimió de dolor.

Era un psicópata. Estaba completamente loco. Y supo que no podría librarse de él cuando la apretó con su peso contra el suelo, colocando las caderas entre sus muslos y su dura y desnuda erección entre ellos.

«Oh, Dios mío…».

Bulma ya había padecido la pesadilla que estaba a punto de sufrir.

A pesar de saber que el despacho estaba insonorizado y que no serviría de nada, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Así. Me encanta que chilles. Gritarás mucho más antes de que acabe contigo.

Un momento después, Bulma escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta y Lapis se quedó quieto.

—¡Joder!

Negando con la cabeza, él se irguió y siguió intentando penetrarla. Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Broly y Vegeta cayeron sobre Lapis. El guardaespaldas le cogió por el pelo y la cinturilla de los vaqueros y lo arrastró por la estancia. Vegeta corrió tras él, pateándole las costillas; a continuación comenzó a golpearle con los puños y siguió haciéndolo a pesar de los gritos de Lapis. Broly le ayudó agarrándole del pelo y apretándole la cara contra el suelo.

Ella se quedó quieta por un momento hasta que ellos se acercaron.

—Voy a llamar al 911.

Vegeta parecía preocupado. Y enfadado. Bulma frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué? Ella no le importaba.

Estaba asustada. Tenía frío. Y a pesar de que odiaba admitirlo, sabía que necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba sentir el consuelo de alguien que se preocupara por ella.

—Broly —gimió con la voz ronca.

—Aquí estoy, cariño.

Con mucho cuidado, Broly la acunó contra su cuerpo. Ella se atragantó por el dolor cuando le movió la muñeca, pero luego se quedó quieta.

«Oh, calor…».

—Hay una ambulancia en camino —señaló Vegeta, sosteniendo el teléfono contra la oreja—. Y también viene la policía.

—Dime qué te ha hecho —le exigió Broly con suavidad.

—Él… —casi no podía articular palabra entre las lágrimas—. Intentó violarme.

—Ah, joder —Broly le apretó un dedo contra los labios—. No pienses en eso. Ya se acabó.

—No soportaría que me volviera a ocurrir. No otra vez. Nunca más —A Bulma le temblaba la voz y se le revolvían las entrañas al recordar a Lapis sobre ella, forzándola, intentando penetrarla a la fuerza.

Broly y Vegeta intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa y horror mientras ella comenzaba a desmayarse. Antes de perder la conciencia, leyó la cara atormentada de Vegeta. Bulma cerró los ojos, odiando que él conociera su mayor vergüenza.

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Vegeta se paseó de arriba abajo por la sala de espera de urgencias. Ya habían pasado tres largas horas y no les habían dicho ni una palabra. No dejaba de recordar la imagen de Lapis encima de Bulma, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, con la promesa de la violencia escrita en el rostro. Por enésima vez, Vegeta se recriminó haberla tratado tan mal y haberla dejado salir sola del dormitorio. No importaba lo enfadada que hubiera estado con él, debería haberla seguido para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. No necesitaba que Broly se lo dijera con la mirada. Había sido culpa suya que Lapis hubiera llegado hasta ella y…

Vegeta se hundió en la incómoda silla verde y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Santo Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Por su idiotez, ella había huido de él para caer, directamente, en manos de Lapis.

Se oyó un estrépito en la puerta de urgencias, las puertas automáticas se abrieron y entraron tres figuras conocidas.

—Goku. —Vegeta se levantó y estrechó la mano de su primo antes de abrazarle—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Después de que me llamaras decidí venir. De todas maneras lo hubiera hecho mañana. He pensado que podrías necesitar un poco de apoyo. Gohan ha insistido en acompañarme.

—Gracias por venir. —Vegeta le tendió la mano a Gohan—. En especial a la una y media de la madrugada.

Gohan se la estrechó.

—Bulma es amiga mía. La quiero mucho. No puedo creer que esto le haya pasado. Es… es mi mejor amiga.

Y, probablemente, también una antigua amante. Vegeta no pudo evitar pensarlo. Pero Gohan estaba ahora felizmente casado. Y Bulma… Vegeta sabía que no querría saber nada más de él.

Respiró hondo y miró al tercer hombre. Ten Shin Han. El calvo era reservado, un ex-militar muy profesional que jamás había soportado a Vegeta. Le tenía cierto resquemor porque una antigua novia suya lo había engañado con Vegeta, antes de que estos se conocieran, y la que había sido una relación de años con su novia se había ido al tacho por una noche con este chef mujeriego que ni siquiera recordaba ni el nombre ni la cara de la joven en cuestión.

—¿Qué tal, Ten? —dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Ten Shin Han se quedó mirando con mordacidad la mano extendida de Vegeta hasta que éste la dejó caer.

—¿Qué? ¿Jodiéndole la vida a otra mujer?

Vegeta contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos. Ten tenía razón y no se podía decir que fuera de los que se callaba la verdad.

Goku le dio a Ten una palmada en la espalda.

—Venga, tío. No es el momento.

Ten fue compasivo y cambió de tema.

—¿Alguien quiere un café?

—Yo, gracias —dijo Gohan. Goku y Vegeta también aceptaron y Ten se alejó para dejarles hablar.

—¿Aún no hay noticias de los médicos? —preguntó Gohan.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

—Cuéntame qué ha pasado —le dijo Gohan.

—El bastardo que ha estado amenazándola, dejando esas terribles notas, la pilló a solas en el despacho y la atacó. No sabemos si le dio tiempo a violarla.

—¡Qué hijo de perra! —exclamó Gohan, furioso.

—Espero que lo metan en la cárcel —dijo Goku, con una sonrisa cruel—. Como el resto de los reclusos se enteren de lo que ha hecho, se lo harán pagar con creces.

Quizá aquello debería haber consolado a Vegeta un poco, pero no lo hizo. No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que le había rondado en la cabeza durante horas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Bulma? —le preguntó al socio de su primo.

Gohan suspiró y meditó, haciendo memoria.

—Aproximadamente, unos diez años. Comenzó a trabajar en «Las sayas sexys» cuando el club tenía otro nombre y era propiedad de una prostituta conocida como Fasha. Deberías haber visto a Bulma. Era capaz de iluminar la habitación con su presencia. Yo estaba todavía en el ejército y la conocí durante uno de los permisos. Estaba ayudando a un amigo mío a pillar a un camello que le vendía droga a su hermano pequeño en el instituto. Al parecer, le gustaba derrochar las ganancias con _strippers_. Cuando Bulma se enteró de lo que hacía, buscó a mi amigo y le ofreció su ayuda. Entonces me di cuenta de que era buena gente.

Sí, eso sonaba a algo que ella haría: defender al débil y ayudar en lo que pudiera. La vida estaba lejos de ser perfecta, pero aun así ella encontraba la manera de socorrer a los demás. Era admirable. ¿Por qué no se había fijado en eso en vez de en la profesión de Bulma y en quién más calentaba su cama?

Vegeta tragó saliva, deseando no tener que decir las siguientes palabras.

—Cuando arrancamos de encima de ella a ese hijo de puta, ella no hacía más que llorar diciendo «otra vez, no». ¿Sabes si la violaron en algún momento?

Gohan abrió los ojos como platos y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Si la violaron? No en los últimos diez años. Bulma y yo somos buenos amigos. Habría recurrido a mí y… aunque no lo hubiera hecho, me habría enterado. Conozco a todos en el club… alguien me lo habría contado.

Vegeta se quedó horrorizado.

—Hace diez años, Bulma tenía… ¿cuántos? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Diecinueve años?

Gohan hizo una mueca.

—Sí.

—Joder —masculló Goku.

Alguien había violado a Bulma cuando era una adolescente.

Revivió repetidas veces la escena; cuando la encontraron con Lapis, dolorida e indefensa. ¡Maldición!

Vegeta se sintió fatal. La había tratado como si ella no valiera nada y no era cierto. Durante todo ese tiempo, en lo único que él había pensado era en que ella no tenía cabida en su futuro y que no era lo suficientemente buena para ser la madre de sus «hijos», cuando lo cierto es que era él quién no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos.

«No la merezco».

Tal vez Broly fuera más adecuado para ella. Bulma había vivido muy tranquila hasta que él apareció. Bien sabía Dios que él no se había molestado en mirar tras su fachada de mujer fatal hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Quién es familiar de Bulma Brief? —dijo un médico de urgencia que aparentaba treinta años, con tono práctico.

—Nadie —respondió Broly—. No tiene familia. La traje…

—La trajimos —le corrigió Vegeta atravesando la estancia para acercarse al médico.

Broly le lanzó una mirada dura y asintió con la cabeza.

—La trajimos.

Lázuli, Gohan y Goku se apiñaron alrededor.

—La señorita Brief ha sufrido una conmoción leve y múltiples contusiones, tiene dos costillas fisuradas y una muñeca rota.

Con cada palabra que salía por la boca del médico, Vegeta quería machacar a Lapis de nuevo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido aquel niño rico a pensar que podía hacerle daño a Bulma?

Pero Vegeta se preguntó si él había sido tan diferente. No le había hecho daño físicamente, pero la había tratado como si, por tener esa profesión, no tuviera corazón ni sentimientos. La había pisoteado. Igual que Lapis. Lo había jodido todo.

—Se desmayó en la ambulancia —continuó el médico—. Pero ya la hemos estabilizado. Su vida no corre peligro. Se recuperará por completo. Ahora está durmiendo. Queremos mantenerla bajo observación durante unos días. —Vaciló—. Se ha negado a que usemos un kit de violación.

—¿Qué? —Si con eso conseguían que encarcelaran a Lapis, él quería que lo hicieran.

—No puede ser —intervino Broly.

El médico le miró fijamente.

—Intenté hacerla entrar en razón. El área vaginal muestra considerables señales de penetración y, en el examen superficial, se encontraron huellas de semen.

«¡Oh, maldita sea!».

Vegeta se aclaró la voz.

—Podría ser mío.

—¿Mantuvo relaciones sexuales sin protección con la víctima?

Vegeta no miró a Broly, pero supo que el guardaespaldas quería matarlo. Asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta del médico.

—A las diez de la mañana y otra vez alrededor de las once y media de la noche, poco antes del ataque.

—Mmm… Eso complica las cosas. A menos que ella lo confirme, no puedo decir si ha sido violada o no. —El médico se pasó la mano por el oscuro cabello despeinado—. Si cambia de idea, supongo que la policía querrá que nos deje una muestra para poder descartar su ADN y averiguar si hay huellas del sospechoso.

Vegeta no vaciló.

—Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea necesario y acusar a ese bastardo.

—Bueno, tiene una buena lista de lesiones. Incluyendo la nariz rota. No le hará daño a nadie durante un tiempo.

Vegeta no se sentía demasiado victorioso. ¿La nariz rota? Eso no impediría que Lapis volviera a perseguir a Bulma. Sólo lo evitaría que estuviera tras las rejas un tiempo. Bueno, esperaba que el ataque, añadido a las notas que aquel bastardo había dejado, sirvieran para recluirle durante diez o veinte años.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó Vegeta.

El médico le brindó una mirada de disculpa.

—Le hemos suministrado un sedante y está dormida. Antes de eso dijo que no quería visitas.

Por supuesto. Prefería sufrir en silencio. Y ¿por qué iba a querer verle?

Dejando a un lado el dolor, miró a Broly y a Lázuli.

—¿Podéis ocuparos del club mientras se recupera? Se preocupará mucho menos si sabe que todo está en buenas manos.

—Por supuesto —dijo la rubia.

Broly asintió con la cabeza.

—Me ocuparé de todo.

—Yo me encargaré del restaurante hasta el miércoles. Para entonces, ya le habrán dado el alta. —Miró al piso y dudó unos segundos… luego se dirigió a Gohan—. ¿Puedes encargarte de que esté a salvo?

Gohan frunció el ceño.

—Parece como si fueras a irte.

—Me voy a ir.

—¡Ni hablar! Ahora te necesita.

Vegeta se rió con tristeza.

—No. Soy lo último que necesita. —Le echó un vistazo a Ten Shin Han que regresaba con una bandeja llena de vasos de café—. Pregúntale a él. Te lo confirmará.

Vegeta le dio una palmada a su primo en la espalda y se dio la vuelta. Observó que la enfermera de guardia abandonaba su puesto y traspasó la puerta sin que nadie le viera y recorrió el pasillo. Las habitaciones de urgencias estaban situadas en círculo alrededor del puesto de enfermeras. Allí había una lista con el nombre de los pacientes y el número de la habitación que ocupaban. Saber que la de Bulma era la de la esquina resultó muy fácil. Se coló dentro.

Habían corrido la cortina. Podía ver su silueta, pero nada más. Ella no quería verle y él respetó sus deseos, así que no la abrió como ansiaba hacer. Maldición. Vegeta quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero ella había dejado muy claro lo que quería. Ésa era su única oportunidad de despedirse de ella.

Tras la cortina se oía el pitido de los monitores. Él tragó saliva, quería verla, tomar su mano… algo, lo que fuera.

Pero ella no quería saber nada de él, y eso dolía.

Deseando que ella no estuviera dormida y le oyera, suspiró moviendo con el aliento la fea cortina azul.

—No sabes cómo siento todo lo que ha ocurrido. Cuando te tengo cerca no sé controlarme y tienes razón al no querer saber nada de mí. —Agarró la cortina obligándose a mantenerla en su sitio y no descorrerla, tumbarse junto a Bulma y despertarse con ella entre sus brazos—. Lamento que mi comportamiento te hiciera caer en manos de ese malnacido. Lo siento mucho. No lo sabes, pero estoy casi completamente enamorado de ti. Es evidente que lo mejor para los dos es que me vaya. Fui un idiota... y no te merezco. Si pudiera, haría todo distinto. Pero no puedo perdonarme lo que te hice, las cosas que... Te amo, Bulma. Y mi castigo será que no volveré a amar a nadie como a ti.

Había llegado el momento. Sólo faltaba una palabra. Era todo lo que tenía que decir. «Adiós». Entonces podría irse, dejarla descansar y, finalmente, rehacer su vida.

Vegeta no logró pronunciarla y se limitó a apretar los puños para contener las lágrimas. Luego dio la vuelta y abandonó el hospital y a Bulma para siempre.

* * *

 _Guau! A qué no esperaban esto. Bueno... aquí termina la historia. Vegeta se casó con Zangya y Bulma con Broly y vivieron felices para siempre..._

 _Es broma. Esto sigue la próxima semana... Recuerden que «Más que solo deseo» es una adaptación de la tercera novela de la saga de Shayla Black «Amantes perversos». En la trilogía hay mucho bondage, tríos e intercambio de parejas... Yo tomé esta tercera novela porque me gustó mucho la historia de fondo, pero he eliminado muchísimas referencias de los otros personajes a dichas prácticas sexuales y me he concentrado en desarrollar la historia de esta pareja llenando los espacios que dejan las otras historias con nuevas situaciones. La pareja de BxV son muy sexuales, pero no quise que fueran adeptos a estas prácticas, y para mantener las características de los personajes he cambiado algunas cosas. A pedido del público (ji ji ji), estoy preparando los flashback a cuando se conocieron y a cuando pasaron esas famosas «6 horas» de sexo desenfrenado («oh, my God»). Muy pronto..._


	16. Quiero que te cases conmigo

_Hola Gente Maravillosa. Aquí va una nueva entrega de «Más que solo deseo». Para aquellos seguidores nuevos o que no leen mis introducciones y cierres, les reitero que esta historia se actualiza, salvo apocalipsis o calamidad, los lunes y jueves de cada semana. No lunes o jueves, sino lunes y jueves. Deseo terminarla antes de empezar otra. Recién me estoy iniciando en esto y respeto y admiro mucho a los autores que hacen malabares con dos o más historias simultáneas y las actualizan con regularidad, pero yo no me siento capaz todavía. O sea que esperen la continuación de este capítulo el próximo jueves._

 _En el capítulo anterior, Bulma echa a Vegeta y después Vegeta abandona a Bulma, depende de la perspectiva desde dónde se mire. Vegeta se siente culpable de que Bulma haya sido atacada y decide aceptar el pedido de esta de que se aleje por su propio bien. Los 7 días acordados se han cumplido y cada uno debe seguir ahora con su propia vida, sin el otro._

* * *

 _6 semanas después_

 **POV Vegeta**

—¿Vegeta?

Él se giró hacia la voz conocida tragándose la irritación. Zangya se acercó a él; parecía recién salida de un catálogo de Martha Stewart, con aquellos pantalones color caqui, la blusa blanca y la chaquetita roja de punto. Los colores resaltaban su cutis celeste pálido y su pelo naranja, también pálido. Llevaba accesorios a la moda, pero siempre resultaba discreta. Sonreía hasta con los ojos. Realmente se podría decir que era perfecta.

La sonrisa con la que Vegeta le respondió fue más una mueca de disgusto que otra cosa.

Él se miró el reloj. Se sintió aliviado al ver que el acto de presentación de su libro de cocina —demostración incluida— terminaría en diez minutos.

Mientras firmaba y saludaba a sus admiradores, dejando que le sacaran fotografías y respondiendo a todas las preguntas, fue consciente de la presencia de Zangya a su izquierda. La miró. Maldición, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Cuando se quedó sin libros y sin tiempo, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al estrado, donde cogió el micrófono.

—Gracias a todos por venir. Su presencia ha significado mucho para mí. Buenas tardes.

Después de una ruidosa ovación, la gente comenzó a desfilar hacia la salida. Un par de periodistas intentaron acercarse a él, pero el personal de seguridad los escoltó hasta el exterior. Vegeta se preparó mentalmente y se volvió hacia Zangya.

Una vez más se sorprendió al verla. Era una mujer bonita, discreta y educada. Adoraba a los niños y le había insinuado discretamente que aceptaría una propuesta de matrimonio y formar de inmediato una familia. Vegeta incluso llevaba el anillo en el bolsillo, un diamante en forma de lágrima de dos quilates engarzado en una delgada banda de oro, y sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para dárselo.

Zangya era todo lo que él quería. Pero llevaba esperando aquel momento adecuado más de tres semanas y el anillo todavía seguía en la caja, en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Vegeta suspiró. Luego se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

—Qué guapa estás. —No era culpa de ella que él se muriera por ver a otra mujer. Una que llevara una excitante faldita y un liguero, y mostrara una actitud descarada.

¡Maldición! Jamás volvería a verla y Vegeta sabía de sobra qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Ese mismo día cumplía treinta y seis años. Esa noche era tan buena como cualquier otra para aceptar el futuro. Si quería tener hijos, tenía que ponerse ya manos a la obra. Podría ser un proceso largo, pero Zangya, que tenía veintiocho, lo soportaría perfectamente.

Vegeta se sentía culpable y aliviado de saber que para tener hijos con ella no tendría que recurrir al sexo. Zangya era bonita. Y una persona maravillosa. Pero no se sentía atraído sexualmente por ella. Quizá algún día…

Zangya le brindó una amplia sonrisa.

—Tú también estás muy guapo. Y ahora, vámonos a cenar. Tenemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

Vegeta intentó parecer entusiasmado.

—¿Te importa si me voy a casa?

La sonrisa de Zangya desapareció.

—¿Te duele otra vez la cabeza? ¿Has ido ya al médico?

Desde que había vuelto de la Capital del Norte, hacía ya seis semanas, se había inventado un sinfín de dolores de cabeza para explicar su falta de interés por salir con Zangya o interrumpir bruscamente muchas de sus citas. Odiaba mentirle, Zangya se merecía algo mejor. Y Vegeta tenía que decidirse de una vez. O se lanzaba a un futuro con ella o la dejaba en paz.

Su corazón se inclinaba por lo último. La lógica le hacía preguntarse cómo alcanzaría lo que quería del futuro si dejaba a Zangya. Bulma no formaba parte de su vida porque así lo había decidido él. Por mucho que deseara otra cosa, esa separación era por su culpa… y, a pesar de saber que era lo más inteligente, no tenía ánimo para hacer lo que debía.

Esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Estoy bien.

Zangya frunció el ceño.

—No te deprimirá que sea tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

No de la manera en que ella lo insinuaba, pero era una buena excusa.

—Quizá un poco.

—Pues, ¡aquí estoy yo para animarte! —Zangya sonrió mostrándole sus hoyuelos e intentó cogerle la mano.

Así eran las cosas con Zangya: darse la mano y castos besos. A lo largo del último mes, sólo habían tenido ese tipo de contacto. ¿Qué haría en la noche de bodas si no era capaz de imaginarse haciendo el amor con ella? Peor todavía, ¿qué haría cuando el deseo que todavía sentía por Bulma le acuciara, exigiéndole algo que sólo ésta podía darle? ¿Vacilaría entonces aquella determinación de no acercarse a ella? ¿O aguantaría en silencio hasta sólo sentir resentimiento por Zangya?

—No es cosa tuya. —Vegeta recogió el cuaderno de apuntes y los bolígrafos, luego pasó un buen rato guardándolos en la mochila, dándose tiempo para recomponerse y aplastar sus pensamientos hacia la peliazul.

—Vegeta. —Zangya le tocó en el hombro—. Quería esperar a que estuviéramos solos, pero… no has sido el mismo desde que regresaste. No es que quiera presionarte…

—Entonces no lo hagas —susurró él—. No puedes hacer nada.

Aquella perpetua sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Zangya.

—Soy una buena oyente.

—Lo sé, Zangya. Pero esto es algo que tengo que resolver yo solo.

—Si ya no estás interesado en mí y en el futuro común del que hablamos, será mejor que me lo digas.

Él cerró los ojos. ¿Debía aferrarse al pasado o forzar una mentira?

—Vegeta… —Era otra voz femenina, ésta más lejana. Pero esa voz atravesó sus sentidos como una descarga eléctrica haciéndole estremecer. ¿La echaba tanto de menos que se imaginaba su voz?

Lleno de esperanza, Vegeta se giró con rapidez y la vio en el otro lado de la estancia.

—¿Bulma? —La sorpresa le dejó anonadado. Vegeta apenas podía respirar.

La última vez que la vio, lo había echado del club. De su vida. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Lo echaría de menos tanto como él a ella?

La absorbió con la mirada. A pesar de que hacía seis semanas que no la veía, Bulma le dejó sin aliento cuando se acercó. Tenía el cabello apenas un poquito más largo a la altura de la nuca. Los vaqueros gastados se ceñían a su menuda figura, pero le quedaban más flojos de lo que recordaba. De alguna manera, aquellos altos tacones hacían que pareciera más frágil. Llevaba, además, una camiseta con el eslogan de «Las sayas sexys» sobre sus hermosos pechos. Apenas se había maquillado. Aun así, sus ojos eran profundamente azules. Y parecía muy cansada.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros, Bulma miró a Zangya y luego a él.

—¿Tu novia?

—Sí —respondió Zangya con rapidez.

Bulma arqueó una ceja y miró a Vegeta con frialdad.

—Hablaremos en otro momento.

Se dio la vuelta en dirección al vestíbulo principal del centro comercial. Vegeta no se lo pensó dos veces. Rodeó la mesa y la siguió.

Justo antes de que la abordara, ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él, con una expresión de frustración en la cara. Vegeta se detuvo en seco. Quería tocarla… pero ella le había dicho la última vez que se vieron que no volviera a hacerlo nunca más. Incluso ahora, parecía advertírselo.

—No te vayas —le suplicó Vegeta.

Santo Dios, cómo la había echado de menos. Daría y haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella cinco minutos más. Vegeta confirmó en ese momento lo que ya sabía.

Se había enamorado de ella.

Bulma miró a Zangya, que seguía en el otro lado de la estancia. Vegeta no tuvo que darse vuelta para sentir su confusión y su dolor. La parte más cobarde de Vegeta se regocijó. Zangya tenía que estar dándose cuenta de a quién pertenecía su corazón. Así era más fácil que sentarse a cenar con ella civilizadamente para aplastar todas sus esperanzas.

—Tu novia quiere que me vaya —le indicó Bulma.

—Yo no. No te vayas. —Le lanzó una mirada desesperada, deseando que le entendiera.

—¿Podemos hablar en algún sitio? No tardaré demasiado en decirte lo que he venido a contarte.

—Tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites.

Bulma se mordisqueó el labio inferior, mirándole desde debajo de aquellas largas pestañas. Era un gesto vulnerable… y, a la vez, demasiado erótico. Pero Vegeta comenzó a preocuparse. Bulma estaba más delgada, más pálida, más frágil.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Apenas logró contener la mano con la que quería rodearle los hombros.

Ella se mordió el labio con más fuerza.

—No quiero hablar aquí.

«En algún lugar a solas. Por supuesto».

—Espera un momento.

Vegeta regresó con Zangya, intentando pensar alguna excusa. Pero no se le ocurrió nada.

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿Qué pasa con la cena de tu cumpleaños? —gritó ella.

«Eso, ¿qué pasa?».

Él abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Al final, negó con la cabeza.

Zangya le observó.

—Ella es lo que ocurrió en la Capital del Norte, ¿no es cierto?.

«Qué perceptiva».

Él respiró hondo y se lanzó a la piscina.

—Sí.

Zangya miró a Bulma.

—Es increíblemente hermosa.

—Por dentro y por fuera.

—Jamás he tenido ninguna posibilidad contigo. —Zangya intentó ocultar la sorpresa y la decepción con una brillante sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió.

Maldición, parecía que últimamente no hacía más que lastimar a la gente, pero tenía que ser honesto con Zangya. Era mucho más cruel permitir que se hiciera ilusiones. No sería un buen marido para ella. Y aunque Vegeta no sabía por qué estaba allí Bulma, no le importaba. Si tenía la más mínima oportunidad de volver a entrar en su vida, aunque sólo fuera un momento, se aferraría a ella con las dos manos. Quizá aquella ardiente y apasionada llama se apagaría, pero no lo creía. No habían acabado todavía. Si ella se abría y confiaba en él, le hablaría de su esterilidad y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

—La amas —dijo Zangya con suavidad.

No era una pregunta y Vegeta se negó a insultarla con una mentira.

—Sí.

La joven frunció la cara.

—No vas a volver a llamarme, ¿verdad?

Vegeta le cogió las manos.

—¿Realmente querrías que lo hiciera?

Zangya suspiró. Mientras le resbalaba una lágrima por la cara, negó con la cabeza y soltó sus manos.

—Sé que lo mejor será que no lo hagas. Pero… me gustas mucho.

Maldición, se sentía fatal.

—Eres una mujer maravillosa y, algún día, alguien te amará como te mereces.

Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Luego, ella se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y salió rápidamente de la estancia. Dirigió una mirada a Bulma cuando pasó por su lado antes de perderse entre la multitud del centro comercial.

En cuanto ella se marchó, Vegeta regresó con Bulma. Ella dio un paso atrás cuando él se acercó; parecía afligida.

—Aunque no he oído vuestra conversación, me pareció entender que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa alentadora.

—Tenerte aquí conmigo es un regalo que no esperaba.

—Te he estropeado el día.

No era cierto, se lo había alegrado.

—De eso nada. Ven, vamos a cenar y podremos hablar.

Vegeta esperaba que ella se negara. Bulma vaciló y luego asintió indecisa.

Agradablemente sorprendido, la condujo hasta su coche. Un Jaguar nuevo que se había comprado hacía dos semanas, en cuanto firmó el contrato para realizar el programa para la televisión.

Al acercarse al vehículo, un fotógrafo que esperaba en la acera se acercó a él con la cámara en alto. Vegeta intentó proteger a Bulma con su cuerpo, agradeciendo que ella se hubiera puesto unas gafas de sol que le ocultaran la mitad del rostro.

—Acabo de ver salir a Zangya Boyack llorando. ¿Es ésta tu nueva novia? —gritó el fotógrafo sin dejar de hacerles fotos.

—Sin comentarios. Por favor, déjanos en paz.

Cuando se acercaron al coche, el fotógrafo les siguió. Vegeta maldijo para sus adentros y corrió, urgiendo a Bulma a hacer lo mismo.

—Será mejor que no vayamos en el mismo coche. Además, así luego no tendrás que traerme a recoger el mío —sugirió ella, caminando a su lado.

—No me importa —insistió él.

Ella le dirigió una frágil sonrisa.

—Pero te importará.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Habría comenzado Lapis a portarse mal ahora que estaba en libertad bajo fianza y en espera del juicio? Gohan no le había comentado nada, ¡maldito fuera! Había hablado con el socio de Goku casi todos los días.

—Si queremos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, será mejor que vayamos en un coche. Sube —la presionó, desbloqueando el seguro con la llave.

—Insisto, debemos ir por separado.

Era demasiado terca.

—Bueno, a dos manzanas de aquí hay un pequeño restaurante italiano muy tranquilo. No creo que el fotógrafo sea capaz de seguirnos hasta allí si nos damos prisa.

—¿Te siguen a todas partes?

Él suspiró.

—Sólo desde que firmé el contrato para la televisión y comenzaron a entrevistarme. Espero que se cansen pronto. ¿Te parece bien ir al italiano?

—Claro. —A pesar del entusiasmo que quiso dar a la palabra, el tono sugería que le daba igual ir allí o a otro sitio.

Vegeta apretó los dientes. El suspenso lo estaba matando. Y además, ahora también estaba preocupado. Era evidente que le pasaba algo.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo para que le siguiera al restaurante, esperó a que ella se metiera en su coche y se acercara. El fotógrafo corrió entonces tras él, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para seguirlos en coche.

El recorrido hasta el pequeño restaurante fueron los cinco minutos más largos de la vida de Vegeta. ¿Por qué Bulma no quería estar con él después de la cena? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan delgada y parecía tan cansada? ¿El restaurante sería demasiado para ella? ¿Querría pedirle consejo?

Por fin, llegaron al restaurante. Él aparcó al lado de una plaza vacía, pero ella estacionó más abajo. Maldición. Si Bulma quería mantener las distancias entre ellos, ¿por qué estaba allí?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio hasta que estuvieron sentados en una mesa tranquila en la esquina. No había mucha gente. Era tarde para almorzar, pero temprano para cenar.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas en el restaurante? —preguntó él, esperando que ella bajara el menú y le hablara.

—Muy bien. El primer mes ha funcionado muy bien. Y éste parece que las cosas irán todavía mejor. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Vegeta sonrió, aunque el misterio que envolvía su visita le intranquilizaba cada vez más.

—Es labor tuya. Yo sólo estuve allí la semana de la apertura.

—Has hecho más que eso. Te vi en _Ellen_ la semana pasada.

Él dio un respingo.

—Cosas de la tele.

—Hiciste publicidad de mi restaurante.

—La cadena ha arreglado un montón de entrevistas, quieren que sea muy popular cuando emitan el primer programa en enero.

Se acercó el camarero y tomó nota de la bebida. Vegeta pidió un _cabernet sauvingnon_. Ella agua y se negó a beber alcohol. Él frunció el ceño y le pidió al camarero que regresara un poco más tarde para apuntar la comida.

—Será mejor que pidamos ya.

¿Ahora mismo? ¿Tenía hambre o no quería estar con él más tiempo del estrictamente necesario?

«¿Tú qué crees, después de haberla tratado como si fuera una prostituta?».

Vegeta se mostró de acuerdo con cierta reticencia y le indicaron al camarero lo que querían cenar.

El hombre los dejó por fin a solas.

Vegeta miró a Bulma, deseando tener algo que decir. Quería tocarla, pero sólo si era lo que ella deseaba. Le debía por lo menos eso. Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante un buen rato, removiéndose en la silla con nerviosismo.

—¿Se trata de Lapis? —la apremió con suavidad—. Gohan me dijo que no llegó a… violarte. Sé que está en libertad condicional en espera de juicio, pero hay pruebas de asalto, acoso y violación frustrada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lapis insiste en que él no escribió las notas. No creo que lleguemos a saber nunca la verdad. Pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y pudo observar de cerca lo pálida y temblorosa que estaba, preocupándose todavía más.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Seguro que jamás has tenido un regalo de cumpleaños así… —Cerró los párpados. Frunció la cara y apretó los labios como buscando fuerzas. Entonces lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una pena profunda—. Estoy embarazada.

Vegeta se echó hacia atrás impulsivamente. Parpadeó y se la quedó mirando.

—¿Embarazada?

¿Por qué se lo decía? ¿Estaba intentando decirle que el bebé era suyo?

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Hace semanas que no tengo la regla y pensé que era debido al estrés. Pero según pasó el tiempo, comencé a notar cambios extraños en mi cuerpo.

—¿Cuáles? —le preguntó. Quizá estuviera equivocada.

Incluso aunque no lo estuviera, aquel niño no era suyo. Pero Bulma sí lo pensaba, o quería que él lo creyera. Tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa mientras le embargaba una oleada de celos. Al no conocer el secreto de Vegeta, lo más probable es que ella pensara que existían la mitad de posibilidades de que ese niño fuera suyo. Pero el honor correspondía a Broly. Maldito sea. ¿Por qué había viajado hasta la Capital del Sur para decírselo en vez de comunicárselo al guardaespaldas? ¿Porque a él le habían entrevistado en _Ellen_? ¿Porque había firmado un ventajoso contrato con la televisión? No parecían razones lógicas de la digna y valerosa Bulma, pero no se le ocurrían otras.

¡Maldición! Había mentiras que dolían tanto que las entrañas casi explotaban de dolor. Cuando le rechazó seis semanas atrás, le había dolido mucho, pero esto era todavía peor.

—Se me pusieron muy sensibles los pechos —continuó ella, tras un largo silencio—. Era como si tuviera gripe… pero al poco tiempo, comenzó a darme asco la comida muy condimentada Me sentía muy cansada. Fui ayer al médico y me lo confirmó: estoy embarazada.

«No gracias a mí…». ¿Por qué sentía tan amarga la boca? Tamborileó los dedos en el tapete otra vez. ¿Qué coño quería ella que le dijera? ¿Qué la felicitara?

—Salgo de cuentas el 7 de junio.

Vegeta tenía que otorgarle cierto crédito. Las matemáticas estaban a su favor. Sin embargo, resultaba evidente que también se habla acostado con Broly durante esa semana.

—¿Estás aquí porque… es mío?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me da igual que me creas o no, eres el único hombre con el que he mantenido relaciones sexuales en los últimos tres años. Así que sí, es tuyo.

Vegeta contuvo el deseo de reírse histéricamente. Era eso o tragarse la amarga realidad de que otro hombre había dejado embarazada a la mujer que amaba y que ella estaba mintiéndole descaradamente. Se le aceleró la sangre en las venas y movió los dedos más deprisa sobre la mesa.

Vegeta abrió la boca para decirle que era imposible que el niño fuera suyo. Pero la cerró de golpe. «Ese niño necesita un padre».

Tragó saliva. Los pensamientos se sucedían uno tras otro en su mente. Y si… ¿no le contaba nada? Debía haber alguna razón para que ella le eligiera a él. Y, ¿acaso importaba?

Ya estaba dispuesto a casarse con Zangya a pesar de no estar enamorado de ella, para ser el padre de su hijo cuando ella quedara embarazada artificialmente. Cuando se despidió de Zangya media hora antes, pensó que le estaba diciendo adiós a la paternidad. Y ahora, Bulma le regalaba una nueva oportunidad. Y encima con un plus añadido. A diferencia de Zangya, sentía algo muy profundo por ella. Algo que jamás había sentido por otra mujer, a pesar de que le estuviera mintiendo.

De repente, supo exactamente lo que quería hacer. Y sabía que, después de la manera en que se despidieron en la Capital del Norte, tenía que jugar muy bien sus cartas.

—Di algo —dijo ella.

Vegeta vaciló, meditando cuidadosamente la estrategia a seguir.

—¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

Ella frunció el ceño y se levantó con rapidez, dispuesta a marcharse.

—Si lo que te preocupa es que voy a ensuciar tu imagen o que voy a hacer que eches a perder la relación con tu novia, olvídate. No quiero nada de ti. Lo que he hecho es lo que haría cualquier persona decente: informarte. Deber cumplido.

«Interesante táctica de su parte. ¿Psicología inversa?».

Vegeta se pasó a su lado de la mesa, impidiéndole salir.

—No quería decir nada de eso. Sólo quiero saber si se lo has dicho a alguien en tu ciudad.

Bulma se puso a la defensiva.

—¿A quién? ¿A Broly? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No existe ninguna posibilidad de que este niño sea suyo, y si se lo digo se le ocurrirá algo absurdo, como pedirme que me case con él.

A Vegeta se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Bulma casándose con Broly? ¿Aquel gorila jugando a ser el padre de ese niño? Sería sobre su cadáver.

—Ahora que ya sabes lo de mi embarazo… —Le empujó en el pecho.

Él se negó a moverse. Por fin, cuando se dio cuenta de que él no iba a dejarle pasar, Bulma se volvió a sentar y le dirigió una mirada encolerizada.

—Ahora que lo sé, vamos a discutir nuestras opciones —le dijo él, sentándose a su lado. Vegeta intentó mantener la calma, pero el corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

—¿De qué opciones me hablas? —le dijo casi a gritos—. He venido a informarte en persona en vez de optar por el camino fácil y llamarte por teléfono. Pero voy a tener el bebé. No me persuadirás de ninguna manera para que ponga fin a…

—¡Eso es lo último que quiero! —El mero pensamiento ya le horrorizaba.

—Ah. —Parecía sorprendida—. Mira, no te pido nada. Sería genial para el niño que te involucraras en su vida, pero si no… —Encogió los hombros—. Hay muchas madres que crían solas a sus hijos.

Bulma era independiente y lo suficientemente decidida como para ocuparse ella sola de todo. Vegeta admiraba su tenacidad, pero al mismo tiempo quería sacudirla.

Eligió las palabras con mucho cuidado.

—Así que ¿no te casarías con Broly si te lo pidiera?

—Pues no lo he considerado. Y lo cierto es que no me lo ha pedido; sólo he supuesto que podría hacerlo.

Una suposición, según pensó Vegeta, bastante acertada. Broly la amaba y aprovecharía cualquier cosa que la hiciera suya. Además, el hombre podría afirmar que el niño era suyo. Y estaría en lo cierto. Pero Vegeta no pensaba darle la oportunidad. Quería a ese bebé. Y, a pesar de todas sus mentiras, también quería a Bulma. La quería demasiado, el deseo que sentía por ella iba más allá del control. Así que él estaba perversamente contento con el giro de los acontecimientos.

Esta vez, él era lo mejor para ella. Jamás dejaría que otro hombre la tocara. Jamás le permitiría que deseara que ocurriera.

—¿Es por algo contra Broly o contra el matrimonio en general?

Bulma frunció el ceño.

—Broly ha sido mi mayor apoyo a lo largo de estas últimas semanas. No sé demasiadas cosas sobre lo que hacía antes de empezar a trabajar conmigo, pero me da igual. Es sólido. ¿Casarme con él…?, no creo que funcionara y lo último que quiero es lastimarlo.

Aquella pregunta no había obtenido los resultados que buscaba. Tenía que cambiar de táctica.

—Dejemos eso, ¿te casarías por el bebé?

—¿Con Broly? —Ella vaciló un rato y luego suspiró dubitativa—. No sé… no podría...

Vegeta sopesó la información sin dejar de tamborilear los dedos. Aunque no parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea, no había dicho que no. Tenía que impedirlo.

—No era mi intención arruinarte el cumpleaños. Yo sólo pensé… que deberías saberlo. —Se levantó de nuevo de la silla—. Te llamaré cuando nazca el bebé.

—¡Espera un momento! —Vegeta maldijo para sus adentros, ella lo hacía tensarse como la cuerda de un violín. Seguía sin saber qué era lo que quería Bulma, pero tenía que arriesgarse a decir y hacer lo que fuera necesario para que tanto ella como el bebé formaran parte de su vida—. No te vayas, me alegro de que estés embarazada.

—¿De veras? —Ella frunció el ceño sin parecer demasiado convencida—. ¿Te alegra de verdad?

—Estoy muy feliz. Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que haya recibido nunca. —Apretó los puños para no tocarla—. Pero no quiero que me llames cuando nazca el bebé. Me gustaría involucrarme más en la vida de este niño. Quiero estar presente cuando dé el primer paso, cuando le salga el primer diente, cuando diga la primera palabra, cuando tenga su primera cita… También quiero estar presente durante el embarazo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir? ¿Quieres acompañarme al médico en las revisiones?

—Sí. Quiero estar a tu lado durante toda la experiencia. Estoy preparado para ser padre. Seré un buen padre. —«Ésta es la declaración más comedida del siglo»—. No te decepcionaré.

Vegeta vaciló antes de decir más. ¿Sería convincente su entusiasmo? ¿La atraería o la repelería? Tenía que sopesar los riesgos. Bulma tenía miedo y él tenía que tomar precauciones.

—Bueno… —Ella asintió con la cabeza; parecía algo horrorizada—. Gracias. Sería útil…

Vegeta pensaba ser mucho más que útil.

—¿Sabes?, casarse tiene ciertas ventajas —señaló él—. Ventajas financieras, por supuesto. Pero además, los niños dan mucho trabajo. Que alguien te ayude aligeraría mucho la labor, en especial cuando se pusiera enfermo o te diera mala noche, o necesitaras trabajar hasta tarde. Y ¿qué me dices de la seguridad? Es algo que te ha preocupado últimamente. Un marido los protegería a ti y al niño. Y todo te resultaría más fácil. Y el bebé tendría la estabilidad que proporcionan una familia, dos padres y un apellido. El amor de un padre y de una madre.

Bulma se quedó paralizada.

—¿Quieres que me case con Broly?

¡Maldita sea! Había llegado el momento de detener aquel juego verbal y poner las cartas boca arriba.

Vegeta se puso en pie, se inclinó sobre ella y, arriesgándolo todo, le encerró la cara entre las manos. Clavó los ojos en ella y le sostuvo la mirada, sintiendo hasta en los dedos de los pies el agudo zumbido que provocaban en él aquellas pupilas azules.

Cuando la vio en el centro comercial, jamás hubiera imaginado que Bulma iba a mentirle de esa manera. Pero aun así, la quería.

—No. Quiero que te cases conmigo.

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

—… Y eso es todo.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada y estaba en el interior de «Las sayas sexys». El club ya había cerrado y Bulma miraba nerviosa a Lázuli y a Broly.

—¿Así que te dejó preñada y salió corriendo? —gritó Broly. La tensión de su cuerpo no dejaba lugar a dudas. Quería golpear algo… preferentemente la cara de Vegeta—. ¿Dónde se ha metido? Quiero verlo ahora mismo.

Bulma suspiró.

—No salió corriendo. Y dice que quiere casarse conmigo. Aunque no entiendo la razón, supongo que por el bebé.

Broly soltó un bufido.

—Eres guapísima. Inteligente. Tienes clase… Y vas a tener a su hijo. ¿Por qué razón no querría casarse contigo?

—También cree que soy una prostituta y creo que piensa que el niño es tuyo.

—Ojalá —masculló Broly por lo bajo.

Pero ella le oyó. ¿Podría sentirse peor?

—Su propuesta me sorprendió.

—¿Piensas aceptar a pesar de que le diste una buena patada en el culo la última vez que estuvo aquí? ¿Después de la despreciable manera en que te trató?

Bulma se mordisqueó los labios. Lo había pensado mucho. Ser la esposa de Vegeta, que su hijo tuviera su nombre en la partida de nacimiento sería beneficioso. Le daría estabilidad, dinero —aunque no lo necesitara— y, si le daban a elegir, prefería que el niño creciera disfrutando de la compañía de su padre.

Sin embargo, Broly tenía razón. Toda la volatilidad y los jueguecitos mentales que Vegeta y ella habían sostenido la última vez que habían estado juntos, no podían volver a repetirse. Si aceptaba su propuesta, tenía que dejárselo muy claro.

Pero aunque se llamara tonta de todas las maneras que conocía, amaba a Vegeta y no le rechazaría.

—Me las arreglaré.

—¿Cómo? —gruñó Broly—. Prácticamente te rompió el corazón la última vez.

—He dicho que me las arreglaré.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Vegeta por culpa de aquella novia suya tan perfecta… se estremeció. Era algo que le daba miedo. Pánico. Y una aguda y dolorosa tristeza.

—Estás loca —gritó Broly—. Acuérdate de cómo te trató a ti, ¿qué clase de padre crees que sería?

—Creo que sería un buen padre —respondió Bulma, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho—. En cuanto se sobrepuso a la sorpresa de saber que estaba embarazada, pareció entusiasmado con la idea de tener un bebé. Afirmó que quería verse muy involucrado.

—Quizá con eso sería suficiente —sostuvo Broly—. No es necesario que te cases.

—Es posible —intervino Lázuli—. Pero yo aprendí de la manera más dura que hubiera sido mejor estar casada cuando los tribunales le concedieron a Krillin la custodia de nuestra hija por culpa de mi pasado.

—No puedes casarte con Vegeta sólo porque te dé miedo lo que él pueda hacer. Maldita sea, yo me casaré contigo. Estoy deseándolo.

Bulma cerró los ojos. Había sospechado que Broly pronto diría esas palabras y ella debería alegrarse. Ante los tribunales, en un hipotético caso de reclamación de custodia, estar casada con Broly obraría a su favor.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Aunque la propuesta de Vegeta hubiera sido práctica, le había alegrado el corazón llenándoselo de una innegable esperanza. La de Broly sólo la había llenado de pesar.

Era cierto que podía esperar y ver cómo se comportaba Vegeta con el bebé. Si era muy posesivo, siempre podía aceptar la oferta de Broly. Pero si era honesta consigo misma, había echado muchísimo de menos a Vegeta durante las últimas semanas. Era como si alguien le hubiera arrancado una parte de su vida. La parte más temeraria de su corazón todavía albergaba aquel sueño de vivir en una casita con una valla banca, el sueño que le fue arrebatado cuando tenía quince años y su vida se fue al diablo. Y aquellos sueños los quería hacer realidad junto al hombre que amaba. Lo único que podría mejorar aquella situación sería que él también estuviera enamorado de ella.

Y si comenzaban a vivir juntos, en vez de compartir sólo una semana, quizá algún día… Y si no, tendrían que criar a ese niño y ésa sería su principal preocupación.

—Lo aprecio mucho, Broly. Pero no quiero que sacrifiques tu vida por mí.

—No sería un sacrificio —le dijo con solemnidad—, sino un honor.

—Deberías encontrar a una mujer que te ame y tener hijos con ella —dijo en voz baja pero firme. Broly tenía que asumir que con ella jamás llegaría a nada, en especial ahora.

Había tomado una decisión. Se dio la vuelta.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Lázuli.

Bulma observó que Broly apretaba los dientes pero que, juiciosamente, no la miraba. Le había hecho daño y se sintió culpable. ¿Por qué no podía amarle? Siempre la apoyaba, siempre se preocupaba por ella, era divertido e interesante. Pero era su amigo, no su amante. Puede que Vegeta fuera sofisticado y complicado… y muchas más cosas terminadas en «ado» en las que ahora no podía pensar. No parecían tener nada en común.

Pero… era Vegeta quien la atraía. Bulma se sentía especial con él. Por él. Puede que discutieran mucho, pero cuando la tomaba entre sus brazos o le mostraba su lado más tierno, algo en su interior le decía que aquello era lo correcto.

Acarició el brazo de Broly en una disculpa silenciosa.

—Voy a llamar a Vegeta.

—¿A estas horas de la noche? —Lázuli la miró como si estuviera loca.

Bulma encogió los hombros, intentando aplastar aquella ridícula sensación de vértigo. Puede que terminara por lamentar la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero ahora estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. No sólo era por el bebé; aquella era la última oportunidad que tenía de vivir su cuento de hadas y pensaba intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Me dijo que le llamara en cualquier momento. Creo que si vamos a casarnos, debería decírselo ya.

* * *

 _Bueno. Este extenso capítulo pensé originalmente en dividirlo en dos. Obviamente la primera parte terminaba cuando ella le decía que estaba embarazada. Entonces, mi plan era tenerlas sufriendo durante 4 días más para ver la reacción de Vegeta. Sin embargo, luego consideré que el embarazo se veía venir. Muchas ya lo habían vaticinado en las reviews y no me pareció divertido (no habría tanto sufrimiento)._

 _Por ello, y sin misterios, se viene una boda. Yuju! Están formalmente invitadas el próximo jueves a tan importante acontecimiento. Sin más, me despido de ustedes hasta el jueves. ¡Compren arroz!_


	17. Mirando al futuro y no al pasado

_Hola Gente. El día de la boda ha llegado. Bulma sigue sin entender los verdaderos motivos de Vegeta para casarse, aunque supone que es por el bebé. Ella pensó que nunca se casaría, y le duele un poco que sea en esas circunstancias._

 _Vegeta intenta convivir con la emoción por saber que finalmente esa mujer que tanto lo enloquece será suya y el dolor por sentirse engañado por ella._

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Vegeta se enderezó la corbata y esperó junto al ventanal del _CC_ mientras el sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas aquel radiante mediodía de noviembre. El olor a rosas y lirios flotaba en el aire, ligeramente empalagoso. Bulma apareció en el pasillo al otro lado de la estancia, estaba vestida de blanco y se veía hermosa, elegante y muy nerviosa.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante? —le susurró Goku al oído. Su primo y Milk eran los únicos que conocían el problema de fertilidad de Vegeta y que él se casaba con Bulma porque ella creía que el hijo era suyo.

Al otro lado de Vegeta, Lázuli, vestida de azul, frunció los labios.

Tenía muchas dudas. Todavía le conmovía el tema del bebé, pero mientras esperaba junto al juez de paz que Bulma llegara hasta él, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Como marido y mujer no sólo iban a tener que tratarse civilizadamente, como ella le había exigido, sino que tendrían que vivir el día a día. Ajustar sus vidas. Encontrar puntos en común. Acostumbrarse a compartir espacio, prioridades y sentimientos. Convertirse en esposos y padres. Y para lograrlo, tendrían que confiar el uno en el otro.

¿Serían capaces de lograrlo con un matrimonio que se basaba en una enorme mentira? Vegeta tragó saliva.

En la primera fila, en los bancos reservados para los familiares del novio, estaban sentados sus padres con las manos entrelazadas, todavía juntos después de casi cuarenta años de convivencia. Parecían inseguros. Le habían dicho que en un matrimonio eran tan importantes el compromiso y la obligación como la honestidad y la comunicación. Bulma y él se casaban por obligación, pero aún les faltaba mucho para conseguir lo demás.

Cuando llamó a sus padres para decirles que se casaría al cabo de seis días y les explicó sus razones, su madre había intentado disuadirle un par de veces. Pero él se mantuvo inamovible. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que aquello funcionara.

—Estoy seguro —respondió a Goku con un susurro.

Detrás de los padres de Vegeta estaban sentados sus hermanos, Tarble, Odette y Vilandra, con sus respectivas familias y un puñado de tías, tíos y primos. Además estaban Goku y Milk, Ten Shin Han, unos cuantos amigos de Vegeta y varios colegas. Su lado estaba lleno, y podría haber invitado aún a más gente. La parte de Bulma estaba casi vacía.

Broly ocupaba un lugar en la segunda fila. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión tan siniestra que parecía que quisiera matar a alguien. Que aquel hombre no hubiera intentado impedir el matrimonio y exigido sus legítimos derechos, o incluso que no hubiera solicitado una prueba de paternidad, le había dejado perplejo. Quizá Bulma le hubiera pedido que se mantuviera al margen, y el orgullo impedía que Broly luchara por ella. Incluso así, Vegeta no comprendía que fuera capaz de contenerse. Él no lo habría logrado. No obstante, quizá Broly no quisiera cargar con la responsabilidad que suponía un bebé.

Gohan y su esposa Videl estaban sentados detrás del guardaespaldas. Había más personal del club y del restaurante ocupando sitios sueltos aquí y allá, pero la primera fila, reservada para la familia, estaba vacía.

Hasta ese momento, no se había preguntado si asistiría la familia de Bulma. Que no hubiera ido nadie le había entristecido. En el hospital, después del ataque, Broly afirmó que ella no tenía familia. ¿Sería verdad? ¿No tendría realmente ningún pariente que le importara lo suficiente como para pedirle que la acompañara en el día de su boda?

Vegeta se giró y miró a su novia fijamente. Santo Dios, resultaba extraño. Bulma era una novia preciosa. Llevaba unas delicadas flores en su corto cabello, unos pendientes de perlas, y un velo de tul adornado con brillantes abalorios le caía suavemente por la espalda hasta las caderas. El vestido era muy sencillo. De manga larga y con un escote en V que acababa justo donde empezaban los pechos, a los que el corpiño de seda se amoldaba a la perfección. Tenía algunos abalorios más en la cintura, desde allí la falda caía en cascada hasta cubrirle los pies. En las manos llevaba un pequeño ramillete de capullos de rosa del mismo tono rojo que su lápiz de labios.

Bulma estaba muy hermosa, pero parecía algo asustada. Vegeta apretó los dientes, decidido a dejar atrás las mentiras que había entre ellos y dispuesto a esforzarse todo lo posible para que aquello funcionara. Ella le había ofrecido un regalo inesperado. Y a pesar de que ella mentía —y de lo que él callaba—, una gran parte de él todavía la amaba… locamente.

Cuando Bulma se acercó, él alargó la mano hacia ella. Lo miró fijamente, con aquellos hermosos ojos azules, ahora rojos e hinchados. Parecía como si Bulma no hubiera dormido y se hubiera pasado la noche llorando. Resultaba evidente que también ella tenía dudas. ¿O sería la culpa? Vegeta se puso tenso de inmediato.

—Estás muy hermosa—le dijo. Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Bulma.

Entonces, el juez de paz comenzó la ceremonia. Las palabras no fueron más que un borrón. Vegeta respondió cuando le tocaba y Bulma hizo lo mismo, con voz baja y temblorosa.

Entonces llegó el momento de los anillos.

Le tendió la mano a Goku, que se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Estás realmente seguro? —le susurró su primo.

Vegeta se limitó a mover los dedos con impaciencia. Con su suspiro, Goku le puso el anillo en la palma de la mano. Entonces se volvió hacia Bulma y le deslizó el anillo en el dedo mientras recitaba sus votos.

— _Yo, Vegeta Ouji, te acepto a ti, Bulma Brief, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida._

Cuando bajó la mirada al anillo, ella contuvo el aliento. Él sonrió.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró Vegeta.

Ella asintió con los ojos muy abiertos. Una estúpida sensación de felicidad atravesó a Vegeta. Puede que aquel matrimonio estuviera abocado al desastre, pero ya había conseguido que ella se sintiera especial. Por ahora, era suficiente.

En ese momento, el juez se dirigió a Bulma. Todavía agitada, ella le deslizó en el anular una alianza de platino. Era sencilla y bonita, justo lo que él habría elegido.

— _Yo, Bulma Brief, te acepto a ti, Vegeta Ouji, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida._

Bulma respiró hondo y le miró a los ojos. Vegeta pensó que la seguridad en sí mismo había desparecido. Ella tenía esa capacidad de hacerle sentir un mendigo… Dios, podría aceptar cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, creer cualquier cosa que ella le dijera, hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera… como aceptar como propio a su hijo con Broly.

Ella no pudo mantener su mirada. Parecía ansiosa, nerviosa. ¿Le preocuparía que descubriera su mentira?

Contuvo una sonrisa irónica y le cogió las manos con las suyas. El juez hizo una pausa y les miró fijamente.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Bien, eso era algo que quería hacer desde que el sábado ella volvió a aparecer repentinamente en su vida. Desde entonces habían resuelto los detalles de la boda por teléfono y correo electrónico, de manera fría e impersonal. A principios de semana, él tuvo que irse a la Capital del Sur y no regresó hasta el día anterior. La ceremonia era tan sencilla que no fue necesario ensayarla, así que Vegeta había organizado una cena tranquila para que Bulma conociera a sus padres. No había estado a solas con ella ni un solo segundo. No la había tocado desde aquella desastrosa noche en el dormitorio del club.

Y a pesar de todo el pesar por su mentira, se moría por besarla.

Vegeta le cogió la cara entre las manos y se inclinó hacia ella. Bulma le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, como si él fuera su ancla, y esperó, jadeante, a que la besara. Él rozó los labios con los suyos suavemente. Un toque, una caricia. Un suspiro compartido. Vegeta se recreó, rozando su boca una vez más, ahora con más firmeza. Le atravesó una oleada de deseo aguda, fiera y exigente. Los labios de Bulma se ablandaron y se separaron bajo los de él. Vegeta se sintió tentado a sumergirse en aquella boca, a ahogarse en ella y mandar a los invitados al infierno.

«Más tarde».

Éste era su primer beso como marido y mujer, y su familia y sus amigos estaban mirándoles. Más tarde, ella comprendería con exactitud lo que él quería de ella y lo mucho que la deseaba.

—Señoras y señores —dijo el juez de paz—, los señores Ouji.

Los asistentes aplaudieron entusiasmados mientras la pareja recorría el pasillo. Gohan se acercó para estrecharle la mano a Vegeta y luego abrazó cariñosamente a Bulma y le besó en la frente. Milk los saludó amorosamente y les deseó que fueran felices. Lázuli abrazó a Bulma. Broly continuó mirando a Vegeta con todo el odio del mundo, y a Bulma con total adoración... parecía resignado.

El fotógrafo les esperaba. Les sacó algunas fotos, los hizo moverse de un lado a otro. Vegeta sintió un estremecimiento de placer cuando sugirió que besara otra vez a la novia para poder plasmarlo para la posteridad.

Contenerse esta vez resultó más difícil. El primer beso sólo había servido para estimular su apetito, para que la bestia hambrienta que tenía en su interior volviera a la vida. Tenerla entre sus brazos, tocarla, acababa convirtiéndose siempre en algo exquisito. Tener el derecho a hacerlo cada vez que lo deseara, era intoxicante.

El resto de la celebración transcurrió de manera tranquila. Bulma y él no concretaron nada específico después de que él se hubiera ofrecido para organizar la celebración. Ahora, Vegeta esperaba, lleno de nerviosismo, saber si a ella le gustaba lo que había planeado.

—¿Te ha gustado todo?

—Ha sido precioso.

Cortaron juntos el pastel de bodas, que él había preparado, envueltos por los flashes de las cámaras. Él le ofreció un trocito, y cuando ella gimió al probarla, la satisfacción de Vegeta fue completa. Entonces, ella le ofreció otro a él con dedos temblorosos. El deseo estalló en el interior de Vegeta, haciendo que casi perdiera el control.

Vegeta todavía intentaba controlarse cuando Goku se levantó para hacer un brindis.

—Después de un primer encuentro muy poco apropiado…, habéis elegido compartir un futuro que os deseo esté lleno de amor y de todo lo mejor que la vida puede ofrecer. Felicidades.

Bulma levantó el vaso y se inclinó hacia Vegeta.

—Es imposible que lo haya pensado él solo.

Vegeta se rió por primera vez en el día.

—Estoy seguro de que Milk le ayudó.

En ese momento, Lázuli se levantó para hacer otro brindis.

—Por una gran jefa, una buena amiga y un inmejorable ser humano. Bulma siempre está ahí para sus empleados, ya sea para consolarles o tenderles la mano. Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo. Vegeta, no hace mucho que te conozco, pero espero que seas una fuerza poderosa y positiva en su vida y que la ames como se merece. Por que vuestra vida juntos sea larga y feliz.

Unos momentos después, comenzó a sonar la música suave que él había elegido. Vegeta se levantó y le tendió la mano. Bulma lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Bailamos?

Ella se mordisqueó los labios y se puso en pie. Caminaron entre los silenciosos invitados que observaron cómo la cogía entre sus brazos. Era una delicia sentirla contra él, casi demasiado bueno. El deseo de Vegeta creció un poco más y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Bulma. Su olor a melocotones y canela estaba mezclado con un perfume ligero y enloquecedor que le hizo arder por la necesidad de abrazarla, desnudarla y poseerla.

—Me ha parecido una ceremonia preciosa —murmuró ella—, pero estoy segura de que a tus padres les hubiera gustado una boda más fastuosa. Una que no fuera tan apresurada y en la que la novia no fuera una bailarina de striptease embarazada.

Vegeta sintió el dolor que encerraban esas palabras. Le alzó la barbilla con un dedo.

—Mis padres lo único que quieren es que sea feliz. He decidido casarme contigo y no me arrepiento. Lázuli nos ha deseado una vida larga y feliz. Vamos a empezarla mirando al futuro y no al pasado.

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

Las palabras que Vegeta le había dicho en la pista de baile resonaron en la mente de Bulma. ¿Realmente podrían mirar hacia al futuro sin que el pasado se interpusiera?

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —preguntó Bulma en voz alta mientras Lázuli la ayudaba a quitarse el vestido de novia en el cuarto de baño del _CC_.

—Me hiciste la misma pregunta cuando te estabas poniendo el vestido. La respuesta no ha cambiado.

—Sé que esto es lo mejor para el bebé. —Suspiró con la cara oculta entre las manos—. Pero es que estoy completamente enamorada de Vegeta y jamás seré para él otra cosa que el útero donde crece su hijo.

—Eso no lo sabes. Cuando le veo mirarte, yo veo algo más.

—¿Irritación?

Bulma sabía que eso no era cierto, pero no sabía por qué él se había casado con ella. Se había mostrado dispuesta a otorgarle todos los derechos legales que quisiera. Vegeta le había hablado de algunas razones para casarse… pero todas la beneficiaban a ella. ¿Qué ganaba él?

Y la incertidumbre en las caras de sus padres le preocupaba. No era desaprobación, vale, pero aun así… ¿qué ocurriría si ésta acababa por aparecer? ¿Qué pasaría si su trabajo, su vida y su pasado se convertían en la manzana de la discordia entre Vegeta y su familia? ¿O entre Vegeta y ella misma? Vegeta apenas la conocía. Y esperaba que jamás se enterara de algunas cosas.

Lázuli negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es precisamente irritación. Más bien lujuria incontrolable. Pero hay algo más.

A Bulma le daba miedo esperar que Vegeta sintiera algo por ella. Apartó a un lado esos pensamientos y se quitó el vestido de novia. Entonces le dio la espalda a Lázuli.

—¿Puedes aflojarme el corsé?

La joven vaciló.

—¿Por qué quieres quitártelo? Es muy sexy. Vegeta se morirá de deseo cuando te vea.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó si eso sería bueno. Había notado el deseo de su marido en los besos que le había dado, y también cómo respondía su propio cuerpo. Bueno, era algo que sucedía cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación. En el mismo edificio. Pero para sacar adelante un matrimonio tenía que existir algo más que sexo fantástico y un niño en camino. Y no podrían conseguirlo si él seguía considerándola una stripper.

—Prefiero quitármelo.

—Pero es tu noche de bodas —le recordó la rubia.

—Algo que jamás imaginé que tuviera. —Anhelado, tal vez, pero hacía catorce años que había olvidado las fantasías románticas. Conocía a los hombres. Harían o dirían cualquier cosa para lograr llevarse a una mujer a la cama. ¿Por qué se había atado a él? Alguien que probablemente acabaría siendo un bastardo mentiroso que le arruinaría la vida.

«Porque has sido tan estúpida como para enamorarte de él, y todavía esperas que el bebé sea el broche final para ser la familia perfecta, y que viviréis felices y comeréis perdices. Sí… eso era».

Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que un hombre se le metería bajo la piel y que se sentiría tentada a retenerle. Pero quería demasiado a Vegeta para no casarse con él. ¿Qué ocurriría si se daba cuenta de que ella le amaba? ¿Y si le correspondía?

—¿No quieres que la noche de bodas sea memorable?

Bulma estaba bastante segura de que lo sería.

—Aflójalo, por favor.

Lázuli soltó un bufido.

—Espero que lo sustituyas por algo igual de sexy.

—Claro que sí —mintió.

Con una risita de regocijo, la rubia le desabrochó el corsé. Bulma se lo quitó y dio las gracias a su amiga, que se alejó para guardar el vestido de novia en su funda protectora.

Luego la propia Bulma guardó el corsé con el vestido. Se puso un sujetador blanco de encaje con un tanga a juego, cogió la percha que había colgado en la pared y se vistió con una falda color chocolate y una sencilla blusa blanca. Después de cambiarse de zapatos, se quitó el velo y, tras doblarlo y colocarlo con el vestido de novia, salió del cuarto de baño.

Vegeta conversaba con sus padres cerca de la puerta. Los invitados estaban abandonando las instalaciones del restaurante. Vio el nuevo Jaguar de Vegeta más allá de la acera.

Vegeta la miró de arriba abajo y se acercó a ella. Bulma sintió un hormigueo en el vientre. Se había sentido muy segura de sí misma cuando su única intención era seducirlo. Conseguir llevarse a un hombre a la cama era fácil. Mantenerle allí cuando te has enamorado de él y toda la confianza en ti misma ha desaparecido, era mucho más difícil. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahora? ¿Y mañana? ¿Y el resto de su vida?

Vegeta cogió la bolsa de Bulma y la acompañó junto a sus padres. Cuchicheaban entre ellos. Bulma sabía que Vegeta les había dicho que estaba embarazada, y sospechaba que también les había puesto al corriente de que era la propietaria de un local de striptease. Pero no pensaba avergonzarse ni disculparse. ¿Hacerlo cambiaría algo las cosas? Probablemente todo parecía peor de lo que era porque su familia no había asistido a la boda. Habrían supuesto que su familia la había repudiado. Y, en cierta manera, así había sido.

¿Qué habría pensado su madre si hubiera estado allí?

Bulma apartó a un lado aquel pensamiento. Aunque la mujer que le dio la vida se había muerto hacía sólo unos meses, los años y las demás cuestiones que las separaban las habían convertido en extrañas.

—Gracias por haber venido avisándoles con tan poco tiempo —les dijo—. Me alegra que hayan podido acompañarnos. Sé que significa mucho para Vegeta.

La madre de Vegeta, Brassica, levantó la mirada hacia el padre, que también se llamaba Vegeta y era igual de guapo que su esposo solo que tenía barba candado y unos cuantos años más, que le brindó una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Os deseamos a Vegeta y a ti toda la felicidad del mundo.

No era exactamente un «bienvenida a la familia», pero por algo se empezaba.

—Gracias.

—¿A qué hora es mañana vuestro vuelo? —preguntó Vegeta.

Entonces, Vegeta quedó con sus padres en recogerlos para almorzar y luego llevarles al aeropuerto. Abrazaron y besaron a su hijo, le estrecharon la mano a ella y se marcharon.

Bulma miró a su alrededor. Ya no quedaba nadie en el interior del restaurante. Había que hacer una limpieza a fondo. En la cocina había demasiados platos sucios para pensar ahora en ellos. El suelo estaba hecho un desastre y también habría que limpiarlo. Ya se ocuparía de todo al día siguiente.

—Apenas hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre el bebé —dijo él, rompiendo de nuevo el silencio—. ¿Qué tal ha ido el embarazo hasta ahora?

—Lo único malo es que estoy cansada todo el día. Estoy tomando vitaminas. E intento cenar fruta y algo de verdura. Durante el resto del día no me apetece comer nada. No tengo náuseas, pero no me entra nada hasta por la tarde.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que notes.

No era una pregunta, pero Bulma detectó un rastro de preocupación en su voz. Sabía que debería mantenerse en guardia ante palabras como ésas, pero el tono de Vegeta la complació demasiado.

—Lo haré.

Vegeta cogió un par de copas para brindar.

—Por mi hermosa esposa y el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos.

«Pregúntale ahora o cállate para siempre».

—¿Lo dices en serio, Vegeta? Dejando a un lado que vamos a tener un bebé, no tenemos nada en común salvo sexo fantástico.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja oscura y pasó el dedo por el borde de la copa.

—Cuando viniste a hablar conmigo la semana pasada, ¿deseabas volver a verme? ¿Me echaste de menos un poco?

Bulma vaciló. Pero ¿por qué mentirle cuando ella buscaba la verdad?

—Sí.

—Yo te eché muchísimo de menos, y cuando te vi allí, me sentí muy feliz. Hay… existe algo entre nosotros.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Sus esperanzas crecieron un poco más. ¿Sería realmente posible que algún día se enamorara de ella?

Vegeta clavó los ojos en los de ella. En ellos brillaba la abrasadora promesa de lo que le esperaba y la silenciosa declaración de que tenía intención de satisfacerla hasta dejarla saciada por completo. Ella se estremeció. El deseo latió entre sus piernas. La sangre le hervía en las venas. No podía esperar a sentir la piel cálida de Vegeta, a que se sumergiera en ella tan profundamente que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que en el latido del deseo y en la salvaje oleada que la cubriría al alcanzar el clímax, arrastrando a su paso cualquier tipo de inhibición.

—¿Q-qué vas a hacer? —Bulma estaba tan aturdida y abrumada que apenas podía respirar.

Con una pícara sonrisa, Vegeta clavó los ojos en el cuerpo de la joven.

—Ahora, tomaré a mi esposa.

* * *

 _Guau. No se hizo esperar. Ja ja. Sin embargo, no sé ustedes, pero no me parece que sea la antesala del «felices para siempre». ¿Qué les espera ahora, que finalmente están juntos? Lamento comunicarles esto, muchachas, pero esto recién empieza..._


	18. Seis horas

_Bueno, Gente. Aquí está el prometido flashback a esas «seis horas de sexo desenfrenado» que fundió las cabezas de nuestros queridos protagonistas. Este lemon es muy áspero, por lo que comunico a aquellas personas que no le interesa propiamente este tipo de lecturas, que salteen este capítulo. No se preocupen, la historia seguirá en el próximo capítulo en donde quedó (lo que sucede después de la boda), que subiré más tarde así nadie se queda sin lectura semanal. En esta entrega, y mientras ve a Bulma dormir tras su noche de bodas, Vegeta recuerda esa noche que cambió la vida de ambos._

* * *

 **Atención: lemon**

 **POV Vegeta**

Ahora estaban casados. Legalmente y en todos los aspectos. Había llegado el momento de dejar a un lado el tema del embarazo y conseguir que su matrimonio funcionara. Por lo menos, quería poseer la confianza de Bulma, ser su mejor amigo. Ser el hombre al que ella recurriera para cualquier cosa.

Pero en lo más profundo de su ser, Vegeta sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Quería mucho más. Quería todo lo que ella pudiera darle. Desde el primer día.

 _Flashback_

 _—_ _¿En serio, Vegeta? ¿Vas a sentar cabeza? —dijo atónito Goku._

 _—_ _Sí. Ya cumpliré 36 años y quiero tener hijos, no nietos. Además, el camino que me espera no será fácil. Puede llevar años._

 _—_ _¿Y ya tienes candidata?_

 _—_ _Un par: una secretaria municipal y una maestra de primaria. Quizá me decida por la maestra. Le gustan los niños y no sería un problema convencerla de empezar a buscar uno cuanto antes._

 _—_ _No lo puedo creer. El gran Vegeta Ouji planea casarse. Ello amerita una despedida._

 _—_ _Necesito cambiar mi vida. Se acabó el desfile de mujeres en mi cama. Se acabó follar por follar. Ya no tiene ningún sentido para mí._

 _—_ _Guau. Nunca pensé oírte decir eso. De todas formas, creo que deberías aprovechar este fin de semana y despedirte por todo lo alto del antiguo Vegeta. Qué te parece una visita a algún bar, llamar a alguna de tus amiguitas…_

 _—_ _No. Eso ya no me interesa._

 _—Vamos..._ _No existe una mujer que desees más que nada, que quisieras poder saborear una vez más antes de dedicarte de lleno a tu familia, a tu novia maestra; una noche de buen sexo, solo pasión sin límites y deseo desenfrenado. —dijo Goku alzando una ceja._

 _Vegeta lo pensó unos segundos pero ya conocía la respuesta: Bulma Brief, la deliciosa bailarina exótica que había conocido en la despedida de soltero de su primo… Le había fascinado; estuvo a punto de correrse cuando ella miró su entrepierna y se mojó sus labios con la lengua; esa diosa peliazul que lo miraba y lo provocaba con su sensual disfraz de conejita de Playboy. Había esperado pacientemente a que ella terminara de vestirse para encararla —sabía que él no le había sido indiferente, lo había notado en su mirada—, pero al ir a buscarla vio cómo Gohan y ella se abrazaban y él le daba un tierno beso en su mejilla. Enojado, no había podido disfrutar del resto de la última noche de soltero de su primo, y desde entonces la había soñado algunas veces e invocado otras para lograr una erección._

 _…_

 _Tres días después, Vegeta aparcaba en una zona residencial de la Capital del Norte, delante de una pequeña casa blanca, llena de encanto sureño, con rosales en el jardín._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que tenía fantasías sobre poseer a Bulma Brief? Fácil: desde que Gohan se la había presentado en la despedida de soltero de Goku, y desde entonces, sólo el sonido de su nombre lo ponía duro. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto con ella?_

 _Vegeta no tenía respuestas para sus preguntas mientras recorría el camino de adoquines bordeado por macizos de flores de vistosos colores._

 _—_ _Dios, ¿por qué me sudan las manos? —murmuró Vegeta mientras tocaba el timbre._

 _Bulma abrió la puerta vestida con una falda negra con una abertura hasta el muslo y un top de encaje sin hombros que mostraba el nacimiento de sus pechos._

 _—_ _Hola, Vegeta. Pasa._

 _Vegeta vaciló unos segundos, pero entró. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada. La casa estaba decorada en tonos verdes salpicados de amarillo con matices de color tierra por todos lados._

 _Parecía una de esas casas que se veían en los libros de filosofía zen. Como una foto en blanco y negro de la naturaleza. Toda ella rezumaba paz._

 _—_ _Gracias. —dijo nervioso—._

 _Bulma sonrió._

 _—_ _¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Vino, champagne? —Bulma le brindó a Vegeta una mirada ardiente mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho y jugueteaba con la suave piel de su escote._

 _—_ _Champagne, gracias. —Vegeta no pudo ignorar la repentina tensión en su voz, ni cómo sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de la mano femenina sobre los pechos._

 _Vegeta estaba tenso y duro, como un maldito colegial, y parecía más que dispuesto a pasar a la acción._

 _A Bulma le temblaron las manos cuando le hizo señas para que se sentara en el sofá de la salita._

 _Vegeta tomó asiento y la copa de champagne que Bulma le dio y se sentó. Bulma se acomodó a su lado dejando entrever por la abertura de la falda unos atrevidos ligueros de seda negros y unas medias transparentes. Vegeta la miró a la cara y dejó caer la mano sobre el muslo expuesto. A la mujer se le disparó el pulso del cuello._

 _Bulma parpadeó, aquellos hermosos ojos azules adquirieron un tono gris humo, su blanquecino cutis se ruborizó. Para ser una stripper que había visto el lado malo de la vida, parecía una joven pura y dulce._

 _—_ _¿Has cambiado de idea?— la ronca voz de Vegeta la sacudió. Era increíblemente sexy. Apabullante._

 _—_ _No he cambiado de idea._

 _Vegeta cerró la mano sobre su muslo, subiéndola por debajo de la falda, hasta que la posó sobre las húmedas bragas negras._

 _—_ _Bien. —Vegeta exhaló la palabra._

 _Extendió la mano y desabrochó los botones del top de Bulma. Maldición, le temblaban las manos cuando abrió la prenda, revelando unos hermosos y generosos pechos apenas cubiertos por un sujetador sin tirantes._

 _Vegeta la giró y luego la besó en el lateral del cuello, colocándole una mano en la parte inferior de un pecho. Sus pezones se pusieron duros como guijarros en el mismo momento en que la tocó._

 _Bajo sus labios, la postura de Bulma perdió rigidez. Cerró los ojos y gimió._

 _—_ _Hueles bien —murmuró Vegeta mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca—. A sol y pecado._

 _Sus senos eran preciosos. Firmes, maduros, apetitosos._

 _Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta, jadeando cuando éste le pasó el pulgar por los duros y sonrojados pezones._

 _Vegeta acariciaba su pálida piel, apartándole los mechones de pelo azulado de la tersa nuca para poder aspirar su olor. Ver cómo esa belleza se estremecía entre sus brazos lo endureció dolorosamente._

 _Deslizó una mano bajo la abertura de la falda, subiéndosela más arriba, y rozó la seda negra que cubría el monte de Venus. Bulma jadeó, tembló y gimió._

 _Ella era toda una tentación. Hermosa. Experimentada y capaz de hacer pecar al hombre más puritano._

 _Vegeta sentó a Bulma sobre su regazo. Le metió los dedos entre los cabellos y dirigió la boca femenina hacia la suya para hundirse profundamente en ella._

 _Como si no le importara volver a respirar en su vida._

 _Bulma rodeó el cuello de Vegeta con los brazos y se removió en su regazo. Vegeta gruñó, la levantó en volandas y la montó a horcajadas sobre él; luego la frotó contra su miembro. Cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Vegeta bajó la boca y cerró los labios sobre uno de los pezones. No estaba jugueteando. No había juegos en esa caricia. Sólo fiero deseo._

 _—_ _¡Vegeta! ¡Sí!_

 _Vegeta dedicó sus atenciones al otro pecho y, cerrando los dedos con fuerza en los cabellos femeninos, tiró de ellos como si pensara imponer su voluntad sobre ella._

 _—_ _¿Tus pezones están duros para mí? —exigió saber Vegeta, clavando los ojos en ella como si su respuesta fuera lo que lo movilizaba a seguir respirando, como si ella fuera la única persona del planeta._

 _—_ _Sí, están duros para ti —murmuró ella, frotándolos contra su torso, rotando las caderas y frotándose de nuevo contra su pene—. Y también estoy mojada por ti. Siéntelo…_

 _Bulma se mostró encantada de desatar los lazos que aseguraban el tanga a sus caderas. Se contoneó y a continuación, la diminuta prenda negra cayó al suelo._

 _El pálido y fino vello estaba pulcramente recortado sobre el monte de Venus. La lujuria ardió en los ojos de Vegeta, que no se apartaban de su sexo mientras la tendía sobre su regazo._

 _La mirada de Bulma, desconcertada y nublada, buscó la de él._

 _Estaba excitada. Muy excitada. Una mirada a aquel cuerpo femenino le dijo que ella era más hermosa que cualquier modelo. Como la protagonista de cualquier página central, felina como una gata en celo._

 _Las manos de Vegeta abrieron los pliegues del sexo de Bulma y le frotaron el clítoris con el pulgar siguiendo un ritmo ligero e irregular._

 _—_ _Estás mojada —murmuró él con aprobación—. Pero no lo suficiente para lo que voy a hacerte._

 _—_ _¿Y qué piensas hacer? —Bulma jadeó la pregunta, provocando a Vegeta—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Quizá no esté dispuesta._

 _Una ráfaga de oscura determinación atravesó el rostro de Vegeta._

 _—_ _Estarás dispuesta para eso, y para mucho más. Voy a estar duro para ti durante toda la tarde. Durante toda la noche. No me apartaré de ti. No voy a dejar ningún centímetro de tu cuerpo sin tocar._

 _—_ _Y yo me aseguraré de ello —murmuró ella, abriendo más las piernas y arqueando las caderas hacia Vegeta._

 _Él siguió pasándole el pulgar por el clítoris lenta y repetidamente. Bulma tenía los pezones erguidos, rojos e implorantes mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro._

 _—_ _¡Vegeta! —gritó ella. Arqueó la espalda y soltó un largo gemido cuando alcanzó el clímax._

 _Ante la imagen que ella ofrecía, Vegeta perdió cualquier rastro de normalidad, de amabilidad, de contención. Bulma estaba a punto de liberar el lado oscuro de Vegeta. Y Bulma pudo verlo en sus ojos._

 _—_ _Soy toda tuya —se ofreció Bulma con una ardiente mirada—. Permaneceré mojada, te mantendré duro, te daré más de lo que puedas imaginar._

 _Con un gruñido, Vegeta arrancó la falda de Bulma, dejándola completamente desnuda salvo por aquellas medias tan sexys y los ligueros de encaje. Vegeta inspiró profundamente cuando bajó la mirada. Su miembro presionaba contra los vaqueros. Se bajó la cremallera bruscamente, deseando deshacerse de los pantalones que lo constreñían. Se los bajó por los muslos junto con la ropa interior. Cuando su erección saltó libre, la agarró por las caderas y se dispuso a penetrarla._

 _Vegeta tenía una mirada oscura y salvaje. Fiera. Incontrolada. Indomable._

 _El aliento abandonó su cuerpo lleno de ardor y necesidad. Se movió hacia ella y la apretó contra el sofá, amoldando sus labios a los de ella y perdiéndose en su boca. Profundamente. Era la primera vez juntos pero su cuerpo le conocía, se humedecía, le ansiaba, se preparaba para él._

 _Vegeta se apretó más contra ella gimiendo, derribando las últimas barreras y borrándole los pensamientos con aquel beso ardiente. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Bulma llevó las manos a su pelo, y le acarició la nuca. Necesitaba enterrar los dedos en sus cabellos de la misma manera que necesitaba embriagarse de su olor._

 _—_ _Necesito más —le exigió él—. Ahora._

 _Vegeta clavó los ojos en los de ella. En ellos brillaba la abrasadora promesa del éxtasis que le esperaba y la silenciosa declaración de que tenía intención de satisfacerla hasta dejarla saciada por completo. Ella se estremeció. El deseo latió entre sus piernas. La sangre le hervía en las venas. No podía esperar a sentir la piel cálida de Vegeta, a que se sumergiera en ella tan profundamente que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que en el latido del deseo y en la salvaje oleada que la cubriría al alcanzar el clímax, arrastrando a su paso cualquier tipo de inhibición._

 _Acercándose todavía más, ella le comió la boca, necesitando más, y él se lo dio, ahondando el beso interminablemente. Bulma se quedó sin respiración cuando Vegeta le dedicó un suave recorrido de besos desde su cuello hasta el ombligo, y siguió bajando…_

 _Aquél era su paraíso particular. Vegeta pasó la lengua por el sexo femenino. Se arrodilló al lado del sofá y se abalanzó sobre ella, instándola a separar más los muslos y manteniéndolos así con la anchura de sus hombros._

 _Cuando la saboreó, Bulma movió agitadamente las caderas y gimió; el sonido hizo que Vegeta se excitara todavía más. Que se acercara peligrosamente a aquel punto en el que perdía el control._

 _Esa noche no le importó._

 _Volvió a disfrutar el tentador sabor de Bulma, lamiéndole el clítoris. Bulma contuvo el aliento y cerró los puños sobre su pelo. Aquella punzada de dolor en el cuero cabelludo hizo crecer la necesidad de Vegeta._

 _Vegeta se inclinó y tomó el duro brote con la boca, succionándolo a la vez que introducía un par de dedos en la mojada y estrecha abertura. Ella gritó de placer._

 _Los músculos internos de Bulma palpitaron con fuerza en torno a sus dedos, hambrientos y exigentes, y Vegeta no pudo dejar de imaginar qué sentiría ella cuando fuera su miembro el que la llenara. Cualquier cosa de esa mujer le hacía sentirse hedonista y posesivo. El sexo con ella era algo indescriptible. Bulma le excitaba más que cualquier otra mujer, y no era algo que él pudiera —o quisiera— evitar._

 _Al apaciguarse el orgasmo de Bulma, lamió sus pezones y los chupó con fruición, ella gimió._

 _—_ _¡Vegeta! Ooooh… —jadeó Bulma con la cara y el pecho ruborizados de placer._

 _Dios, qué hermosa era._

 _Incorporándose, alcanzó la copa aflautada de champán y la volcó sobre el valle entre sus pechos. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando él la cubrió con su torso. El líquido se calentó entre sus cuerpos mientras se frotaban sensualmente uno contra otro._

 _Bulma se lo quedó mirando fijamente con sus asombrosos ojos azules, centelleantes de excitación y curiosidad, y él se sintió un poco más cautivado. Ella separó aquellos exuberantes labios y se los humedeció con la lengua antes de gemir. Cerró los ojos. El miembro de Vegeta se estremeció cuando la impaciencia y la necesidad le hicieron hervir la sangre. Se moría por perderse en su cuerpo._

 _Sujetándola firmemente por las caderas, exploró los resbaladizos y cremosos pliegues con el glande antes de comenzar a penetrarla con fuertes envites, buscando el refugio que tanto había deseado desde que la conoció._

 _Estrecha. Bulma era jodidamente estrecha. Él tuvo que hacer fuerza para penetrarla. Un empuje, otro, otro más… Cada vez que se introducía un poco, los músculos internos de Bulma creaban una pecaminosa fricción que le hacía contener el aliento. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no dejarse llevar por aquel demoledor placer que le hacía perder el sentido._

 _Por fin, estuvo totalmente sepultado en ella. Bulma gimió con deseo, frotando su lengua contra la de él y ciñendo su polla con sus músculos internos. ¿Cómo hacía eso? Era tan perfecta que jamás podría tener suficiente de ella._

 _El cuerpo femenino se tensó debajo del suyo. Bulma le clavó las uñas en los hombros y le apresó las caderas con las piernas. Se amoldó a su ritmo y se contorsionó bajo aquellos empujes cada vez más bruscos._

 _El aliento femenino era como una pluma ardiente sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. Él se estremeció sin control. El sexo con Bulma era más que deslumbrante, más que enloquecedor, más que cualquier cosa que él hubiera experimentado antes. Y esa noche, saber que ella era suya, le despojó de cualquier atisbo de control._

 _—_ _Sí —murmuró ella—. Dios mío, sí… ¡Vegeta!_

 _—_ _Joder, es tan bueno, cariño. Estás temblando._

 _—_ _Estoy a punto…_

 _Eso era algo que él no se podía perder. Ella palpitó en torno a él y Vegeta tuvo que aferrarse a sus caderas para seguir embistiendo, convirtiendo cada empuje en un placer que le hizo jadear, gruñir y ansiar vaciarse en el interior de esa mujer._

 _—_ _Córrete para mí —le exigió Vegeta—. ¡Ahora!_

 _Ella se tensó todavía más, jadeando, y abrió los ojos al alcanzar el orgasmo. Sus miradas se encontraron y la sensación de conexión fue tan potente que él sintió una opresión en el pecho._

 _Vegeta no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de resistirse. El éxtasis inundó su cuerpo mientras el clímax hervía en su interior, haciéndole explotar finalmente. Vegeta gritó, se estremeció y se hundió en ella. La sensación fue tan perfecta que deseó quedarse allí para siempre. De haber podido elegir, nunca se hubiera movido._

 _Cinco horas después…_

 _La actual intrusión inflamó sus pliegues hinchados. Como durante toda la noche, ella estaba mojada para él. Tenía los pezones duros. Él cogió uno entre los dedos, y ella notó un placentero ramalazo de dolor cuando él introdujo su miembro más profundamente. Bulma separó más los muslos y empujó las caderas hacia él, desesperada por que la penetrara tanto como fuera posible. Él la llenaba de una manera que hacía que le resultara difícil tomarle por completo. Aceptar toda su longitud y grosor era casi imposible. La sensación de sentirle en su interior era deliciosa y enloquecedora._

 _Su carne protestó y el ardor en el clítoris casi la volvió loca. Vegeta continuó concentrado en sus pezones. Le escocían un poco después de tanta actividad. Ahora estaban erguidos, duros y sensibles al más leve roce, incluso sentía en ellos el aliento jadeante de Vegeta. Pero cuando los apretó con fuerza al tiempo que se introducía hasta el fondo en su interior, ella…_

 _Ella gritó._

 _—_ _Sí —ronroneó él—. Estar dentro de ti, que aceptes cada centímetro de mí en este cuerpo tan apretado y ardiente que tienes, es maravilloso. Me encanta follar contigo. Podría volverme adicto a ti._

 _Vegeta se retiró lentamente, tan despacio, que ella gimió. La dejó sin aliento cuando se entretuvo rozándole los tensos pezones con los pulgares antes de morderle la nuca y penetrarla con fuerza hasta el fondo._

 _—_ _Me pones tan caliente que te aseguro que si por mí fuera no saldría jamás de ti. Adoro que estés inflamada, mojada y preparada para mí, y pienso mantenerte de esa manera por mucho tiempo más._

 _Cada palabra que salía de su boca la excitaba un poco más. En el pasado, cuando los hombres le hablaban así, se sentía como una mujerzuela. Pero había algo en Vegeta y en la manera en que le susurraba, algo casi reverente y asombroso, que hacía que la sensación que creaban los dos juntos fuera especial._

 _Mientras Vegeta continuaba moviendo su miembro dentro de su sensible interior, a Bulma le comenzó a hervir la sangre, haciendo que le palpitara el clítoris. Las sensaciones la envolvieron cuando él se retiró con una lenta fricción. Ella gimió cuando volvió a introducirse muy despacio y llevó las manos hacia a la espalda, intentando clavarle las uñas en las nalgas. Él se negó a dejarse apresurar. De hecho, se negó a permitir que ella le controlara en absoluto._

 _—_ _Eres una chica mala —le masculló en el oído—. Tu impaciencia sólo conseguirá que lo haga más despacio._

 _Antes de que el confuso cerebro de Bulma pudiera entender lo que él quería decir, Vegeta se retiró y salió de ella. Luego volvió a zambullirse profundamente, con unos movimientos lentos, relajados y torturantes._

 _—_ _Por favor. Más rápido._

 _Vegeta se recostó y la besó en la oreja, en la nuca._

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que quieres más rápido?_

 _Santo Dios, Vegeta quería que se lo dijera con todas las letras. Era un juego cruel… y excitante. Ella se resistió, y él fue derribando cada barrera hasta que, finalmente, Bulma le suplicó. Entonces llevaron a cabo una docena de fantasías. Que quisiera hacer lo mismo ahora, hacía que su sangre se transformara en lava espesa._

 _Bulma apretó los dientes con fuerza para contener las palabras, pero los relajados movimientos de Vegeta la dejaban indefensa. Entonces, él llevó los dedos a su clítoris y comenzó a jugar con el hinchado botón._

 _—_ _Dime lo que quiero oír, sabes que en cuanto lo hagas te daré lo que quieres._

 _Sí, lo haría, pero también la dejaría sin defensas. Ya se sentía débil ante él, como si él conociera y mandara sobre su cuerpo más que su propio cerebro._

 _Vegeta arrastró las puntas de los dedos por el clítoris expuesto, y ella se quedó sin aliento. Él siguió susurrándole al oído._

 _—_ _Podría hacer esto durante toda la mañana. Estás tan mojada… y a mí me encanta llevarte hasta el límite. Te hinchas y te hinchas… me aprietas de una manera… Mmm._

 _El placer desgarraba a Bulma. Le tensaba el vientre. La presión crecía hasta convertirse en una marea ardiente y avasalladora, como si unas tenazas calientes apretaran su resistencia._

 _Vegeta se retiró otra vez, y se volvió a sumergir en su apretado interior, lentamente, hasta chocar contra aquel lugar tan sensible de su interior. Bulma no podía respirar. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Vegeta le volvió a rozar el pequeño y necesitado brote otra vez._

 _—_ _¡Vegeta! —le exigió casi sollozando._

 _—_ _Así, nena. Sí. Apriétame en tu interior. —Vegeta se aferró a su hombro y lo usó para impulsarse mientras continuaba entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Bulma con un ritmo pausado que casi la volvió loca—. Dime lo que quieres. No podré dártelo hasta que me lo pidas._

 _Él continuó jugando con ella, desafiándola. Ceder iba en contra de sí misma… Pero Vegeta sabía muy bien cómo exprimir su cuerpo para que alcanzara el placer. Aquel asombroso ataque a sus sentidos continuó hasta que ella ya no pudo defenderse más._

 _Sollozó otra vez._

 _—_ _Por favor…_

 _—_ _Dímelo. Abre esa provocativa boquita y dime lo que quieres._

 _—_ _¡Más rápido! ¡Fóllame más rápido!_

 _Y aún ahora, él vaciló. Su aliento, cálido y pesado, cayó sobre el cuello de Bulma, haciéndola estremecer._

 _—_ _¿Más rápido? Y si lo hago, ¿qué harás por mí?_

 _Él quería algo y Bulma no sabía qué era. Si hubiera estado en su sano juicio, se habría negado. ¿Quién prometía algo antes de saber lo que era?_

 _Pero Bulma no estaba en situación de negociar._

 _—_ _Lo que quieras —dijo jadeante, intentando que volviera a penetrarla._

 _Vegeta la agarró con firmeza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento._

 _—_ _¿Lo que quiera?_

 _El placer hervía en el interior de Bulma, cada vez más espeso y caliente, más apremiante. Un leve movimiento… Lo necesitaba. Ahora. Estaba a punto de explotarle la mente y su cuerpo ya era esclavo de Vegeta._

 _—_ _Lo que quieras._

 _—_ _¿Y si lo quiero todo? —gruñó Vegeta._

 _Bulma ya no podía hablar, así que asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza._

 _—_ _Dime las palabras, nena. —Movió los dedos, rozando el monte de Venus de la joven, negándole incluso ese roce en el clítoris que la enviaría a la estratosfera._

 _Santo Dios, ya no podía resistirse a él, ni ocultarle nada de sí misma. Se arqueó hacia atrás, y Vegeta se deslizó un poco más profundamente en su interior. Y aún no era suficiente._

 _—_ _¡Todo! —El grito resonó en la estancia._

 _Como un depredador persiguiendo a una presa, Vegeta se preparó para la estocada final._

 _—_ _¿Absolutamente todo?_

 _—_ _Sí —jadeó ella—. Por favor, Dios mío, ¡sí!_

 _—_ _Pues eso es exactamente lo que tomaré —prometió él con voz ronca. Entonces comenzó a embestirla con unos movimientos profundos y despiadados, lo suficientemente rápidos para que la fricción fuera cada vez mayor y hacerla subir la montaña de placer que la esperaba._

 _Apretó los resbaladizos dedos sobre el clítoris otra vez y continuó dibujando círculos diminutos. A Bulma comenzó a hervirle la sangre y perdió la cordura cuando el placer la inundó, más grande de lo que su cuerpo era capaz de soportar. Cambió la definición que tenía de sexo asombroso y la unidad de medida por la que evaluar los encuentros con otros hombres. Todos quedaban tristemente en entredicho. Y el éxtasis aún siguió creciendo, convirtiéndose en un rugiente diluvio en el que se ahogó de placer._

 _Apenas había recobrado el aliento, apenas había recordado su nombre, cuando Vegeta se movió de nuevo, esta vez deslizando sus dedos resbaladizos alrededor de la fruncida entrada trasera._

 _—_ _No._

 _—_ _Me has dicho «todo» —le recordó él, moviendo sus lubricados dedos sobre la carne que rodeaba el pequeño agujero._

 _—_ _Es demasiado. —Bulma oyó la nota de súplica de sus palabras, pero no le importó._

 _—_ _¿Te he hecho daño?_

 _Él conocía de sobra la respuesta. Como para no saberlo, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que ella se había corrido durante esa noche. Pero como antes, quería que lo dijera._

 _—_ _No._

 _Él presionó un poco más los dedos mientras le lamía el hombro con la lengua._

 _—_ _Haré que te guste, cariño. Te lo aseguro._

 _De eso, no le cabía duda._

 _Ella contuvo el aliento cuando profundizó con los dedos un poco más, sin dejar de deslizarse dentro y fuera de su sexo, provocando que las terminaciones nerviosas de Bulma, que ella estaba segura que no podían ser reanimadas, volvieran a la vida. Que centellearan, ardieran, brincaran, latieran._

 _Bulma todavía estaba tratando de ajustarse cuando él se retiró de su interior. Vegeta se movió a su espalda y comenzó a presionar con su erección entre sus hermosos glúteos. La presión era casi dolorosa, y ella siseó al notar que la necesidad resurgía otra vez con una llamarada ardiente cuando él forzó la resistencia y se introdujo de una manera aparentemente interminable, hasta que el cuerpo de Vegeta quedó apretado completamente contra su espalda. Ella hubiera jurado que lo podía sentir en todas partes._

 _—_ _¡Joder, sí! —Vegeta le apretó firmemente los hombros, le deslizó las palmas por la cintura, se aferró a sus caderas de una manera brutal y desesperada._

 _—_ _Acaríciate el clítoris. Esto va a ser duro y rápido._

 _Por fin, la pequeña misericordia que tanto tiempo llevaba necesitando. Bulma debería decirle que no seguía sus órdenes. Que se acariciaría el clítoris si quería. Pero él ya la había hecho alcanzar un estado imposible de soportar, le había puesto los nervios de punta, le necesitaba._

 _En cuanto ella comenzó a acariciarse, Vegeta estableció un ritmo que le robó el aliento. A los pocos segundos, la abrumó. Unas sensaciones que ella nunca había sentido estimularon terminaciones nerviosas ávidas de placer y una incontrolable necesidad que exigía cada vez más. Se acarició a sí misma arrastrada cada vez más arriba por aquellos movimientos feroces en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, que inflamaban sus más oscuras fantasías mientras Vegeta la tomaba exactamente cómo quería, alargando el placer y haciéndola llegar al clímax justo cuando él decidió._

 _Le pellizcó el pezón y se introdujo hasta el fondo de aquel canal apretado._

 _—_ _Córrete —jadeó entonces Vegeta contra su nuca._

 _El mundo de Bulma explotó de nuevo como una supernova. Brotaron de sus ojos lágrimas de alivio y de placer. La había devastado, había hecho que se rindiera por completo. Y aún ahora, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, él se mantenía en su interior, grueso, duro y exigente, hasta que a ella no le quedó ninguna manera de protegerse._

 _Eran casi las nueve cuando Vegeta se sentó tras el volante del jeep de Goku. Lo había llamado pues no se sentía con fuerzas para manejar. Se sentía sombrío y agotado._

 _Vegeta parecía completamente exhausto tanto física como emocionalmente. Goku conocía el placer de acostarse con una mujer hermosa._

 _—_ _¿Qué hora es?— Vegeta vaciló._

 _—_ _Es tarde —dijo Goku encogiéndose de hombros._

 _—_ _¿Qué hora es? Necesito saber._

 _—_ _No lo sé. —Goku se centró en la carretera para evadir la pregunta. Su respuesta sólo haría que Vegeta cayera en una espiral de culpabilidad innecesaria._

 _—_ _¿Cuánto tiempo estuve con ella? —La desolada exigencia en su voz resonó en el jeep suspirando, Goku contestó. De cualquier manera, Vegeta lo averiguaría tarde o temprano._

 _—_ _Son casi las nueve._

 _—_ _¿Las nueve? Maldita sea. ¿Estuve con ella por seis horas?_

 _Incluso bajo la luz de las farolas, Goku podía ver la vergüenza que cubría los elegantes rasgos de su primo._

 _—_ _Deja de torturarte, Vegeta. ¿Qué te ha dicho Bulma? —preguntó Goku._

 _Vegeta la había hecho enloquecer, había llevado a la mujer al orgasmo hasta que sus gritos casi echaron abajo las paredes._

 _—_ _Nada. Se quedó dormida después de que la bañase._

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?_

 _—_ _Perdí la cabeza. —Vegeta se pasó la mano por el despeinado cabello oscuro. —Esta vez sentí una necesidad más fuerte. Bulma es asombrosa. Me sentí… no sé. Conectado… o algo así. No puedo explicarlo. —Suspiró e hizo una mueca—. En realidad me hubiera gustado haber tenido más control. A Bulma la noté un poco estrecha. Me comentó que llevaba casi dos años sin mantener relaciones sexuales._

 _—_ _¿En serio?_

 _—_ _No importa. Mañana le enviaré flores y eso será todo._

 _—_ _¿No piensas volver a verla? —No era algo que sorprendiera a Goku._

 _—_ _No. Esta fue mi despedida. Necesito tener un hijo, Goku. Necesito cambiar mi vida. Y por más que esta noche ha sido increíble, Bulma no es la mujer que necesito. Por Dios, me enloqueció. No podía parar… Si ella no hubiera caído rendida… yo todavía estaría follándomela. No quería que terminara. Esa mujer es explosiva, y peligrosa. Es muy peligrosa para mí, bueno… para cualquiera._

 _—_ _Y entonces, ¿la ayudarás con su restaurante? Se lo prometiste._

 _—_ _Sí, en tres meses ya la habré sacado de mi sistema. Tendré una novia y estaré a punto de casarme y empezar una familia. No será problema._

 _Fin de flashback_

Y no sería problema para él. Ojalá Bulma hubiera confiado en él y le hubiera dicho la verdad sobre su hijo. Él la hubiera aceptado igual, y al niño. Maldición… hubiera matado por tenerla así como la tenía ahora, durmiendo en su cama, tan hermosa, tan arrebatadoramente sexy, tan… suya.

* * *

 _Bueno. Venía bien y ya salió con la estupidez de la confianza... y por casa, cómo andamos. Necio. Bueno, aquí el prometido flashback. Todavía falta aclarar la naturaleza de la relación entre Gohan y Bulma, pero eso será muy pronto. En esta historia, Gohan no es un niñato bobo y miedoso, sino un hombre de 32 años, casado con Videl, socio de Goku en la empresa de seguridad._

 _Más tarde subo la segunda parte. Ah, si. Hoy capítulo doble. Porque este no cuenta porque es flashback. En el próximo capítulo, Bulma y Vegeta tienen una charla (sí, «la charla») que —entre nos— hubiera sido más útil ANTES DEL CASAMIENTO. Pero bueno... más vale tarde._


	19. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

_Hola, Gente Feliz y Radiante. Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí otro capítulo de «Más que solo deseo». Vegeta y Bulma ya son marido y mujer. Después de la fiesta y la noche de bodas, llegó el momento de la verdad, de hablar de los sentimientos que tienen uno con el otro. ¿Podrán sincerarse? ¿Podrá ser este el inicio de una vida feliz juntos?_

 _PD: espero que les haya gustado el super lemon del capítulo anterior._

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las ventanas cuando Bulma se desperezó, sintiendo que el cuerpo le dolía en un millón de lugares deliciosos. Se maravilló de lo preciada y saciada que se sentía. Cada vez que se acostaba con Vegeta terminaban sucumbiendo a una pasión enloquecedora, pero esa noche… Bulma no pudo evitar suspirar de dicha.

Después de aquel devastador interludio en el sofá, casi se quedó dormida. El inoportuno insomnio de la noche anterior, unido al estrés y al cansancio que le provocaba el embarazo, hicieron mella finalmente en ella. Él no protestó por la interrupción de la noche de bodas que tan cuidadosamente había planeado. La llevó a la enorme bañera y la sumergió en el agua. Con exquisito cuidado, la lavó, incluido el pelo, a pesar de que ella insistió en que podía hacerlo sola.

Sus protestas no sirvieron de nada.

Un momento después la dejó sobre la cama más acogedora que ella hubiera visto nunca, firme pero suave, y con almohadas mullidas en las que se hundió con abandono. La acomodó entre las sábanas, desnuda, y luego se tendió a su lado, besándola tiernamente en los labios. Bulma se quedó dormida en el instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Se despertó unas horas después, reconfortada por la respiración profunda y rítmica de Vegeta a su lado. Y el olor de su marido le inundó las fosas nasales, tentándola. Se acurrucó contra el calor que emitía y le pasó suavemente la palma de la mano por el pecho duro, por el musculoso abdomen y, luego, le rozó la creciente erección con la punta de los dedos.

Entonces la bombardearon destellantes imágenes de la pasión de Vegeta, de aquella romántica noche de bodas que ella jamás había esperado, de las sensaciones con las que había inundado su boca y su cuerpo, de sus tranquilizadoras caricias cuando la bañó.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se le puso un nudo en la garganta. Y pensar que ella creía que no podría querer nada más. Aquella noche sus sentimientos habían crecido hasta casi ahogarla. Bulma no se engañaba, incluso aunque el matrimonio fracasara, su corazón siempre pertenecería a Vegeta.

A pesar de la explicación de Vegeta, su insistencia en casarse con ella no tenía sentido. Era la misma mujer que había despreciado muchas veces y tenía la misma ocupación. Broly, a quien Vegeta creía su amante, seguía siendo su guardaespaldas. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Que ella estaba embarazada. Sí, puede que él la hubiera echado de menos durante las semanas que habían estado separados, pero ¿era eso suficiente para casarse con ella?

Y ahora se sentía más atada a él. La noche anterior, con su pasión y su ternura, él la había dejado muy débil, en todos los sentidos. No tenía ninguna otra manera de describirlo. Vegeta había logrado que dejara caer las defensas que jamás dejaba que nadie traspasara. Hubiera querido o no, Vegeta había conseguido que ella fuera irrevocablemente suya. Bulma esperaba que, al menos en parte, Vegeta también fuera suyo.

—Piensas demasiado —murmuró Vegeta, rodando para quedar frente a ella.

En la oscuridad del dormitorio, sus ojos parecían oscuros y ardientes. A Bulma se le aceleró el pulso.

Sería tan fácil caer en sus brazos y dejar que todo lo que iba a ocurrir entre ellos simplemente ocurriera. Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que Bulma no veía el mundo de color de rosa. Necesitaba saber por qué Vegeta se había casado con ella, preguntarle por qué la había tratado tan dulcemente en la fiesta y en la noche de bodas. Pero si quería saber si se había casado con ella sólo por el bebé o por el sexo, iba a tener que cambiar de táctica.

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza —respondió ella finalmente.

—Ayer fue un día muy estresante.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

—Casarse es una enorme responsabilidad y, en realidad, no hace tanto tiempo que nos conocemos. Si te das cuenta, sólo hemos pasado juntos cinco días.

Vegeta le apartó el flequillo de la cara.

—Parece poco, pero… de alguna manera, para nosotros es suficiente.

Bulma comprendía exactamente lo que él quería decir. Cada instante había sido un descubrimiento lleno de conflictos. Estar juntos era lo mejor y, la manera en que chocaban sus caracteres, lo peor.

—Necesito… —Santo Dios, se le estaba revolviendo el estómago y no tenía nada que ver con los trastornos que provocaba el embarazo. ¿Qué ocurriría si Vegeta se reía, se burlaba o se enfadaba por su pregunta?

«Entonces sabrás».

—¿Qué necesitas? —la apremió él, pasándole la punta de los dedos por el hombro desnudo. Ella se estremeció.

—¿Qué sientes por mí?

Aquella pregunta le sorprendió. Lo vio vacilar antes de seguir acariciándola.

—Es una pregunta muy directa, pero no esperaba otra cosa de ti.

—Soy muy pragmática.

—Es cierto.

Ella se defendió.

—No me ha quedado más remedio.

Le acarició la mejilla mientras la miraba con una expresión tierna.

—No creo que sea nada malo. De hecho, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Aquello la conmovió.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta cómo soy?

Vegeta sonrió como un niño pillado con la mano dentro de un bote de galletas.

—Eres lista, fuerte y tenaz. Gohan me contó de qué manera te comportaste después del ataque de Lapis, a pesar de que te resultó un infierno.

Vale, todo eso estaba muy bien, pero hasta ahora no había mencionado el amor. Aunque tampoco lo esperaba, se sintió decepcionada.

Bulma luchó contra aquel sentimiento. Quizá el amor que ella sentía fuera suficiente para los dos.

Suspiró. No sabía nada de relaciones, pero dudaba mucho que la devoción unilateral fuera suficiente. Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, necesitaba retroceder un poco y reconstruir las defensas que protegían su corazón.

—Gracias —masculló, alejándose de él.

Vegeta la sujetó por el brazo y la hizo caer contra su torso, uniendo sus cuerpos.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A vestirme para ir a trabajar. El restaurante quedó ayer hecho un desastre.

Él la apretó más.

—El restaurante está en perfecto estado a estas horas. Lo han limpiado de arriba abajo y los menús de hoy ya están preparados.

Bulma se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Quién…? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hice algunas llamadas y me encargué de todo.

Como se había encargado de todo lo demás. Parecía que no podía dejar de enamorarse de él una y otra vez.

—Gracias.

Vegeta era considerado, se anticipaba a sus necesidades y se ocupaba de satisfacerlas. ¿Quería decir eso que quizá sintiera algo más que admiración por ella? ¿O estaría Bulma dejándose llevar por una esperanza estúpida en vez de proteger su corazón cómo debía?

—Trabajas demasiado. —Vegeta le pasó el pulgar por el arco de la frente mientras la miraba a la cara con una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar—. Me parece admirable, pero me preocupas.

—La admiración en un matrimonio… —«No es suficiente». Contuvo las palabras—. Estoy segura de que ayuda mucho.

Él le encerró la cara entre las manos.

—No he dicho que eso sea lo único que siento por ti.

El corazón de Bulma se saltó un latido. Vegeta le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y, con la mano libre, le hizo levantar el muslo y se lo colocó sobre la cadera, haciendo que separara las piernas. La besó en la boca. Le mordisqueó el cuello y le sopló en la oreja. Bulma se estremeció y se le puso la piel de gallina. Su cuerpo se puso alerta, como si supiera que le reclamaba su amo y señor y se preparara para que lo poseyera.

Pero lo que la hizo retener el aliento fue la expresión en la cara de Vegeta. Decía que ella le importaba. Muchísimo.

—Oh… —suspiró ella.

—Ahora que estamos casados, debemos ser honestos. Comunicarnos. —Acercó de nuevo la boca a la de ella, y Bulma tuvo que esforzarse para centrarse en sus palabras cuando él siguió murmurando—: Lo cierto es que jamás había sentido por una mujer algo tan profundo como lo que siento por ti.

El corazón de Bulma amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

—Pareces sorprendida.

—Lo estoy. Sé que has mantenido relaciones antes…

—Han quedado atrás. —Apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano, mirándola fijamente—. ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

«Estoy tan ridículamente enamorada de ti, que sólo siento miedo».

—También me importas mucho. Más de lo que pensé que sería posible.

Bulma no se atrevió a confesar nada más. Si lo hacía se sentiría demasiado vulnerable, porque sabía por experiencia que, cuando le dices a un hombre lo que él espera oír, es como si te arrodillaras a sus pies.

—Bien. —Vegeta sonrió, su expresión era tan íntima en la oscuridad que a ella se le encogieron los dedos de los pies—. Tenemos que conseguir que este matrimonio funcione.

¿Y se suponía que ella debía saber cómo?

—De acuerdo.

—¿Qué necesitas de mí? —susurró él—. ¿Qué buscas en un marido?

Lo cierto es que ella nunca había pensado sobre el tema.

—Alguien a quien le guste y me respete, que me entienda. Disfruto de tus atenciones, me gusta que te hayas ocupado de todo, pero no es necesario. Necesito que sepas que yo también soy capaz de hacerlo sola.

Él le rozó los labios con el pulgar, luego tomó posesión de ellos en un beso breve pero intenso que la calentó un poco más.

—Creo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas.

Bulma se sintió llena de orgullo.

—Gracias. No sé si sabré compartir lo que pienso. Supongo que he vivido y trabajado sola demasiado tiempo.

Eso, y que apenas había sobrevivido a la última traición que sufrieron sus sentimientos y su confianza. Pero él no necesitaba conocer tantos detalles.

—Espero que no te importe que te haga muchas preguntas. Me gusta saber qué sientes y quiero sentirme involucrado en el restaurante o en cualquier otra cosa que quieras hacer. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Y no me entrometeré en tus negocios a menos que algo me parezca peligroso o un error. Sé que durante años te las has ingeniado muy bien sin mí y no me atrevería a pensar que eso va a cambiar.

Santo Dios, justo cuando ella pensaba que las defensas que rodeaban su corazón ya no podían caerse más…

—Gracias.

—Si crees que me extralimito, dímelo. Yo sólo quiero pedirte tres cosas.

¿Sería aquella la trampa que había estado esperando?

—¿Qué?

—Primera, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer _striptease_. La población masculina de esta ciudad no tiene por qué ver desnuda a mi mujer.

—De acuerdo. —Lo último que ella quería era quitarse la ropa ante un montón de borrachos y babosos desconocidos. Qué él no quisiera que la vieran desnuda le hizo palpitar el corazón.

—Bien. En segundo lugar, necesito que confíes en mí. Después del ataque de Lapis, me di cuenta de que te violaron en algún momento de tu vida. No necesito que me des ahora los detalles, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y contarme cualquier cosa.

Ella ya sabía que él había sacado algunas conclusiones bastante veraces, pero ¿no iba a presionarla? El alivio de Bulma fue casi tangible. Bulma no creía que ella estuviera preparada para compartir sus más íntimos pensamientos.

—Lo agradezco.

—Hmmm. —Vegeta le suspiró sobre el hombro y le apretó la boca sobre la clavícula—. Yo agradezco la suavidad de tu piel.

Cuando él le deslizó la palma de la mano por un pecho, ella le atrapó la muñeca y le detuvo. Sí, le deseaba otra vez, necesitaba sentirle fuerte y exigente en su interior. Bulma no tenía medida en lo que a Vegeta concernía. Pero esa conversación era demasiado interesante para interrumpirla ahora.

—¿Y la tercera cosa?

Él se quedó inmóvil, aunque apretó los dientes.

—Absoluta fidelidad.

Ella se apartó bruscamente como si la hubiera abofeteado.

—Todavía me consideras una mujerzuela.

Vegeta se acercó a ella, rodeándole la cintura de nuevo con el brazo y arrastrándola hacia su cuerpo.

—No. Sé que no ligas en el club y también que no te tiras a los clientes. Antes de conocerte bien pensaba lo que todo el mundo, que una mujer capaz de desnudarse por dinero, también estaría dispuesta a abrirse de piernas ante cualquiera que le pagara. Pero tú no eres así.

Bulma se dio cuenta de que en aquella elaborada respuesta, su marido no había incluido a Broly.

Vegeta tenía una docena de razones para pensar que el guardaespaldas y ella eran amantes. Broly la tocaba en público, tenía una llave de su casa, la veía desnuda a menudo… Si ella fuera Vegeta, pensaría lo mismo que él. Insistir otra vez en que Broly sólo era un amigo, sería contraproducente. Era mejor dejar que Vegeta se diera cuenta de las cosas por sí solo.

—No sé mucho sobre el matrimonio, pero considero que la fidelidad es importante. Si me la vas a exigir a mí, yo quiero lo mismo a cambio. Cuando te vayas a la Capital del Oeste para grabar los programas de cocina la semana que viene, no me importa qué aspirantes a estrella se te sienten en el regazo.

Vegeta se rió.

—No me interesa que unas estrellitas de pacotilla se me sienten en el regazo, en la cama o en cualquier otra parte. Estoy completamente embelesado contigo, con estar contigo, dentro de ti…

La voz de Vegeta bajó una octava y su mirada oscura se volvió insinuante y apasionada. Él entrecerró los ojos y, antes de que ella pudiera pensar o respirar, Vegeta indagó entre sus muslos y nuevamente le hizo el amor.

* * *

El domingo siguiente a la boda, Bulma se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta en el dormitorio principal de su casa y observó cómo Vegeta metía las últimas prendas en la maleta. Aunque siempre le había gustado vivir sola, Vegeta se había mudado a su casa al día siguiente de la boda. Era lo más lógico, entre las grabaciones del programa de televisión y las presentaciones de los libros, Vegeta viajaría a menudo, y ella estaba atada a la Capital del Norte por el club y el restaurante. Que él hubiera vivido en su espacio personal, usado su armario, su cuarto de baño y sus cajones, le había resultado extraño. Era incluso más ordenado que ella. Y sabía planchar, lo que era toda una ventaja. Pero durante esos días, se sintió invadida en todos los aspectos: su casa, su cuerpo y su corazón.

Ahora, mientras le observaba prepararse para marcharse, Bulma se tuvo que tragar una punzada de tristeza. Iba a echar de menos a Vegeta, probablemente más de lo que debería. Se había acostumbrado a verle en la cocina del restaurante y a que velara por ella durante las pocas horas que pasaba en el club. Dos días antes, el agente de Vegeta había filtrado a la prensa la noticia de su boda. Desde entonces, Vegeta y Bulma habían ido en el coche de ésta cada noche, y él se había apretujado contra ella en aquel pequeño espacio. Ella se había acostumbrado a que él le llevara un sándwich a la cama, a su presencia reconfortante mientras dormía a su lado y al inevitable —y delicioso— despertar. Se había habituado a sus caricias y a la manera en que le hacía alcanzar el orgasmo.

Ahora estaría fuera durante las dos semanas siguientes. No era el fin del mundo, por supuesto, pero su ausencia hacía que ella se sintiera nerviosa y ansiosa.

—Te llamaré en cuanto llegue —le prometió él.

—Gracias.

—¿Te encuentras bien hoy?

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy un poco cansada, pero es normal.

—No trabajes demasiado. Le he dicho a Lázuli que no te quite el ojo de encima.

—Es una cotilla. —Bulma cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con irritación fingida.

—Por eso hablé con ella, sé que me lo contará todo. —Vegeta cerró la maleta y la dejó en el suelo—. Estaré de vuelta unos días antes de Acción de Gracias y te acompañaré al ginecólogo a la semana siguiente.

Era la primera visita al obstetra. La primera vez que oirían el latido del bebé.

—Te agradezco que estés aquí para acompañarme.

Él cruzó la estancia y le encerró la cara entre las manos, dirigiéndole una mirada oscura y determinada.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Santo Dios, cuando le hablaba así, con esa voz, con esa preocupación en la cara, la dejaba absolutamente conmovida. Seguro que él lo sabía.

—Antes de irme quería darte algo que tengo para ti.

Ella lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño, confundida, cuando él se dio la vuelta y sacó un paquete de su maletín, que estaba apoyado en la pared. Era una caja pequeña, envuelta en papel plateado y brillante. Tenía un elegante lazo de regalo.

Vegeta se lo ofreció.

—Es un regalo de bodas atrasado.

—¿Un regalo? Pero no tenías por qué…

—Pero quería.

Tragándose el nudo de emoción, Bulma deshizo el lazo y desgarró el papel para encontrarse una caja de color tostado. Después de forcejear con el cartón, sacó el contenido y se quedó sin aliento. Dentro había un marco de fotos doble con dos óvalos entrelazados. A la izquierda había una foto suya vestida de novia. A la derecha, una de ellos dos besándose después de casarse. En el medio, donde los dos óvalos se unían, Vegeta había hecho grabar sus nombres y la fecha de la boda.

—¡Es precioso!

Bulma casi se atragantó con una mezcla de gratitud y amor. Puede que su matrimonio no fuera perfecto y que todavía estuvieran conociéndose, pero Vegeta estaba intentando que funcionara. Ella todavía se contenía. No obstante, algunas veces lo pillaba con los ojos clavados en ella y se pasaba mucho tiempo mirándola antes de responderle; había llegado a sospechar que quizá también él…

—¿Te gusta?

Bulma notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y parpadeó para intentar que desaparecieran.

—Me gusta mucho. Gracias.

Vegeta le cogió las manos.

—He pensado que quizá podrías ponerlo aquí, en el tocador. —Lo colocó encima del mueble, enfrente de la cama—. Así, cuando yo no esté, podrás mirarlas.

«Y acordarte de mí». Él no dijo las palabras, pero Bulma las oyó en su mente. ¿Por qué no le decía que ella le importaba un poco? ¿Creería que lo iba a rechazar?

—Es perfecto —murmuró ella, acercándose a él y colocándole la mano sobre el duro músculo del bíceps.

Vegeta la rodeó con los brazos. La besó suavemente en la boca y, como siempre que la besaba, Bulma se quedó sin voluntad. La hacía sentir caliente y débil, totalmente embelesada.

Él se apartó con un gruñido de frustración.

—Si seguimos, perderé el vuelo. No quiero ni imaginar cómo iba a explicar que no llegué a la grabación del primer programa porque no pude alejar las manos de mi mujer.

Ella se rió. Hacía años que no lo hacía. Vegeta era un hombre increíblemente sexy, pero vivir con él era… Bulma comenzaba a apreciar aquel sentido del humor que añadía un nuevo ingrediente a su atractivo.

Cada día se sentía más enamorada de él. Sabía que aquellos insondables sentimientos eran muy peligrosos. Y aun así, no podía evitarlos.

—No necesito que me echen la culpa de nada más. Ya me odian la mitad de las mujeres de esta ciudad. No quiero que la Capital del Oeste también se convierta en un nido de víboras.

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa antes de ponerse serio.

—Quiero decirte algo antes de irme. Lapis se ha mostrado muy tranquilo desde que salió en libertad bajo fianza.

—Espero que su padre lo mantenga bajo control.

—Si te pasa algo, si te asustas, sea por lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme.

—Estarás a más de tres mil kilómetros. Me las arreglaré. Me he puesto ropa de adulta.

—Pues para llevar ropa de adulta, las bragas son tan pequeñas como siempre. —La miró de reojo mientras le metía la mano debajo de la falda y le ahuecaba la nalga desnuda, entonces suspiró—: Ya sé que eres auto suficiente. Los paparazzi que nos han molestado en los últimos días me seguirán al oeste y no te acosarán a ti. Pero aún así, si tienes algún problema, llámame.

—Sí, papi —se burló ella.

—¿Estoy siendo demasiado protector? —preguntó él.

—Un poco.

Él suspiró.

—Intentaré no serlo. Pero… llámame si me necesitas. O… cuando quieras.

—No te preocupes, lo haré. Pero estaré bien. El bebé estará bien. Las cosas irán genial en el restaurante y en el club. Son sólo dos semanas.

—Cierto. —Él le pasó las manos por el pelo, luego le acarició la nuca—. ¿Me echarás de menos?

«Como una loca». Aún no se había ido y ya sentía como si le hubieran arrancado un trozo de su corazón.

Bulma no confió en su voz, revelaría demasiado. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Te echaré mucho de menos —susurró él contra sus labios.

Y entonces, después de un beso demasiado breve, se fue. Ella se quedó con la mirada clavada en aquel increíble regalo hasta que se le humedecieron los ojos, casi asustada de ser tan feliz. ¿Sería posible que durara tanta felicidad?

* * *

El miércoles a las cuatro de la madrugada, Bulma estaba cansada. Había sido una noche muy agitada en «Las sayas sexys». Había esquivado más pulpos de los que podía contar. Las únicas bendiciones eran que Broly no se había apartado de su lado y que a Lapis, que había comenzado a rondar de nuevo el lunes por el club, le habían pillado conduciendo bajo los efectos del alcohol y estaba de regreso en prisión, muy lejos de ella.

Entró en casa y se recostó contra la puerta cerrada. No había dormido bien desde que Vegeta se había marchado y el embarazo la dejaba sin energías; necesitaba dormir ocho horas seguidas. Maldita sea, hacía frío allí dentro. Tendría que encender la calefacción.

Cuando se acercó para desactivar la alarma, vio que alguien había destrozado la centralita con un martillo y que no quedaba nada que desactivar.

Había trozos de plástico por el suelo y los cables colgaban del panel. Alguien había invadido su casa, igual que había sucedido antes en el club y en el restaurante. ¿Por qué demonios le había dicho a Broly que no necesitaba que la acompañara a casa?

No se atrevía a subir sola al dormitorio. De hecho, tenía que largarse ya de allí.

Dio un paso atrás y salió a la noche oscura. Cogió el móvil. Broly respondió al primer timbrazo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Alguien ha forzado la entrada de mi casa.

Broly soltó una maldición, una larga retahíla de insultos y palabrotas que la hicieron estremecerse.

—Todavía estoy en el coche. Llegaré ahí en menos de cinco minutos. Llama inmediatamente a la policía.

Ella asintió con un murmullo, cortó la llamada y se estremeció bajo el impacto del frío aire de noviembre. Habían bajado demasiado las temperaturas para seguir usando aquellas faldas tan cortas, y deseó haberse puesto un abrigo. Tenía ropa de abrigo arriba, en el armario… pero prefería congelarse que arriesgarse a subir sola.

El telefonista del 911 respondió con rapidez y Bulma le facilitó su nombre y dirección. Luego le explicó lo sucedido.

¿Debería llamar ahora a Vegeta o esperar a que fuera una hora más razonable? En la Capital del Oeste eran las dos de la madrugada, y los rodajes comenzaban siempre tan temprano que él estaría dormido como un tronco.

Antes de que pudiera decidirse, el vehículo de Broly apareció al final de la calle con el motor rugiendo al máximo. Él se bajó de un salto, se acercó y, rodeándole los hombros, la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy temblando, pero estoy bien.

—Tienes frío.

Soltando una maldición, él se acercó al coche, cogió su abrigo y la envolvió en él. Bulma emitió un suspiro ante la sensación de calor, pero el alivio duró poco.

—Enséñame qué has encontrado —le exigió Broly.

—¿No sería mejor dejar que Piccolo eche antes un vistazo? —Lo cierto es que no quería ver qué había hecho el intruso en su casa.

—¿Te refieres a no tocar la escena del crimen porque son unos magníficos investigadores? —le preguntó Broly con un profundo tono de sarcasmo, tan punzante que no tenía nada que envidiar al filo de las cuchillas de afeitar—. Quiero ver la escena por mí mismo antes de que lo estropeen todo.

—Pero ¿no has dicho siempre que…?

—Sí. No nos queda demasiado tiempo antes de que lleguen, sólo voy a mirar. —Cogió un par de guantes en el coche—. Venga, rápido.

A Bulma se le puso un nudo en la garganta mientras acompañaba a Broly a la casa. Las preguntas podían esperar.

Una vez dentro del oscuro vestíbulo ella encendió la luz, igual que había hecho antes cuando entró por primera vez. Broly se acercó a la centralita de alarma y la estudió con los dientes apretados.

—Joder, vaya mierda. Cuando entraste antes en la casa ¿hasta dónde llegaste?

—No pasé del vestíbulo, me dio miedo que el intruso estuviera todavía dentro con su amigo el señor martillo.

—Ha sido lo mejor, puede que estuviera acompañado también por el señor cuchillo o el señor pistola. —Broly masculló por lo bajo—. Buena chica.

Broly sacó entonces una pistola semiautomática de la cinturilla del pantalón. Bulma se lo quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Del coche. Tengo licencia. Ponte detrás de mí —le ordenó mientras se dirigía a la escalera en penumbra.

Una vez arriba, Broly abrió con el hombro la primera puerta a la izquierda, la de la habitación de invitados, y encendió la luz.

—¿Ves algo fuera de su sitio?

Bulma asomó la cabeza por encima de su hombro. Todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando lo había dejado esa tarde. De hecho, había un olor algo rancio, como si aquella puerta no se hubiera abierto desde hacía semanas. Lo que era cierto.

Broly apagó la luz y movió los hombros intentando relajarse. Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde Bulma hacía ejercicio. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, tal como había quedado después de que se entrenara aquella mañana.

Entraron y él buscó a tientas el interruptor. Un momento después, la luz iluminó suavemente el lugar. Todo estaba igual: el saco de boxeo colgando del techo, las pesas, el banco de musculación. Incluso, sobre la repisa de la ventana estaba todavía el botellín de agua que había dejado allí esa mañana.

—Está igual —murmuró Bulma.

—Bien. —Broly suspiró y apagó la luz, intentando relajarse.

—Puede que al destrozar la alarma, desahogara su frustración y se largara. —Pero en el mismo momento que decía esas palabras, Bulma supo que allí había estado alguien. Lo presentía… y se sintió muerta de miedo.

Broly hizo una mueca, como si no quisiera asustarla diciéndole la verdad.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—No sé por qué la policía no recibió el aviso de la alarma.

—Supongo que el muy cabrón cortó la línea telefónica antes de forzar la entrada, cargándose de paso la conexión con la policía —dijo Broly con voz sombría—. Si no tienes detectores en las ventanas, es probable que haya roto un cristal para colarse.

—Por eso hace tanto frío en el interior. —Bulma sintió náuseas.

—Exacto. Luego desactivó la alarma a martillazos. Después no importa lo que hiciera, ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse de que tus vecinos se dieran cuenta de algo. Es más, apuesto lo que sea a que se cargó la centralita simplemente por diversión.

—¿Es algo que haría un ladrón normal y corriente?

Él negó con la cabeza. Salieron al pasillo en dirección al dormitorio.

—Los ladrones, por lo general, van al grano y no pierden el tiempo. Les gustan las cosas cuanto más fáciles mejor. Por ejemplo una ventana abierta. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sean capaces de hacer lo necesario si creen que pueden obtener algo de mucho valor.

—Pero yo no tengo nada de valor. Ni siquiera un televisor de plasma. El portátil está en la oficina del restaurante. No tengo dinero ni joyas en casa.

—Y la alianza la llevas puesta, así que tampoco estaba aquí.

Cuando Broly abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal, se detuvo en el umbral.

—¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz?

—En la pared de la derecha, al lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Él vaciló y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Demasiado lejos en la oscuridad. Por si acaso…

Se alejó del dormitorio y se dirigió al cuarto de baño de invitados, donde encendió la luz. Al instante, quedaron iluminados el pasillo y la entrada de la habitación de Bulma.

—Espérame aquí. —La voz de Broly decía que aquello no era negociable.

Sintió un nudo de terror en el estómago. Y lo peor era tener el presentimiento de saber que lo que verían la asustaría más que las notas clavadas con cuchillos que había encontrado antes. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Bulma apretó los labios. A pesar de todo, siguió a Broly sin emitir un sonido.

—No entres tú primero —dijo Broly.

Bulma le ignoró y avanzó hasta que él la cogió del brazo.

—Espérame en la puerta. Y no te pongas delante de la luz, déjame ver.

Ella se situó a un lado a regañadientes, intentando ver el interior de la habitación. Un momento después, Broly encendió la luz.

Aquello era un auténtico desastre. Bulma soltó un grito.

La ropa de Vegeta había sido amontonada en medio del dormitorio, la habían hecho trizas y luego había volcado encima un bote de pintura roja. Las sábanas de la cama habían sido arrancadas y tiradas al suelo, y también estaban rotas y empapadas en pintura roja. Lo mismo que la alfombra y las paredes. La furia de quien hubiera hecho eso era palpable. Era un acto de maldad personal, un atentado directo y silencioso hacia ella.

—¿Quién es capaz de hacer algo así? —A Bulma le tembló la voz y se apretó el estómago, preguntándose si no acabaría vomitando la cena.

—Lapis es mi primer sospechoso.

—Ahora mismo está en la cárcel.

Broly frunció el ceño con aire sombrío.

—¿Freezer?

—Quiere clausurar el club. Pero para conseguirlo tiene que desprestigiarme públicamente, no asustarme. Haciendo esto no consigue nada.

—¿No es posible que quiera asustarte para que abandones la ciudad?

—Estoy segura de que le encantaría que lo hiciera, pero después de dieciocho meses intentando desacreditarme, sabe que con esto no conseguirá nada. —Negó con la cabeza. No, no era probable que aquello fuera obra de Freezer.

—Cierto… Pero es el único sospechoso que nos queda, a menos que algún otro cliente esté muy cabreado contigo.

—No.

Bulma se dio cuenta poco a poco del verdadero estado de devastación de la habitación y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Los frasquitos de perfume estaban en su lugar, pero rotos, y en la estancia flotaba un nauseabundo olor a esencia de flores y productos químicos que le revolvió el estómago. Sobre el colchón, habían amontonado su ropa interior y, cuando se acercó allí, la imagen se volvió todavía más repulsiva.

—Oh, Dios mío. Eso es… semen…

Al instante, Broly se acercó a ella con los ojos clavados en los espesos chorros de esperma que manchaban la lencería. Sólo un enfermo mental podría haber hecho aquello.

Bulma se tapó la boca con la mano y se dio la vuelta. Ahora sí que iba a vomitar.

Pero entonces, sus ojos cayeron sobre un destello plateado de algo caído en el suelo, cubierto a medias por el edredón y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Con una opresión en el corazón, corrió y alargó la mano para recoger el objeto.

—¡No! —gruñó Broly, sujetándola antes de que lo tocara—. No puedes. Déjame a mí.

Tiró del edredón y movió el objeto, confirmando los peores miedos de Bulma. Alguien había destrozado el regalo de bodas de Vegeta. La fotografía en la que se daban un beso estaba rasgada. Y el intruso había salpicado el marco con la pintura roja que manchaba también el suelo. Ella emitió un sollozo y se lanzó a recogerlo, deseando tanto estrecharlo con fuerza contra su pecho que le dolió.

Broly la sujetó de la cintura desde atrás, deteniéndola.

—No puedes hacerlo.

—Pero… es un regalo de Vegeta. —Bulma comenzó a sollozar y a emitir unos temblorosos gemidos que la estremecían de los pies a la cabeza. Luego se dobló sobre sí misma, incapaz de soportarlo más.

Broly la atrajo contra su pecho, le puso la palma de la mano sobre el estómago y acercó los labios a su oreja.

—Está bien. Todo se arreglará. Cariño, te vas a poner enferma. No es bueno para ti.

Ni para el bebé. Ella lo sabía, pero la repulsa y el miedo inundaban su cuerpo, uniéndose al profundo cansancio y al espeso olor a perfume. Finalmente no pudo más y se rindió.

—Shhhh —dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo soporto.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Piccolo llegará con los chicos en cualquier momento. Ven, bajemos.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y Broly la arrastró hacia la salida. Casi no se sostenía en pie, pero se obligó a mantenerse erguida.

Broly apartó el edredón por completo, dejando al descubierto la otra foto del portarretratos para revelar un último horror. La foto en la que aparecía Bulma vestida de novia había sido arrancada del marco; el acosador había escrito sobre ella un mensaje que la hizo gritar y desmayarse.

* * *

 _Reconocieron en parte sus sentimientos. Empezaron a conocerse en la convivencia real de un matrimonio. Todo estaba a pedir de Bulma. A pesar de sus dudas sobre el motivo de la boda, se sabe cada vez más enamorada de él._

 _No es lindo este Vegeta, así de atento y cariñoso. Recuérdenlo... en el próximo capítulo se le sale algo la cadena... otra vez... Perdón, pero así son las cosas. Y para colmo, otra vez el maldito acosador. ¿Será Lapis? ¿El concejal Freezer? ¿Hay alguien más? En la entrega del jueves pasará de todo. Además, conoceremos la historia tras la relación de Bulma y Gohan. Nos leemos el jueves y en los reviews. Chuik._


	20. Mi esposa se acuesta con otro hombre

_Hola, bellezas. Aquí, con la alegría del deber cumplido, va otra entrega de «Más que solo deseo». En el capítulo anterior, los primeros días de casados son muy alentadores, con un Vegeta atento, cariñoso y compañero. Sin embargo, Vegeta debe viajar por dos semanas al otro lado del país. Al tercer día, Bulma llega a su casa después del club y encuentra que han invadido su casa. Otra vez se encuentra indefensa ante un acosador loco. Llama a Broly, su guardaespaldas, y después a la policía._

 _Ya falta poco... para más luego. No, enserio... estamos en la recta final de esta historia. Aunque sé que todavía queda mucho por develar. No enloquezcan... todas sus preguntas serán respondidas... creo. ;)_

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Bulma había desaparecido. Vegeta se paseó de un lado para otro en su habitación en el hotel de la Capital del Oeste. Llamó otra vez a su casa y al móvil. No obtuvo respuesta, ni había ningún mensaje de voz. Lázuli había sido incapaz de localizarla, no estaba ni el restaurante ni en el club. Piccolo sólo pudo informarle que Bulma llamó al 911 para denunciar que alguien había forzado la entrada de su casa. Al llegar allí encontraron el coche de Bulma, pero ella no aparecía por ningún lado.

¿La habría secuestrado alguien? ¿Y si no había sido Lapis quien dejó aquellas notas amenazadoras?

El término «sudor frío» adquirió un significado nuevo para él mientras metía sus últimas pertenencias en la maleta.

Una hora antes había llamado a Gohan para que se pusiera a buscarla de inmediato. Él le había llamado hacía unos minutos para decirle que, hasta ese momento, no había descubierto nada. Y Vegeta se sentía indefenso en otra ciudad. Si a Bulma le había pasado algo… Grabar el programa era importante, pero mucho menos que ella y el bebé.

La única persona con la que no había hablado y que podía saber algo de su esposa era Broly. Bulma acudiría a él; el guardaespaldas la hacía sentirse segura. Pero ¿qué más la hacía sentir? ¿Sería capaz de acostarse con el padre biológico del bebé unas horas después de que Vegeta se hubiera marchado? No sabía la respuesta, pero sí que Broly se sentiría muy feliz si Bulma volvía a calentarle la cama. Y aún así, la ardiente sensación de celos que le inundaba era preferible a pensar que había sido raptada por un loco.

Pero las dos cosas le provocaban una opresión en el pecho.

Maldijo entre dientes. Cogió de nuevo el móvil y llamó otra vez a Gohan.

—¿Algo nuevo?

—Lo siento, tío —dijo Gohan—. He llamado a todos los hospitales. Nada.

Vegeta cerró los ojos e intentó controlar el pánico que le envolvía, temiendo haber perdido a Bulma fuera por la causa que fuera.

—Sigue buscando, por favor. Salgo ahora mismo para el aeropuerto. Volveré a llamar a Lázuli, a ver si ella consigue localizar a Broly. Tomaré el primer vuelo.

Después de que Gohan se despidiera, colgó el teléfono y llamó a la rubia; la llamada que tanto temía. La stripper respondió de inmediato.

—He hablado con todos —dijo Lázuli—. Nadie sabe nada sobre Bulma.

Vegeta se pellizcó el puente de la nariz luchando contra el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba la falta de sueño. Había llamado a su esposa de madrugada, y al no lograr localizarla, fue incapaz de volver a dormirse. No sería capaz de hacerlo hasta no saber qué demonios ocurría.

—¿Y se sabe algo de Broly?

—Le he llamado por teléfono. No he obtenido respuesta. No me importaría pasarme por su casa… pero no sé dónde vive. Sólo es amigo de Bulma.

«¿Amigo?».

Vegeta apenas logró contener un gruñido. Si Broly estaba con Bulma, Vegeta se apostaría el cuello a que estaba haciendo con su esposa algo mucho más personal. Después de darle las gracias a la bailarina, colgó el teléfono y volvió a llamar a Gohan desde el taxi que le llevaba al aeropuerto.

—¿Podrías localizar la dirección de un tipo llamado Broly Gassu? Hace poco que vive en la Capital del Norte.

—¿El guardaespaldas de Bulma? Sí. Dame un rato y te vuelvo a llamar.

Complacido de la presteza de Gohan, Vegeta volvió a llamar a Bulma. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Dejó un mensaje de voz a su productor, indicando que su esposa no se encontraba bien y que tenía que regresar a la Capital del Norte.

No había mucho tráfico a las seis de la mañana. Estaba llegando al aeropuerto cuando el móvil sonó de nuevo. Se le detuvo el corazón. La esperanza se mezcló con el subidón de adrenalina. Abrió el aparato. Era Gohan.

—Dime.

—No hay ningún Broly Gassu viviendo en la ciudad. Al menos nadie que posea carnet de conducir. Voy a investigar en los alrededores.

A Vegeta se le heló la sangre en las venas.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que, o bien el señor Gassu no ha actualizado el carnet desde que se mudó a la zona, para lo que tiene un plazo de treinta días —algo que un antiguo policía como él debería saber—. O bien…

—Bueno, pues lleva ahí por lo menos cuatro meses. ¿O bien que…? —Vegeta se temía la respuesta.

—O bien no es quien dice ser.

«¡Joder!». Quizá era Broly el que estaba detrás de las amenazas desde el principio. Quizá dejarla preñada no era más que otra vuelta de tuerca más en su atípica y morbosa admiración.

Antes de subirse al avión, volvió a llamar a Bulma una vez más. Nada. Vegeta no quería ni pensar en ello, pero… ¿cómo iba a vivir sin ella?

Aquella pregunta le rondó en la cabeza durante las cinco horas que duró el vuelo acompañada de una pena incontenible. En ese tiempo se arrepintió de la cólera, de los comentarios sarcásticos, de las discusiones y de las veces que la había hecho llorar. Volvió a revivir aquella noche en «Las sayas sexys», justo antes de que Lapis la atacara, y se preguntó cómo demonios pudo haber sido tan gilipollas. Bulma se comportó como la mujer honesta que era, y él la trató con desprecio. Y todo porque le daba demasiado miedo admitir cuánto la amaba. La castigó porque le había dado miedo mantener una relación con alguien que podría llegar a hacerle elegir entre su corazón y sus sueños.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Vegeta tuvo que contenerse y no apartar a todo el mundo para salir del aparato. En cuanto pisó la terminal, encendió el móvil y miró si tenía mensajes. Nada.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una cosa que le dejó lívido. Ni siquiera una vez, durante aquel largo viaje en avión, había pensado en el bebé. Todos sus pensamientos, sus miedos y oraciones habían sido para Bulma.

Gohan, acompañado de Ten Shin Han, le estaba esperando junto a la cinta de recogida de equipajes. Vegeta sintió que le cubría un sudor frío. ¿Estarían esperándole para decirle lo peor?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —les exigió Vegeta.

—No hay noticias nuevas. —Gohan le tendió la mano y Vegeta se la estrechó, estremeciéndose de alivio. Puede que Bulma todavía no estuviera a salvo, pero al menos tampoco la habían encontrado muerta.

—Estamos siguiendo algunas pistas —le indicó Ten—. Debería hacerlo Piccolo, pero trabaja con idiotas.

Parecía como si el calvo comenzara a sentir un poco de empatía por él. Todo podía ser. Y respecto a lo que pensaba de la policía local, Vegeta estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

—Sólo hemos venido a recogerte. —Gohan miró la cinta transportadora que se movía sin parar—. ¿Equipaje?

—Es ése —le respondió—. No teníais por qué haber venido. Tengo el coche en el aparcamiento.

Gohan arqueó una ceja oscura.

—¿Has dormido algo en las últimas veinticuatro horas? ¿Eres capaz de pensar en algo que no sea Bulma?

Vegeta le dirigió a su amigo una mirada indefensa. No, no había dormido, y tanto Ten Shin Han como él lo sabían.

—Entonces llevadme a casa. Quiero ver lo que ha ocurrido.

Los dos hombres se miraron. Vegeta se dio cuenta de que no querían hacerlo.

—A menos que tengas mucho aguante y que me prometas que no enloquecerás, no me parece buena idea —dijo Gohan finalmente.

Lo primero, podía ser… Lo último, no. Ya estaba furioso.

—Llevadme allí. ¿Hay señales de lucha? Piccolo no me explicó nada.

—No. Por lo menos yo creo que no. Pero lo que hemos encontrado nos indica que todo es producto de una mente psicópata y pervertida.

A Vegeta se le detuvo el corazón.

—¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Ha dejado algo?

Gohan hizo una mueca.

—Hemos encontrado la foto de Bulma vestida de novia cubierta de pintura roja. Encima había escrito «puta muerta».

Esperando encontrar a Bulma, a Broly o a alguien que supiera algo, Vegeta convenció a Gohan para que le llevaran a «Las sayas sexys». Era una acción desesperada, pero no podía dejar piedra sin mover.

En cuanto se detuvieron ante el vistoso letrero del edificio de ladrillo, Vegeta observó que había un grupo de gente delante del club y gimió para sus adentros.

—¿Es Freezer? Joder… —Gohan parecía casi tan enfadado como él.

Maldición, aquel bastardo santurrón ya le irritaba lo suficiente en circunstancias normales y ése no era el mejor día para que le vinieran con tonterías.

—Y ha traído a la prensa con él —maldijo Vegeta—. ¿Qué coño querrá?

—¿Cerrar el club de tu mujer? —dijo Gohan retóricamente.

—Atención —dijo Ten Shin Han arrastrando las sílabas—. A ese tipo de cabrones orgullosos les encanta ser el centro de atención. Es como un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre al que le gustaría ser Dios al crecer.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, se cree el adalid de la moralidad. Gilipollas…

En cuanto aparcaron el coche, Vegeta se bajó. Habría ido por la puerta trasera para evitar a Freezer, pero no tenía llave. Bulma le había facilitado una de la puerta principal por si le hacía falta en alguna emergencia. Y aquello lo era.

Cuando se aproximó al club, Freezer le bloqueó el camino.

—¡Deténgase! Piense en su alma inmortal antes de entrar en ese antro del diablo donde reina el pecado.

Vegeta tuvo que apretar los dientes y contenerse para no molerlo a golpes y dejarlo tirado en la calle.

—Entonces, piense que ahora está en la calle pero que, como dé un solo paso más, invadirá una propiedad privada y haré que le arresten.

Los ojos de Freezer ardieron de furia.

—¡Esa puta del demonio le ha conducido al pecado y a la fornicación!

—Estamos casados, no es fornicación. Y si vuelve a referirse de esa forma de mi esposa va a saber lo que es verme furioso.

—¡Eso no es más que una patética mascarada! Una boda civil no cambia lo que ella es.

—No se atreva a hablar de mi mujer de esa manera. ¿Qué derecho tiene a insultarla?

El concejal infló su estrecho pecho.

—Todos los creyentes en Kamisama tenemos la misión de conducir a los demás por el camino de la rectitud.

Vomitivo. Vegeta no tenía tiempo que perder con gilipollas de miras estrechas y, especialmente en ese momento, no tenía ni pizca de paciencia para hacerlo.

—Entonces seguro que le gustará saber que Bulma ha pasado página. No volverá a actuar.

Freezer pareció molesto.

—¿Va a cerrar el club?

—¿Ha tenido su reciente matrimonio algo que ver en la decisión de su mujer para dejar de actuar? —gritó uno de los periodistas.

La prensa… Santo Dios. ¿No se cansaban nunca aquellas sanguijuelas de acosar a la gente con historias inexistentes?

No. Pero en este caso, les podía dar algo real que publicar.

—Sí. Tiene intención de volcarse más en el restaurante y cuenta con todo mi apoyo. Estamos muy ilusionados con la siguiente etapa de nuestra vida. Aunque ayer por la noche alguien forzó la entrada de nuestra casa y provocó muchos destrozos. Mi mujer se sintió aterrada. Ahora ha desaparecido y necesito su ayuda para encontrarla.

—¿Tiene sospechas de que haya algo raro detrás de todo esto? —gritó otro periodista.

—Es una posibilidad. —Cuando dijo las palabras, Vegeta intentó no pensar en qué haría si resultaran ciertas y algún maníaco le hubiera hecho daño. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era conservar la compostura y no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

La prensa hizo algunas preguntas más y Vegeta facilitó detalles sobre cuándo y dónde había sido vista Bulma por última vez.

Satisfecho de haberle sacado partido a una mala situación, Vegeta se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta del club. Una vez más, el concejal le bloqueó el paso.

Freezer alzó la nariz y le habló en voz baja, de tal manera que sólo Vegeta pudo escucharlo.

—Si alguien la ha secuestrado, no es más de lo que se merece.

Vegeta apretó las manos para no cerrarlas en torno al cuello de aquel asno. Pero la satisfacción que mostraba hizo pensar a Vegeta que Freezer podía estar detrás de todo aquello.

—Como me entere de que ha tenido algo que ver con el asalto a nuestra casa o con la desaparición de mi mujer…

—¿Yo? —El rostro del hombre mostraba una auténtica conmoción, pero al mismo tiempo parecía un tanto excitado.

Vegeta se preocupó todavía más.

—Si pensara que haciéndole daño a Bulma lograría algo, sé que no vacilaría. Diría que fue en nombre de Dios o cualquier tontería por el estilo. Como descubra que es el responsable de cualquier cosa que le ocurra o la haya asustado de alguna manera, yo…

—¿Qué? —ladró Freezer con aire satisfecho—. ¿Qué me hará?

Aquel tipejo quería que Vegeta le amenazara. Vegeta se negó a tragarse el anzuelo y no le dijo a aquel bastardo que lo descuartizaría, describiéndole cada sangriento detalle. Se negó a darle munición, en especial porque podía ser él quien retuviera a Bulma.

—Me aseguraría de que le juzgaran apropiadamente y de que cayera sobre usted todo el peso de la Ley. Y como pueda probar que ha estado involucrado en estos hechos, entonces sí que va a necesitar la ayuda de Dios.

Los periodistas les esperaban cuando salieron, y Gohan llamó a uno de sus amigos para que siguiera a Freezer y averiguara si estaba relacionado con la desaparición de Bulma. Su amigo se puso manos a la obra… pero ¿quién sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían en obtener respuestas?

Vegeta intentó no desanimarse, pero la preocupación le corroía por dentro y le oprimía el pecho. Y ¿si no la encontraba con vida?

Poco después, Piccolo llamó para decirles que habían acabado de investigar la escena del crimen. Habían tomado todas las muestras que consideraron pertinentes para el laboratorio y Vegeta podía entrar en la casa cuando quisiera. Gohan realizó otra llamada y se puso en contacto con un servicio de limpieza a domicilio.

Entonces, Goku llamó al móvil. Había localizado a un contacto que podía ayudarles a encontrar a Broly. Se negó a dar más detalles puesto que necesitaba algún tiempo para conseguir algo.

Vegeta se removió inquieto en el asiento del copiloto, estaba a punto de explotar.

—Sé lo que estás sintiendo —dijo Gohan en voz baja.

Vegeta clavó los ojos en él.

—¿Porque hace un tiempo te tiraste a mi mujer?

En cuanto pronunció las palabras, Vegeta deseó poder borrarlas. Lo que hubiera habido entre ellos era una historia antigua y Gohan era un buen amigo de ella.

—No seas gilipollas —dijo Ten Shin Han desde el asiento trasero del 4x4—. Gohan está completamente enamorado de Videl.

—No pasa nada. —Gohan sujetó el volante con fuerza y luego se relajó—. Bulma es demasiado para, casi, cualquiera.

A Vegeta no se le escapó ese «casi».

—No se me había ocurrido que te molestaría algo ocurrido hace tanto tiempo. Lo siento —dijo Gohan—. Pero ahora estoy casado. Francamente, estuve enamorado de Bulma hace unos años, pero ella de mí no. Me dijo que era incapaz de enamorarse de alguien y durante mucho tiempo le creí. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ella, pero ella fue clara desde el principio, y su amistad es tan preciada para mí pero lo entendí, y no volví a insistir. Tiempo después conocí a Videl y Bulma estaba muy feliz por mí.

Gohan no podría ser más sincero, y Vegeta supo que tenía que sobreponerse a cualquier cosa que Bulma hubiera hecho con otros hombres antes de que la conociera.

—Lo siento.

—Te entiendo. —Gohan le dirigió una sonrisa—. Yo también querría cortarle las pelotas a cualquier hombre que mire fijamente a mi mujer.

Vegeta se pasó una mano por la cara. Eran casi las tres de la tarde y le daba terror no encontrar pistas. ¿Qué harían entonces?

Cuando llegaron a casa, Vegeta subió las escaleras corriendo a pesar de las advertencias de Gohan. La destrucción que encontró en el dormitorio principal le hizo ver más rojo que la pintura que cubría las paredes y el suelo. ¿Bulma había visto aquello?

Recorrió la habitación lentamente y parpadeó, apenas capaz de asimilarlo. Lo de la ropa y las sábanas no tenía importancia, se repondría con facilidad. Y el daño que habían sufrido las paredes y el suelo tampoco le preocupaba. Pero el resto… Ver la ropa interior de encaje de Bulma amontonada encima de la cama, manchada con el resultado de la masturbación de algún pervertido, le llenó de pánico. Y también habían destruido su regalo. La hermosa fotografía de Bulma vestida de novia, elegante y con una misteriosa sonrisa, tenía una amenaza garabateada que se le clavó en las entrañas como una puñalada.

Quien hubiera hecho aquello, iba en serio. Y podía tener a Bulma en su poder.

Vegeta no sabía si ese bastardo también le habría escrito el resto de notas aparecidas. No lo podía descartar, y eso le preocupó seriamente. De todas maneras, después de que Vegeta encontrara a su esposa, buscaría al responsable del allanamiento de su casa y, esperaba disponer de diez minutos a solas con aquel pervertido.

—No deberías de haberlo visto. Pareces a punto de vomitar y de asesinar a alguien.

—Exacto.

—Encontraremos a Bulma y a este hijo de perra.

Como no confiaba en su voz, asintió con la cabeza.

Un momento después, sonó el timbre de la puerta. En sólo unos minutos, el equipo de limpieza a domicilio estaba arreglando la habitación con instrucciones precisas de tirar todo a la basura. Vegeta no quería que quedara nada que pudiera recordar a Bulma aquel asalto, en el caso, claro está, de que lograra llevarla de vuelta a casa sana y salva.

—En un par de horas no quedará nada que recuerde lo sucedido —le dijo una mujer con el pelo rubio oxigenado—. Si quiere también podemos pintar las paredes. Unas sábanas nuevas, una limpieza a fondo en la alfombra… y todo quedará como nuevo.

Después de enseñarle donde encontrar todo lo que necesitaban, Vegeta siguió a Gohan escaleras abajo. Ten Shin Han les esperaba, paseándose por la cocina.

—He llamado a unos cuantos amigos. Están esbozando el perfil de este psicópata pervertido. Pero a simple vista, diría que se trata de alguien que está obsesionado con tu mujer. Parece que la boda le ha enfurecido, ya que ha comenzado a manifestarse poco después.

¿Sería Freezer? ¿Lapis? ¿O quizá Broly, que sí tenía una buena razón para estar celoso?

—Puede ser el mismo tipo que antes u otro.

Ten arqueó una ceja rubia.

—Pero ¿cuántos acosadores pueden andar acechándola?

—¿Has visto alguna vez a mi mujer en el escenario?

Ten Shin Han vaciló antes de hacer una mueca.

—Tienes razón.

Dejó a un lado el pensamiento de que ése era otro hombre que había visto a su esposa desnuda y se centró en hacer algo.

—No puedo quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada. Tengo que agotar todas las posibilidades, y eso implica tratar de encontrar al malnacido de Broly.

Pero ¿dónde se habría metido aquel bastardo?

En medio de aquel pensativo silencio, sonó su móvil. Era Goku.

—¿Has averiguado algo?

—Tengo un amigo que conoce a un tipo que trabaja para la compañía eléctrica en la Capital del Norte. Ha hecho una búsqueda con el nombre de Broly Gassu, buscando un alta entre mayo y julio. Me ha dado tres nombres. B. Gassu, Broly Genneva y B. S. Gassu. Me ha enviado las direcciones por correo electrónico.

Gracias a Dios. Quizá estuvieran llegando a algún lado. Vegeta rezó para encontrar pronto a su esposa. Esperaba que sólo se hubiera asustado y acudido a la persona más cercana para sentirse a salvo. Eso podía entenderlo. Vale, lo entendía a regañadientes, pero… si sólo estaba asustada, ¿por qué no se había puesto en contacto con él?

Los tres se subieron en el 4x4 de Gohan y se dirigieron a la primera dirección que estaba a menos de dos kilómetros de distancia. Vegeta se bajó del vehículo en cuando aparcaron, recorrió el camino de acceso y golpeó la puerta. Respondió una mujer morena y menuda. Después de que se identificaran, la mujer les dijo que su marido estaba en Inglaterra por negocios. Con una mirada de simpatía, les enseñó una fotografía de su marido. Definitivamente no era Broly.

Vegeta maldijo entre dientes y sintió una opresión en el estómago.

Se encaminaron a la segunda residencia. Estaba situada en un bloque de apartamentos en el límite noroeste de la ciudad. Otra vez, Vegeta golpeó una puerta con impaciencia. Un momento después le respondió un joven de unos veinte años. Alto, delgado y muy cansado.

Después de que les dijera con irritación que le habían despertado, pues tenía turno de noche y dormía de día, ellos se disculparon y se fueron. Vegeta se sentía cada vez más inquieto. Otra posibilidad perdida. Vegeta no quiso ni pensar que la última pista fuera también un callejón sin salida. De serlo, querría decir que ella había sido secuestrada, y no podía pensar en Bulma asustada o lastimada por un loco pervertido. E incluso muerta.

En medio de un sombrío silencio, los tres hombres se subieron al vehículo para dirigirse al sudoeste de la ciudad, a un edificio de apartamentos de lujo. Parecía nuevo. Aparcaron junto a una piscina reluciente que parecía un oasis tropical en medio de la ciudad. Era un complejo que disponía de spa, gimnasio y todas las comodidades para gente de algo poder adquisitivo. Definitivamente algo mucho más lujoso de lo que Broly podría permitirse con el sueldo de guardaespaldas.

A Vegeta se le encogió el corazón y, dadas las expresiones de sus caras, Gohan y Ten Shin Han habían llegado a la misma conclusión que él. Pero buscaron el apartamento 314 y llamaron a la puerta.

Un minuto después, tras escuchar un gruñido y una maldición, les abrieron la puerta. Broly. Y parecía muy sorprendido.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Sabes dónde está mi esposa?

Broly arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

—Claro, sígueme.

Vegeta casi se desmayó de alivio.

—¿Está aquí? ¿Se encuentra bien?

El enorme guardaespaldas le miró por encima del hombro con una expresión entre confundida e irritada.

—Por supuesto.

Vegeta siguió a Broly conteniendo la impaciencia, casi sin percibir que recorrían el apartamento —a todas luces decorado por la mano de un profesional— hasta… el dormitorio.

Al final del pasillo, Vegeta se quedó sin respiración y se detuvo en seco. Allí estaba Bulma, dormida en la cama de ese hombre. Estaba abrazada a la almohada y llevaba una camiseta, que se le había subido hasta la cintura, un tanga y nada más. Parecía casi inconsciente.

¿Aquello era lo que parecía en realidad?

«¿Qué más va a ser, idiota?». Si ella sólo se hubiera asustado, ¿por qué no le había llamado para decirle dónde estaba y que se encontraba a salvo? ¿Por qué desvestirse y meterse en la cama de Broly?

Se sintió sacudido por una traición tan profunda que casi no pudo respirar. La mirada relajada y ladina de Broly fue como una cuchillada en el pecho. Pero durante un momento fugaz, reconoció que la infidelidad de Bulma era mejor que su muerte. Aunque llevaban casados menos de dos semanas. ¿Qué coño iba a hacer ahora?

—Parece como si te hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Vegeta se lanzó sobre Broly y comenzaron a golpearse en la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Acaso no lo has hecho? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Bulma regresó a casa, se la encontró destrozada y te llamó para que la protegieras? Por supuesto utilizaste la oportunidad para desnudarla. ¿O quizá fuiste tú mismo el que destrozó la casa y esperaste a que ella te llamara para poder volver a tirártela? ¿No? Maldito infeliz —y Vegeta volvió a arremeter contra el guardaespaldas.

—Hombre, no ibas a ser tú el único que lo consiguiera.

«¿Cómo aceptar que mi esposa se acuesta con otro hombre?».

Broly negó con la cabeza.

—Llévatela a casa, asegúrate de que descansa y desaparece de mi vista.

Las palabras de Broly fueron casi despectivas, como si… bueno, como si Broly supiera que volvería a ver a Bulma —que la poseería— otra vez. Había sido tan estúpido como para sentirse atraído por ella y ahora iba a pagarlo con creces. Se había casado con ella porque estaba embarazada de ese hombre. Ahora tenía que aceptar lo que habían hecho para concebir. ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Pero si él se había casado con Bulma por el bebé, por Dios que se la llevaría a casa por ese bebé. Bulma podría compartir su cuerpo con Broly, pero Vegeta pensaba hacerse un hueco en su corazón, encontrar la manera de importarle tanto que cada traición viniera acompañada de una dolorosa punzada de remordimientos.

Vegeta apretó los dientes, se acercó a la cama y alzó a su dormida esposa en brazos. Ella apenas se movió.

—¿Qué coño le has hecho?

—Nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo está agotada. Ha tenido mucho trajín.

¿Quería decir Broly que se la follaba a menudo hasta dejarla casi en coma? ¡Aquel bastardo estaba tratando de morir!

Vegeta apretó a Bulma contra su pecho. No podía mentirse a sí mismo, incluso sabiendo lo que había hecho, se alegraba de que ella estuviera sana y salva.

—Mantente alejado de mi mujer o te mataré.

—Tú la dejas sola, así que alguien tiene que encargarse de las necesidades que tiene.

«Maldito idiota».

Vegeta la había amado furiosa y desesperadamente la mañana antes de irse a la Capital del Oeste. ¿Cómo iba a tener ella unas necesidades tan abrumadoras como para tener que recurrir a otro hombre sólo tres días después? ¿O acaso Bulma tenía unos sentimientos tan fuertes por Broly que la ausencia de Vegeta la hacía meterse en su cama por algo más que una necesidad?

No podía quedarse allí escuchando a Broly o acabaría matándole. Vegeta sentía que la furia burbujeaba en su interior, que amenazaba con hacerse con el control. Y a pesar de lo mucho que pudiera odiar a Broly, no era razón suficiente para ir a la cárcel por su culpa.

Y si Bulma se había acostado voluntariamente con él tan poco tiempo después de su boda, ella tampoco valía la pena.

—Vete a la mierda.

Gohan y Ten Shin Han, que habían presenciado toda la escena, se apartaron rápidamente para dejarle paso. Luego le siguieron y abandonaron el apartamento de Broly. Vegeta estrechó a Bulma contra su pecho, evitando a propósito las miradas compasivas de sus amigos cuando se subió al asiento trasero del 4x4.

Mientras acomodaba a Bulma en su regazo, Vegeta se preguntó qué iba a hacer con ella ahora que la había encontrado.

* * *

 _Bueno... quizá Vegeta se apresuró un poco en sacar conclusiones, pero... hostia... no pintaba muy bien, ¿no? Broly «mete-ficha» Gassu aprovecha cada oportunidad para sembrar más dudas en la mente de Vegeta. Me gustó que ni Gohan ni Ten se meten a separar. Ja ja. Vegeta encuentra aliados inesperados. Y Gohan... ¿un ex-enamorado de Bulma? Lo bueno es que siguen siendo muy buenos amigos a pesar de todo. Recuerden que en esta historia Gohan y Goku son solo socios, y tienen más o menos la misma edad, unos tres años más que Bulma (él la conoce cuando ella tenía 19 y él estaba en el ejército –yo supongo que tenía 22 años)._

 _Bueno. En el próximo capítulo habrá discusiones (obvio... si Vegeta cree que Bulma se acostó con su guardaespaldas), lemon y... cha chan, cha chan... empezamos a develar la historia de Bulma. Les prometo que para la semana que viene sabrán todo lo que hay que saber de Bulma Brief, la stripper que enamoró a nuestro príncipe (aunque a veces se porte como un verdadero sapo)._


	21. Que te jodan

_Llegó el lunes... y para paliar la mala onda que siempre acompaña a este día, para mis antiguos y nuevos seguidores va un nuevo capítulo de «Más que solo deseo». En capítulos anteriores, Bulma recibe una desagradable visita en su casa. Asustada, llama a Broly y juntos descubren que el acosador ha estado en la habitación de Bulma y Vegeta y destruido sus cosas. Cuando Vegeta regresa de la Capital del Oeste, no encuentra ni a Bulma ni a Broly por ningún lado. Finalmente, da con la casa de Broly y con Bulma semidesnuda acostada en su cama. Siente alivio porque ella esté bien, pero se siente terriblemente traicionado y los celos vuelven a apoderarse de él. Y cuando eso pasa, nada bueno sale de ahí._

* * *

 **Atención: lemon**

 **POV Bulma**

Bulma se despertó con un profundo dolor de cabeza. Parecía que las extremidades le pesaban como si fueran de plomo. Notaba la boca pastosa y no era capaz de hilvanar dos pensamientos.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, aturdida al encontrarse en una habitación a oscuras. Su habitación.

Se puso alerta de inmediato. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Cuándo? Santo Dios, debían ser… ¿Las cinco y media? ¿Las seis de la tarde? Si había sido Broly el que la había llevado allí, sabía de sobra que tenía que estar en el restaurante hacía horas. Gimiendo, rodó sobre sí misma para mirar el despertador.

Pero se tropezó con Vegeta, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, rígido y silencioso. Si una simple mirada no le hubiera dicho ya que pasaba algo horriblemente malo, la expresión de su cara sí lo habría hecho.

—¿Vegeta? —Bulma intentó incorporarse y se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta una camiseta de Broly.

De hecho, ahora que miraba a su alrededor, todo estaba distinto. La última vez que había estado en esa habitación, estaba patas arriba. Ahora había sábanas limpias en la cama, olía un poco a pintura y estaba ordenada.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado?

Él parecía sombrío, y ella tuvo la impresión de que estaba intentando controlar la furia.

—Creo que soy yo quien debe hacer esa pregunta, Bulma. Alguien irrumpió en nuestro hogar y no me llamaste. Te pusiste en contacto con el 911 y con Broly para desaparecer después durante casi doce horas. Pero no te dignaste a decirme si estabas viva o no. Ni respondiste a mis llamadas.

—No sabes el miedo que pasé y… debí de dejarme el móvil en el coche de Broly. Yo…

—Supongo que todo este tiempo has estado con él. —No era una pregunta, sino un dardo bien dirigido.

A Bulma se le puso un nudo en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que aquello debía parecerle a Vegeta.

—Sí. Pero…

—Y, ¿en todas esas horas no se te ocurrió llamarme para decirme que el psicópata que entró en casa no te había secuestrado? Oh, vaya… —se burló de manera sarcástica y corrosiva—. ¿Estabas demasiado ocupada con Broly para decirle a tu marido dónde coño estabas y que seguías viva? Tuve que despertar a Gohan a una hora impía, dejé plantado el rodaje para subirme a un avión y atravesar medio país. Le dije a la prensa que habías desaparecido. Y ¿dónde te encuentro? ¡En la cama de Broly! —grito. Se puso en pie, con los puños y los dientes apretados—. ¡Maldita seas!

Bulma cerró los ojos. Sí, Vegeta había llegado a unas conclusiones precipitadas y erróneas. Debía haberla encontrado en el apartamento de Broly. En su cama. Se estremeció.

Pero ¿por qué no era capaz de meterse en esa dura cabeza que a pesar de su profesión, jamás lo dejaría?

—No es lo que piensas. Déjame explicarte —le imploró—. Yo…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes pasar un día sin acostarte con él?

—No —suspiró ella—. Vegeta…

—¿Estás enamorada de él?

Bulma palideció.

—¡No!

—Entonces, ¿sólo querías un polvo rápido y ponerme los cuernos?

¿Cómo podía pensar eso ni por un segundo? Probablemente eran la cólera y el miedo residual lo que hablaban, pero…

Bulma respiró hondo un par de veces. ¿No habían tenido ya esa conversación —o una muy parecida— antes de que Vegeta se fuera de la ciudad y ella descubriera que estaba embarazada? Sí. Él la había acusado de ser la amante de Broly, de haberse acostado con él. Pero ¿es que Vegeta no se daba cuenta de que le amaba a él? Vale, puede que nunca le hubiera dicho las palabras, pero Santo Dios, se había entregado a él en todos los aspectos, le había dejado entrar en su vida, en su casa. Su semilla crecía en su vientre. La ilusionaba saber que siempre tendría una parte de Vegeta. Y él seguía considerándola una furcia.

No podía vivir así.

Se alejó de él rodando hacia el otro lado, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se levantó. Se acercó a la puerta.

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada airada.

—¿Adónde coño vas?

Maldita sea, quería estrangular a ese hombre por romperle el corazón.

—Que te jodan.

Cuando traspasaba la puerta, él la cogió por los brazos y la arrastró de vuelta a la cama.

—Oh, es a ti a quien voy a joder. Por completo. Juegas conmigo a tu antojo y la mitad de las veces no sé ni cómo me llamo. Soy como un drogadicto y tú eres mi droga. ¿Y sabes lo más irónico? Que si ahora mismo te quitases esa camiseta de otro hombre con la que cubres tu precioso cuerpo, caería estúpidamente de rodillas ante ti y agradecería la posibilidad de tenerte una vez más.

Cada palabra era como un martillazo. Vegeta sentía algo muy profundo, pero temía confiar en ella. Por lo que ella era. Si le dijera en ese momento que le amaba, ¿la abrazaría y le diría que él también la amaba? ¿O se limitaría a reírse en su cara?

A Bulma le daba demasiado miedo saberlo.

Los ojos le picaron por las lágrimas. Bulma parpadeó para hacerlas desaparecer, negándose a llorar otra vez por ese hombre.

—No, lo más irónico es que tú te has casado conmigo pensando lo peor de mí. Que no me dejas contarte lo que ha sucedido. Y ahora ya no importa. Accedí a casarme contigo porque pensé que sentías algo por mí y querías al bebé. Dios mío, qué estúpida soy. Seguro que piensas que el bebé es de Broly.

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada furiosa y angustiada.

—¿Lo es?

Sólo dos palabras, y ella sintió como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Lo suyo no funcionaría nunca. Bulma siempre había pensado que no veía el mundo de color rosa, pero era lo que había hecho cuando decidió casarse con Vegeta. Y el precio a pagar era su corazón.

Se zafó de él.

—Como te he dicho antes, que te jodan.

Corrió hacia la puerta del dormitorio y salió al pasillo. Antes de llegar a las escaleras, Vegeta la cogió desde atrás y la giró contra su pecho. Le apretó las nalgas con la ancha y caliente palma de su mano. La piel de Bulma comenzó a arder y le bajaron escalofríos por las piernas. ¿Por qué incluso cuando la enfurecía y la insultaba, su cuerpo seguía respondiendo a él?

—Ya que me lo pides tan dulcemente… —gruñó él, apretando los dientes.

Antes de que ella pudiera asimilar la certeza de que la iba a desnudar, la dejó caer sobre el colchón y le arrancó la camiseta de Broly del cuerpo. Ahora lo único que la separaba de él y de su fiera lujuria era un tanga de encaje.

Como había hecho siempre, Vegeta también se lo arrancó. La prenda cayó al suelo.

—¿Quieres joderme? —la provocó—. Soy todo tuyo.

Vegeta había perdido el control. Y ella sabía lo que ocurriría después. Pero si se quedaba, tenían que hablar, no tener sexo sin control. Le debía convencer de que el bebé era suyo, no de Broly. Sin embargo, la mirada exigente de Vegeta decía que no iban a hablar, la iba a tomar de todas las maneras posibles, más apasionadamente que nunca. Y sus entrañas comenzaron a arder. Una jadeante necesidad de tocarle amenazó con consumirla.

—No quiero hacerlo ahora —dijo ella, con la voz tan temblorosa como su cuerpo.

Vegeta la ignoró. Le deslizó un par de dedos por el vientre hasta rozar el duro clítoris. Bulma se tensó e intentó apartarle la mano. Pero no era rival para la determinación de Vegeta.

Le hundió los dedos profundamente en su interior.

—Viendo lo mojada estás —murmuró él contra un tenso pezón—, sólo puedo pensar que mientes.

Maldita sea, Vegeta conocía su cuerpo demasiado bien. Capturó el pezón con la boca y la llenó con los dedos. Las sensaciones burbujearon de inmediato y, en contra de su buen juicio, Bulma se arqueó hacia él. No debería, pero… se trataba de Vegeta.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Cada palabra rezumaba tensión.

Vegeta no la escuchó.

Lamió la rotunda curva de su pecho, y luego le pellizcó con los dientes la erguida punta.

—Después de que te corras para mí y recuerdes lo ardiente que es todo entre nosotros.

Como si lo olvidara en algún momento. Antes de que Bulma pudiera protestar, él sumergió los dedos más profundamente, buscando el punto G. A los pocos segundos, Vegeta comenzó a frotarlo sin piedad. «Oh, Dios… ¡Sí!». Aferrándose de una manera desesperada a la camisa de Vegeta, Bulma gimió.

—Así… Siénteme. Quieres sentirlo otra vez, ¿verdad?

No debería. Deberían hablar de que Vegeta pensaba que se acostaba con Broly, de que creía que el bebé no era suyo. Pero maldita sea, Vegeta la abrumaba, la hacía inflamarse por completo, y le amaba demasiado para decirle que no.

—Sí…

Vegeta le frotó de nuevo el punto G, a la vez que le acariciaba el clítoris.

—¿A quién deseas ahora?

—A ti, Vegeta. Siempre a ti. —Se retorció en aquella prisión de sudor húmedo, jadeando, suplicándole más, arqueando las caderas mientras una paulatina necesidad crecía entre sus piernas.

¿Cómo conseguía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía llevarla con tal rapidez al límite entre la razón y la cordura?

Él se movió sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella. La anticipación de Bulma creció todavía más al sentir el cálido aliento de Vegeta sobre sus pliegues mojados e hinchados.

«Sí, por favor. Ahora. Ya…».

—¿Sólo yo? —le exigió él.

—Sólo tú.

Los oscuros ojos de Vegeta indicaban que la cólera pugnaba con la lujuria y la posesión con una intensidad que la hizo contener el aliento.

—Demuéstramelo.

Él succionó su clítoris con una voracidad increíble, colocando sus hombros —todo su cuerpo en realidad— entre los muslos de Bulma. El placer que sintió con el primer lametazo fue diferente a todo lo que ella había sentido antes. La cruel lengua de Vegeta la hizo perderse en el placer mientras la sondeaba con aquellos dedos largos y elegantes. La llevó una y otra vez al borde del orgasmo mientras le azotaba el clítoris con la lengua. Luego lo tomó con la boca y succionó.

Bulma se arqueó, se aferró a las sábanas y gritó llena de éxtasis antes de que la explosión hiciera que su cuerpo estallara en mil pedazos.

Santo Dios, sólo Vegeta podía conseguir eso.

Mientras ella todavía se estremecía, él le separó los pliegues con los pulgares y le introdujo la lengua profundamente. Bulma contuvo el aliento y abrió más las piernas. Vegeta sabía exactamente cómo conseguir que le deseara otra vez.

Él sujetó de nuevo el clítoris entre los labios y sopló, lanzándola hacia otro orgasmo que no debería ser posible y, sin embargo, era inminente. La subida fue ahora más rápida, más pronunciada, más tortuosa.

Bulma estaba empapada, los fluidos goteaban por sus muslos. Estaba tan excitada que sentía los pezones erectos y los pliegues hinchados. Pero esta vez, Vegeta la mantuvo al borde del abismo, a un latido del orgasmo. Ella se arqueó y retorció, intentando que la boca de Vegeta la enviara directamente al éxtasis del placer, pero él la apretó contra la cama poniéndole una mano en la cadera.

—Yo diré cuándo.

Ella se tensó ante aquellas palabras. Lo necesitaba —le necesitaba a él— ahora.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—Me estoy asegurando de que sepas que tu cuerpo me pertenece a mí y sólo a mí. —Un determinado destello brillaba en sus ojos oscuros.

Ella no era propiedad de un hombre ni tampoco era su juguete. Pero… aquel deseo la atormentaba. Se había convertido en una fluida tortura en su vientre cuando él sumergió los dedos otra vez en su interior. Bulma emitió un chillido y él comenzó a juguetear con la lengua sobre el clítoris. Ese hombre quería que ella perdiera el juicio. Y estaba a punto de tener éxito.

—Eres jodidamente sexy. —Vegeta siguió bombeando con sus dedos simultáneamente. Una salvaje sensación la abrasó y cada célula de su cuerpo clamó por el clímax.

Él le succionó el clítoris otra vez, ahora estaba más duro que la última vez, y se puso todavía más duro cuando la llenó con los dedos. Y era… Oh, Santo Dios, un placer enloquecedor que amenazaba con hacerla explotar. ¿Dónde había quedado ahora toda la determinación de Bulma? ¿Y su intención de resistirse a él hasta que hablaran? Pero lo que rugía en su interior era una tormenta perfecta, un deseo cada vez más salvaje aunque lleno de cólera, miedo, amor y necesidad. Se convirtió en un remolino insondable y absorbente. Cada toque de Vegeta hacía que ella crepitara como un relámpago. Estaba envuelta en una oleada de éxtasis puro y candente. Bulma abrió los ojos de repente y los clavó en la mirada autoritaria de Vegeta. Hombros anchos, manos insistentes y ojos dominantes.

Las compuertas del placer se abrieron de golpe con una inundación torrencial. El éxtasis la ahogó, cubriéndola de tal manera que apenas podía respirar. Vio puntos negros ante los ojos. Gritó con los muslos tensos y el vientre palpitante. El éxtasis que Vegeta le hizo alcanzar fue brillante e interminable. Y no le dejaba duda alguna de que él la poseía.

Maldito fuera.

Y en cuanto él la dejó y se apartó de ella, Bulma se dio cuenta de que aquello había sido totalmente unilateral. Él se puso en pie y se quitó la camisa, y Bulma supo que en la mente de Vegeta aquello no iba a cambiar.

Ahora que el deseo no la apremiaba, supo que él había esquivado la conversación y que trataba de controlarla utilizando el sexo.

«Que le dieran».

Ella agarró la sábana y se envolvió en ella.

—Detente. No vamos a seguir con esto ahora. Tenemos mucho que hablar, y prefiero que me maten a permitir que me acuses de acostarme con Broly y, al momento siguiente, contigo.

—¿Quieres rechazarme después de que te haya encontrado en la cama de otro hombre? —le gritó él, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre ella y haciéndola tumbarse sobre la cama—. Ni hablar.

Entonces, él cogió del piso la camiseta de Broly e hizo tiras con la tela. Le rodeó las muñecas con ellas y se las anudó con fuerza.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Vegeta? Estaba… ¡No!

—¡Vegeta! Suéltame. —El terror inundó sus venas impulsado por una inyección de adrenalina—. ¡Suéltame!

—Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo hasta que recuerdes con quien estás casada. Será entonces cuando hablemos hasta que toda la fea verdad salga a la luz.

Con el ceño fruncido, le subió la muñeca al cabecero y cogió los extremos de la cinta de algodón, anudándolos a un barrote.

Vegeta tenía intención de atarla. Qué Dios la ayudara. «¡Oh, Dios mío!».

—¡Vegeta! No lo hagas… —El helado pánico que la atacó la hizo contorsionarse y corcovear debajo de él. Vegeta no se movió—. ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

Él ignoró sus palabras. El cuerpo masculino era un ancla que la inmovilizaba sobre el colchón cuando cogió la otra muñeca y ató la tela que la envolvía al cabecero. Bulma luchó, pero Vegeta era cien veces más fuerte que ella.

Bulma comenzó a sudar. Un gélido terror le revolvió el estómago y pensó que iba a vomitar. Cuando él le aseguró la otra muñeca, inmovilizándole los brazos, un ramalazo de terror puro atravesó su cuerpo.

Bulma se movió agitadamente y gritó sin parar.

—Vegeta, ¡por favor! No hagas esto. No lo hagas.

Ella intentó contener los sollozos y permanecer calmada, pero cada segundo que seguía inmóvil y a merced de Vegeta, aumentaba su terror.

—¿Qué no haga qué? ¿Qué no me asegure de que te quedas aquí el tiempo suficiente para ser honesta conmigo? No voy a permitirte que pases el día con tu amante mientras yo estoy casi enfermo de preocupación, y que luego me digas «que te jodan». No dejaré que me niegues ese hermoso cuerpo que me vuelve loco de deseo noche y día.

—¡Broly no es mi amante! Nunca lo ha sido. Sé que no me crees, pero por favor… —Ese hecho, junto con el miedo que sentía, había aplastado sus defensas y agrietado su corazón—. Sólo suéltame. Desátame… —sollozó.

—¿Para que vuelvas con Broly? No.

Bulma se obligó a levantar la mirada a la cara de Vegeta y se quedó paralizada cuando vio que la furia apenas contenida y una desolada determinación tensaban sus rasgos angulosos.

—No podemos seguir así. Suéltame. Por favor.

Vegeta fue inconmovible a sus súplicas. La miraba de tal manera que le hacía arder la cara, luego él deslizó la mirada por sus pechos hasta su abdomen. Cuando volvió a mirarla a la cara, la cólera posesiva que asomaba en sus ojos la hizo estremecerse de temor.

—No puedo. —Vegeta le rodeó las muñecas con los dedos y se inclinó sobre ella—. Eres mi mujer, maldita sea. Y eso va a significar algo para ti.

¿Qué? ¿Que la podía obligar a mantener relaciones sexuales cuando se le antojara?

—¡Vegeta, no!

Bulma no pudo decir nada más cuando él le cubrió la boca, le introdujo la lengua entre los labios y se los devoró. Se saboreó a sí misma en el beso. Estaba lleno de furia y desesperación; la deseaba. Y temió que no aceptara un no por respuesta.

Vegeta le apretó más las muñecas, haciéndole daño al profundizar el beso.

Las defensas que ella había acumulado durante meses y años para bloquear sus peores recuerdos fueron cayendo una tras otra. Volvía a tener quince años y era demasiado confiada. Demasiado inocente para entender que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Bulma se estremeció y luchó contra él, haciendo todo lo que podía para librarse del peso masculino que la sofocaba y lastimaba. La agonía llegaría en cualquier momento, lo sabía. Santo Dios, ¿podría sobrevivir a algo tan horrible otra vez?

Un pánico helado la atravesó hasta los huesos y mordió el labio de Vegeta. Él se apartó, llevándose la mano a la boca.

—¡No! No lo hagas. Por favor, Dios mío, no me hagas esto. No puedo… —Entonces, contra su voluntad, Bulma comenzó a sollozar—. No me hagas daño.

Las súplicas de la joven atravesaron la furia de Vegeta. Él se apartó de ella al instante; cualquier rastro de lujuria había desaparecido de su cara. Había sido reemplazada por preocupación.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas cuando se volvió hacia un lado todo lo que le permitieron las ataduras, y se llevó las piernas al pecho.

—Por favor, suéltame.

Ni siquiera había terminado la súplica cuando Vegeta ya estaba soltando los nudos. Y ella estaba libre.

Lanzándole una mirada repleta de acusaciones y dolor, Bulma corrió al cuarto de baño.

—¡Bulma! —gritó él, con la voz llena de preocupación.

Ella no respondió, escuchó el aterrador sonido de los pasos de Vegeta siguiéndola y corrió más deprisa.

Cuando por fin alcanzó el cuarto de baño, dio un portazo para impedirle la entrada y cerró la puerta con llave. A salvo… por el momento. ¿Qué haría si él no se iba?

Se apoyó contra la madera fría y jadeó, el pasado brilló intermitentemente en su mente, recordándole el horror y el dolor. Pero ahora era otra época, otro hombre. ¿Le hubiera hecho daño Vegeta en realidad?

Quizá había reaccionado con demasiada intensidad. Sin lugar a dudas Vegeta conocía ahora su más profunda debilidad. Y si Vegeta no se había dado cuenta ya, lo haría en cuanto viera lo destrozada que estaba.

Bulma se dejó resbalar por la puerta hasta el suelo. Entonces, se cubrió la cara con las manos y lloró.

* * *

 _¡Guau! Cuando pensamos que Vegeta no lo puede empeorar... se supera. Ha vuelto a lastimar a Bulma; ni siquiera quiso escuchar una explicación sobre su desaparición. Pero bueno, en el próximo capítulo esto sigue pero desde el punto de vista de Vegeta. Él y nosotras descubriremos todo el pasado de Bulma de la boca de ella. Preparen los pañuelos..._


	22. La noche de las confesiones

_Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que esperar tres días completos para este capítulo. Sé que no habrán dormido esperando conocer la historia de Bulma, y se habrán alarmado por mi sugerencia de tener algún pañuelito a mano. Pero bueno, sin más molestas letras en cursiva que quizá nadie lee... aquí va el capítulo 22. Falta poco, en un par de semanas ya se viene el desenlace de esta historia. Estoy preparando otras; todas BxV, obvio; todas UA. Se vienen «Inesperada », «Pequeña» y «Salvaje » (ya está, ya lo dije). No me gusta adelantar porque después me demoro pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. En el próximo capítulo va el sumario de «Inesperada »._

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Bulma estaba llorando, y no eran lágrimas normales y corrientes. Parecían un mar de pesar. Cada sollozo sonaba como si le estuvieran arrancando un pedazo de corazón, como si cada uno de sus sueños hubiera sido aplastado para siempre.

A Vegeta se le revolvió el estómago.

—Bulma —le imploró golpeando suavemente la puerta—. Ábreme. Lo siento mucho. He perdido la cabeza. No quería asustarte.

Ella no le respondió, sólo siguió llorando con aquellos sollozos que a él le desgarraban el alma de pena y de temor. Sintiéndose fatal, él se apoyó contra la puerta y presionó las manos contra ella, como si así pudiera atravesarla y consolar a su esposa. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos centímetros de madera que se interponían entre ellos parecieran un continente de dolor y sufrimiento?

—Háblame, Bulma.

Por la ranura inferior de la puerta, Vegeta vio que ella estaba sentada en el suelo, encogida, y frustrado, se pasó la mano por la cara. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Vegeta jamás había sentido la necesidad de atar a una mujer, y menos porque estuviera enfadado. Daba igual lo que hubiera hecho con Broly, Bulma estaba muy cansada. El terror que había visto en su rostro al recordar aquel destello del pasado cuando la habían violado, había sido un amargo golpe para Vegeta. El hecho de que ella lo pudiera incluir en la misma categoría que el hombre que le hizo aquello le dolía de una manera indescriptible. Se sentía una mierda. Maldición.

—Bulma, por favor. No te haré daño. No te tocaré. Sal para que podamos hablar.

Silencio. Entonces escuchó un suspiro y un sollozo. Bulma se levantó. El corazón de Vegeta dio un brinco ante la esperanza de que ella abriera la puerta para hablar con él. Esta vez dejaría que Bulma le explicara qué había hecho en el tiempo que había pasado con Broly. Aunque hubiera ocurrido lo que él pensaba, dudaba mucho que Bulma hubiera querido hacerle sufrir. Ella no sabía que la amaba. Quizá debería confesárselo. A lo mejor así podrían hablar de sus problemas y arreglar las cosas.

Pero en lugar de abrir la puerta, Bulma se dirigió a la ducha.

Él llamó otra vez sin obtener respuesta.

Pasaron unos minutos. Vegeta escuchó correr el agua de la ducha, pero aquel sonido no bastaba para ahogar por completo los continuos sollozos que llenaban el aire y le rompían el corazón.

Pedirle que le abriera no servía de nada, y aquella congoja no era buena para ella ni para el bebé. Habían invadido cruelmente su casa y estaba asustada, tanto del intruso como de él. Tenía que arreglar las cosas, y para conseguir ayudarla tenía que llegar hasta ella.

Percibió otro lamento desgarrador por encima del sonido del agua. Santo Dios, ella apenas era capaz de respirar entre los hipidos. Ahora sus sollozos eran más violentos, y cada uno le retorcía el corazón. Vegeta ya no pudo aguantar más.

Agradeciendo para sus adentros haber estudiado artes marciales con su primo, Vegeta retrocedió un paso, levantó la pierna y dio una patada a la puerta del cuarto de baño. La madera cedió con un crujido.

Al oír que la puerta chocaba contra la pared, Bulma contuvo el aliento.

En cuanto pudo entrar, Vegeta no vaciló y apartó bruscamente la mampara. En el interior de la bañera, Bulma estaba sentada en el banco de la ducha, justo debajo del chorro de agua caliente, envuelta en vapor. Había subido las piernas y se las apretaba contra el pecho; le castañeaban los dientes. Lo miró con los ojos azules totalmente redondos y el rímel dibujando oscuros chorretones por sus mejillas.

Verla así fue como una patada en la entrepierna.

Vegeta se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y se metió en la ducha con ropa y zapatos incluidos. El agua cayó sobre él, pegándole el pelo a los hombros y el cuello. Vegeta apenas se dio cuenta. Alzó a su esposa en brazos y, gracias a Dios, ella no se resistió.

Vegeta se sentó donde había estado sentada Bulma y se la puso en el regazo.

—Lo siento mucho.

Ella cerró los ojos y se puso rígida.

—Llegué a casa a las cuatro de la madrugada y me encontré con que alguien había forzado la puerta. Llamé al 911 y a Broly. A ti no te llamé porque eran las dos de la madrugada en la Capital del Oeste y, de todas maneras, no podías hacer nada.

Su voz era totalmente plana. Vegeta no dijo nada; quiso que ella continuara hablando.

—Broly examinó la escena del crimen antes de que llegaran Piccolo y sus chicos. Mientras él lo estudiaba todo, me mareé y me desmayé.

—¿Qué? —Vegeta la apretó entre sus brazos.

—Supongo que me sentó mal la mezcla del olor a perfume y la impresión. Cuando recobré el conocimiento estaba en el coche de Broly camino de urgencias. Le dije que no era preciso ir allí, que lo único que necesitaba era dormir.

—¿Te llevó de todas maneras? —le preguntó Vegeta, esperando que así hubiera sido.

Bulma negó con la cabeza.

—Se lo supliqué. Insistió en que debía de comer algo, pero él no sabe cocinar. Así que nos fuimos a ese lugar nuevo que han abierto no muy lejos del club. Después de comer, comencé a notar calambres.

—¿Te sentó mal lo que comiste?

—No... Eran calambres menstruales.

A Vegeta se le detuvo el corazón.

—¿Cómo?

—Me dirigí al cuarto de baño del restaurante. —Bulma comenzó a sollozar otra vez, casi sin poder controlarse.

Vegeta la apretó contra su pecho y la besó en la frente.

—Por favor, respira hondo. Esto no es bueno para ti.

Por fin, ella logró contenerse e inspirar profundamente. Se tragó las lágrimas y continuó.

—Había un poco de sangre.

«Oh, Dios».

Vegeta sintió un fuerte peso en el pecho.

—¿Fuiste a urgencias?

Una vez más, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tenía miedo de que nos hicieran esperar demasiado tiempo. Llamé a la ginecóloga. Se mostró de acuerdo en examinarme antes de comenzar el horario de consulta, así que Broly me llevó allí y esperó mientras me exploraba.

Y él no había estado allí para apoyarla. Vegeta le acarició el hombro y la volvió a besar en la frente. Santo Dios, no sólo le había necesitado y él no había estado a su lado, además había pensado lo peor de ella.

¿Por qué coño no la había escuchado en lugar de permitir que los celos se apoderaran de él?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —A Vegeta casi le daba miedo preguntar—. ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

—Al parecer no es raro sangrar un poco si se está demasiado tiempo de pie y sometida a una situación de mucho estrés.

Sin duda alguna, Bulma padecía las dos cosas.

—El bebé está bien. Pero me dijo que debía descansar. Dormir. Yo no me atrevía a venir aquí, y Broly quería que fuera a algún sitio donde pudiera protegerme. Así que me ofreció su cama, pero cuando llegamos al apartamento, estaba demasiado inquieta y no podía dormir. No quise preocuparte, estabas tan lejos… No quería alarmarte, no estoy acostumbrada a que otra persona se preocupe por mí.

—Bulma, puedes llamarme siempre, esté donde esté, y sea la hora que sea —dijo Vegeta con un gruñido. Bulma era demasiado independiente. Lo más probable es que incluso le hubiera costado pedirle ayuda a Broly. Así que ni se le ocurriría llamar a alguien que estaba en la otra punta del país, aunque fuera su marido.

—De todas maneras, Broly volvió a llamar a la ginecóloga y le preguntó si podía recetarme algo. Aunque no es normal que lo hagan con una mujer embarazada, me prescribió un sedante para combatir el estrés y la fatiga.

—Y te quedaste dormida. —«En la cama de Broly».

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que debería haberte llamado por teléfono. Pero todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Por supuesto el principal interés de Bulma fue asegurarse de que el bebé estaba bien, no apaciguar los nervios de Vegeta. No era culpa suya que él fuera un idiota celoso y desconfiado.

—Siento que hayas tenido que enfrentarte a todo eso sin mí. Y que alguien entrara en casa. Y que te asustaras. —La apretó todavía más.

El agua comenzó a salir fría, y Vegeta alargó el brazo para cerrar el grifo. Cogió la toalla y le rodeó la cabeza con ella, utilizando las puntas para secarle la cara y limpiarle el rímel; después le envolvió el pelo con ella.

Bulma se mostró muy dócil, apenas se movió. No parecía ella, y a él le preocuparon los angustiosos hipidos que aún la estremecían.

Se quitó con rapidez la ropa mojada y la dejó en el fondo de la ducha, luego cogió otra toalla. No se molestó en secarse, y el pelo le chorreó sobre la espalda y los hombros. Se limitó a rodearse la cintura con la toalla y la ayudó a salir de la ducha.

Bulma no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando él la llevó hasta la cama. Cuando se dirigían hacia allí, él cogió los albornoces de detrás de la puerta. La ayudó a ponerse uno y le ató el cinturón como si fuera una niña pequeña, luego se puso el otro. Sin decir nada, le secó el pelo con la toalla y le estudió la cara. A Vegeta no le gustó lo que vio en su expresión. A pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, era casi indiferente.

Vegeta se tragó la frustración. Ella estaba sufriendo por algo más que el allanamiento de la casa, o porque él hubiera estado tan enfadado como para atarla. Tenía que obligarla a que se abriera a él.

La sentó en su regazo, agradeciendo que no se resistiera, e hizo que apoyara la frente en su hombro.

—Bulma, cariño. Cuéntame por qué te asustaste.

Ella levantó bruscamente la cabeza y comenzó a menearla y a estremecerse.

—No es importante.

—Por favor. —Vegeta la estrechó con fuerza antes de obligarse a dejar de hacerlo, temiendo asustarla de nuevo—. Sé que alguien te hizo daño.

Bulma cerró los ojos. Le rodó una lágrima por la mejilla.

Aquello casi mató a Vegeta.

—Alguien te violó en el pasado. Y yo he hecho algo que te hizo recordarlo, ¿verdad?

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Olvídalo. Yo ya lo he hecho.

Vegeta apenas entendió el susurro, pero sabía que era mentira. Bulma no había olvidado nada y oírla admitir aquel hecho tan horrible fue como una puñalada.

—Eras una adolescente.

Durante un buen rato, Bulma no dijo nada, limitándose a clavar la mirada en la pared de enfrente.

—Tenía quince años —murmuró finalmente.

Santo Dios. Era poco más que una niña. ¿Qué cabrón habría sido capaz de forzarla contra su voluntad? La violación era el peor de los crímenes y más si la víctima era una chica de esa edad.

Con el estómago revuelto, Vegeta vaciló. Tenía que seguir haciéndole preguntas de tal manera que ella fuera revelándole los hechos poco a poco. Bulma no estaba preparada para contarle todo de golpe.

—¿Fue en una cita?

Ella se puso tensa.

—No. —Entonces soltó un sollozo histérico—. No tenía permiso para tener citas. Mi madre esperaba que cuando me casara, todavía fuera virgen.

Lo cierto es que Vegeta no estaba seguro de querer seguir escuchando. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Sospechaba que si no llegaba a conocer todos esos hechos, no podría llegar a comprender a su esposa.

—¿Y eras virgen cuando ese…? —Se interrumpió y tragó saliva, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que ella dijera que no.

Pero Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

Vegeta jamás había sentido tanto asco y furia a la vez. Quiso aplastarle la cabeza al bastardo y hacerle sentir cada pizca del dolor que Bulma hubiera sentido. Pero se contuvo. No hizo ningún movimiento brusco, no soltó ningún exabrupto, ni siquiera cerró los puños. Se puso a acariciarle el pelo suavemente.

—¿Un compañero del instituto? —aventuró él, con la voz más tierna que pudo.

Bulma abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Vacilando. Entonces se levantó. Vegeta quería mantenerla caliente y a salvo en su regazo, donde podría abrazarla y calmarle hasta el más leve temblor. Pero no se atrevió a cogerla otra vez.

Ella se acercó a la repisa del cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo.

—No… exactamente. Es una vieja historia. No es importante.

Vegeta se puso de pie y se acercó a ella lentamente, dándole tiempo para retroceder. Se sintió aliviado cuando ella no se apartó, así que le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Creo que tiene mucha importancia. Entenderé que no quieras contármelo. No es que hoy haya hecho algo para ganarme tu confianza. Ni tampoco durante los últimos meses. He tardado en comprenderlo, pero quiero hacerlo mejor y necesito tu ayuda. Por favor, necesito saber qué es lo que te asusta para no volver a meter la pata.

Bulma se mordisqueó los labios y miró al techo buscando valor.

—No soporto que me aten… —Bulma se estremeció y se rodeó con los brazos—. Simplemente no lo soporto.

—No haremos nada de eso a menos que estés preparada. Y si nunca lo estás, lo entenderé.

Ella asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Vegeta le acarició los hombros y le apretó la espalda contra su cuerpo. Ella quería dejar el tema. Tenía quince años, era virgen y la habían violado. Punto. Pero él intuía que aquello sólo era el principio de la historia.

—¿Te violó algún compañero del instituto?

Bulma se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—No… no sé si puedo hablar de esto. No se lo he contado a nadie desde que ocurrió.

¿Se lo había guardado para sí misma durante catorce años?

—¿Nunca se lo has contado a alguna amiga? ¿A Gohan? ¿A Broly? ¿A un psicólogo?

Una amarga sonrisa atravesó la cara de Bulma antes de desaparecer.

—Gohan se habría puesto a seguirle la pista, y eso es lo último que quiero. Broly… Creo que si el pasado regresara a rondarme, se lo contaría. Y no pude permitirme pagar a un psicólogo hasta que alcancé una situación económica desahogada.

¿Por qué demonios no quería que Gohan le siguiera la pista a aquel cabrón? Vegeta se moría por hacerlo él mismo. Pero no era eso lo que Bulma deseaba oír y él no quería interrumpir la conversación ahora que parecía dispuesta a hablar.

Vegeta la apretó más contra su pecho.

—¿Quién fue, Bulma?

—Zarbon. —Bulma se estremeció y cerró los ojos—. Es mi hermanastro.

Vegeta se sintió de nuevo envuelto en una inmensa furia. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien de la familia hubiera violado la confianza y el cuerpo de Bulma? Aunque aquello le destrozara, tenía que oír toda la historia. Pero no sabía qué preguntarle.

Tragó saliva y decidió remontarse un poco más atrás en el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿tu madre se volvió a casar?

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Cuando yo tenía doce años.

«Por favor, que no tenga que oír que ese asqueroso comenzó a aprovecharse de ella entonces».

—¿Fue entonces cuando empezó? ¿Tocándote? ¿Acariciándote?

—¡Oh, no! Al principio era mi mejor amigo. Mi madre se volvió a casar con un hombre muy rico. Vivíamos en un barrio de clase media y nos mudamos a la zona más elitista de la ciudad. Comencé a asistir a un colegio nuevo. No conocía a nadie. Era muy tímida y me costó mucho adaptarme.

Y el malnacido de Zarbon había utilizado la inseguridad de Bulma en su propio beneficio.

—¿Así que se convirtió en tu amigo?

—Sí, y se aseguró de que me relacionara con los mejores chicos del colegio. Mantuvo a distancia a todos los demás. Cuando yo estaba en primero, un chico, un compañero de su clase, intentó acorralarme en una fiesta. Me emborrachó y me llevó al cuarto de baño. Zarbon y sus amigos echaron la puerta abajo y me rescataron. Le dieron una paliza. A partir de entonces, Zarbon se hizo cargo de mí. Al lunes siguiente, les dijo a todos que salíamos juntos y que nadie se atreviera a meterse conmigo. Pensé que lo hacía para protegerme. —Bulma soltó un gruñido, como si no fuera capaz de creerse lo inocente que había sido.

—Pero te quería para él. —Vegeta no tuvo ningún problema para imaginárselo.

—Sí. Se enfurecía incluso cuando un chico me miraba, o si sospechaba que me gustaba alguien. Poco después de ese incidente, él comenzó a colarse en mi habitación, decía que quería asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

Bulma se rió con sarcasmo y a él se le revolvió el estómago. «¿A salvo?». Aquel cabrón la había anulado por completo. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho que era para protegerla?

—¿Te besó o te hizo algo más?

—Oh, nos besamos. Muchísimas veces, y yo, estúpida de mí, lo alenté, pensando que le importaba. Cuando empezó yo tenía catorce años.

Y el violador tenía ¿Cuántos? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Diecisiete años? Lo suficientemente mayor para saber que estaba aprovechándose de una chica joven e inocente.

—¿Cuándo comenzó a tocarte?

—Bueno, antes de que cumpliera los quince. Durante el verano.

La manera en que Bulma suspiró entrecortadamente le indicó a Vegeta que necesitaba hacer una pausa. Se mantuvo silencioso a su espalda, acariciándole los brazos. Estuvo a punto de decirle que podía dejarlo allí, que ya hablarían en otro momento. Desde luego, sería lo mejor para el estómago y los nervios de Vegeta, pero sabía que volver a conseguir que estuviera tan dispuesta a hablar sería difícil y doloroso. Mejor llegar ahora hasta el final.

—¿Cuándo se convirtió en algo más?

—Me enteré de que él se había acostado con una chica de su clase de lengua. Entonces era tan estúpida que creía que él se querría casar conmigo algún día. Era una especie de cuento de hadas que yo tenía en la cabeza: que él era el príncipe azul y que estaba esperando, ya sabes, a que creciera lo suficiente para tener nuestra primera vez. Me dijo que por supuesto tenía que acostarse con otras chicas. Que nuestros padres no podían saber nada de lo nuestro. Que se habrían vuelto locos. Así que intentó convencerme de que se limitaba a mantener las apariencias para demostrarle a su padre que tenía un saludable interés por otras chicas.

—Qué cabrón —masculló Vegeta. Y eso era mucho más suave de lo que pensaba en realidad, pero con esas palabras, ella sabría que se preocupaba sin llegar a alarmarla con la violencia de su furia.

—Entonces me dijo que estar conmigo y no llegar al final le había resultado muy difícil y que había tenido que acostarse con otras para liberar la tensión. —Bulma se rió de sí misma—. Le dije que me dejara en paz, que ya no le quería. No le hablé durante semanas.

—¿Se puso violento?

—Sí. Después de que comenzara el curso siguiente, él entró una noche en mi habitación, me ató y me dijo que se sentía defraudado conmigo, que me había estado esperando y que yo no había acudido a él. Que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ser mi primera vez. Que incluso había llegado a planear cómo celebrar mi quince cumpleaños, desvirgándome.

Las náuseas de Vegeta alcanzaron un nuevo nivel, así como su necesidad de hacer desaparecer a aquel cabrón de la faz de la tierra. Vegeta era un hombre de pocas pulgas, y aquello era… imperdonable.

—Lo siento. —Quería decir mucho más, pero llegados a ese punto, las palabras no servían de nada. El daño ya estaba hecho. Sólo esperaba poder ayudarla a superarlo.

—Oh, Santo Dios, no sabes cómo me dolió… —Bulma se estremeció y él la abrazó. Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo—. M-me tomó de todas las maneras en las que un hombre puede tomar a una mujer.

¿Zarbon la había violado también por… ni siquiera podía decirlo? Más combustible para la furia de Vegeta. Se agarró a la encimera del lavabo a ambos lados de las caderas de Bulma y la miró en el espejo. Tenía los ojos apretados y una expresión de angustia en la cara, parecía tensa y frágil.

—Lo siento mucho. —La besó en la coronilla. No confiaba en sus manos en ese momento. La cólera que atravesaba su cuerpo era demasiado intensa.

—C-cuando por fin se fue, me dejó sollozando... y sangrando. Estaba enfadado, me dijo que se preguntaba para qué se había molestado. Que después de todo, sólo era otra puta más. —Bulma cerró los puños y respiró hondo—. Qui-quise matarle.

Vegeta comprendía muy bien ese sentimiento.

—Mirándolo retrospectivamente, no debería haberme sorprendido el comportamiento de Zarbon. Mostraba todas las señales que hubieran debido ponerme sobre aviso.

—Santo Dios, a esa edad no tenías que darte cuenta de ninguna señal. Se lo dirías a tus padres, ¿verdad?

Entonces fue como si Bulma se rindiera, su cuerpo quedó laxo.

—Se lo conté a mi madre… —Conteniendo el deseo de apremiarla, Vegeta esperó mientras ella cerraba los ojos como reuniendo valor—. Y no me creyó.

—¿Qué demonios? Desde luego debió ver… las pruebas.

Bulma negó con la cabeza.

—Fui tan estúpida… Me entró asco y miedo... y me duché. Si hubiera sido hoy, habría ido en ese mismo momento al hospital y habría exigido un kit de violación. Habría conseguido que metieran a ese maldito en la cárcel. Pero tenía quince años y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sobrevivir… Al día siguiente, Zarbon fue todavía más allá, les dijo a todos en el colegio que me había hecho suya, que yo era su «mujer» y que iba a disfrutar de mí muchas noches. Yo estaba aterrorizada.

Cuando Vegeta pensaba que aquel cabrón no podía caer más bajo, Bulma le revelaba otro dato más sobre su hermanastro que lo enfurecía de una manera imposible.

—Así que después de la cena, llevé a mi madre a un lado y le conté lo sucedido. Me acusó de intentar arruinar su vida. De que sólo estaba haciendo eso porque a Zarbon le gustaban las chicas de su edad y que mentía porque envidiaba lo feliz que era ella. —Bulma respiró hondo y apretó los labios.

¿Su madre le había dado una puñalada en la espalda al día siguiente de sufrir el peor trauma físico y emocional de su vida? Vegeta ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar la angustia que habría soportado… ¿sería aquel el asunto que tenía pendiente Bulma con su madre? No es de extrañar que la muerte de la mujer la hubiera dejado confusa.

—La traición de tu madre fue lo peor de todo. —No era una pregunta. Él lo sabía.

Ella clavó los ojos en la encimera de mármol y asintió con la cabeza.

—No fue culpa tuya. Nada fue culpa tuya. Tu madre debería haberte apoyado. Tendría que haberte protegido. Entiendo que la quieras y la odies al mismo tiempo.

Bulma le miró por encima del hombro, parecía sorprendida de que él hubiera dicho eso.

—Sí. Pero después de casarse con el padre de Zarbon, se convirtió en una persona diferente. Estaba encandilada con él. Y sabía que él tampoco podría ayudarme, Zarbon era su ojito derecho. Lo más probable es que hubiera aplaudido el comportamiento de su hijo. Era un misógino confeso.

Y Zarbon había seguido los pasos de su padre.

Vegeta no comprendía esa manera de educar a los hijos. Pero pudo deducir por la conducta de Bulma que todavía tenía algo más que contarle.

—Después de hablar con mi madre, ya era tarde. Casi la hora de acostarse. Yo sabía que Zarbon vendría otra vez a mi habitación. Le pedí a mi madre que me dejara pasar la noche en casa de una amiga, pero me dijo que no. Llené una bolsa con ropa, tomé el poco dinero que tenía en un cajón y me escapé por la ventana.

—Oh, Santo Dios. ¿Adónde fuiste?

—Me fui a casa de una amiga; mi madre descubrió mi fuga en medio de la noche y se puso a buscarme. Cuando me encontró, dijo que me había escapado. Aunque los padres de mi amiga me acogieron y dijeron que no tenía por qué marcharme, mi padrastro, que es un abogado muy conocido, amenazó con denunciarles. Tuve que regresar a casa esa noche. Mi madre me castigó sin salir y me mandó a mi habitación. Lo único bueno de aquello fue que todo el mundo estaba despierto y que Zarbon no pudo colarse en mi cuarto. Al día siguiente, en lugar de ir a la escuela me escapé. Me dirigí a la Capital del Este.

—¿Conocías a alguien allí?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba sólo a unos cuantos kilómetros de mi casa, pero era como si me hubiera ido al otro extremo del mundo.

¿Una chica de quince años sola en una gran ciudad? Habría sido una presa fácil, incapaz de mantenerse por sí misma a no ser que… Vegeta ni siquiera quería considerar cómo habría conseguido comer y mantener un techo sobre su cabeza.

—Buscaste un trabajo —adivinó él.

—Los burgers y los demás sitios de comida rápida no podían contratarme a menos que tuviera dieciséis años y, aún así, debía tener el consentimiento de mis padres. Me faltaban aún nueve meses para cumplirlos e, incluso aunque hubiera podido preguntarles, mis padres nunca me hubieran dado permiso. —Bulma se aferró con más fuerza a la repisa—. Ya puedes imaginar lo que ocurrió.

«Oh, no. No podía ser».

—Bulma…

Ella se mordió los labios y siguió hablando con rapidez, sin inflexión alguna en la voz.

—Le doy gracias a Dios porque ninguno de aquellos hombres fuera cruel conmigo. Eran tipos normales y corrientes que lo único querían era mantener relaciones sexuales.

Vegeta se quedó sin habla. Quince años y reducida a la prostitución porque su familia la había lastimado en todos los aspectos posibles. Se había visto forzada a valerse por sí misma porque eran demasiado egoístas y la habían abandonado.

En ese momento, Vegeta lo entendió todo y un montón de cosas encajaron. La razón por la que les insistía a las chicas que trabajaban para ella para que mejoraran su educación, la razón por la que no confiaba en nadie a no ser que se viera obligada, la razón por la que no le importaba estar desnuda en público. Había aprendido muy pronto que su cuerpo era lo único que tenía y que sólo con una buena educación podría salir adelante. Resultaba claro también que ella se había dado cuenta de que el orgullo no valía para nada, sólo el corazón.

Vegeta sabía en el fondo de su mente que la profesión de Bulma no le importaba, pero no se había comportado como si así fuera. Había sido un handicap para él. Y ahora le parecía una estupidez. Se mordería la lengua antes de volver a decir algo que la hiciera sentirse menospreciada.

—¿Volviste a tu casa alguna vez? —le preguntó él con voz queda.

—Lo pensé. Las primeras navidades fueron duras. Las pasé en el callejón de un bar ante un fuego, esperando que nadie me atacara mientras dormía. Pero la semana anterior había visto a Zarbon. Estaba buscándome, enseñó mi foto y les dijo a las demás chicas que mi madre quería que regresara a casa por Navidad. La mayoría me protegió, pero una de las mayores pensó que me podría salvar de aquella vida. Me escapé por los pelos.

—Y como Zarbon sabía dónde estabas, no pudiste quedarte.

—Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado. Compré un billete de autobús. Le dije a la chica que los vendía que quería ir a algún sitio cálido. No sabía si tendría techo al llegar, y ya había pasado algo de frío en las calles.

Encogió los hombros.

—Aquí fue donde me dejó el autobús. Entablé conversación con una mujer durante el viaje, me dijo que bailar desnuda era mejor y casi tan lucrativo como… —Hizo un gesto con la mano y tomó aire—. Obtuve una nueva identidad y aquí estoy.

—¿No te llamas Bulma? —Ella sí era «Bulma» para Vegeta. No podía imaginarse llamándola de otra manera.

—Mi nombre de verdad es Bura, y mi apellido no es Brief.

No le gustaba. Bura era un nombre de chica. La mujer que tenía delante era fuerte, una superviviente digna de llevar un nombre sonoro y sexy como Bulma. A Vegeta le asombraban su fuerza, su resistencia y su actitud ante la vida. Había atravesado el fuego del infierno y había llegado al otro lado convertida en una mujer de acero. A pesar de que lamentaba lo que había tenido que pasar, estaba orgulloso de ella.

—Acabé ante la puerta de «Las sayas sexys» —dijo ella—. Entonces se llamaba de otra manera y Fasha, la propietaria en aquel momento, aunque era una auténtica bruja, me salvó la vida. Me dejó vivir en el club hasta que pude mantenerme por mí misma. Trabajaba después de la escuela cuando me puse a estudiar para sacarme el graduado. Sus chicas impidieron que los clientes me hicieran insinuaciones sexuales. Así que se puede decir que… crecí aquí. —Encogió los hombros—. No volví a ir a mi casa hasta el entierro de mi madre. Aquel día, vi a Zarbon de lejos. Gracias a Dios, él no me vio. Y hasta hoy, no he vuelto a saber nada de él. Si lo hiciera, no sé lo que haría.

Vegeta sí sabía lo que le haría a aquel cabrón, pero Bulma necesitaba su comprensión y su apoyo, no su cólera. Buscaría a ese individuo muy pronto y se encargaría de que recibiera lo que merecía, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era su esposa.

Se sintió culpable porque su comportamiento había sido el desencadenante del sufrimiento que la había llevado a contarle sus secretos. Pero, por otra parte, que todo hubiera salido a la luz, escuchar su confesión, era una de las mejores cosas que les podía haber pasado.

—Siento haberte disgustado, acusado y asustado.

«Y haber permitido que las pullas de Broly me nublaran el juicio».

Si lo miraba retrospectivamente, Vegeta sabía que el guardaespaldas estaba enamorado de ella y que, probablemente, disfrutaba observándole sacar las peores conclusiones sobre cualquier cosa; quería meter cizaña entre Bulma y él. No es que le respetara por ello, pero lo entendía.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Sabes lo más irónico de todo? Hasta que me acosté contigo, jamás había disfrutado del sexo. Al principio sólo me traía malos recuerdos. Cuando maduré y me di cuenta de que no había sido culpa mía y de que Zarbon no era más que un pervertido, intenté salir con hombres y mantener relaciones sexuales con ellos. Pero siempre me pareció… incómodo... y humillante. Sé que te preocupa la experiencia que pueda tener, pero… —Bulma hizo una mueca—. Hasta que me acosté contigo, jamás había sentido un orgasmo a no ser masturbándome. Hasta que estuve contigo, no comprendí por qué a la gente le gustaba tanto el sexo.

«¿En serio?».

Vegeta permaneció en un aturdido silencio. ¿Bulma no había disfrutado de las exuberantes y sensuales intimidades del sexo hasta que estuvo con él? Y sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a haberlo hecho después de tan terrible experiencia?

¿Y cómo encajaba Broly en todo eso? ¿Se habría acostado con él como una especie de pago? No, ahora sabía que no era posible. Entonces, ¿habría sido Broly una prueba? Resultaba evidente que confiaba en él o no se habría tomado el somnífero ni dormido en su cama. ¿Se habría acostado realmente alguna vez con él? No estaba seguro. Pero sabía que, a pesar de que ella le había confesado que jamás había hecho el amor con el guardaespaldas, Broly tenía que ser el padre del hijo que Bulma esperaba. Él era estéril, y eso no podía rebatirse.

No importaba qué razón tuviera ella para negar ese hecho, ya lo abordarían más adelante.

Vegeta rodeó a su esposa con los brazos, y ella se relajó contra él, apoyándose en su cuerpo. «A salvo y adorada. Suya». Al menos en parte. Al menos por ahora.

Todavía tenía que averiguar quién estaba tratando de aterrorizarla. Durante un instante, él había pensado que era Broly, pero… aquel hombre había tenido mil oportunidades para hacerle daño y, sin embargo, la había llevado al médico y le había cedido su cama. De acuerdo, no había llamado a su marido, pero queriéndola para él ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

Lapis estaba en la cárcel del condado cuando la casa había sido forzada. ¿Quién quedaba? ¿Freezer? ¿Podría ser él el responsable de aquel acto de vandalismo? ¿La amenazaría alguien más?

La estrechó con firmeza y, alzándola contra su cuerpo, la llevó a la cama. La dejó suavemente sobre las sábanas.

—Descansa.

Bulma le agarró por los brazos.

—Quédate conmigo.

Vegeta sintió renacer la esperanza. Que quisiera que se quedara con ella después de cómo la había tratado era una buena señal. Sabía que no lo merecía, pero estaba muy feliz de esta oportunidad.

Se tumbó en la cama, estirándose a su lado, y le acarició el pelo húmedo.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Al contarle todo aquello, Bulma le había abierto su alma y su corazón, se había quedado desnuda ante él. Pero ahora, en aquellos ojos azules, había una pizca de miedo y dolor.

Deseó hacer que desaparecieran.

—¿Vegeta? —suspiró Bulma, con su hermoso cabello, esa boca tan sensual y su cara tan perfecta parecía una ninfa. Pero cuando él miraba aquel dulce rostro ovalado, las mejillas sonrojadas y los hinchados ojos azules, sólo veía a la chica con el corazón lleno de cicatrices que había debajo.

—Aquí estoy. Siempre estaré aquí para ti —le prometió.

—Acaríciame, por favor. —Ella se estremeció y deshizo el nudo del cinturón del albornoz—. Ámame…

Aquella petición le sorprendió. Quería, bien lo sabía Dios. Las palabras de Bulma le llenaron de dicha e hicieron que se pusiera duro como una piedra. Pero…

—Bulma, has pasado muchas cosas hoy. No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para…

—Lo es. —Se abrió el albornoz, revelando aquella piel tan clara y tan perfecta—. Tengo que sustituir los recuerdos de Zarbon por otros mejores. Contigo.

¿Cómo podía negarse Vegeta a ayudarla a borrar sus peores recuerdos? ¿Cómo iba a combatir contra algo que él deseaba tanto?

Vegeta se puso sobre ella, dejándole espacio para moverse si lo necesitaba, y la besó en el vientre.

—¿Estás segura?

Bulma estiró los brazos y le rodeó el cuello, haciendo que bajara la boca hasta la de ella para darle un beso profundo, desesperado y lleno de súplica. Algo completamente innecesario. Ya le había convencido cuando le dijo «acaríciame».

—Completamente segura.

Vegeta se quitó bruscamente el albornoz y se tumbó sobre ella, colocándose entre sus muslos mientras le sujetaba las caderas. Le cubrió las mejillas de besos y luego siguió por el cuello y la curva de los senos. Bulma se derritió en sus brazos. Después de unos minutos, él deslizó las manos por su piel en una tierna caricia y, finalmente, ella suspiró.

Necesitando saber si estaba preparada para él, metió la mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciarle el clítoris. Ella gimió, un suspiro trémulo y dulce, y un impío deseo envolvió a Vegeta.

Se apoyó en una mano y alineó sus cuerpos.

—Dime si te hago daño. O si te asusto. No quiero volver a hacerlo.

Ella tragó saliva, su solemne mirada azul se clavó en la de él, y Vegeta sintió el dolor y la necesidad que embargaban el corazón de Bulma.

—Lo haré, pero no será necesario. Sólo anhelo que estés… conmigo.

El hecho de que quisiera estar ahora con él le hizo sentirse honrado. Bulma le estaba ofreciendo un regalo. Y él tenía intención de atesorarlo… igual que a ella.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos. La unión fue vibrante y provocó que él se estremeciera. Que Bulma deseara estar cerca de él le afectó tan profundamente, que borró toda su cólera. Que se hubiera ofrecido, rendido a él, hacía que esto fuera mucho más perfecto que atarla a la cama como un bruto. Vegeta siempre lamentaría haberlo hecho y esperaba poder resarcirla.

Vegeta comenzó a penetrarla lentamente. Se detuvo, se retiró, la llenó de nuevo otra vez… Un movimiento suave, un baile lento. Como siempre, le hacía arder. Vegeta apretó los ojos, centrando la atención en ella, ofreciéndose por completo.

Él sumergió cada centímetro de su erección en ella y estalló en llamas, en especial cuando Bulma apoyó los pies en el colchón y alzó las caderas para alojarle.

—Vegeta. ¡Sí!

Maldita sea. Con sólo esas dos palabras, casi le privó del control. Estar con ella era tan bueno que casi dolía, le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas. Cuando el deseo comenzó a crecer de una manera vertiginosa, Vegeta comenzó a sudar. Intentó respirar profundamente, intentó pensar. Pero necesitaba las caricias de Bulma, necesitaba saber que, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, ella todavía era suya.

Se retiró, luego se sumergió por completo.

—Eres perfecta. Quiero que para ti sea perfecto también.

Ella no respondió, acababa de apretar la boca contra la de él para darle un beso lento y abrasador. Vegeta saboreó la necesidad de Bulma, su deseo de superar lo que su hermanastro le había hecho… Y a pesar de lo difícil que había sido para él escucharlo, pasaría por ello mil veces si así aliviaba su dolor y la hacía sentirse más cerca de él.

Se retiró de nuevo, pero el sexo de Bulma se ciñó con fuerza en torno a su miembro. Incapaz de resistirse a la dulce boca de su esposa, Vegeta la besó otra vez, más profunda y lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de sus envites. Bulma le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Vegeta tragó saliva y le enredó los dedos en el pelo, pasándole el pulgar por la barbilla. Bulma tenía los ojos cerrados ante el inminente placer; era tan hermosa.

—Bulma —susurró Vegeta con la voz ronca.

Ella agitó las pestañas lentamente y abrió los ojos, revelando las dilatadas pupilas, y le sostuvo la mirada. La satisfacción zumbó en el interior de Vegeta. Ahora, él sabía que ella lo sentía en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

El corazón de Vegeta se puso a palpitar mientras se movía con suavidad. Ella contuvo el aliento, oprimiéndole hábilmente con sus músculos internos.

Quiso decirlo. «Te amo». Lo sentía y quiso decírselo.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —susurró él, arrepintiéndose por su cobardía.

Bulma no asintió con la cabeza, pero su mirada jamás vaciló a pesar de que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Aquella confianza ciega y la exquisita sensación que le proporcionaba, le dejaban sin control. Tenía que lograr mantener la voluntad, conseguir que sanara, y para ello tenía que contener su instinto de posesión. Lo último que quería era asustarla.

Vegeta bajó las manos a las caderas de Bulma y la acercó hacia él, hundiéndose otra vez en ella. El placer transformó la expresión de su esposa. La vio separar los labios y que los ojos se le quedaban en blanco.

—S-sí.

La emoción en la voz de Bulma hizo que se sumergiera más profundamente todavía. Que se ahogara en sus ojos azules. Vegeta no parpadeó siquiera, no quería perderse ni un momento.

De repente, Bulma se puso tensa y gimió.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó, clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

Él siguió moviéndose, el sudor le cubría el cuerpo. Unos segundos después, ella se aferró a él y gritó al alcanzar el éxtasis. Al verla perderse en el placer, el deseo de Vegeta creció vertiginosamente, casi más allá del control cuando vio su expresión de dicha. Y su confianza. Ella confiaba en él. No había nada más maravilloso, nada que le hiciera sentirse más humilde.

Vegeta cerró los ojos, intentando contenerse, pero la necesidad le abrasaba el cerebro. Intentar retener el control era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero quería que ella le acompañara.

Con la mente enfocada en eso, Vegeta comenzó a moverse de una manera imparable y a acariciarle el clítoris.

—¡Vegeta! —Bulma apenas podía respirar—. No puedo…

—Claro que puedes. Para mí.

Al momento siguiente, ella se aferraba de nuevo a él, a un parpadeo de alcanzar la explosión de placer. Pero él todavía quería más.

—Adoro sentirte. Quiero hacer esto por siempre —afirmó él.

—Vegetaaa.

—Eso es. —El cuerpo de Bulma le decía a Vegeta que estaba a unos segundos de alcanzar el orgasmo—. Dame otro.

—¡Vegeta!

Bulma se retorció y gritó debajo de él, y Vegeta hubiera jurado que estaba incluso más profundamente sumergido que antes.

Maldita sea, todavía no era suficiente. Pero apenas le quedaba un hilo de control, su cuerpo le exigía la liberación.

Cuando comenzó a embestir dentro del hinchado sexo de Bulma con unos movimientos urgentes y rítmicos, Vegeta no pudo recordar haberse sentido nunca más cerca de otra mujer. Bulma se había abierto a él por completo. Su mirada se había unido a la de él y el imparable placer de su esposa rompió el hilo del que pendía su escaso control.

El sudor le cubría la espalda y la frente cuando volvió a empujar hasta el fondo. Entonces, ella gritó su nombre y alcanzó un clímax tan intenso que Vegeta apenas pudo moverse. Bulma se aferraba a él de todas las maneras posibles. Vegeta se rindió y se dejó llevar por un placer salvaje que le estremeció el corazón una y otra vez, haciendo crecer aún más su amor por ella.

Recuperaron la respiración lentamente y Vegeta la acunó entre sus brazos, enredando sus piernas con las de ella. En ese momento, se sintió en paz. Después de lo que habían pasado, Vegeta esperaba superar todas las dificultades que surgieran.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella se mordisqueó los labios, vacilando.

—¿Desearías no haberte casado conmigo? Me refiero, después de todo lo que te he contado…

—No quiero que te avergüences de todo lo que has tenido que hacer para sobrevivir. A pesar de lo mucho que odio que te vieras abocada a ello, estoy muy orgulloso de en quién te has convertido.

La sonrisa de Bulma fue tan brillante como un nuevo amanecer, y el corazón de Vegeta se inflamó una vez más.

—Necesitas descansar más. En dos semanas volveré y te ayudaré en todo, pero necesito que estés más tranquila. ¿Por qué no vendes el club? —preguntó él.

Ni siquiera había terminado de hacer la pregunta cuando ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Demasiados recuerdos. Y podría acabar en malas manos. Le preguntaré a Lázuli si quiere ser la gerente. Aunque yo voy a pasar página, espero que el restaurante me permita comenzar de nuevo.

Lo haría. Vegeta se encargaría de ello. Él tenía el talento, las conexiones y la influencia necesarios.

La besó en la frente.

—Duerme.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no. Ya que parece que ésta es la noche de las confesiones, ¿por qué no me cuentas tu secreto?

—¿Qué secreto?

—El que te preocupa. Sé que te guardas algo.

¿Cómo sabía ella que él guardaba un secreto?

* * *

 _Snif... Si no lloraron son de piedra, amigas. Imposible no sufrir por Bulma y esa historia tan horrible, y Vegeta conteniéndose la bronca y los insultos para apoyarla... a veces puede llegar a ser un verdadero príncipe. Bulma ya le contó todo, no tiene más secretos para Vegeta. ¿Será capaz Vegeta de sincerarse con Bulma? ¿Le hablará de su esterilidad? ¿Podrá sincerarse con ella y descubrir entre los dos que él sí es el padre del bebé que esperan? Lo sabremos el próximo lunes. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Besos all._


	23. Me ha estado utilizando todo este tiempo

_Hola, amigas. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me encanta ver la pasión con la que se expresan en sus reviews sobre cada una de las situaciones que enfrentan Bulma y Vegeta. Es genial y muy divertido. Gracias._

 _En el capítulo anterior, Bulma sinceró todo su pasado con Vegeta, y contrario a lo que ella creía, él no se alejó de ella ni la despreció por lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir. Todo lo contrario. La admira todavía más. Ella se sinceró con él y ahora le da la oportunidad para que él también lo haga. ¿Sabrá aprovecharla Vegeta?_

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

No debía de haber oído correctamente.

—¿Qué secreto?

—El que te preocupa. Sé que te guardas algo.

¿Cómo sabía ella que él guardaba un secreto?

Vegeta negó con la cabeza. La sinceridad de aquel momento era tanta, que Vegeta tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua. Pero se calló. En primer lugar, Bulma ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas ese día y, después de haber sufrido tanta angustia, sería mejor dejar para otro momento las inevitables discusiones sobre la ascendencia del bebé. Y, en segundo lugar, ¿qué conseguiría diciéndole a Bulma que era imposible que ese bebé fuera suyo excepto acabar los dos hechos pedazos?

En lo más profundo de su corazón se preguntó si existía alguna remota posibilidad de que ese bebé fuera suyo. Ella seguía jurando que no se había acostado con Broly. Vegeta comprendía ahora a su mujer mejor que antes. Bulma no mentía. ¿Y si lo que parecía una ridícula probabilidad se había cumplido?

Él no podría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta a menos que fuera al médico y se sometiera a otra humillante serie de exámenes. Pero por ella y por su matrimonio, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Aunque no se atrevía a esperar que ese milagro, que deseaba con desesperación, se hubiera producido. No quería llevarse otra decepción. Tenía que haber otra explicación para ese embarazo. Quizá Lapis sí la había violado y Bulma había bloqueado el traumático hecho. Quizá sus recuerdos de los acontecimientos se habían visto alterados por las contusiones…

Pero hasta tener las respuestas, debía evitar aquel peligroso tema. Le diría pronto la verdad, en cuanto estuviera más fuerte. Cuando le pudiera decir que no le importaba que fuera la semilla de otro hombre la que había arraigado en su vientre, cuando no quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a aquel bastardo.

Pero hoy no era ese día.

—Nuestras vidas han sufrido muchos cambios. Ninguno de los dos había previsto que nos casaríamos ni que me vendría a vivir contigo. El programa de televisión y el restaurante suponen mucho estrés para los dos. Estoy preocupado por tu salud y por el bebé… Si he parecido ausente, lo siento.

Bulma le lanzó una mirada llena de dudas, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Sea lo que sea, estoy dispuesta a oírte.

Vegeta la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Estoy bien. Duerme. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que necesites.

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

Tanto el lunes como el martes fueron días con mucho movimiento en «Las sayas sexys». Las fechas cercanas a las vacaciones solían ser una auténtica locura y, con el Día de Acción de Gracias a la vuelta de la esquina y haciendo demasiado frío para estar en la calle, todos los gamberros de la ciudad parecían haber buscado cobijo bajo su techo. Menuda suerte.

—Ya se ha ido todo el mundo. He cerrado la puerta —dijo Broly, asomando la cabeza en su oficina.

—Gracias a Dios hemos logrado terminar la noche sin una sola pelea.

—Menos mal. ¿Me necesitas para algo más? Estoy muy cansado.

—No, vete. Ten Shin Han anda por aquí, probablemente esté examinando de manera obsesiva todas las puertas y ventanas.

Broly se rió.

—Vegeta te ha conseguido unos guardaespaldas realmente duros. Pero Gohan y Goku son niños de coro comparados con el calvo. Él es un auténtico hijo de perra.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida.

—Lamento que Ten Shin Han haya interferido en tu rutina. Pero es que… mientras Vegeta está rodando tan lejos, se siente más tranquilo si sabe que tengo protección extra. Y lo cierto es que yo también.

—Ya. No puedo culparle de que no quiera que sea yo quien se ocupe de ti. Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar.

Bulma suavizó la expresión. Broly sentía algo por ella y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Y a ella le remordía la conciencia no corresponderle. Era un buen hombre y se merecía una mujer que le amara con locura.

—Hasta mañana —le dijo Broly, cerrando la puerta.

Un momento después, Ten Shin Han pareció materializarse en una esquina oscura como por arte de magia. Ella dio un brinco en la silla y se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Oh, Dios mío… Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—El suficiente para decirte que ya he terminado de examinar de manera obsesiva todas las puertas y ventanas. Dos veces. —Ten nunca mostraba una emoción en su cara, pero Bulma creyó ver el indicio de una sonrisa—. Me ha gustado la descripción de tu amigo Broly, llamarme «auténtico hijo de perra» es de lo más suave que han dicho sobre mí.

A Bulma no le costó creerle.

—Es probable que tenga que quedarme aquí una hora más. Los libros contables están hechos un desastre. Lo siento. Sé que es tarde.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo prisa.

Claro, Ten Shin Han se había convertido en una de sus tres sombras. Entre Goku, Gohan y él, Bulma estaba bajo vigilancia veinticuatro horas al día los siete días de la semana, al menos hasta que regresara Vegeta el viernes por la noche.

Él no quería dejarla sola para ir al rodaje, pero ella había insistido. Aquel programa era muy importante para su futuro. Finalmente se había mostrado dispuesto a irse si ella accedía a dejar que sus amigos la protegieran.

—Gracias por entenderlo.

Ten Shin Han le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

—Lo cierto es que no lo hago. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Vegeta, tú estarías en un refugio con doble protección. Y jamás te perdería de vista.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Eres un paranoico.

—Sólo soy precavido —la corrigió.

—Pues ahora mismo voy a tener que ir al baño sin que nadie me vigile. Una de las bendiciones del embarazo.

—Te seguiré. —Su expresión no daba pie a discusiones.

Bulma suspiró y se tragó un comentario sarcástico sobre asustar a las mujeres con su conducta. Aunque era sólo una suposición, pensaba que Ten disfrutaba de las peleas verbales. Pues podía esperar sentado. Ella no estaba de humor para complacerle.

El repique de los altos tacones de Bulma sobre el duro suelo de hormigón resonó en el ominoso silencio de la trastienda del club. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que la música estridente lo invadiera todo y a los gritos de los clientes, que estar allí en absoluto silencio le provocaba escalofríos.

—No es necesario que entres, desde el pasillo puedes escucharme hacer pis.

Una vez más, casi pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara de Ten Shin Han.

—Ya.

Pero no llegó a sonreír. Bulma puso los ojos en blanco, entró en el cubículo y cerró la chirriante puerta antes de ponerse a lo suyo.

Tenía la cabeza llena de números y recibos cuando escuchó un ruido ensordecedor. Mientras se lavaba las manos, percibió pequeños sonidos amortiguados en el pasillo. Cerró el grifo y la voz de Ten llegó claramente a sus oídos.

—Broly, ¿qué…? —Otro golpe y luego una pelea—. ¡Joder!

Entonces se escuchó un disparo. Un enorme estruendo que hizo que a Bulma comenzara a retumbarle el corazón.

Y después, silencio.

«¡Joder!». Alguien armado se había colado en el club. Y debía de haberle disparado a Ten o, de lo contrario, el guardaespaldas estaría luchando para sacarla de allí.

Así que ella tendría que arreglárselas sin ayuda de nadie.

Contuvo el miedo y miró a su alrededor buscando una vía de escape. El cuarto de baño no tenía ventanas, y si el intruso no sabía ya dónde estaba ella, no tardaría demasiado en descubrirlo. Y se había dejado el móvil encima del escritorio.

«¡Estúpida!».

—¿Dónde te has metido, mi tentadora pecadora?

Aquella voz conocida le puso los pelos de punta y la hizo estremecer de terror. ¿Freezer? ¿Con un arma?

—Puedes salir ya, bomboncito. Ya he dejado fuera de combate a tus hombres; no te rescatarán. A pesar de todo aún no he matado a tu gorila. Podría tener piedad de él si te muestras ante mí como la Jezabel que eres, dispuesta a pagar por tus pecados.

¿Significaba eso que no había matado a Broly, pero que lo haría? ¿Qué Ten sí estaba muerto?, era lo más probable, o éste ya se habría encargado de Freezer.

«Oh, Santo Dios».

Bulma se mordió los labios para ahogar un grito de pánico. Había muchas posibilidades de que matara a Broly a pesar de todo, pero quizá ella pudiera ganar tiempo para que el guardaespaldas actuara. Ahora mismo era su única esperanza. Porque incluso, aunque la puerta no chirriara y la delatara, no podría escapar. Y Freezer podía matar a Broly si no se dejaba ver.

Empujó lentamente la puerta. Como era de esperar, el chirrido alertó a Freezer de su presencia. Él miró a su alrededor empuñando el arma.

El concejal estaba junto a la puerta trasera. Broly estaba inconsciente, de espaldas, en el suelo. ¿Estaría ya muerto? ¿Le habría golpeado Freezer en la cabeza? ¿Le habría drogado?

A menos de un metro, Ten Shin Han también estaba tendido en el suelo. Se estaba formando un charco de sangre cada vez más grande debajo de él a causa del disparo que había recibido en el hombro. La mancha roja se extendía sobre el pavimento y en la camiseta azul que cubría el ancho pecho del guardaespaldas calvo.

El miedo atenazó la garganta de Bulma hasta casi estrangularla. Santo Dios, siempre había pensado que Freezer estaba como una cabra, pero nunca le consideró un asesino. Pero allí estaba, dispuesto a matar, y ella encabezaba la lista de víctimas.

—Ah, aquí estás. Tan provocativa como siempre. El diablo en persona ha venido a la tierra para tentar a los hombres y conducirlos al pecado. Pero debo detenerte. Me avergüenza admitir que yo mismo he agitado mi carne pensando en fornicar contigo. Ahora debo castigarte porque…

«¡Qué asco!».

La imagen de Freezer masturbándose mientras pensaba en ella, casi la hizo vomitar. ¡Maldición! ¿Habría sido él quien forzó la puerta de su casa y eyaculó en su ropa interior?

Seguramente, pero ahora no importaba. ¿A qué distancia quedaba su despacho? ¿Sería capaz de llegar hasta allí y cerrar la puerta con llave antes de que la atrapara? ¿Qué le haría a Broly si lo intentaba? ¿Qué le haría a ella si no lo hacía?

—Ahora —continuó él— debo detenerte antes de que arruines a más hombres piadosos y destroces sus matrimonios.

Bulma dio un paso hacia el despacho meneando el trasero. Como era de prever, la mirada de Freezer siguió el movimiento de sus caderas. La joven cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, consiguiendo que sus senos se elevaran de una manera provocativa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi ayudante, Dodoria, ha pasado tanto tiempo aquí y te ha codiciado de una manera tan impura que su esposa ha solicitado el divorcio. Tú le has conducido al mal camino.

Dodoria. ¿El cerdo que metía más billetes que nadie en el tanga de las bailarinas los sábados por la noche y el domingo asistía piadosamente a la iglesia para arrepentirse de sus pecados?

Contoneándose, se acercó más al despacho mientras meneaba la cabeza y fruncía la boca en un mohín.

—Dios les ha dado a todos esos hombres libertad de elección.

—Tú eres una tentación que los hombres no pueden resistir. No puedo permitir que continúes haciéndoles pecar. —Freezer levantó un poco más el arma.

—¿Vas a dispararme? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? —Bulma se deslizó una mano por el muslo, levantando la falda lo suficiente para que él vislumbrara el liguero rojo.

Freezer se atragantó.

—¡No fornicaré contigo, ramera!

La erección que tensaba la bragueta indicaba que sus deseos tenían ideas propias, algo que ella tenía que utilizar contra él.

Bajó un hombro, y el tirante del top se le deslizó por el brazo, dejando a la vista la tira del sujetador negro y más porción del escote. Él no tardó en clavar allí la mirada.

—Jamás te pediría que fueras contra tus principios. Ahora soy una mujer casada.

—¡Eso no es más que una charada! Apostaría mi vida a que te has acostado con el guardaespaldas y, probablemente, también con éste. —Señaló a Ten Shin Han.

Freezer estaba comenzando a delirar, y ella tenía que conseguir coger de una vez el maldito móvil. Ten Shin Han cada vez perdía más sangre.

Bulma retrocedió lentamente, acercándose cada vez más a la puerta del despacho. A cada paso, contoneaba las caderas, mostrándole un poco de piel. Aquello hacía que el psicópata la mirara de una manera lasciva, pero Bulma haría eso y mucho más para sobrevivir.

—¡Estás pavoneándote ante mí! —la acusó.

—Lo único que hago es estremecerme e implorar por mi vida mientras me apuntas con una pistola.

Al instante, él negó con la cabeza.

—Este club tiene que desaparecer. Tú debes morir. Ésa es la misión que Dios me ha encomendado. Soy uno de sus soldados.

Él iba a disparar en cualquier momento. A Bulma le hubiera gustado estar más cerca de la puerta, pero si esperaba más, quizá no tuviera la posibilidad de escapar y, por otro lado, era difícil que él acertara a un blanco en movimiento.

Detrás de Freezer, ululó el viento moviendo la puerta trasera y haciendo que golpeara contra la pared. El concejal se giró con rapidez al oír el ruido. Bulma aprovechó la distracción y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo sobre sus altos tacones de aguja.

Poco antes de cerrar la puerta y correr el cerrojo con la mano, oyó que Freezer gritaba.

—Dios te condenará por engañarme, ramera. Te condenará al infierno, yo soy la espada que te enviará a la eternidad.

En ese momento, él disparó a la cerradura. La manilla comenzó a moverse y hasta ella llegó el sonido de algo que tintineaba al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Habría arrancado el picaporte por su lado? Bulma se acercó lentamente y examinó la cerradura. Parecía desprendida y se veía a través del boquete que había hecho la bala.

Entonces, él volvió a disparar al mismo lugar. Ella se apartó de la puerta con el corazón palpitando de una manera frenética e irregular. Un brusco susurro inundó sus oídos, seguido de una risa diabólica. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquel psicópata?

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar nada más, oyó los rápidos pasos de Freezer en el pasillo, y débiles sonidos de líquido cayendo.

«¿Estaba vertiendo líquido?».

¿Pero qué…?

Bulma frunció el ceño y miró aterrada la puerta que les separaba. Jadeó. Escuchó de nuevo las salpicaduras, esta vez más cerca.

En ese instante un fuerte olor a gasolina le inundó las fosas nasales y los pulmones.

—Arderás en el infierno, ramera. ¡Ahora mismo! —gritó Freezer.

Sin que pasara un instante, se escuchó un siseante silbido, y comenzó el fuego. Aquel bastardo tenía intención de freírla viva.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, la joven intentó abrir el cerrojo y escapar del despacho antes de que las llamas se hicieran más intensas. Pero la manilla no se movía, estaba atascada. ¿Cómo diantres iba a salir de allí?

Bulma agarró el picaporte, pero el metal estaba demasiado caliente, y apartó la mano bruscamente.

Intentó no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Tenía que llamar al 911. Tenía el móvil encima del escritorio. Seguro que los bomberos llegaban a tiempo.

Pero cuando se giró para cogerlo, el teléfono no estaba allí.

* * *

Bulma se despertó poco a poco, abrir los ojos era demasiado esfuerzo debido al intenso dolor que le latía en las sienes. Se encontraba en un lugar que olía a alcohol. Estaba envuelta en algo. Y la cama —que no era la suya— tenía las sábanas ásperas. Le dolían todos los músculos.

Respiró hondo y, al instante, comenzó a toser. Le ardían los pulmones como si se hubiera fumado un cartón de cajetillas en un solo día.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Tranquila —susurró Broly, alargando el brazo para cogerle la mano.

—¿Qué…?

Santo Dios, ¿aquel graznido era su voz?

—Estás en urgencias. Llevas aquí unas horas.

Bulma frunció el ceño, intentando buscar la explicación entre sus caóticos recuerdos. Su mente era una nebulosa confusión de pánico.

—¿El bebé? —tosió. Le ardían los pulmones.

—Está bien. El médico te examinó en cuanto llegaste. Tú también estás bien. El bebé no ha sufrido daño alguno y sigue creciendo a salvo en tu vientre.

«Oh, gracias a Dios». El alivio la inundó y se movió en la cama.

—¿Qué —tosió— ha ocurrido?

—Has respirado demasiado humo. ¿Recuerdas que Freezer entró en el club?

Entonces, todo encajó en su lugar. El club. El arma. Ten Shin Han encima de un charco de sangre. El concejal amenazando con matarla. El fuego.

—¿Y Ten?

—Está bien. Ten Shin Han me encontró caído delante de la puerta después de que Freezer me golpeara. Cuando se arrodilló a mi lado para comprobar cómo estaba, el bastardo de Freezer le disparó desde el callejón. Le dio en el hombro. Ha perdido bastante sangre, pero los de urgencias llegaron a tiempo. Milk y Goku están en el pasillo esperando para verlo.

Bulma se relajó en la cama, soltando el aire que ni siquiera sabía que contenía. En ese momento la asaltó un nuevo temor.

—¿Y el club? —«Dios…».

—Ha ardido. —Él negó con la cabeza con una expresión de pesar—. Lo siento. Los bomberos lo intentaron…

La angustia le inundó las venas como si un ácido corrosivo se hubiera mezclado con su sangre. El club, su refugio, el lugar donde había vencido al pasado y que le había ofrecido un puente hacia un futuro mejor, ya no existía. Y todo por culpa de las falsas creencias de un loco fanático.

Pero no, «Las sayas sexys» no había desaparecido. Ella no lo permitiría.

—¿Tú estás bien?

Él levantó las manos, diciéndole sin palabras que no se preocupara.

—Sólo tengo un chichón. Cuando abrí la puerta para irme, el chalado de Freezer me golpeó con la culata del arma y me dejó fuera de combate. Después de provocar el fuego, huyó por la puerta trasera. Cuando recobré el conocimiento vi que Freezer había desaparecido y que Ten Shin Han estaba abriendo los ojos y evaluando la situación. Saqué el móvil y marqué el 911, se lo pasé a Ten Shin Han en cuanto me levanté y me dirigí a tu despacho para sacarte de allí, pero ese calvo estúpido me siguió en vez de largarse.

—Pero ¡aquello debía de ser un infierno en ese momento! —¿Y los dos habían entrado a ayudarla?

—Las llamas llegaban del suelo al techo. Freezer había inutilizado la cerradura del despacho, pero la rompí de una patada. Jamás te habría dejado allí.

A Bulma se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le tendió la mano.

—Eres un gran amigo.

Broly le brindó una sonrisa llena de pesar.

—Eso soy yo, un gran amigo.

Bulma supo que había metido la pata. Broly la amaba y ella odiaba no poder corresponderle. Había entregado su corazón a Vegeta hacía ya mucho tiempo, probablemente porque intuyó, desde el momento que le conoció, que era el tipo de hombre que cuando se enamorara no se fijaría en si una mujer era sexy o no, sino que tendría en consideración otras cosas mucho más profundas.

¿Sería posible que Vegeta se hubiera enamorado de ella? Toda la preocupación, la ternura, las constantes llamadas telefónicas, la ayuda en el restaurante, las fabulosas comidas que le preparaba en casa… en fin, todo lo que su marido hacía por ella, no se podía deber sólo a que estuviera embarazada, ¿verdad?

—Algún día harás muy feliz a una chica —murmuró a Broly.

—Yo quería que esa chica fueras tú. —El guardaespaldas apretó los dientes y una expresión de pesar atravesó su rostro.

—No, no soy yo; pero la encontrarás.

La enfermera los interrumpió en ese momento para tomar las constantes vitales de Bulma. Le preguntó si quería un analgésico para el dolor. Bulma negó con la cabeza. Lo que ella quería estaba lejos de allí.

—¿Alguien ha avisado a Vegeta? —No quería que él se preocupara innecesariamente, en especial después de lo mal que había llevado su «desaparición».

—Sí, lo hizo Milk. Está de camino. Lo esperamos dentro de un par de horas.

¿Se habría enfadado el productor de Vegeta? Sólo quedaban dos días de rodaje en la Capital del Oeste.

—No debería venir.

Broly la miró boquiabierto.

—No lo dirás en serio ¿verdad? Aunque me encantaría que no lo hiciera. Al menos entonces podría intentar convencerte de que no le importas nada.

Que viniera no quería decir que lo hiciera por ella. Estaba segura de que su mayor preocupación era el bebé.

—¿Han apresado a Freezer? —cambió de tema Bulma. Si seguía hablando de Vegeta, lo más probable es que se pusiera a llorar a lágrima viva ante el temor de que su marido no la amara como ella le amaba a él.

Broly sonrió.

—La poli lo capturó unos quince minutos después de que escapara. Estaba en casa con su esposa. ¿Te puedes creer que intentó convencerles de que no había salido en toda la noche? Pero encontraron restos de gasolina en la ropa y los zapatos, y también el arma. —La sonrisa de Broly desapareció—. Cariño, también han descubierto una puerta falsa en el panel de un armario. Detrás había una especie de altar dedicado a ti. Ese cabrón está loco perdido, tenía fantasías de convertirte en su esclava sexual. Hallaron un montón de fotografías tuyas.

La expresión de la cara de Broly la hizo ponerse en guardia.

—¿Fotos mías?

Él se estremeció.

—Algunas estaban retocadas con Photoshop, así que aparecías sangrando bajo su látigo, arrodillada a sus pies con las manos esposadas. —Ella se quedó helada—. Tenía fotos del día que hiciste el striptease con motivo del aniversario.

—Qué cerdo.

—Había escrito en ellas la palabra puta con pintura roja.

Ella se estremeció ante la imagen que le pintaba Broly, y le agradeció a Dios que lo hubieran atrapado.

—Supongo que ya sabemos quién escribió las notas y quien forzó la entrada de mi casa. Menudo cabrón.

Broly asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso mismo piensa la policía. Y yo. Van a acusarle de todo lo que puedan.

Ahora estaba todo en manos de la justicia. Bulma se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era. Jamás se había tomado a Freezer en serio, no le había creído capaz de hacer todas esas cosas. Haberle menospreciado podría haber tenido como resultado su muerte y la del bebé. Gracias Dios, Broly y Ten Shin Han la habían salvado.

Y ahora que Freezer estaba entre rejas, quizá pudiera descansar por fin. Podría dejar de mirar por encima del hombro y de temer que la atacaran otra vez.

Broly comenzó a dar toquecitos con el pie en el suelo, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Tienes que saber que… en algunas fotos aparecías con Vegeta en el dormitorio del club. Al parecer las tomó desde la ventana del callejón.

Bulma contuvo el aliento; la sorpresa la dejó helada.

—¿Estábamos…?

—Oh, sí. La expresión de tu mirada… —Broly apartó la vista—. ¿Sabe Vegeta lo mucho que le amas?

Bulma apretó los labios. Maldita sea, Broly era demasiado perceptivo. Y no es que le gustara andarse con rodeos.

—No. ¿Es tan evidente?

Él se rió en respuesta.

—¿Que llevas escrito en la cara lo que sientes? Sí.

«Genial». Bulma suspiró.

—No sé si él siente lo mismo que yo.

—Yo tampoco lo sé. Es evidente que te quiere mucho. —Broly encogió los hombros—. Pero no sé nada más, no soy experto en sentimientos masculinos.

—Ya, tú eres experto en corazones rotos.

Él esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Sí, más bien.

—Me da a mí la impresión de que, en el fondo, eres un chico muy malo.

—¿Se puede?

Bulma se volvió hacia la voz femenina que llegaba desde la puerta. Era Milk. Era una joven agradable, y Bulma se alivió cuando vio que la esposa de Goku asomaba su dulce cara ovalada.

—Adelante.

Milk entró tímidamente en la habitación.

—Ten Shin Han quiere que le informe de cómo estás. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Pues muy bien. Gracias. ¿Cómo está él?

Milk puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tan imbécil como siempre. Salió hace media hora del quirófano, donde le extrajeron la bala, y ya quiere marcharse. Es idiota perdido. Pero está bien.

—Entró para salvarme cuando podría haber dejado que me quemara, siempre le estaré agradecida.

—No estarás empezando a considerarle un santo, ¿verdad? —Milk negó con la cabeza—. Te aseguro que no lo es. Goku, Gohan y él se lanzan en picado ante cualquier cosa que le dé un chute de adrenalina. ¿Un incendio? ¡Diversión a la vista! Y Vegeta es igual, así que prepárate.

El sarcástico comentario hizo sonreír a Bulma. Lo cierto es que podía imaginarse perfectamente que esos cuatro consideraran que un incendio era más divertido que una fiesta.

—¡Oye, pues a mí me parece la mar de coherente! —protestó Broly.

—Sí, ya —le respondió Bulma—. Y ya hablaremos al respecto más tarde.

La expresión del guardaespaldas decía que podía ahorrarse el esfuerzo.

Milk miró a Broly.

—¿Podrías dejarnos unos minutos a solas?

Bulma frunció el ceño.

¿Qué tendría que contarle Milk que Broly no pudiera escuchar?

El guardaespaldas las miró a las dos y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Claro. Iré a ver si encuentro al médico y le preguntaré cuándo te dará el alta.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, con la atención centrada en Milk.

La pelinegra entró en la habitación, ocupó la silla que Broly acababa de dejar vacía y cruzó las manos en el regazo.

—Sé que no me conoces demasiado bien y que me voy a meter en donde nadie me llama, pero quería darte las gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por Vegeta.

Bulma vaciló, le dio vueltas a la declaración de Milk durante un rato y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? No sé a qué te refieres.

—Ya sabes… Lo de casarte con él y dejar que sea el padre de tu bebé. Siempre ha sido su sueño, y sé que se alegró por nosotros pero vi su dolor cuando le contamos que Goku iba a ser padre. Hace años que Vegeta quiere tener un hijo y saber que no puede le afecta mucho. Pero ahora, al haberle dado tú la oportunidad…

—¿Qué? —¿Vegeta no podía tener hijos? Aquello no tenía sentido. Por supuesto que podía, ella llevaba en su seno la prueba viviente. Pero la expresión de Milk proclamaba que consideraba cierta cada palabra que había salido de su boca—. Eso no es cierto.

Milk arqueó las cejas y le dirigió una mirada llena de comprensión.

—No es necesario que disimules conmigo. Vegeta sabe desde hace casi veinte años que no puede tener hijos, aunque ha buscado otras alternativas.

Bulma parpadeó. Y parpadeó otra vez. Contuvo la respiración. ¿Vegeta pensaba de verdad que era estéril? Oh, Santo Dios… Si lo que Milk le estaba diciendo era cierto —¿y por qué iba a mentir?— quería decir que Vegeta estaba seguro de que el hijo que ella esperaba no era suyo.

Bulma sintió náuseas, y se puso protectoramente la mano sobre el vientre.

—Este bebé es de Vegeta. No tengo por qué…

—Está bien. —Milk sonrió—. Vegeta nos contó lo agradecido que estaba de que hubieras recurrido a él en vez de a Broly. Estoy segura de que hubiera sido más fácil casarse con el padre del bebé, pero Vegeta lo necesitaba más.

—¿Vegeta les contó eso? —repitió con frialdad. ¿Les había dicho a Goku y a Milk y a quien sabe quién más que no podía tener hijos, pero no se lo había dicho a su esposa embarazada?

Sintió una dolorosa opresión en el pecho. La sensación de traición le desgarraba el corazón. Qué dolor. ¿Cómo podía Vegeta haberla engañado de esa manera? ¿Cómo había podido mantener en secreto algo tan importante? Bulma sabía desde que se casaron que él le ocultaba algo pero, incluso cuando ella le había preguntado directamente, él se había negado a compartirlo con ella. ¡Maldito fuera! ¿Cómo pudo casarse con ella pensando que el bebé era de otro hombre y seguirle la corriente de una manera tan magistral?

¿Cómo podía ella habérselo creído?

Dios, iba a vomitar.

Milk asintió con la cabeza.

—No sabes lo contentos que estamos por los dos. Jamás he visto a Vegeta tan feliz. Me alegro muchísimo de que haya encontrado contigo lo que necesita. Vegeta es un amigo maravilloso y será el mejor padre del mundo. No tengo ninguna duda.

«Cierto». De repente, Bulma tuvo muchas dudas. La primera era si ella le importaría realmente. Le había abierto su corazón, le había contado los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida, le había entregado todo lo que podía entregar. Y él se lo había pagado con mentiras.

Estaba a punto de llorar y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. No lo haría hasta que Milk se hubiera ido. No hasta que pudiera desahogarse a solas.

Zarbon y su madre le habían demostrado que no podía confiar en nadie, que no se podía querer a nadie. La ternura de Vegeta, su ardiente manera de hacer el amor, sus celos y su vena protectora… no eran más que tonterías. Mentiras para que ella siguiera a su lado.

Maldito cabrón.

En ese momento, llamó el médico a la puerta con Broly pisándole los talones.

—Me parece que me echan. —Milk se levantó de la silla—. Buena suerte. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. Podemos intercambiar vivencias sobre el embarazo.

La mujer se fue con una risita. Como si no acabara de dejar caer una enorme bomba que hubiera agitado la vida de Bulma hasta los cimientos.

Bulma sabía que Vegeta se había casado con ella por el niño. Lo que no sabía era que él pensaba que el bebé era de Broly… o de cualquier otro hombre. Ahora tenía sentido la reacción que había tenido cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada.

«¿Estás aquí porque… es mío?».

Había escuchado su tono de incredulidad y no lo había comprendido. Sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de que lo único que hizo fue reafirmar, sin querer, su opinión de que ella era una mujerzuela que se acostaba con cualquiera. Algo que, sin duda, él debía seguir creyendo.

«Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que haya recibido nunca. Pero no quiero que me llames cuando nazca el bebé. Me gustaría involucrarme más en la vida de este niño. Quiero estar presente cuando dé el primer paso…».

Bulma soltó un bufido. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Si él creía que no podía tener hijos y no le importaba hacerse cargo del de otro hombre, entonces el precio a pagar, incluso aunque tuviera que fingir que sentía algo por su esposa, era el matrimonio.

Sintió una nueva oleada de náuseas. Desde el principio se había casado con ella por el bebé y fingió sentir algo para que compartiera el niño con él. Cada palabra, cada caricia, había sido mentira. ¿Y todos esos celos? Quizá los fingió para hacerla creer que le importaba. O tal vez no quería que nadie tocara a la mujer que llevaba su apellido ni que se pusiera en peligro la vida de un niño que ya consideraba suyo.

 _«Me ha estado utilizando todo este tiempo»._

Habían abusado de Bulma de muchas maneras, pero de alguna manera se sentía todavía peor que cuando la habían violado.

* * *

 _Qué chiflado que estaba Freezer, ¿verdad? ¿Será este el final de los acosos para Bulma? Bueno... ahora lo importante..._

 _Se pudrió todo. Bulma se enteró de la verdad y no de boca de Vegeta. Ya sé que todas insultarán a Milk por metida... pero no maten al mensajero. Vegeta debió ser sincero con Bulma, sobre todo cuando ya fue consciente de que Broly y Bulma no tenían nada. Pero bueno... ahora le toca pagar por todas las que le habíamos anotado a lo largo de esta historia. Para aquellas que querían que Vegeta sufriera... no se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

 _Ah... siempre quise hacer esto, como en la tele: ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS... pero no será como algunas teleseries que dicen últimos capítulos y lo estiran dos meses más. No. Son los últimos de verdad verdad. Antes de mayo se acaba. Si tengo que publicar algún que otro capítulo doble... así será._

 _En mayo finalmente podrán leer una historia 100% Vilandra04. «Inesperada». Va adelanto para que puedan ver si les va a interesar seguirla:_

 _«Vegeta Ouji es un policía condecorado completamente dedicado a su trabajo. Allí conoce a Bulma Brief, una hermosa mujer víctima de un extraño secuestro ligado a las mafias de la Capital del Norte. A pesar de la inmensa atracción que siente por ella, la compleja situación de su secuestro la posicionan como una persona de interés en la investigación que corre para atrapar a Freezer, el más importante y escurridizo mafioso de la Ciudad. Vegeta se debate entre la necesidad de proteger a Bulma y el deber, o lo que es lo mismo, entre confiar o no en ella.»_


	24. Tus te quiero llegan demasiado tarde

_Hola, Gente Feliz y Radiante. Entramos en la cuenta regresiva de esta historia. «Más que solo deseo» está en sus últimos capítulos. No quedan muchas verdades por descubrir, pero sí afrontar las consecuencias de las decisiones (malas decisiones) que se tomaron. Como ocultar información. A Vegeta le llegó la hora de pagar... aunque eso implique también sufrimiento para la peliazul._

 _¿Habrá alguna oportunidad para esta pareja que comenzó con una inmensa pasión que dio paso a sentimientos que ninguno de los dos ha sido capaz de confesar hasta ahora?_

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Cuando Vegeta llegó a la Capital del Norte se estaba poniendo el sol.

Detuvo el 4x4 bruscamente en el camino de acceso y, en cuanto aparcó el vehículo, se bajó, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Tenía que ver a Bulma y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando Milk le llamó por teléfono, se le detuvo el corazón para luego ponérsele a palpitar a toda velocidad. ¿Freezer había estado a punto de matarla?

Menos mal que por fin habían capturado a aquel psicópata. Siempre le había dado la impresión de que al concejal le faltaba un tornillo, pero jamás hubiera sospechado que el divorcio de uno de sus seguidores le afectaría hasta el punto de incitarle a cometer homicidio.

Pero Bulma estaba bien. Y Vegeta necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba sana y salva. Abrazarla. Decirle que la amaba.

En el vestíbulo se tropezó con un obstáculo inesperado y apenas pudo evitar caerse. Bajó la vista. Eran sus maletas. Estaban todas allí.

«¿Qué diablos quería decir eso?».

Todo su mundo se tambaleó. Una sensación helada le envolvió mientras sorteaba el equipaje y subía la escalera a toda velocidad.

—¿Bulma?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Corrió por el pasillo en penumbra y se detuvo en el umbral del dormitorio principal. Ella estaba sentada en la cama. Vegeta se fijó en que no llevaba la alianza. Cubierta por una enorme camiseta gris, tenía la mirada clavada en la ventana de su derecha. Parecía a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. No… parecía derrotada.

A Vegeta se le puso la piel de gallina. Bulma era una luchadora. Había sobrevivido a traumas que habrían aplastado a cualquier otra persona y había resurgido de las cenizas más fuerte que antes. La mujer que miraba por la ventana… no parecía ella.

—¿Bulma?

—Eres un hombre muy listo, Vegeta —dijo ella sin mirarle—. No quiero discutir contigo. Limítate a recoger tus cosas y vete.

A Vegeta se le encogió el estómago. Se quedó sin respiración. Se había sentido muy alarmado al oír que ella se había quedado atrapada por las llamas y que si no hubiera sido por Broly y Ten, habría muerto en el incendio. Pero ¿por qué le echaba de casa? ¿Le estaba diciendo realmente que habían terminado?

—No sé qué es lo que te ha parecido tan mal, pero podemos solucionarlo, cariño. Lamento no haber estado aquí para protegerte. He vuelto para estar contigo, para asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien… ¿Qué ha sucedido para que hayas empaquetado todas mis cosas y…?

—No quiero discutir contigo.

Vegeta cruzó la habitación y se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde, a su lado. Ella seguía mirando por la ventana. La frustración de Vegeta iba en aumento, pero la contuvo centrando la atención en ella mientras le cogía la mano. La tenía fría.

—Pues ya somos dos. Pero podemos resolver las cosas sin discutir. Dime qué es lo que sucede, hablemos sobre ello. Si estás enfadada porque no estaba aquí cuando ese bastardo de Freezer te atacó, créeme, nadie lo lamenta más que yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Entonces, finalmente, apartó la vista de la ventana y la bajó a su regazo.

—Tenías que trabajar y estabas haciéndolo. Ya habíamos hablado antes de que debías irte para cumplir el contrato.

La voz de Bulma era plana y sin inflexión. Cuando la luz del sol se reflejó en sus mejillas, Vegeta vio huellas indudables de lágrimas secas. Se le oprimió el corazón. Al mirarla atentamente, le resultó evidente que ella tenía los ojos rojos y la nariz hinchada, señal inequívoca de que había llorado mucho. Parecía como si Bulma se hubiera quedado sin emociones. Aquella certeza le hizo jadear.

Conteniendo el miedo, le apretó la mano.

—Ahora mismo no estoy preocupado por mis compromisos laborales, sino por ti, mi mujer.

Bulma apretó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Estás preocupado por el bebé.

—Por supuesto. —¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

Por fin, ella le miró. La furia y la determinación que vio allí, le dejaron aturdido. Comenzó a palpitarle el corazón. ¿Qué habría ocurrido después del ataque? ¿La habría convencido Broly para que le dejara?

—Por lo menos eres sincero. Por fin —se burló ella.

Por un lado, Vegeta se alegró de que Bulma mostrara alguna emoción. Por otro… El miedo le añadió una nueva perspectiva a su preocupación. Sólo se le ocurría una cosa en la que no había sido sincero con ella.

«Oh, Dios mío, por favor, no».

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Se forzó a decir las palabras y notó en ellas la agitación que sentía.

—Lo que digo es que sabía que estarías preocupado por el bebé, pero nunca hubiera supuesto que era lo único que te preocupaba. Siempre te mostraste tan atento y solícito. —Negó con la cabeza, burlándose—. Soy una condenada estúpida. Siempre confío en los hombres que no debo.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o acababa de incluirle en la misma categoría que Zarbon? Maldita sea, eso sí que le revolvía el estómago.

—Bulma…

—Debería haber insistido para que me contaras tus verdaderas razones para casarte conmigo. —El tono de Bulma era un látigo contra su alma; oírla casi le mataba—. Siempre supe que te declaraste por el bebé, aunque en lo más profundo de mi ser esperaba que yo también te importara algo. Lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado es que te casaste conmigo creyendo que el bebé no era tuyo.

Vegeta cerró los ojos mientras su mundo explotaba. Alguien le había contado a Bulma su secreto. Alguien le había facilitado aquella información y le había dejado sacar las peores conclusiones. Ya que sólo dos personas conocían esa información, y Goku era una tumba, sabía exactamente quién había hablado con ella.

Milk, con quien aclararía las cosas más tarde. Ahora tenía que hacerlo con Bulma, tenía que hacerle comprender la verdadera razón para casarse —y seguir casado— con ella. Y esa razón no era otra que la propia Bulma, no el bebé.

—Siento no haberte hablado sobre mi… situación. El hecho de que el bebé no pueda ser mío, no cambia nada. Me importas tú tanto como el niño.

Por fin, ella le miró. Sus ojos azules escupían fuego.

—¿De verdad vas a intentar convencerme de eso? ¿De que nuestro matrimonio significa algo para ti?

Vegeta la agarró por los hombros y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Tú siempre has significado algo para mí, incluso antes de casarnos. Por eso me sentí tan contento y aliviado el día que apareciste en el centro comercial. Estaba dispuesto a ponerme de rodillas y decirte lo que fuera sólo para poder hablar contigo. Estaba más colgado por ti de lo que jamás pensé que podría estar.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡No sigas! ¡Sé honesto por una vez! Yo fui la respuesta a tu problema de fertilidad. Fue entonces cuando te colgaste por mí. Una mujer con la que te gustaba follar se quedaba convenientemente embarazada. ¡Aleluya! Y aunque el bebé no fuera tuyo, supongo que ése es un detalle sin importancia para ti, ¿por qué no fingir adoración por ella y convencerla para que se casara contigo? —Cada palabra rezumaba desprecio—. ¿Por qué no convertirte en su marido bajo falsas premisas y alentarla a que te entregara su alma? A fin de cuentas, ella tiene un vientre fértil.

Todas las acusaciones de Bulma cayeron sobre Vegeta como una losa. Para solucionar todo eso tenía que responderle con rapidez. Estaba claro que le había hecho mucho más daño del que había supuesto. Se sentía usada. Y ésa jamás había sido su intención. Maldición.

—Eso no es cierto. Lamento no haberte hablado sobre mi esterilidad. En este momento lo siento más de lo que puedes imaginar. Sí, puede que hayas llegado como caída del cielo para solucionar mi problema, pero significas para mí mucho más. —La acercó a él, deseando hacerle comprender—. Te eché mucho de menos cuando estuvimos separados. Al estar apartado de ti tuve la impresión de que me faltaba una parte de mí mismo, noté como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón. Desearía más que nada en el mundo que este bebé fuera mío, pero… las posibilidades están en mi contra.

—Muy bien, Sherlock, entonces, ¿de quién coño es el bebé? ¿De Broly?

Sería fácil mentirle… y seguir agraviándola.

—Eso pensé, al principio. Sé lo que él siente por ti y te toca como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo, como si ya lo hubiera hecho más de mil veces. Pero me has dicho que no os habéis acostado juntos y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no mientes.

—Desearía poder confiar en ti de la misma manera —le escupió ella—. Entonces, cuando nos casamos, tú pensabas que Broly era el afortunado donante de esperma. Ya que ahora tienes tan claro que no es cierto, dime ¿piensas que me prostituí? ¿Qué me acosté con alguno de los clientes del club?

Vegeta le encerró la cara entre las manos.

—Claro que no. Quizá Lapis te llegó a violar y no lo recuerdas…

—Lo recuerdo todo perfectamente. No me penetró. Este bebé es tuyo.

—Quizá el ataque te supuso un trauma o… —sugirió Vegeta.

Bulma se zafó de sus manos.

—No me supuso ningún trauma. Si todavía puedo recordar el olor de las sábanas de mi casa y que tenía a un conejito de peluche junto a la cara mientras Zarbon me violaba, arrebatándome la virginidad, creo que puedo recordar perfectamente si Lapis me penetró o no.

«Santo Dios».

Vegeta luchó contra el deseo de estrecharla con fuerza contra su cuerpo. El estómago le dio un vuelco ante esas palabras. Parecía absolutamente segura de que Lapis no la había violado, lo que quería decir que… ¿Sería posible que él se las hubiera arreglado para dejarla embarazada?

—¿O qué? —le presionó ella.

—O… el médico se equivocó al hablarme sobre mi problema.

—Vaya, que alguien le dé un premio a este hombre. —Se levantó de la cama y se alejó de él.

Vegeta cogió a Bulma y tiró de ella, sentándola en su regazo. Ella luchó y se retorció para liberarse, pero él la sujetó con firmeza aunque sin apretarla. Quería que le escuchara, no asustarla.

—Dios mío, deseo más que nada en el mundo que mi médico se haya equivocado. Me gustaría saber que la vida que crece en tu interior la hemos creado juntos. Pero compréndelo, después de tantos años sabiendo que es imposible, es difícil considerar siquiera la posibilidad.

La cólera de Bulma se transformó en una mueca de resignación.

—Sí, eso lo comprendo. Si un médico te dice que algo es imposible, le crees. Yo también lo haría. No te culpo por eso.

Gracias a Dios.

«Quizá pudieran aclarar todo aquel entuerto de una vez por todas».

Pero entonces, ella se zafó de él y atravesó la estancia con los puños y los dientes apretados.

—¡Lo que no puedo soportar es que me mintieras!

La actitud de Bulma gritaba «no te acerques» y Vegeta se mantuvo alejado. Intentar acercarse a ella sólo sería contraproducente, y él quería que ella apartara la cólera. Definitivamente merecía poder desahogarse. Y él se estaba cuestionando ahora todas las decisiones que había tomado hasta ese momento. No haberle dicho toda la verdad a Bulma ¿había sido por mantener la paz o por mera cobardía?

—Sólo puedo decirte esto, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, os desee tanto a ti y al bebé que no tengo palabras para explicártelo. Cada célula de mi cuerpo me gritaba que te hiciera mía para siempre. Pensé que la verdad sólo serviría para alejarnos.

—Y la verdad nos va a alejar. —Ella negó con la cabeza, con la cara tensa. Parecía a punto de llorar, y Vegeta odió haber sido él quien hubiera puesto esa mirada en su cara—. Cuando nos casamos, para mí era suficiente que fueras el padre de mi hijo. Creí que te amaba lo suficiente por los dos y, que algún día, quizá también tú podrías llegar a amarme.

¿Ella le amaba? El júbilo que sintió murió con rapidez, estrangulado por el miedo. Bulma había hablado en pasado.

—No tienes que esperar, mujer. Yo te amo. Yo…

—Qué conveniente decirlo ahora. ¿Crees de verdad que esas palabras mejorarán algo las cosas?

Vegeta intentó tragar saliva pero tenía la boca seca por el temor.

—No, y no es por eso por lo que las digo ahora. Sé que me llevará tiempo demostrártelo. Pero es la verdad y es un alivio poderte confesar al fin mis sentimientos.

Bulma le dio la espalda.

—¿Cómo puedo creerte?

Él no tenía respuesta para ello, salvo decirle que confiara en él. Confianza… Lo único que no había entre ellos.

—Por favor… Te lo juro. Estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¿Igual que cuando me hiciste creer que pensabas que el bebé era tuyo? —Ella se rió—. Son sólo palabras y no significan nada.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Para mí lo significan todo. —Vegeta se pasó la mano por el pelo. ¿Cómo convencerla de que sus sentimientos eran profundos y eternos?—. Nos casamos porque estabas embarazada. Todavía estás embarazada, y yo sigo queriendo ser marido y padre. Puede que esto comenzara siendo un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero nos enamoramos. Te quiero, Bulma. Esto es demasiado bueno para tirarlo por la borda. Tenemos que intentar arreglar este malentendido, incluso aunque nos lleve algún tiempo.

—No es un malentendido. Es una mentira. No puedes usar esa palabra para ponerle una tirita al hecho de que al parecer sientes tan poco respeto por mí que supusiste de inmediato que el bebé era de otro hombre. Me ocultaste información importante, me sedujiste haciéndome creer que te importaba…

—¡Me importas, maldita sea! ¿No me has oído? Te-a-mo. Jamás supe lo que significaban esas palabras hasta que te conocí.

Bulma le lanzó una mirada llena de incredulidad.

—Me amas tanto que nunca me dijiste la verdad, que nunca te has molestado en obtener una segunda opinión para saber si es realmente cierto que no puedes tener hijos, por si acaso el médico se había equivocado…

—Lo cierto es que tengo una cita el viernes para que me hagan todos los análisis necesarios en una clínica de la ciudad. No sabes cómo espero que esta segunda opinión sea diferente y que el bebé sea mío.

—Te dirán lo que yo ya sé. Que puedes tener hijos. No tengo duda de que serás un buen padre, y jamás impediré que veas al niño. Es tan tuyo como mío y deseo que te conozca. Pero no quiero tener más relación contigo. Para nosotros dos, todos estos repentinos «te quiero» tuyos llegan demasiado tarde. Adiós, Vegeta.

* * *

El día después de Acción de Gracias, Vegeta miraba a través de la ventana de su casa en la Capital del Sur, el borrascoso día gris. Supuso que tenía motivos para estar agradecido. Pero se notaba entumecido, le era imposible sentir nada más que un enorme vacío en su interior. Un vacío que sólo podía llenar su esposa.

Y Bulma no hablaba con él. Le rehuía.

Había abandonado su casa después de aquella discusión para darle tiempo y espacio. En las doce horas siguientes, ella se había apresurado a cambiar las cerraduras, tanto de la casa como del restaurante, así como los números de teléfono del móvil y de casa. A la noche siguiente Vegeta había esperado en el atestado aparcamiento del restaurante, como si fuera un maldito acosador, a que ella saliera para irse a casa y poder tener así unos minutos a solas con ella para poder explicarle de nuevo lo mucho que lo lamentaba todo y que la amaba.

Broly la había acompañado al coche, y la rodeó con el brazo protectoramente en cuanto lo vieron junto al vehículo. El guardaespaldas le había apartado de un empujón, dando tiempo para que Bulma escapara. Cuando se quedaron solos, Vegeta no aguantó más y desahogó la frustración acumulada con aquel idiota, pero no pudo intercambiar ni una palabra con su esposa.

La noche siguiente, Bulma le había llamado desde el restaurante para repetirle que la dejara en paz. Antes de que él pudiera decirle lo mucho que la amaba, ella colgó el teléfono.

Aquello había ocurrido ocho días antes. A principios de semana tuvo que regresar a la Capital del Oeste para terminar el rodaje. No quería ni imaginar la mierda de programas que se habrían rodado, Vegeta se mostró ausente todo el rato y sin duda tendrían que volver a grabar algunas partes.

Y el día anterior, era probable que les hubiera estropeado a Goku y a Milk la celebración de Acción de Gracias. Su primo y su esposa tenían mucho que agradecer y habían invitado a Ten Shin Han, Gohan y Videl. Vegeta intentó pasar desapercibido, pero Videl lo miraba con lástima, Gohan le había lanzado continuas miradas reprobadoras con las que le llamaba a las claras «jodido estúpido», y Ten parecía totalmente de acuerdo con él.

—¿Sabes algo de Bulma? —preguntó Milk acercándose a él con una actitud tan contrita que Vegeta no pudo seguir enfadado con ella. La joven sólo había asumido que, ya que Bulma era su esposa, él había sido sincero con ella sobre su problemática «condición».

—No.

—L-lo siento…

—Lo sé. —Vegeta no tenía fuerzas para oírla disculparse otra vez. Lo único que conseguiría era recordar lo irremediablemente mal que estaban las cosas. Se apretó las palmas de las manos contra los ojos—. ¿Por qué no se lo dije? Deseaba tanto que Bulma y el bebé fueran míos… —suspiró— que me olvidé de todo lo demás.

—Tú pensabas que ella te mentía sobre el padre del bebé, ¿verdad?

—Sí, fue la razón que me di a mí mismo para justificar mi engaño. Pero maldita sea, como dice el refrán, dos mentiras no hacen una verdad.

—Cierto. —Milk suspiró—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Jamás te había visto tan infeliz.

—¿Sabes?, debería estar entusiasmado por cómo me están yendo algunas cosas. Cuando comencé los contactos para hacer un programa de cocina en televisión hace un año, éste era mi sueño. Ahora es toda una realidad… La meta por la que he trabajado, uno de mis objetivos cuando me quedaba hasta las tantas repitiendo el mismo plato una y otra vez hasta conseguir que me saliera perfecto. Una de las razones por las que reduje los actos promocionales de mis libros de cocina…

—Estoy segura de que los programas serán geniales. Encandilarás a los espectadores con tu personalidad. Lo sé.

Él encogió los hombros.

—Quizá. La cuestión es que me importa un bledo.

Milk le apretó la mano.

—Sólo estás preocupado por Bulma. Dios mío, si hubiera sabido que…

—No te eches la culpa por algo que provoqué yo mismo. Si le hubiera dicho la verdad cuando nos casamos, ahora no estaríamos en esta situación.

—Sé que estás muy dolido, pero tienes muchas cosas que agradecer. Volverás a interesarte por los programas en cuanto soluciones las cosas con Bulma. Tus amigos y tu familia te apoyamos, tienes una gran casa y mucho talento. Estás sano…

«Sano». Vegeta se rió con ironía. Estaba más que sano.

—El doctor Benthon me llamó esta mañana.

Goku entró en la estancia y se puso detrás de la silla de su esposa, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

—¿Es el médico que te examinó la semana pasada?

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza. Las palabras del hombre todavía resonaban en su mente.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Repitiendo sus palabras, no es imposible que haya fecundado a Bulma. Lo definió como improbable, pero no imposible. Al parecer, durante los últimos nueve años, mi organismo fue respondiendo poco a poco al tratamiento al que me sometí en su día, por lo que mi recuento espermático ha crecido lo suficiente como para que las probabilidades de tener hijos se hayan multiplicado. Aun así, estaba muy sorprendido de que hubiera ocurrido, pero me confirmó algo que yo ya sabía: es totalmente posible que el bebé de Bulma sea mío. De hecho, estoy seguro de que lo es.

—¡Es genial, tío! —dijo Goku entusiasmado—. Joder.

—Me dijo que el otro médico debería haberme explicado que esto podía llegar a ocurrir, y que al no hacerlo me había causado muchos perjuicios.

—¿No te lo dijo? —le preguntó su primo.

—No. Ojalá hubiera pedido una segunda opinión antes.

—Pero ahora ya lo sabes —dijo Milk con suavidad—. ¿Se lo vas a decir a Bulma?

Vegeta se rió.

—¿Cómo? Ha cambiado los cerrojos y los números de teléfono. Ni siquiera responde al correo electrónico. No quiere verme ni hablar conmigo. —Después de haber confiado en su hermanastro cuando era una adolescente, con tan horribles resultados, no le sorprendía que no quisiera tener nada que ver con alguien a quien consideraba un traidor.

—Pero la amas —intervino Milk.

Sí, la amaba. Tanto que sabía que jamás se sentiría completo sin ella. Pero los sentimientos que él podía tener no cambiaban la situación.

Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta y Milk dio un brinco.

—Ya voy yo.

Mientras Milk se ausentaba, Goku lo miró fijamente.

—Debes intentar hablar con ella. Cuanto más tiempo te mantengas alejado, más fácil será que Bulma se convenza de que no te importa nada.

Vegeta se levantó con rapidez.

—¿Y qué demonios puedo hacer? La última vez que lo intenté me sentí como un puñetero acosador. Y ni siquiera conseguí hablar con ella.

Goku se pasó la mano por la nuca.

—¿Le has enviado flores?

¿Igual que la primera noche que pasaron juntos, cuando le envió unas flores con una educada notita?

—Para ella eso no sería un gesto romántico. Además, le dije que la amo. No sé si duda que sea verdad o si sólo cree que quiero más al bebé que a ella.

—¿Y es cierto? —Goku arqueó las cejas cuando Vegeta negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

—Durante estos últimos años he sentido que mi vida no estaba completa y, al no encontrar una explicación lógica, supuse que era porque quería ser padre, lo único que no podría lograr. Después de la llamada del doctor Benthon, me intrigaba no sentirme más feliz. Me he pasado media vida pensando que ser padre me haría sentir completo, que llenaría el vacío que siento en mi interior, y resulta que no es así. Está en la naturaleza humana querer lo que no se puede tener.

—Enterarte de que sí podías hizo que te dieras cuenta de que lo que quieres en realidad es alguien con quien compartir tu vida. —No era una pregunta, Goku lo sabía.

—Sí. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? Ser padre será genial y siempre querré a este bebé con todo mi corazón. Pero amaré a su madre hasta el día de mi muerte y me destroza no poder acercarme a ella e intentar convencerla de que para mí, ella lo es todo. Ella es lo que busco desde hace años sin saberlo.

—Vegeta, tienes que venir a la puerta —dijo Milk con suavidad, mordisqueándose los labios—. He intentado convencerles de que estás ocupado, pero… insisten en hablar contigo.

—¿Periodistas?

Ella no le sostuvo la mirada.

—No.

Alarmado, Vegeta se apresuró a salir de la cocina. El trayecto hasta la entrada se le hizo eterno y le dio miedo pensar en lo que le esperaba al final. Si eso fuera una simple entrega, Milk se habría encargado de todo. Por Dios, si ni siquiera le había sostenido la mirada.

Se dirigió a la entrada. Le dio la impresión de estar moviéndose a cámara lenta, a pesar de que su corazón galopaba a toda velocidad. Por fin, llegó ante la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose al otro lado a un hombre trajeado y bien afeitado de cuarenta y tantos años. El hombre mostraba una expresión entre seria y sombría.

Vegeta tragó saliva.

—¿Es usted Vegeta Ouji? —preguntó el individuo.

Incapaz de hablar, Vegeta asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo unos documentos para usted. Por favor, firme aquí. —Le puso un portapapeles delante de las narices.

«Documentos». Aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Temía saber de qué tratarían aquellos papeles, no quería firmar nada.

Negando con la cabeza, Vegeta dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué clase de documentos son?

—Desconozco esa información, señor. Mi trabajo consiste en entregarlos a la persona a la que van dirigidos.

—No… —Vegeta no quería saber qué contenía aquel enorme sobre blanco que el hombre sostenía debajo del codo.

—Señor, tiene que aceptar la entrega.

Vegeta apenas podía respirar. El corazón le palpitaba de una manera irregular. Negó con la cabeza.

Goku se acercó desde atrás y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Firma ya, Vegeta. Ya nos ocuparemos después de resolver el asunto que contenga ese sobre. Te lo prometo.

¿Por qué Goku le hacía una promesa imposible de mantener? Vegeta no pensaba que su primo pudiera «resolver» nada de aquello.

—Señor, por favor. —El hombre le tendió de nuevo el portapapeles.

—No pasa nada —le susurró Goku al oído.

Sí, claro que pasaba; pero sin querer afrontar los hechos, tampoco conseguiría nada. Maldita sea.

Con dedos temblorosos, cogió el portapapeles y el bolígrafo.

—Firme aquí —señaló el hombre.

A Vegeta se le paralizó el corazón mientras lo hacía y cogía el sobre blanco. Sabía que su vida se acababa de ir a la mierda.

Oyó que Goku mascullaba algo educado y que cerraba la puerta.

Su primo le agarró por el codo y le empujó.

—Vamos a la cocina a sentarnos.

Vegeta observó con aturdimiento que estaba de rodillas. Literalmente.

Se levantó y Goku le ayudó a llegar hasta una silla. La esquina del sobre le cortó la palma de la mano y sintió como si por la herida se le envenenara la sangre. La compasión que observó en la cara de Milk fue como una puñalada en el pecho. Todos sabían qué contenía el sobre. Vegeta cerró los ojos mientras el dolor se hacía más intenso.

Finalmente se hundió en la silla. Goku se sentó a su lado.

—Ábrelo.

—No. —Ver el contenido le dolería demasiado.

—El sobre puede contener cualquier cosa. Algo sobre el programa.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

—Se lo enviarían a mi agente.

—Quizá sea una copia de lo que el doctor Benthon te dijo por teléfono.

—No sería posible, ha recibido los resultados esta mañana. Además, puede enviármelos por fax.

—Tienes que abrirlo de todas maneras. —La voz grave de Goku resonó en su mente.

—¿Tú lo abrirías si estuvieras en mi situación? Si supieras que ese sobre contiene el final de tu matrimonio y de tu felicidad, ¿lo abrirías?

Goku le lanzó una mirada a su esposa. En la cara de su primo brillaba un intenso amor, y a Vegeta casi le angustió ver lo felices que eran. Quería lo mejor para ellos, pero se preguntó por qué si Goku había conseguido hacerle entender a Milk lo mucho que la amaba y compartir la vida con ella, él no era capaz de hacerlo con Bulma. Quería tener lo mismo que ellos.

—Lo más probable es que me ventilara antes una botella de Jack Daniel's, pero me enfrentaría a la realidad. Y el Vegeta que yo conozco, también lo haría.

Vegeta hizo una mueca burlona, intentando contener las lágrimas. No lo consiguió. Comenzaron a picarle los ojos y se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

—Odio el Jack Daniel's.

—Bueno, desde que no vives aquí, no tenemos cabernet sauvingnon de reserva. O bebes Jack Daniel's o lo abres sobrio.

—Joder… —Vegeta respiró hondo y cogió el sobre—. Lo haré sobrio.

Con el temor apretándole el corazón, Vegeta introdujo los dedos por debajo del sello del sobre y lo abrió. Le tembló la mano cuando retiró del interior un grueso fajo de documentos. Clavó los ojos en las palabras allí escritas y sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho.

Todas sus esperanzas de felicidad se esfumaron.

—¿Qué es? —susurró Milk.

Vegeta tragó saliva, y su voz fue ronca y áspera cuando leyó:

—Petición de anulación matrimonial.

* * *

 _Nooooo. ¡No puede terminar así! ¡Maldita sea! Ya sé todo lo que me van a decir, pero soy mala... hasta el lunes... que les sea leve. El lunes sabremos si Vegeta se da por vencido (sí, como no) o cómo logra (si lo consigue) el perdón de Bulma._

 _Ya que no quiero adelantar mucho sobre lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo, pero tengo esa necesidad de seguir parloteando de algo, va un adelanto de otra de mis próximas historias. Está no será de categoría «M», pero estoy segura de que les gustará por su tiernitud (sí, inventé una palabra: ternura no es igual). El fic se llamará «Pequeña»._

 _Bulma tiene 16 años, es la heredera de Corporación Cápsula, la empresa de tecnología más importante del mundo, y es una hermosa genio (hasta ahí les suena, ¿no?). Su padre la ha mantenido oculta de los medios toda su vida por miedo a secuestros y atentados, pero él ha enfermado y Bulma debe salir a la luz para tomar las riendas de la compañía. Pero antes debe cursar los últimos cursos en la Universidad de la Capital del Norte, uno de los cuales es impartido por un joven y sexy profesor de 22 años._


	25. Jamás podré amar a otra mujer como a ti

_Hola, queridos lectores. Aquí estamos presentando el penúltimo capítulo de «Más que solo deseo». En el capítulo anterior, Vegeta recibe la petición de anulación matrimonial que él sabe lo alejará de Bulma para siempre. Ella le permitirá ser parte de la vida de su hijo, pero le ha dejado claro de que no puede perdonarlo y que no desea seguir casada con él. Con su vida desmoronándose a su alrededor, Vegeta tiene dos caminos: aceptar la decisión de su esposa o luchar por ella._

 _¿Cuándo nuestro Príncipe ha huido de una batalla? ¿Qué podrá hacer para que Bulma comprenda que sus sentimientos por ella son y siempre fueron reales?_

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

Bulma entró en casa con un suspiro de cansancio. Echó un vistazo al reloj sin mirarse el desnudo dedo anular ni pensar en lo que eso significaba. Era casi la una de la madrugada. Vegeta ya debía de haber recibido los documentos.

¿Estaría él de acuerdo con poner un punto y final legal a su matrimonio como si nunca hubiera tenido lugar? Esperaba que sí. Bueno, eso era lo que tenía que querer. Vegeta la había engañado; ella jamás le había importado como él le importaba a ella. Vale, a pesar de no amarla, la había hecho sentirse especial, pero no tenía manera de saber si toda aquella ternura había sido puro cuento o no. No quería confiar de nuevo en él. Despertarse de pronto un día y darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que había puesto toda su fe en alguien que estaba destrozando su mundo y rompiéndole el corazón.

Alguien como Zarbon.

Hablarle a Vegeta de su pasado resultó ser una especie de catarsis. A pesar de lo difícil que fue, Bulma creyó que ese hecho les había unido más. Sin embargo, puesto que se había equivocado, estaba determinada a ponerle fin a todo. Si no lo hacía, acabaría por esperar algo imposible y eso sí que sería un error de dimensiones catastróficas.

Por mucho que le doliera, era mejor así. O lo sería algún día. Ahora se trataba de seguir respirando, de poner un pie delante del otro y caminar aunque resultara una agonía. Bulma no comía bien, y lo poco que se obligaba a ingerir era por el bien del bebé. Y dormir… simplemente no podía hacerlo sin tener a su lado el cuerpo cálido y protector de Vegeta. Bulma sabía que era como una vela consumiéndose por los dos extremos: por un lado trataba de sacar adelante el restaurante y, por otro, negociaba con el seguro y los contratistas para reconstruir «Las sayas sexys». Y además, intentaba olvidar a Vegeta. Pero la vida que crecía en su interior era un constante recordatorio de su marido. E incluso, si no existiera el bebé, dudaba que pudiera llegar a olvidarle algún día.

Después de cerrar la puerta principal, Bulma encendió la lámpara más cercana y comenzó a subir la escalera lentamente. Los tacones repicaron sobre el suelo de madera del oscuro pasillo camino del dormitorio.

En ese momento, recordó que no había sonado la alarma cuando entró en casa. ¿Se habría olvidado de activarla por la mañana? Y la puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada. Bulma frunció el ceño. No dormir ni comer bien debía de estarle afectando. Le habían comentado que, durante el embarazo, algunas mujeres se vuelven muy olvidadizas.

Aun así, ella jamás cerraba esa puerta. Siempre quería ver qué le esperaba dentro de la habitación antes de entrar. Una consecuencia de lo que le ocurrió con Zarbon.

¿Sería posible que Vegeta le estuviera esperando al otro lado de la puerta? ¿Querría sorprenderla para derribar sus defensas?

La posibilidad la llenó de ansiedad. Se suponía que ella quería poner fin al matrimonio, pero mentiría si dijera que no le había añorado cada vez que respiraba. No imaginaba cómo podría haber entrado en la casa. Después de todo, había cambiado las cerraduras. No obstante, era amigo de Gohan y Ten Shin Han, y esos dos podrían entrar en Fort Knox o en la Casa Blanca si les diera la gana.

Bulma suspiró y, con un nudo en el estómago, empujó la puerta, esperando ver que Vegeta había decorado la habitación como la suite para la luna de miel.

Pero no. Sólo vio unas cuerdas en los cuatro postes de la cama con esposas para las muñecas y los tobillos. Contuvo el aliento presa de las náuseas.

Bulma parpadeó y, jadeando llena de horror, clavó los ojos en la escena. ¿Qué demonios…? Vegeta sabía mejor que nadie que ella no soportaba que la ataran. ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Para probar que ella podía confiar en él? Si quería que se reconciliaran, amenazar con atarla a la cama no era la mejor manera de persuadirla para que le diera a su matrimonio otra oportunidad.

Sintió que la furia la embargaba. ¿Dónde se había metido aquel hijo de perra? ¿En el cuarto de baño? ¿En el armario quizá? ¿Se habría escondido porque sabía que ella no estaría dispuesta a eso?

Cuando se giró hacia el cuarto de baño, casi vomitó al ver quién la estaba esperando.

No era Vegeta el que estaba apoyado contra la pared, sin chaqueta, con la corbata suelta y una afectada sonrisa en la cara.

Comenzó a gritar.

 **POV Vegeta**

Vegeta detuvo el coche delante de la casa que había compartido con Bulma. Aparcó. Se quedó mirando el edificio. Había luz en la salita; ella ya estaba en casa. Maldición. Había pensado interceptarla antes de que entrara a su casa. ¿Le abriría la puerta a esas horas de la noche?

Durante el largo viaje desde la Capital del Sur, no había dejado de preguntarse lo mismo una y otra vez, como si sus pensamientos fueran un bucle sin fin que le llevaran siempre a la misma conclusión: tenía que hablar con ella e intentar arreglar las cosas. No renunciaría a Bulma sin luchar. Tenía que encontrar la manera de convencerla de que la amaba y de que jamás volvería a traicionarla.

Armado con todas esas convicciones, apagó el motor y se enfrentó a la tranquila y fría noche de noviembre. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, le sudaban las palmas de las manos.

Un grito lleno de terror rompió el silencio de la noche. El sonido le puso la piel de gallina. No era un programa de televisión. Era real, humano y muy familiar.

«¡Bulma!».

Corrió hacia la puerta, agarró el picaporte y lo movió. Pero estaba cerrada con llave. Empezó a golpear su cuerpo contra la puerta repetidamente, pero la puerta ni se resentía.

—¡Joder! —¿Las ventanas? ¿La otra puerta? Sabía que todo estaría cerrado. Gohan había dotado la casa con unas medidas de seguridad a prueba de bombas. Lo que le hizo preguntarse quién y cómo habría entrado.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar y decidir qué hacer rápidamente.

Llamar al 911 era la elección lógica… Pero Piccolo no hacía bien su trabajo y no contaba con medios para entrar en la vivienda. Lo más sensato sería llamar a Broly.

Sacó el móvil y marcó el número del guardaespaldas, agradeciendo haber copiado el número del móvil de Bulma después de que ella hubiera «desaparecido».

Broly respondió a instante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Bulma. Alguien ha entrado en su casa. La he oído gritar, pero no puedo entrar porque cambió las cerraduras.

—No me vengas con cuentos estúpidos para intentar acercarte a ella.

—No me jodas, idiota. Dime cómo mierda entrar o te juro que te mataré. —Entonces Bulma volvió a gritar, muy fuerte.

—¡Joder! —maldijo el guardaespaldas cambiando de actitud—. Estoy a más de diez minutos. Te indicaré cómo entrar.

—¿Cómo? ¡Apúrate!—Estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Cada segundo que pasaba, Bulma corría más peligro.

—Rodea el garaje hasta el lateral de la casa. Hay un arbusto de acebo. Detrás hay una lata medio enterrada en la tierra.

Vegeta rodeó la casa corriendo. Ahora estaba justo debajo de la ventana de Bulma. La oyó gritar otra vez y el sonido le retorció las entrañas de terror. ¿De qué servía que Bulma viviera en ese búnker si ahora se encontraba adentro y en peligro? No podía perderla, maldita sea, la necesitaba en su vida.

—Está demasiado oscuro para ver nada. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

Lleno de frustración regresó corriendo al coche y cogió la linterna de emergencia. Y de paso la pistola semiautomática que llevaba en la guantera, que se metió en la cinturilla del pantalón, en la espalda…

Los segundos que le llevó llegar de nuevo a la puerta lateral se le hicieron eternos, pero localizó la lata con rapidez y metió la llave en la cerradura.

—Ya estoy en el garaje.

El aire olía a polvo y a hierba. Vegeta quiso encender la luz para no alertar al intruso, pero no conocía muy bien el lugar. Rodeó el cortacésped y el pequeño descapotable de Bulma y se dirigió sigilosamente a la puerta que daba acceso a la vivienda.

—Estoy ante la puerta de entrada a la casa.

—No vas a poder acceder por ahí. Está cerrada y no sé dónde puede esconder Bulma la llave. Si la abres y la alarma está conectada, se pondrá a sonar y alertará al malnacido que la tiene. Tienes que entrar por el desván.

—Ahora voy. —Vegeta saltó encima del coche de Bulma y tiró de la cuerda que bajaba la escalerilla de mano. Subió, iluminando el recorrido con la linterna.

Una vez dentro del desván, se encontró rodeado de cajas con adornos de Navidad y libros contables pulcramente ordenados; no había nada más salvo espacio vacío. El miedo y la impaciencia hicieron mella en él.

—Veo dos puertas muy pequeñas. ¿Dan al alero de la vivienda?

—Sí. Nunca pensé que ayudarla a poner los cables serviría de algo —intentó bromear Broly, aunque el comentario rezumaba tensión.

—La primera parece llevar al tejadillo que hay sobre la salita.

—Exacto. Vete por la otra. Una vez en el alero, síguelo hasta el final. Por ahí podrás acceder al pasillo que lleva a su dormitorio.

—Creo que ya sé adónde va a dar. —Vegeta ya se había fijado en esa puerta.

Atravesó la puerta y rodeó la casa a gatas por el alero.

—Está resbaladizo y es muy estrecho, pero por lo menos tendrás de tu parte el factor sorpresa —le avisó Broly.

Aunque cada segundo que tardaba hacía que Vegeta se angustiara más, estaba de acuerdo en que ése era el mejor plan para entrar. Le llevaría unos minutos pero llegaría directamente a Bulma.

—¿Tienes idea de quién coño ha entrado? —preguntó Broly.

—No.

—Lapis ha sido extraditado a la Capital del Oeste. Al parecer tenía allí pendiente una acusación por asalto. Freezer ha salido bajo fianza.

—¿Crees que podría ser ese idiota?

—Desde luego tenaz sí que es. Y no está bien de la azotea.

Vegeta no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Broly suspiró.

—Hay algo que no debería decirte, pero puede que aclare algo las cosas. Supongo que habrás sospechado más de una vez que no soy guardaespaldas profesional.

—Sí, lo imaginaba. ¿Qué intentas decirme? Habla de una maldita vez —Vegeta se sintió alarmado.

—Soy de Capital del Este, de donde procede Bulma.

«¡Maldición!». A Vegeta no le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando todo eso.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Trabajé de agente en la brigada anti-vicio de la ciudad, aunque ahora soy investigador privado. A finales de junio me contrató un tipo rico para que encontrara a Bulma. Me dio una foto de ella con quince años y la información de que estaba en alguna parte de la Capital del Norte. El tipo me dijo que era su hermana perdida.

Vegeta se quedó helado.

—Zarbon.

—El mismo.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada antes? ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a ella?

—¿Para que me echara de su vida? No, gracias. Pensé que era mejor tenerlo todo bajo control.

—¿Crees que puede ser Zarbon quien está dentro?

—No lo sé. —Broly suspiró—. En cuanto localicé a Bulma, lo avisé y me dijo que regresara enseguida. Volví en el vuelo siguiente para facilitarle la información y las pruebas fotográficas. El muy hijo de perra me hizo un montón de preguntas raras, del tipo que si tenía marido o amante… Quién se la tiraba… Si mantenía alguna relación… Parecía obsesionado con Bulma.

A Vegeta se le encogió el estómago.

—Maldición, todos pensábamos que Freezer era la mayor amenaza.

—El concejal está como una puta cabra y no creo que haya recuperado la cordura ahora que está en libertad bajo fianza. ¿No has llegado ya al final del alero?

—Estoy muy cerca.

—Yo también estoy llegando.

Por una vez, agradecería la presencia de Broly. Si algo le pasaba a él, alguien más podría rescatar a su mujer.

—Cuando te diste cuenta de que Zarbon estaba perturbado, ¿regresaste a esta ciudad para proteger a Bulma?

—Sí. No podía traicionar la confianza de mi cliente contándoselo a ella sin arriesgar mi licencia. Él sabía ahora dónde estaba Bulma y lo que hacía. Entonces las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse, pero yo no tenía pruebas de quién le estaba dejando las notas. Así que me quedé y llamé a algunos de mis amigos para localizar a ese bastardo y asegurarme de que todavía estaba en el Este, mientras intentaba no perderla de vista. Todo habría sido muchísimo más fácil si Bulma hubiera sido mi mujer. La habría mantenido vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día.

Vegeta sintió una llamarada de celos.

—Ésa no es la única razón por la que deseabas a Bulma.

—Oh, claro que no. Me enamoré de tu mujer el día que la vi. —Suspiró—. Pero ella siempre te ha amado a ti. Jamás he tenido nada que hacer con ella.

—Me has inducido a creer más de una vez que te acostabas con ella.

—Esperaba que así te enfadarías, te largarías y yo tendría una oportunidad. Pero eres demasiado necio, maldita sea.

La verdad al descubierto. Broly jamás se había acostado con su esposa. Bulma no le había mentido. Vegeta apretó los dientes. Había sido una puñetera estupidez dejar que los celos tomaran el control.

—Tampoco voy a rendirme ahora —le prometió—. Estoy delante de la salida del alero. Está en el tejado. ¿Al empujar la trampilla baja ya la escalera de mano interior?

—Debería. Pero tendrás que hacerlo con cuidado. La escalerilla de mano hará ruido al golpear en el suelo de madera si la bajas bruscamente.

Bulma gritó de nuevo, un sonido que fue gemido y súplica a la vez.

—¡No! ¡No me toques!

—¿La has oído? —gruñó Vegeta—. No tengo tiempo que perder.

—Tienes tiempo de sobra. Si es Zarbon quien está en el dormitorio con ella, se va a entretener bastante. Hace más de diez años que busca a Bulma. Si tiene intención de matarla, no lo hará rápido. Respira hondo y usa la cabeza.

Las palabras de Broly le retorcieron las entrañas. La ansiedad le inundó. Se la tragó porque si no, no lograría nada.

—¿Llevas algún arma? —le preguntó Broly.

—Sí, aunque lo que más espero es que ese malnacido me dé la oportunidad de cargármelo a puñetazos.

—Te entiendo. Guárdame algo. Tenemos que colgar; necesitarás las dos manos para bajar por la escalerilla y, en cuanto abras la trampilla, él podría oírte.

—Sí. —Vegeta sostuvo el teléfono e intentó tranquilizarse. Tenía que conseguirlo. Tenía que salvar a Bulma o morir en el intento.

Era hábil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sabía artes marciales y disparaba bastante bien, pero jamás había tenido que poner en práctica sus conocimientos para rescatar a nadie, en especial a alguien a quien amaba con toda su alma.

—Puedes hacerlo —le aseguró Broly—. Lo primordial es que permanezcas tranquilo y no hagas ruido. Usa el factor sorpresa si puedes. Y si no, métele un tiro en cabeza a ese hijo de perra. Voy a llamar a Piccolo ahora mismo. Y yo estaré ahí en menos de dos minutos. Haz lo necesario para mantenerla con vida.

—Gracias. —Vegeta podía ser un guardaespaldas como Broly, pero daría su vida por salvar a su esposa.

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

Bulma parpadeó sin creerse lo que veía. Su peor pesadilla había cobrado vida… y estaba en su dormitorio.

—Hola, Bura. Aunque supongo que ahora debería llamarte «puta».

«¡Corre!».

La sorpresa la tenía paralizada y no conseguía que su cuerpo obedeciera las órdenes de su cerebro. Dio un paso atrás, llenó los pulmones de aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Grita todo lo que quieras. Hace mucho tiempo que te busco. De hecho, más de una década. Ahora que he conseguido encontrarte, voy a recordarte a quién perteneces. Y sí, las cuerdas son para ti. Por los viejos tiempos.

Bulma tembló sin control. Pero cuando vio que él llevaba un cuchillo de sierra en la mano —idéntico a los que habían encontrado con las notas—, fue su mundo el que se tambaleó.

—Has sido tú y no Freezer, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Zarbon centellearon con enfermiza ironía.

—Me ha encantado dejarte todas esas notas. Me divertí mucho también destrozando tu dormitorio. Pero no te asustaste tanto como yo quería. Me irrita sobremanera que no seas la misma virgen mansa y apocada, Bura.

No lo era. Pero en ese momento, Bulma se sentía como si tuviera otra vez quince años: incapaz de asimilar que su hermanastro fuera su peor pesadilla, el que le provocaba aquel inmenso dolor mientras la despojaba de su inocencia, forzándola una y otra vez.

—No lo hagas, Zarbon —le imploró, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por el bien de su hijo.

—Ah, entonces recuerdas mi nombre. Qué halagador que no hayas olvidado tu primera vez. Vamos a ver de qué más te acuerdas.

—Vas a matarme. —No era una pregunta. Bulma sentía la respuesta en los huesos.

Él no vaciló.

—Por supuesto. Te mantendría con vida, pero no me gusta la idea de compartirte con ese cocinero de cuarta con el que te has casado.

Los ojos de Zarbon brillaron con una dolorosa promesa mientras se acercaba a ella con una sinuosa sonrisa. Bulma retrocedió.

—Déjame en paz.

—No puedo. Después de que te escaparas fui el hazmerreír de mis amigos. Se burlaron de mí diciendo que te había gustado tan poco el sexo conmigo, que preferiste escaparte de casa que volver a hacerlo.

«¡Es cierto!». Pero sabía que no era aconsejable decirlo en voz alta.

—Comencé a preguntarme si mis amigos tendrían razón. Puede que te resultara un poco doloroso al principio, eras virgen y todo eso, pero estoy seguro de que lo pasamos muy bien.

¿Zarbon pensó que a ella le había gustado lo que le hizo?

—Todo eso forma parte del pasado, Zarbon. Ahora no hay nada entre nosotros.

—Yo soy quien decide eso. Cuando te escapaste, me robaste el control. Y compartiste tu cuerpo con otros hombres. ¡Incluso te has casado! —Zarbon apretó los labios—. Ésa fue una idea muy mala, aunque afortunadamente no durará mucho más.

Con aquella amenaza implícita, Bulma sintió que una hirviente cólera crecía en su interior arrinconando el miedo.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada a Vegeta!

—Él es mi siguiente objetivo. Ahora, ofréceme un buen espectáculo como la _stripper_ que eres. Quítate toda la ropa.

El tiempo de hablar había terminado. Una vez que Zarbon decidía que quería algo, nada le detenía. Podía ser metódico y paciente, jugar al gato y al ratón durante un rato, pero después, se convertía en un bastardo ávido de sangre. Justo estaba en ese punto.

Bulma se negó a seguirle la corriente.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de detenerle y llegar a la puerta. Si se daba la vuelta y echaba a correr, él la atraparía. Bulma llevaba tacones de aguja y él había sido deportista de élite en el instituto. En ese aspecto no tenía nada que hacer. Era necesario encontrar la manera de igualar las tornas.

Retrocedió lentamente hacia la puerta y se arriesgó a mirar por encima del hombro. Lo primero que vio fue el brillante portarretratos plateado; sabía que pesaba mucho.

«Gracias, Vegeta, por tu regalo de bodas».

Le dio la espalda a Zarbon y se abalanzó a por el objeto. Como esperaba, él salió detrás. Pero Bulma estaba preparada. Cuando él se acercó, ella agarró el pesado marco abollado y le golpeó con él en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

Zarbon retrocedió tambaleándose hacia la pared mientras se tapaba el ojo derecho con la mano.

—¡Perra! Vas a pagar por esto. No sabes cuánto he aprendido en estos catorce años del fino arte del sexo duro, pero estoy dispuesto a enseñártelo.

Bulma no se quedó para oír el resto de aquel repugnante discurso. Se deshizo de los zapatos y salió rápidamente del dormitorio. Se detuvo de golpe cuando Zarbon logró asirle la camisa con el puño. Entonces, su hermanastro comenzó a tirar de ella.

Si permitía que la arrastrara de nuevo al dormitorio, era mujer muerta. Puede que acabara muriendo de todas maneras, pero no iba a rendirse sin luchar.

Miró hacia adelante y se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas. Se rasgó la camisa en dos pero se liberó.

Sabiendo que sólo tenía un segundo de ventaja, atravesó el umbral de la puerta con rapidez, salió al oscuro pasillo y… chocó contra alguien.

Bulma contuvo el aliento. Santo Dios, ¿Zarbon tenía un cómplice?

—Shhh.

«¡Vegeta!».

Quiso hacerle un millón de preguntas, pero no era el momento. El sonido de los pasos de Zarbon resonaba en el suelo de madera. Vegeta la puso a su espalda y luego se apretaron contra la pared, apartándose del camino de Zarbon. Bulma rezó para que, en medio de la oscuridad, él no los viera.

Se apretó contra Vegeta, aliviada de que estuviera allí, pero a la vez preocupada. Zarbon quería matarle y Bulma no dudaba que era capaz de hacerlo.

Vegeta la empujó hacia las profundas sombras cuando Zarbon se acercó lentamente. Ella casi pudo sentir cómo su hermanastro rastreaba el pasillo en penumbra con una metódica mirada y contuvo el aliento, rezando para que Vegeta saliera con vida de aquello. Fuera como fuera.

Entonces, Bulma sintió algo duro contra el estómago. Introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos y tanteó en la cinturilla del pantalón de su marido. ¡Vegeta tenía un arma!

Él se tensó cuando ella tocó la pistola, entonces meneó la cabeza levemente. Bulma frunció el ceño y bajó la mano. Las armas no le gustaban, pero esperaba que Vegeta tuviera un plan. Se preguntó cuál sería mientras él la apretaba contra la pared. A Bulma le latía tan fuerte el corazón, que temió que pudiera oírse en toda la ciudad.

Zarbon pasó sigilosamente junto a ellos y se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera cuando el estruendo de las sirenas rompió el silencio.

«¡La policía!». Gracias a Dios.

Al oír el sonido, Zarbon levantó la cabeza y gruñó.

—¡Jodida puta! ¿Dónde estás? No has bajado las escaleras, te habría oído. Y ahora ya está aquí la maldita policía. Alguien nos ha interrumpido la diversión, joder, pero te mataré antes de que puedan salvarte para que te revuelques con ese maldito cocinero.

Sin avisar, él encendió la luz del pasillo. Sostenía un arma con la que apuntaba directamente al pecho de Vegeta.

Zarbon parecía realmente asombrado. Pero al momento sonrió.

—Bueno, bueno, ésta es la oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Bulma no podía respirar. Vegeta todavía tenía el arma en la espalda. Ahora no le daría tiempo de sacarla y disparar. Su hermanastro estaba a punto de matarle. Conocía a Zarbon, sabía que lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces. Dios, lo más probable es que se riera a carcajadas mientras lo hacía.

No podía suceder. Si no tenía a Vegeta, se quedaría destrozada, se apagaría… y moriría.

Se puso de puntillas y miró a Zarbon por encima del hombro izquierdo de Vegeta.

—Déjale marchar. Sólo me quieres a mí. Subiré al coche contigo, me podrás llevar donde quieras, podrás hacerme lo que desees si le dejas marchar.

—¡No! —gritó Vegeta—. Por supuesto que no.

Por un segundo, Bulma sintió esperanza. «Quizá…». Entonces recordó. La única preocupación de Vegeta era el bebé.

—Sé que te preocupa el niño. Pero conocerás a otra persona y tendrás otro hijo. Lo sé.

—¿Un bebé? —gritó Zarbon, dando un paso amenazador hacia ella—. ¿Has permitido que este jodido hijo de perra te haga un hijo?

Vegeta miró el arma, pero la ignoró.

—Ahora mismo no estoy pensando en el bebé, estoy preocupado por ti. Si te vas con él, jamás volveré a verte viva otra vez. Y jamás podré amar a otra mujer ni la mitad de lo que te amo a ti.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir una cálida emoción en el pecho, cayeron sobre su piel como chocolate derretido. Durante ese breve momento —posiblemente el último que pasarían juntos— Bulma quiso creer que eran verdad y que ella significaba algo para él.

Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que darse cuenta de que cabía la posibilidad de que los sentimientos de Vegeta fueran tan fuertes como los suyos justo cuando se quedaban sin tiempo?

No. Zarbon ya se lo había arrebatado todo en una ocasión. No volvería a ser su víctima. Ahora sería él quien saldría perdiendo.

Vegeta tenía un arma y ella sentido común. Había llegado el momento de utilizarlos.

—Me van a hacer vomitar —se burló Zarbon, acercándose más y más, hasta apretar el arma contra la frente de Vegeta—. Ha llegado el momento de poner fin a este romance. Ella debió ser para mí. Ese debió ser mi hijo. Me quitaste todo. Y ahora lo pagarás.

A Bulma se le detuvo el corazón.

Las sirenas sonaban cada vez más cerca. Observó el pánico en la cara de su hermanastro. De un momento a otro, Zarbon haría algo tan impulsivo y temerario como dispararle a Vegeta a quemarropa. No existía ninguna posibilidad de que su marido pudiera coger el arma y disparar con la suficiente rapidez. Sin embargo, ella sí podía utilizar el factor sorpresa.

—Tú. —Zarbon apuntaba a Vegeta con el arma, luego la movió a la izquierda—. Bura es mía. Siempre lo ha sido. Te voy a matar por haberla tocado.

—Maldito, me llamo Bulma —se burló ella—. Te odio y espero que te pudras en el infierno.

Mientras él la miraba lleno de cólera, ella cogió el arma y empujó a Vegeta a un lado. Zarbon se sorprendió lo suficiente para que a Bulma le diera tiempo de empuñar el arma, quitar el seguro, apretar el gatillo y…

«¡Bang!».

Mientras el disparo aún resonaba en el aire, Zarbon se llevó una mano al pecho y se tambaleó. Cuando apartó los dedos de la camisa blanca, estaban llenos de sangre. Una mancha roja comenzó a extenderse por su tórax.

—¡Puta! —masculló Zarbon, oscilando de un lado a otro.

Para completo horror de Bulma, se giró sobre sí mismo y levantó la pistola de nuevo.

Vegeta reaccionó rápidamente y arrancó el arma de las manos de Bulma. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él se puso delante para protegerla, apuntó y disparó. El fuerte sonido del disparo reverberó en el pequeño espacio y estalló en sus oídos.

A Zarbon se le fue la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando se cayó de rodillas, salía un hilo de sangre por el agujero que tenía en medio de la frente.

Abajo se escuchó una conmoción, un fuerte disparo en la puerta principal y el azotar de ésta contra la pared del vestíbulo. Al momento se oyeron pasos en la escalera, justo cuando a Bulma se le vencían las piernas y era tomada por los brazos de Vegeta.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Brief? —preguntó Piccolo, que apareció por la escalera, justo detrás de Zarbon.

—Señora Ouji —le corrigió Vegeta antes de volverse hacia ella—. ¿Bulma? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas un médico?

Ella se levantó y comenzó a sollozar.

—Estoy bien. De verdad... estoy... bien.

Vegeta la abrazó y cerrando los ojos comenzó a acariciar sus brazos y a mecerla como a una niña tras una pesadilla.

—Todo acabo. Tranquila, Bulma... ya todo terminó.

* * *

 _¿Todo acabó? ¿Todo terminó? Noooooo. Todavía falta un capítulo. Este acercamiento entre Bulma y Vegeta sin duda fue real, pero, ¿fue definitivo o motivo de la tensión por la situación con Zarbon? ¿Creerá Bulma las palabras de Vegeta («jamás podré amar a otra mujer ni la mitad de lo que te amo a ti»)?_

 _Se viene el gran final. ¿Cuándo? Este jueves... ¿Dónde? En la pantalla de tu portátil... tu smartphone o tu viejo ordenador con Windows XP que ya no es compatible con ninguna de esas mierdas de programas y sitios con html5._

 _Se vienen «Inesperada», «Pequeña» y «Salvaje». Muy pronto... Y hay más. No quiero presionarlos, pero yo me pondría como Favorita de mi misma. Allá ustedes. ;)_


	26. Necesito amarte

_Damas y caballero (supongo que habrá alguno)... Estimado público de FanFiction. Con ustedes, el ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO de la historia que ustedes eligieron seguir... y no podría estar más que agradecida por esa deferencia... «Más que solo deseo», la historia del chef Vegeta Ouji y la stripper Bulma Brief llega a su fin. La han pasado de cuadritos, ellos y ustedes sufriendo por nuestros queridos personajes. Gracias a cada uno por sus reviews y por elegir esta historia, que estará aquí esperándolos, para cuando deseen pasar a releerla._

 _En el capítulo anterior, con la muerte de Zarbon, Bulma finalmente puede dejar su pasado atrás. La última amenaza que se cernía sobre ella está muerta, y con ello queda atrás tanto sufrimiento para la peliazul. Vegeta le dijo que la amaba, y lo demostró poniendo su vida en riesgo para salvarla. ¿Será suficiente para que Bulma crea en el amor de su esposo? ¿Inclinará la balanza para darse una nueva oportunidad con Vegeta y formar junto a su hijo esa familia que ambos han deseado durante tanto tiempo?_

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

Era una tarde de viernes y sobre el cielo de la ciudad no se veía una nube. Bulma observó la calle por la ventana de la salita mientras esperaba. Dentro de media hora, debía estar en la consulta de la ginecóloga. Vegeta le había pedido que le dejara acompañarla. Pero aún no había dado señales de vida.

Bulma suspiró. ¿Dónde se había metido ese hombre?

—Tienes cara de estar pensando en Vegeta —bromeó Lázuli.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco ante tamaña ridiculez. Había tomado medidas para poner fin a su matrimonio con Vegeta, pero le resultaba imposible dejar de pensar en él. Aquella misma mañana, se descubrió acariciando la alianza, tentada de ponérsela, sólo para sentirse más cerca de él. Vegeta había derribado sus defensas y colmado su alma. Y ahora se sentía incompleta sin él.

«Jamás podré amar a otra mujer ni la mitad de lo que te amo a ti».

Bulma se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras esas palabras atravesaban su mente. ¿Vegeta lo había dicho de verdad o sólo las pronunció porque se enfrentaban a la muerte?

—¿Estás enfadada con Broly por no decirte sobre tu hermano?

—No, no estoy enfadada. Le encargaron un trabajo. Broly me explicó que Zarbon no le pareció un psicópata hasta después de que me localizó y le comunicó la información que había obtenido. En realidad, dejó su vida en suspenso para protegerme porque se temía lo peor.

—Y porque esperaba que te enamoraras con él.

Bulma hizo una mueca.

—Eso también.

—¿Te dijo lo que iba a hacer ahora?

—Quiere quedarse a vivir aquí. Dice que le gusta la ciudad y que no es tan agobiante como la Ciudad del Este. Gohan y Goku le han ofrecido trabajo. Al parecer, han tenido que rechazar clientes porque no dan abasto, y Goku quiere pasar más tiempo con Milk ahora que tienen un niño en camino.

—Tú también lo tienes, querida. ¿A qué hora es la cita con el médico? ¿No deberías irte ya?

Bulma rechinó los dientes y miró el reloj. Se quedó sorprendida.

—Le daré a Vegeta cinco minutos más, después, si todavía quieres…

—Por supuesto, iré contigo. En estas situaciones, una chica necesita todo el apoyo moral que pueda conseguir —se ofreció Lázuli, sonriendo con tristeza—. Aunque sé que preferirías que te acompañara él.

Bulma no pudo negarlo.

A pesar de haber estado con él el lunes, cuando él había insistido en verla en casa para asegurarse de que estaba sana y salva, Vegeta se había ido…

«¿Qué esperabas que hiciera después de que le enviaras los documentos de anulación? ¿Que se quedara contigo para que pudieras insultarle de maneras más creativas?».

La semana anterior, después de responder a todas las preguntas que Piccolo les hizo tras el ataque de Zarbon, había esperado que él se quedara, que hablaran sobre los documentos de anulación. Que al menos le dijera qué opinaba. Pero él se había limitado a darle un beso, a decirle que la amaba y a rogarle que le dejara acompañarla a la cita con el ginecólogo. Acto seguido, se había marchado.

Lázuli echó un vistazo al reloj.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscar el bolso? Te espero en el coche, lo tengo aparcado delante de la puerta.

Bulma intentó contener la desilusión al ver que Vegeta no llegaba y sonreír a su amiga.

—Claro, gracias.

En cuanto escuchó que la puerta se cerraba detrás de Lázuli, Bulma notó que unas molestas lágrimas le escocían en los ojos. Maldición, tenía que ir al ginecólogo y preocuparse sólo por el bebé. Si Vegeta había aceptado la anulación… bueno, quizá fuera lo mejor. Al menos sabría a qué atenerse, o eso se repetía a sí misma. Aunque durante la última semana se había dado cuenta de que jamás sería plenamente feliz ni se sentiría completa sin él.

Pero también sabía que no podía seguir casada con el hombre que amaba más que nada en el mundo sólo porque él quería estar con el niño que siempre había ansiado tener. Sin el amor de Vegeta, compartir casa, cama y nombre con él serían actos vacíos de significado. Y al final les haría trizas a los dos. Si realmente no la amaba, era mejor saberlo ahora, no cuando el niño les hiciera pasar noches en vela, o cuando empezara a asistir a la guardería… O cuando tuvieran que acudir a su primer partido, apoyarle en su primera decepción, asistir a su primer amor… O cuando Vegeta por fin encontrara a una mujer a la que entregar su corazón y la dejara rota como una concha vacía.

Pero si bien se evitaría sufrir más adelante, ahora mismo lo estaba pasando fatal.

Se tragó las lágrimas, cogió el bolso y activó la nueva alarma antes de cerrar la puerta. Después, se giró para encaminarse al coche de Lázuli.

Pero ésta se había ido.

«¿Qué demonios…?».

Negó con la cabeza y recorrió el camino de acceso hasta la acera.

Y allí estaba Vegeta mirando el reloj.

Se quedó sin respiración. Se le detuvo el corazón. Él estaba allí.

¿Por qué?

Con la mente bullendo con cientos de pensamientos, Bulma dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia él. Vegeta levantó la mirada, la vio y se acercó.

Él le cogió la cara entre las manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que terminó tan pronto como empezó.

—Hola. Te he echado de menos.

La mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros parecía sincera y honesta. Santo Dios, ¿por qué le estaba haciendo esto? Si todavía la quería, ¿por qué no le decía que no quería la anulación? ¿O tal vez sí la quisiera? Estaba tan confundida…

—Hola. Gracias por acompañarme al médico.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. —Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a entrar. Vegeta le cogió los dedos y puso en marcha el Jaguar. Bulma sabía que debería soltar la mano… pero no tenía voluntad para hacerlo.

—¿Piccolo ha vuelto a interrogarte? ¿Te ha dado más información sobre el ataque de Zarbon? —preguntó él.

—No. En cuanto nos exculpó de cualquier cargo, no he querido saber nada más del tema.

—Debes sentirte aliviada al saber que Zarbon está muerto. El pasado ya no volverá para rondarte. —Vegeta le apretó la mano.

Ella obtuvo fuerzas de la caricia. Aquel tema no podía tratarlo con nadie… salvo con él. Vegeta era la única persona que la conocía a fondo. Y estaba agradecida por ello.

—Me gustaría haberme reconciliado con mi madre, pero quizá fuera imposible. Ella no quiso creerme porque le complicaba mucho la vida, y eso es lo que no puedo perdonarle.

—Zarbon te hizo algo terrible. Trágico. Pero lo que hizo ella fue casi peor. —La cálida mirada de Vegeta la envolvió en una sensación suave y confortable.

Sería tan fácil hundirse… perderse en ella. Y le dolería tanto después…

—Todos los días lo intento. Quizá algún día lo consiga.

—Lo que te ocurrió te convirtió en lo que eres hoy: una mujer fuerte, inconformista, pragmática, lista. No cambiaría nada de ti. Eres la mujer que amo.

A Bulma se le detuvo el corazón. Quería creerle más que nada en el mundo.

—Vegeta…

—Shhh. —Vegeta detuvo el coche en el hospital—. Ahora iremos al médico. Hablaremos después.

Maldición, ella no quería seguir retrasándolo. Bulma no era de esas personas que dejaban a un lado lo que les preocupaba. ¿Por qué no hablar de una vez? Pero no iban a ponerse a arreglar su matrimonio en la sala de espera. Suspiró.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la enfermera los llamó y los condujo ante una mujer de mediana edad que les hizo muchas preguntas mientras Vegeta se sentaba en una silla detrás de Bulma y le sostenía la mano.

—¿Les gustaría oír el latido del corazón del bebé?

—Por favor —sonrió Bulma.

—Muchísimo.

Bulma no podía ver la cara de Vegeta, pero sí escuchar la sinceridad en su voz.

La médico le aplicó un chorro de gel frío en el abdomen, luego acercó un aparato de plástico y…

«Guosch, guosch, guosch».

Un pequeño corazón resonó en la consulta. El sonido era lento pero muy fuerte. Un milagro.

A Bulma se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Oh, Dios mío…

Vegeta le apretó la mano con fuerza.

—Jamás había oído nada tan asombroso.

Su voz sonaba llena de emoción.

—Es un bebé fuerte y saludable —les aseguró la ginecóloga—. El ritmo cardíaco es lento, lo que podría indicar que se trata de un varón, pero no lo sabremos a ciencia cierta hasta la vigésima semana, cuando hagamos una prueba de ultrasonidos.

«¿Un niño?». A Bulma se le detuvo el corazón y luego se le puso a latir a toda velocidad. Le encantaría tener un niño. Aunque le daría igual que fuera una niña. Siempre amaría a aquel bebé por encima de todo. Porque sería parte de Vegeta.

Por fin, la obstetra le midió el abdomen, les indicó qué ocurriría durante el mes siguiente y luego se despidió de ellos. Pagaron a la recepcionista y salieron del edificio cogidos de la mano.

Cuando llegaron al coche, él la detuvo y la hizo girar hacia él.

—Gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Es algo que siempre te agradeceré, pase lo que pase en el futuro. Me gustaría que me dedicaras quince minutos, si no te importa. Después, si todavía quieres seguir adelante con la anulación, no pondré ningún impedimento.

Bulma notó que la invadía una negativa sensación de temor e intentó contenerla. La anulación era, después de todo, algo bueno, ¿no? ¿Por qué todo su ser se revelaba sólo de pensarlo?

Porque le amaba demasiado.

—De acuerdo —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Regresaron a casa sin hablar y entraron en la salita. Se sentaron en el sofá, con un metro de separación entre ellos.

Qué ironía. Su relación había comenzado allí mismo.

Vegeta sacó un grueso documento que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo tendió.

—Esto es tuyo, decidamos lo que decidamos.

La gravedad que rezumaba la voz de su marido le puso a Bulma un nudo en el estómago. Respiró hondo. Desdobló los papeles con una mano temblorosa y los leyó.

—Esto es… —Parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Sería cierto?—. ¿Es un acuerdo de custodia? ¿Me cedes la custodia en exclusiva?

—Si continuas adelante con la anulación, solicito una semana al año y el día de Acción de Gracias o el de Navidad. Creo que cualquier niño debe conocer a su padre. Y también está detallado un acuerdo financiero. El abogado me recomendó una cifra y la subí al doble. Espero que lo consideres justo, pero podemos aumentar la cantidad si lo crees necesario. Jamás te pediré nada más ni solicitaré la custodia compartida. Sólo eso y alguna llamada telefónica ocasional.

A Bulma se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Pero no estaba a punto de llorar, sino de sollozar. Los cimientos de su vida se derrumbaban ante ella, todo se desmoronaba y el dolor era demasiado intenso. Vegeta la estaba dejando y le daba un control absoluto sobre la vida que habían creado juntos, aquel niño que ella sabía que él deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

—¿Por qué? —logró decir.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, luchando contra las lágrimas.

—Porque te amo y quiero que sepas que nada será nunca más importante que tú para mí, ni siquiera nuestro hijo.

—Pero hace años que deseas tener un bebé y…

—Eso es cierto. Lo deseaba tanto que manipulé a la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida, la engañé sin tener en cuenta cómo le afectaría. Y lo siento muchísimo. Pero no quiero que creas que me casé contigo por el niño. Fui un estúpido al no decirte que pensaba que el bebé era de otro hombre. No sabes cómo lo siento. Pero ahora tengo las cosas más claras. —Suspiró—. Me di cuenta de que no sólo quería un bebé, sino compartir mi vida con alguien. Con una mujer asombrosa y fuerte, lista, ambiciosa y maravillosa.

Bulma sollozó con más fuerza. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Que la quería más que al niño?

Vegeta se levantó del sofá y se puso de rodillas ante ella.

—Te necesito.

—¿Y estás dispuesto a renunciar a la custodia del niño para demostrármelo?

Él asintió con la cabeza. A Bulma le dolió la agonía que se reflejaba en la cara de Vegeta.

—No es ningún truco. Quiero seguir casado contigo y ser una familia más de lo que he deseado nunca nada en toda mi vida, pero no puedo permitir que creas que no eres lo más importante para mí.

«Oh, Dios mío».

Ni en un millón de años se hubiera esperado que él le entregaría al niño que tanto había ansiado y para el que tenía tantos planes. Ni mucho menos que lo hiciera por ella.

—Medítalo —le dijo él con suavidad—. Si no tengo noticias tuyas antes de que la anulación se haga efectiva, entonces ésta será la última vez que nos veamos. Y te echaré muchísimo de menos. Siempre te amaré. Lo último que quiero es poner fin a nuestro matrimonio. —Respiró hondo y dio un paso atrás—. Pero respetaré la decisión que tomes, sea la que sea.

Él le dejaba a ella la decisión, ponía todo el poder en sus manos. Si lo único que le importara fuera convertirse en padre, jamás habría hecho eso. Nunca. La presionaría y coaccionaría, la amenazaría, la adularía. Haría lo que fuera necesario para salirse con la suya.

—Te amo —susurró Bulma.

Un ominoso silencio cayó sobre ellos. Bulma estaba muerta de miedo, en especial cuando vio que en la cara de Vegeta se reflejaban la esperanza y la desolación a partes iguales. ¿Qué estaría pensando él?

—Yo también te amo. Te quiero tanto —suspiró y le acarició la mejilla—, que me siento vacío sin ti.

Puede que para cualquiera aquello sonara a tópico, pero ella sabía exactamente lo que él quería decir. Vegeta la había ayudado a superar las heridas del pasado y había llenado sus días. La había hecho sentirse entera. Si ella había conseguido que él se sintiera igual, disfrutaría de ello durante el resto de su vida.

—Yo tampoco quiero poner fin a nuestro matrimonio —confesó ella.

Para demostrárselo, cogió los dos documentos —el de anulación y el de custodia— y los rompió por la mitad. Luego los dejó caer al suelo, entre ellos.

Vegeta bajó la mirada a los documentos rotos y luego la subió a los ojos de Bulma. Los de él ardían como tizones, entonces la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó como si no le importara otra cosa en el mundo.

Resistirse a él le resultó imposible. Vegeta se hundió en su boca y el ardor de sus labios la marcó como suya. Aunque había pasado casi un mes desde que se había acostado con él por última vez, la dolorosa sensación que la atravesó la hizo sentir como si hiciera toda una vida. Bulma necesitaba aquello, le necesitaba a él.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras él seguía besándola. Habría importantes acontecimientos en su vida, de eso no le cabía duda, pero Bulma sabía que nada significaría más para ella que ese momento y su amor.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza, ella le miró y se derritió.

—Te necesito —admitió él con voz ronca—. Necesito amarte. Estar contigo. Convencerme de que eres realmente mía. Por favor, dime que tú también lo deseas.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

La joven le acarició la mejilla, apretó los labios contra los de él y lo besó con toda su alma.

Sin levantar la cabeza, Vegeta la depositó encima del sofá con la espalda sobre la suave piel del asiento y la cubrió con su cuerpo, rodeándola con los brazos. Ella se sintió segura y amada, y suspiró contra él con creciente deseo.

El beso que siguió fue suave al principio, pero se hizo más urgente con cada roce de sus labios, con cada fricción de sus lenguas, hasta que se convirtió en una hoguera apasionada y envolvente. Bulma no podía respirar ni pensar en nada que no fuera Vegeta y la silenciosa promesa de devoción que flotaba entre ellos. Se abrió a él y se entregó por completo, segura de que ya no quedaban secretos entre ellos.

Ahogándose en los hambrientos besos de Vegeta, Bulma se estremeció cuando él le quitó lentamente la blusa y los vaqueros. No dejó sobre su cuerpo ni la ropa interior de encaje. Entonces comenzó a besarla por todos lados. Le succionó un anhelante pezón, le acarició la cadera con la palma de la mano, rozó su dolorido clítoris. Ella comenzó a arder. Vegeta siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. Desde el primer momento que le vio, Vegeta le había alterado como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho.

Bulma esperaba tener el mismo efecto sobre él.

Con un suave empujón, hizo que Vegeta se pusiera boca arriba. Sin decir una palabra, ella le quitó los zapatos, los pantalones y el resto de la ropa. Luego, clavó los ojos en ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo, en los anchos hombros, en los marcados abdominales y en la imponente erección. La joven se estremeció y se le hizo la boca agua.

Se arrodilló al lado de su marido, se apartó el pelo de la cara y se inclinó hacia él. Vegeta se tensó. Entonces le rodeó la erección con la lengua, saboreando la esencia de un hombre duro, caliente y muy excitado. Después, lo tomó más profundamente mientras emitía un gemido.

—Bulma —gimió él, enredando los dedos en su pelo y tirando de él—. Dios, eres increíble.

Y él también.

Bulma le saboreó, volviendo a disfrutar de su cuerpo y del placer de sentirlo duro en la boca. Vegeta arqueó las caderas, hundiendo más su dureza entre los labios de Bulma, y ella aceptó con gusto cada centímetro que él le daba con aquellos urgentes empujes, encantada de poder conseguir que él se excitara de esa manera.

Transcurrieron unos minutos. El deseo aumentó y él comenzó a embestir en la boca de Bulma con movimientos más largos y rápidos, suspirando, gimiendo y ansiando. Entonces comenzó a latir contra su lengua.

De repente, Vegeta soltó una maldición y se detuvo.

—No. —La alzó sobre él bruscamente y su expresión le dijo a la joven que él quería compartir aquel profundo placer con ella—. Quiero estar dentro de ti.

«Sí. Cuanto antes, mejor».

Cuando él se puso de rodillas y la depositó sobre la espalda, ella estaba más que preparada y separó los muslos para él sin titubear. Vegeta gimió y se recostó sobre ella. Pero Bulma vaciló y lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

Tenían que cruzar un puente más…

—Espera. C-confío en ti. —Fueron sus temblorosas palabras.

La mirada oscura de Vegeta brillo de gratitud y amor.

—No hay nada que agradezca más.

Cuando él volvió a intentar envolverla en su abrazo, Bulma le detuvo de nuevo.

—Vegeta. Confío en ti. En todos los aspectos, incluso en lo que más me asusta. Ayúdame a superarlo. Reemplaza esos recuerdos por otros mejores.

Por un momento, pareció que Vegeta no sabía de qué le hablaba, pero finalmente entendió.

—Bulma, ¿estás segura? No tenemos que hacerlo ahora, ni nunca si no quieres.

Bulma no vaciló.

—Sí, quiero. Por favor…

Vegeta alargó la mano para coger el cinturón y lo deslizó por las trabillas del pantalón. Le ató con él las muñecas en un nudo flojo, luego se inclinó para anudar el otro extremo a la pata del sofá.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Aquella atadura era más simbólica que otra cosa, pero sería suficiente para empezar.

—¿Estás asustada? —le preguntó él.

Bulma le dirigió una trémula sonrisa.

—Contigo, no.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? Jamás te haría daño. Nunca.

Aquella promesa susurrada hizo que el corazón de Bulma latiera con más fuerza.

—Creo que me enamoré de ti aquella tarde que hiciste el amor conmigo durante horas… Sabía que había algo especial en ti, y que lo significarías todo para mí.

Él le pasó los labios por las mejillas y le cubrió la boca.

—Creo que yo también me enamoré de ti ese día. Pero estaba demasiado asustado para admitirlo. Me alegro de que me obligaras a regresar. Te agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma las oportunidades que me diste y que no merecía. Me alegro de que no te rindieras conmigo y que hayamos sido capaces de crear este pequeño milagro.

Cuando él le acarició la suave curva del vientre donde crecía su hijo, ella sonrió.

—Yo también.

Al momento siguiente, Vegeta se acomodó entre los muslos de Bulma y comenzó a hundirse en su interior lenta y profundamente. Ella estaba mojada, ansiosa por albergar cada duro centímetro de su marido. Pero él se introdujo poco a poco, enloquecedoramente despacio, y la joven contuvo el aliento cuando notó que el miembro de Vegeta se rozaba contra ese punto sensible de su interior hasta que, por fin, se sepultó en ella por completo.

Era imposible que él estuviera en su interior y no sentir un placer extremo, casi imposible de describir con palabras. Y lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora entre ellos era aún más prodigioso por la pura sinceridad y la sensible pasión que los envolvía. Vegeta desató una tormenta de deseo con aquellos lentos empujes que la hizo quedarse sin aliento y comenzar a palpitar en torno a él. Le rozó los labios con los suyos antes de unir sus bocas plenamente. De alguna manera, tener las muñecas atadas y estar indefensa por completo ante las caricias de Vegeta la liberaba del pasado.

Bulma nunca se había sentido más viva.

Sentía la pasión de Vegeta y la silenciosa promesa de que intentaría ser mejor marido cada día de su vida. Ella le entregó su alma cuando él comenzó a embestirla con unos movimientos medidos e implacables que la llevaron de inmediato al borde de un orgasmo incontenible. Entonces, lo envolvió con las piernas y se arqueó bajo él, envuelta en un placer exquisito. Vegeta la siguió, gritando su nombre, mientras se derramaba en su interior.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme —jadeó él contra sus labios.

«Nunca».

—Sea lo que sea lo que nos depare el futuro, lo resolveremos juntos. Te lo prometo.

FIN

* * *

 _¿Fin? ¿Este es el fin? ¿Nos dejarás aquí sin un puto epílogo? ¿Sin su «vivieron felices para siempre»? Maldita sea la autora de esta historia... Ja ja._

 _La historia original termina aquí... no exactamente como esta historia, pero sí termina más o menos aquí... Recuerden que este fic es una adaptación «libre» y «muy retocada» del tercer libro de la saga «Amantes perversos» de Shayla Black. Pero a mí tampoco me gustan los finales sin epílogos... el epílogo es el moño con el que queremos que decoren nuestras historias, la frutilla en la cima del delicioso helado y crema batida... y esta historia no se quedará sin epílogo, así que no desesperéis..._

 _Como prometí que esta historia terminaría antes de mayo, y si está en mis manos, siempre cumplo mis promesas, nuestro EPÍLOGO llegará este sábado 30 de abril... sí, abril está antes que mayo así que no incumplo nada. Sé que querrían leerla hoy, pero deseo que saboreen el dulce néctar de... no... mentira. Me gusta hacerlas sufrir... ja ja._

 _Pero para que no se enojen, va la sinopsis de «Salvaje». Para aquellas mujeres que les gustaría ver a una Bulma totalmente desinhibida, que disfruta de su cuerpo y de los placeres del sexo, totalmente y sin prejuicios... «Salvaje» es su historia... Aviso porque sé que hay mujeres a las que les gusta que la protagonista sea más conservadora... y no me gusta ofender susceptibilidades. El que avisa no traiciona... Mis historias son UA y si bien todavía soy joven... tengo la mente muy sucia_.

 _Vegeta Ouji es un depredador... un importante empresario, miembro de una hermandad de ricos y poderosos que viven en el edificio más lujoso de la Capital del Norte. No cree en el amor, ni en la monogamia... controla todo a su alrededor y detrás de las elecciones de su vida siempre está la búsqueda del éxito profesional. Bulma Brief es un alma libre... una bailarina clásica que vio truncada su carrera por una lesión. Optimista y pragmática, dio una vuelta al destino y ahora se dedica a bailar en un club de sexo. Ella no cree en el amor, ni en la monogamia... decide su vida por impulsos, pero detrás de cada una de sus elecciones está su inclinación a vivir cada día como si fuera el último, experimentar y ser fiel a lo que siente. ¿Qué pasa si se pone un controlador y un alma libre en una misma habitación? Alguien debería ceder... ¿verdad?_


	27. Epílogo

_Y llegó por fin... el tan ansiado epílogo... y lo mejor de todo... desde el punto de vista de nuestro Príncipe (perdón, chef) preferido. Antes de decir nada más, muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews. Es mi primera intervención en FanFiction. Después de leer y releer mis historias favoritas BxV, un día dije «¿Y por qué no?», y el recibimiento que ha tenido «Más que solo deseo» me ha hecho muy feliz, y deseosa de seguir... Muchas gracias por su aliento._

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Estaba seguro de que no los merecía. No había hecho suficiente bien en esta vida para el premio que le había dado el destino. Tenía a la mujer más hermosa, inteligente, generosa y honesta del mundo, y con ella tenía un hijo, un maravilloso hijo con los ojos de su madre pero la mirada de él, de su padre.

Bulma como madre era más de lo que nunca hubiera soñado. Vivía para su hijo, lo adoraba, lo llevaba a todos lados, le contaba cuentos todas las noches, velaba su sueño, lo consolaba cuando se caía, le explicaba cariñosamente en lugar de regañarlo, se reían juntos todo el tiempo. Vegeta se sentía celoso a veces. Amaba tanto a Bulma que en el fondo de su corazón le dolía no ser la persona más importante para ella, porque ella definitivamente era lo más importante para él. Amaba a su hijo con todo su corazón, pero sin ella… sencillamente no podría vivir. Lo sabía. No lo soportaría.

Y el pequeño Trunks adoraba a su madre. Con cuatro años, la miraba con los mismos ojos que su padre; como si esa mujer fuera el origen y el fin de todo lo importante en este mundo. Era muy demandante con ella, y celoso. Bastaba que Vegeta abrazara o besara a Bulma para que el inteligente niño se las ingeniara para colocarse en el medio e interrumpir cualquier acercamiento. Después miraba a su padre desafiante, mostrándole que esa mujer era suya ante todo, mirada que su padre le devolvía con la misma severidad.

Lo único bueno del carácter posesivo de su retoño era que si a su padre le echaba miradas llenas de temeridad, a los demás hombres que osaban acercarse a su madre en su presencia no les iba mucho mejor: puntapiés, mordidas, jaladas de cabello y, la mejor de todas, reservada sobre todo a su tío Broly, el cabezazo involuntario y a la carrera contra sus partes íntimas.

—¡Mocoso del demonio! ¡Otra vez! ¡Debes estar de broma! ¡Esto es obra tuya, Vegeta! No lo niegues. Tú lo entrenas para vengarte de mí… —decía Broly con una mueca de dolor en su cara, mientras se sobaba su entrepierna.

—Ahora que ya no trabajas para Bulma no sé qué diablos haces en mi restaurante. ¿Por fin dejarás de insinuarte a mi mujer?

—Solo le di un beso en la mejilla. Es mi amiga. ¿Escuchaste, engendro del demonio?

—Mi mamá… es mía —espetó Trunks.

—Y mía —se apresuró a aclarar Vegeta.

—Mmm… no —dijo el pelilila y sin dar lugar a una nueva confrontación con su padre se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo hasta donde su madre estaba sentada con Milk, Videl y Lázuli.

—Tienes un nuevo rival en ese niño, Vegeta. Y uno de armas tomar… —rió Goku divertido.

—Es una mujer asombrosa... Si tuviera un poco de maldad, sin duda sería capaz de desatar grandes guerras en su nombre. —soltó Ten Shin Han en lo que pretendió fuera un pensamiento interno. Abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Gohan, Broly y Goku miraron al calvo con cara de absoluta estupefacción, solo para segundos después dirigir su mirada hacia los furibundos gestos de Vegeta, que miraba a Ten con ganas de comerle la cabeza.

—Por favor… dime que no tendré que matarte. —dijo Vegeta en medio de un suspiro de cansancio. —Suficiente tengo con tener que soportar que todos los malditos insectos con pelotas de esta ciudad la miren como si fuera la última cena de un condenado a muerte. Es agotador. He despedido a tres asistentes, dos productores y a todos los guardaespaldas que he contratado. No puedo más… extraño a este gorila… —dijo Vegeta en alusión a Broly.

—Cuando quieras. Yo estoy más que dispuesto a abandonar mi puesto como socio de Gohan y Goku para volver a trabajar con mi hermosa diosa peliazul —exclamó un anhelante Broly.

—Vete al diablo. Olvida lo que dije. Prefiero seguir golpeando yo personalmente a todo aquel que quiera hacerse el listo con mi esposa. Ya crecerá Trunks… en unos años tendré mi relevo y podré relajarme…

—No lo creas… —terció Goku, feliz de meter más pullas a su primo—. Ese niño estará más que ocupado tratando de alejar a sus propios amigos de su madre. Bulma aún es muy joven y hermosa, y cuando Trunks cumpla 16 ella tendrá… ¿cuántos? Cuarenta y algo… y bueno… Goten ya me ha dicho que la tía Bulma es la mamá más hermosa de todos los…

—¡Ya cállate, maldita sea! Déjenme en paz, idiotas. Se regodean en la desgracia ajena como unos insectos. —dijo Vegeta furioso por ser el motivo de las carcajadas de sus pseudoamigos.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —preguntó Bulma a un a todas luces molesto Vegeta que se paseaba de un lado a otro pensando en que debía encontrar la forma de que no le importara que los hombres desearan a su mujer… era suya… y bueno… también un poco del mocoso.

—Nada, Hermosa. —Se apresuró a contestar Gohan—. Tu esposo que necesita relajarse un poco… no sé… tal vez deban hacer finalmente el viaje que se deben de la luna de miel. Con Trunks, el éxito del restaurante, del club, del programa de televisión y el lanzamiento del nuevo libro de cocina no han tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿Por qué no dejan a Trunks conmigo y con Videl unas semanas? Nuestra Pan estará feliz de que Trunks se quede con nosotros en casa. Y Vegeta y tú quizá quieran ir alguna… no sé… isla desierta, ¿tal vez?

—¿Una isla desierta? —preguntó Bulma confundida.

—Es perfecto. Es perfecto. Es la idea más perfecta que yo haya escuchado alguna vez. Cariño, por favor, dime que podrás organizar las cosas en el restaurante y el club para que podamos irnos unas semanas de viaje, solo tú y yo. Por favor —suplicó Vegeta tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo, acercando su nariz a su suave cuello y aspirando ese aroma que, estaba convencido, era lo único que necesitaba para vivir.

—Está bien. Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo. —dijo Bulma sonriendo mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de Vegeta y los entrelazaba detrás de su nuca. —Podríamos ir a Nueva York, o París, o tal vez…

—No. Después iremos a todos esos lugares. Pero ahora quiero estar solo contigo. Solo tú y yo en un lugar mágico, donde solo yo te atenderé, cocinaré para ti, velaré por ti y podré verte desnuda para mí desde que abra los ojos hasta que los cierre.

—¡Vegeta! —exclamó Bulma avergonzada. —Están escuchándote.

—Sí, ¿y sabes qué? No me importa. No me importa lo que otros imaginen que harían contigo porque no lo harán. Solo yo puedo hacer realidad mis fantasías contigo. Solo yo puedo besar tu boca —dijo, rozando sus labios contra los de ella—, olfatear tu cuello —y acercó su nariz a la hendidura por debajo de su cabeza—, apretujar tu cuerpo contra el mío —y apretó tanto a Bulma que la levantó del piso y la peliazul quedó flotando entre sus brazos—, posar mis manos en…

—Sí, ya entendimos tu punto —dijo un incómodo Ten Shin Han.

—Touché. —balbuceó Broly con una sonrisa de resignación en su cara. Bulma no sería para él pero sería feliz. Y una vez que se había resignado a ello, podría empezar a buscar su propia felicidad en otro lado.

 _Dos semanas después…_

—Te dije que las playas de Barbados eran increíbles. ¿Qué te parecen?

—Este lugar es mágico. Las playas, el atardecer, el agua cálida del mar, mi sexy esposo, su exquisita comida… ummm una mujer no puede pedir más.

—Y eso que aún falta el postre. Me he pasado mucho tiempo haciéndolo.

Bulma le dirigió una mirada provocativa por encima del hombro.

—Será un buen tentempié para medianoche.

—Lo será si me dejas comérmelo de tus pechos —murmuró Vegeta, acercándose a ella.

Bulma soltó una risita juguetona.

—Sólo si me prometes que lamerás hasta la última miga.

Vegeta murmuró algo entre dientes y la siguió por el pasillo que comunicaba el balcón con el dormitorio y la enorme cama principal. En menos de treinta segundos, ella estaba acostada, con el enorme cuerpo de su esposo cubriendo el suyo y con las rodillas masculinas separando las de ella.

—Vegeta... tengo algo que decirte.

La boca de Vegeta cayó sobre la de ella antes de que la cama dejara de moverse. Él se apoderó de sus labios y la besó profundamente, azuzándola, inflamándola. Bulma le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se perdió en su sabor picante y en sus caricias. La demanda masculina estaba llena de desesperación; Bulma la degustó. La impaciente lujuria de Vegeta fluía con cada cálido roce de su lengua contra la de ella, con la tensión de los duros hombros masculinos bajo sus dedos.

—Después. Ahora... te necesito... Todo el tiempo te necesito, Bulma. Eres mi droga...

Vegeta le separó las piernas un poco más y apretó su miembro directamente contra ella. ¡Oh, era tan bueno! No, mucho más que bueno. Era salvajemente excitante. Encajaban tan bien, como si él hubiera nacido para acunarse entre sus muslos. Y cuando embistió contra ella, rozando su clítoris, ella dejó escapar un gemido dentro de su boca, aturdida de que él pudiera llevarla a tal excitación sexual en tan sólo unos segundos. Vegeta se tragó su respuesta y empujó contra ella una vez más.

Los dedos de Bulma encontraron su piel sobre músculos acerados y afilados. Luego acarició su pelo oscuro como la medianoche, gloriosamente revuelto.

Vegeta le plantó una serie de besos suaves en la mejilla y luego bajó por su cuello mientras pellizcaba el duro punto de su pezón. Bulma sintió un dulce hormigueo en ese lugar. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sobreponerse a la caricia de Vegeta antes de que su boca cayera nuevamente sobre la de ella. Vegeta era cualquier cosa menos suave. Le succionó el pezón con dureza, llevando el deseo directamente a ese punto dolorido que se puso duro contra la lengua masculina. Luego lo mordisqueó con la suficiente fuerza para que doliera y enviara una bola de fuego desde su pecho a su vientre para estrellarse justo entre sus piernas. Bulma gimió y se arqueó contra él.

—Eres preciosa, Bulma. —Murmuró Vegeta contra la boca de ella—. Mejor que cualquier fantasía.

Sus palabras vibraron en lo más profundo de Bulma, directamente entre sus pliegues hinchados. Dios, lo deseaba como el primer día. Palpitaba por él…

Con una mirada ardiente en una cara cuyos rasgos gritaban que estaba arrebatado por el deseo, Vegeta parecía dispuesto a saborear cada instante.

Bulma contuvo el aliento. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, palpitando por todo su cuerpo y haciendo latir su clítoris dolorosamente. Si no hubiera sabido ya que chorreaba de deseo, Vegeta se lo probó deslizándole los pulgares sobre los hinchados labios sexuales y abriéndoselos, introduciendo las puntas de los dedos por la resbaladiza piel. Su toque era eléctrico como si estuviera forzando a que sus pliegues hinchados se abrieran ante su mirada hambrienta.

—Vegeta, por favor. Tengo que...—las palabras salieron de sus labios, suaves e implorantes.

—Lo haré. Voy a hacer que te corras de todas las maneras posibles y luego conseguiré que me implores que me detenga.

«Oh, Dios». Bulma esperaba que cumpliera cada una de esas palabras.

Se tragó un nudo de lujuria.

—Por favor.

Incapaz de detenerse, alzó las caderas una vez más.

Vegeta deslizó nuevamente su incontenible erección en las húmedas profundidades, mientras le rozaba el clítoris con el pulgar. Chispas eléctricas se convirtieron en magia sobre su piel, haciéndole arder la sangre de pura necesidad. Bulma gimió. Cuando él repitió el proceso y se inclinó sobre su boca para besarla con exigencia sensual, sus gemidos se convirtieron en quejidos.

Con las piernas tensas, arqueó la espalda, sintiendo que el clímax se acercaba. Y la había estado tocando ¿cuánto? ¿Menos de dos minutos? Bulma se ahogaba, volaba, latía de dolor y… no quería que fuera de otra manera.

—Estás tan caliente que me estás quemando vivo.

Vegeta respiraba contra el cuello de Bulma mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja. El hedonista Vegeta intentaba llevarla hasta el orgasmo con palabras provocativas, coqueteando peligrosamente con el escaso autocontrol de Bulma.

—Estás condenadamente apretada y caliente. Tu sexo me atrapa. Me aferra, palpita.

¡Maldición!

Bulma contuvo el aliento y comenzó a mecerse al unísono de los movimientos de Vegeta.

—No puedo parar. Es demasiado bueno para parar.

—Córrete para mí —murmuró Vegeta en el oído de Bulma, rozándole los sensibles pezones con los pulgares.

Bulma se sentía hinchada en todas partes. Ensartada profundamente. Estaba húmeda de sudor, mojada de deseo. Le palpitaba el corazón y la sangre corría a toda velocidad por sus venas. Toda ella se estremecía. Y Vegeta seguía moviéndose de manera incesante, rozándole despiadadamente el clítoris, deslizando su enorme erección dentro y fuera, tocando un sensible lugar dentro de su sexo que ella había desconocido antes de él.

Vegeta murmuró contra su boca.

—Eres mía, y no puedo esperar a ver cómo gritas de placer.

Luego, con sus insistentes dedos, él le pellizcó el dolorido pezón.

Fue demasiado. Demasiado para resistirse. Contenerse no era una opción.

El fuego ardió. La sangre rugió. Bulma jadeó, gimió, gritó… antes de que el placer que sentía entre las piernas sufriera un incremento de energía que explotó como una supernova, enviándola a un mundo de éxtasis que ella sabía solo era capaz de recorrer con su marido.

—¡Sí! —la erección de Vegeta permanecían dentro de ella, y Bulma podía sentir sus propias contracciones en torno a ella, apretándola y soltándola mientras la seguía acariciando—. Sí.

—Otra vez —le exigió él—. Córrete otra vez.

Ella gimió.

—Te correrás repetidamente, hasta que caigas inconsciente.

Y, la verdad, tampoco podía centrarse en nada que no fuera la erección de Vegeta jugando todavía con su clítoris, provocando más latidos y palpitaciones, prolongando su placer hasta que la cabeza le dio vueltas, hasta que muy lentamente volvió a excitarse y se sintió dolorida de nuevo.

—Eso es —murmuró Vegeta.

Luego salió de ella y sin preliminares, sin esperas, sin advertencias, le rozó el clítoris con la lengua, repitiendo los mismos movimientos que había hecho con su erección.

Bulma se sintió llena de necesidad, como si no se hubiera corrido antes. Sólo que esta vez, el placer era más fuerte. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar, la boca de Vegeta parecía determinada a llevarla al éxtasis. Bulma sabía que se correría otra vez. No esperaba otra respuesta.

Ella lo observó, la imagen de él dándose un festín con su clítoris era igual de excitante que el toque en sí. Nuevamente sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y el placer aumentaba; abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo, invitando a Vegeta a que profundizara más.

—Sabes jodidamente dulce —masculló Vegeta, lamiéndola una y otra vez, saboreándola—. ¡Kami!

El deleite estaba presente en sus palabras. Le gustaba. Vegeta estaba gozando. Su voz áspera y desinhibidamente ronca se lo decía. No iba a detenerse hasta que hubiera exprimido la última gota de placer que ella tenía.

El placer de Bulma fue en aumento, subiendo, creciendo con cada lametazo hasta que su cuerpo se tensó de manera apremiante, hasta que ella sintió que él clítoris se hinchaba, latía, y se perdía en un orgasmo increíble.

—Mírame mientras te corres —le exigió Vegeta.

Bulma lo hizo, alzando la vista impotente hacia la decidida mirada negra. Agarrándose a las sábanas, se arqueó cuando el placer resultó abrumador.

—Vegeta… Oh, Dios… ¡Vegeta, ohhh!

El éxtasis arrancó un grito de su garganta mientras una explosión de colores, sensaciones y lava hirviente recorrieron cada nervio de su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció y convulsionó, con el cuerpo húmedo de sudor, con los músculos ahora tan líquidos como el agua.

Cuando se recostó en la cama, tratando de tomar aliento, luchado por recobrar el control, Vegeta levantó la cara de entre sus piernas, con la boca roja y mojada, y los labios apretados.

—Otra vez, Mujer.

Y volvió a lamerla de nuevo.

Bulma no quería decir que no, aunque tampoco tenía fuerzas para negarse. Estaba muy cansada tras tres orgasmos devastadores y Vegeta parecía no tener pensado terminar aún.

Los estremecimientos volvieron a aparecer. Bulma cerró los ojos y soltó un trémulo suspiro de placer.

Vegeta excitó nuevamente ese lugar sensible que ella tenía en su interior. El deseo surgió de nuevo, más rápido, más caliente. Las paredes de su sexo se tensaron, palpitaron, le dolieron.

Bulma gritó y se aferró de nuevo a las sábanas.

—Me encanta cómo hueles —inspiró profundamente por la nariz—. Es un olor asombroso. Picante, caliente, adictivo, me hace querer seguir saboreándote por siempre.

—Vegeta…

Bulma apretó los dientes ante las sensaciones que se iban agolpando una tras otra en su interior.

El orgasmo que venía era poderoso, le robaba la compostura con dientes afilados y comenzaba a liberarse. Luego, oh, la lengua de Vegeta jugueteó con la punta ultrasensible de su clítoris, que ahora sobresalía de sus pliegues protectores. Ella gritó cuando las sensaciones casi se desbordaron fuera de su cuerpo. No llegaron a hacerlo. Como si sospechara que el clímax se cernía sobre ella, Vegeta le soltó el clítoris y se echó hacia atrás.

—No —jadeó ella, con la frente y los pechos cubiertos de sudor—. Ahora.

Vegeta se rió entre dientes.

—Ten un poco de paciencia.

—No —repitió ella.

—Sí —insistió Vegeta.

Unos momentos después, Bulma sintió la palma de su mano en el trasero y, de repente, un palmada.

Mordiéndose los labios, Bulma le hizo ver lo mucho que le había gustado esa sensación. Su boca gemía abierta y sus ojos... brillaban de deseo... no... no era deseo... era más que solo deseo... era amor.

El fuego en los ojos de Vegeta se incrementó de manera incontrolada. Tanto así, que hasta se vio forzado a ocuparse de su miembro con la mirada fija en los ojos de la mujer que amaba.

Al ver que lo excitaba tanto, hasta el punto de obligarlo a acariciarse a sí mismo, Bulma quiso darle más de esa función. Saber que podía volverlo loco de deseo había exacerbado al máximo su sexualidad. Quería jugar con ella. Bien... jugarían... y empezó a tocarse ella también.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!».

El placer descontrolado se incrementó en segundos, atravesándola y empujándola hacia el éxtasis de nuevo. Ver a Vegeta mirándola la estaba despojando con rapidez de la cordura mientras lo observaba acariciarse el pene con el puño cerrado. Cuando Vegeta inclinó su cabeza de nuevo para tomar el clítoris en su boca, la llama entre sus muslos se convirtió en un infierno, extendiendo el fuego por su vientre y sus piernas.

Arqueó la espalda al tiempo que jadeaba. Ese clímax iba a ser grande. Poderoso. Cuando cayera sobre ella, Bulma temía perder el conocimiento, como él le había asegurado que sucedería, y quedar noqueada durante horas. Días. Jamás se había imaginado un placer tan cegador, uno que la dejaba sin aliento y le nublaba la visión.

—Amo como respondes siempre a mis fantasías. —dijo Vegeta con la voz ronca por el deseo, mientras deslizaba su mano sobre su erección—. ¿Lista para correrte?

Bulma no podía contestar, no podía hacer nada salvo gemir mientras el clímax comenzaba a abrasarla.

—¡Joder! —maldijo Vegeta.

Con los ojos entornados la observó abalanzarse sobre él y sentarse a horcajadas sobre su miembro. Vegeta cubrió su boca con la de ella, y empezaron a hundirse el uno en el otro, adentro y afuera con un ritmo salvaje y frenético, como si intentaran fundir sus cuerpos. Unos momentos después, se apartó para recuperar el aliento y continuó bombeando con su miembro. La imagen era insoportablemente erótica. Completamente excitante.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Vegeta la enloquecía con su erección bombeando en su interior y la boca alternando entre sus pezones y su boca. El deseo de su esposo la poseía, la arrasaba, tragándose silenciosamente sus gritos de pasión mientras seguía conduciéndola hacia un orgasmo abismal.

Y aquello los sobrepasó. No pudieron detenerlo, no pudieron contenerse, y tampoco quisieron hacerlo.

Gritaron uno en la boca del otro mientras el maldito mundo estallaba en mil pedazos, detonando sus cuerpos, arrasando sus mentes.

El grito de placer de Bulma y el fuerte rugido de Vegeta aún resonaban en la habitación cuando cerraron los ojos y se sumieron en un sueño exhausto.

—Te amo, Bulma.

—Yo también te amo, Vegeta...

Él la tomó entre sus brazos. Definitivamente, de esa manera quería pasar el resto de su vida.

—Cariño… tengo que decirte algo… antes de que pierda el sentido…

—¿Qué...? —preguntó Vegeta mientras su cuerpo era vencido por el agotamiento de la reciente liberación.

—Estoy embarazada…

—…

—Vamos a tener otro hijo —y en ese momento, extasiada de felicidad, Bulma cayó exhausta en un profundo sueño.

Vegeta abrió los ojos y sacando fuerzas de Dios sabe dónde, se incorporó en la cama y comenzó a zarandear a su mujer.

—¿Queeeé? ¿Qué dijiste?

Bulma intentaba abrir los ojos para mirarlo, pero no podía. Estaba completamente exhausta.

—Bulma, despierta. ¿Qué dijiste? Bulma, no me hagas esto… respóndeme… ¿qué dijiste? —Desesperado, Vegeta empezó a besar toda la cara de su esposa, a acariciar sus mejillas… —Despiértate, por el amor de Dios. Abre los ojos… Maldita sea, Bulma. ¿Es una broma? ¿Bulma? ¡Maldición!

Bulma no contestó. Solo esbozó una amplia sonrisa y luego lo abrazó para acomodar la cabeza sobre su amplio pecho. Vegeta lo entendió. La abrazó y con la sonrisa más grande que hubiera tenido nunca, comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

* * *

 _Bueno... no sé si es el final más original, pero sin duda es el que se merecía esta pareja. Vegeta logró sobreponerse a sus prejuicios y, finalmente, también a sus celos. Bulma tuvo toda la paciencia del mundo y finalmente también obtuvo su recompensa: un esposo que la ama y una familia que se haría más grande aún._

 _Nuevamente, gracias por leer este fic. Espero verlas (leerlas) de nuevo en «Inesperada», «Pequeña» o «Salvaje». Gracias a todos/as. No nos olviden... vuelvan pronto._


End file.
